<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锤基】仙女下凡的恋爱学悖论 by YanXII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887943">【锤基】仙女下凡的恋爱学悖论</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII'>YanXII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>二锤一基 渣男雷神|超A奶狗X基</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一章</p><p>洛基发现自己怀孕的时候，是他正要被夺去神力，接受在中庭生活十年惩罚的前夕。</p><p>他偷了远古冰棺，只是感兴趣，上次和索尔去约顿海姆时，发现自己好像并非神族，不巧被奥丁当场抓到。</p><p>他抱着微薄的希望去求雷神，能为他说话，让他稍晚一些去受罚，他偷偷隐瞒着怀孕的事情，想着至少要把孩子生下来在走，以为兄长会看在平日里他们床上那些情分，帮他一下。</p><p>那还是他第一次去求他。</p><p>他从没求过什么，要过什么，甚至，他没有奢望过索尔能对他一心一意。</p><p>可雷神只是告诉他，你必须接受惩罚。</p><p>洛基很难带着一个小生命去米斯嘉德，如果只是自己的话，神的身体，不吃不喝都可以，他可以找个地方躲上十年。</p><p>但孕期不行，孕期他要汲取很多营养。</p><p>洛基为自己调配了一支堕胎的魔药，但他没有喝，约顿双性，一生也许只有一个孩子。</p><p>算了，权当为自己张狂的恶果买单。</p><p>他心寒，雷神连，延迟一年的请求都不愿答应他。他们好歹在床上渡过了成千上万的夜晚，洛基抱着肚子，连这个孩子都是那个正直，不知变通，高高在上的雷神的。</p><p>就这样吧，无所谓的。<br/>让洛基前所未有痛苦的，是离开前的那晚。</p><p>雷神，太可恶了。<br/>那尖锐的独占欲，他在那晚，被按在床上掠夺，索尔做了很久，直到他们都累了，索尔捏着他的脖子喂了他一杯魔药，多过分，他还以为是难得温柔的喂水给他。</p><p>那晚，洛基瞪大眼睛，清楚，清晰的感受到，他的阴道口在闭合，他的雌性器官在消失，剧痛，那种夺取身体性征的魔药痛到他满头大汗的打滚，他疼的滚在地上，浑身出汗，而雷神只是坐在那里含笑看他。</p><p>“我想，这段日子我们很难见面，这个药性，十年后就会恢复。”雷神抱住洛基，“你会乖乖的么？我觉得你不会，所以我帮你上锁。”</p><p>洛基疼的几乎失去触感，对他所遭受的痛苦害怕和不敢相信，他喃喃问：“我是，什么啊？”<br/>他疼的感觉的不到雷神亲吻他的额头，他只听见神祇说：“我的弟弟。”</p><p>洛基瞪大眼睛，他要怎么办？<br/>他甚至，失去了不要这个孩子的资格。</p><p>洛基在来到中庭前，恳求着范达尔留给他一些东西，隐瞒着给他，一些能让他在中庭活下去的资本，在他来到那条小街道的时候，打开那座老房子的门。</p><p>很重的灰尘，空气也不好。</p><p>洛基选择的地方是在遥远北半球的中国，他在这边不是什么神话故事，不容易让人起疑，最好的是，远离索尔那些人类朋友。</p><p>也很容易找到了一份外教的工作，凭着出色的外表，都知道他肯定可以。</p><p>有了钱，有了一个小房子，还有一个腹中的小生命。</p><p>但他要怎么生孩子？<br/>洛基就是那个时候觉得失去希望的。</p><p>他很怕。</p><p>好在，他并没有缺少子宫，他的孩子还在他的腹中生长，还很健康，不至于让他整整十年怀着一枚死胎。</p><p>怀孕的日子，很难过，真的很难过。<br/>如果在阿斯加德，原本三个月就可以生下的小家伙，没有神界的生长环境，变成了要怀三年亦或是更久。</p><p>洛基留给了自己很多仙果，补充身体神力的魔药，极速治愈的药品，连范达尔都觉得奇怪，洛基从不是那么贪吃，到了中庭，洛基就再也不能够使用魔法，这些东西对他没用。</p><p>洛基去求海拉达姆，他从仙宫偷取带走东西的事情，请绝不要告诉雷神和神父，也绝对不要告诉弗丽嘉，妈妈总是细腻的，会发现他在隐瞒什么。</p><p>海拉达姆并不愿答应洛基，他是位公正的神。</p><p>洛基用三十份魔药和一份什么都可以帮的大人情去求，谁都知道仙宫二王子制作的魔药千金难买，但海拉达姆仍不愿答应。</p><p>直到洛基哑声说，“我再也不会缠着索尔了。”</p><p>海拉达姆一愣，他一直不看好这份兄弟相奸，不止一次揶揄两位王子，可洛基不知道，最早，最早是怎么回事。</p><p>索尔打赌说一定能睡到洛基这只高岭之花。海拉达姆嘲笑他是白日做梦。</p><p>可是索尔真的把洛基搞到手了，而且一睡就是上百年，不少人都觉得是洛基去纠缠雷神，因为索尔仍旧放荡不羁，而洛基，被雷神调教的极为巧妙，在性上，洛基是非常听话的，索尔说的，他基本都听，所以，洛基压根没和别人试过，他一直是索尔一个人的。</p><p>只有海拉达姆知道，如果索尔不去招惹洛基，那洛基还是那个冷清的神仙，没人碰触过的二王子殿下，不会受到任何的羞辱。</p><p>索尔曾在众人前捏着洛基的下巴说，“不过是睡了一次，你还以为我要和弟弟谈恋爱不成？”</p><p>那些知道这件事的，索尔的朋友，都嘲笑洛基竟“不自量力”的想和花花公子索尔谈情说爱。</p><p>海拉达姆知道那些内情。</p><p>他甚至能听见，洛基在心里质问索尔，“明明是你来招惹我的，为什么不一开始就解释清楚？”</p><p>可是当年，洛基转身就走，从此成为索尔身边最长久的炮友，变成大王子和朋友茶余饭后的谈资。</p><p>“我再也不会缠着索尔了。”<br/>这句话让海拉达姆猛然想起百年前偶尔出现的一丝愧疚，他同意了洛基的请求。</p><p>洛基来到人间后，靠着那些仙果补充体力，他要生下这个孩子，这个，早知道就不该留下的孩子。</p><p>双性的身体让他从未尝过情爱的滋味，所以他被索尔骗上床的时候，期待也欢喜。</p><p>他对做爱的感觉并没有那么好，索尔看着他奇怪的身体，惊愕和玩味的眼神令他受伤。可哪怕这样，洛基并没有介意，他还是希望索尔能，好好的陪在他身边。</p><p>索尔在和一位女神暧昧，他便一副正宫寻仇的姿态上门妄想管教了，结果被捏着下巴侮辱，索尔说：“不过是睡了一次，你还以为我要和弟弟谈恋爱不成？”</p><p>让他丢尽了人。</p><p>他对情爱的认知是单纯的，认为要有着喜欢和忠诚才能做爱。他难过又受伤，却贪恋那种被掠夺的滋味，从此成为了侮辱“情爱”两字的存在，放低身段跟在索尔身边，做一个床伴，陪了上百年。</p><p>不同意为他的罪过延期，洛基权当那是雷神的威严，可是那瓶魔药，耗尽了洛基最后那一点点希望。</p><p>哪怕他是床伴，也不应该被这么对待。</p><p>很久前，洛基就厌恶索尔这强烈的独占欲，当他发现索尔玩他罢了，想过自己也去更换床伴，索尔靠在床头，威胁他，“你想你是个约顿双性的事情让全天宫知道？”</p><p>雷神可以乱玩乱闹，而洛基，他只能等着这位高贵多情的雷神，偶尔给他些名为伤害的赏赐。</p><p>他对爱的全部印象，就是带着威胁嘲笑和暴力，被掠夺欺负和惩罚。</p><p>洛基在来到人界的第三年，才开始显肚子，他有足够的存款，买好了生下这个孩子要用的东西，整理清理创口的魔药。</p><p>第四年，他在家里待着，抚摸那个大起来，奇奇怪怪的肚子，他知道，快到孩子出生的时间了。<br/>是一颗蛋，一条巨蛇，一个漂亮的女儿。</p><p>他在很久以前为自己看过身体，他也想好了女儿的名字，巨蛇，耶梦加得。</p><p>太好了，以后，就不会是自己一人，孤孤单单的。</p><p>只有在中庭的神濒死时分，海拉达姆才能看见他们在做什么，那天，海拉达姆突然看见，洛基躺在一张床上。</p><p>洛基的腹部有一条很长的伤口，血正不停的流出来，满床都是红艳的鲜血，血渍甚至滴到地上，洛基正拿着一瓶魔药在擦，疼的呲牙咧嘴，他拿着缝合线，自己为自己缝合了那条伤口，一边缝一边哭着说：“我不疼……不疼……神的身体……不会疼……不疼……”</p><p>明明就在疼啊。</p><p>海拉达姆胆战心惊的看着洛基缝好伤口，他知道洛基是个细腻的人，但在一头冷汗和浑身鲜血的情况下，单单缝住伤口，就已经耗费了他浑身的力气。</p><p>海拉达姆突然看不见了，这说明洛基脱离了险境。</p><p>他突然清醒，洛基，是差点就将自己杀死。濒死时分——要告诉雷神么？要告诉神后么？还是说，既然已经脱离陷阱，还是什么都不说好呢？</p><p>大概……还是不要说了。<br/>如果他还有一丝神的善意心性，就不会告诉别人这件事，他也不想看着洛基这幅模样再去被夺走拼死生下的孩子，也太过分了。</p><p>洛基躺在血泊里，连喝了两支自己以前制作的魔药，累的虚脱，昏睡过去。</p><p>晕过去前，他想到的是，幸亏自己生了个蛇蛋，不用立马喂奶。</p><p> </p><p>第二章</p><p>“洛基先生早！我们今天吃小笼包哦，我昨天专门跑去和同学学的！”</p><p>洛基揉了揉刚刚睡醒的眼睛，“你这孩子，不是喊你昨天去找工作么，不听话。”</p><p>索尔·乔德森，一个年轻阳光的男孩，刚毕业，脾气好，做事利索，做饭好吃，会照顾小孩。<br/>洛基洗完脸刷完牙，先喝掉索尔准备的温蜂蜜水，然后就可以吃那份精心准备给他的早饭。</p><p>乔德森是个哪里都很好的小孩儿，唯独叫索尔，还长了一张和雷神一模一样的脸。</p><p>洛基一开始甚至因为这张脸闹了误会。</p><p>那是他的耶梦加得破壳儿而出的第二年，当时他已经在这个人类社会待了快六年了，对神来说时间很快，这几年，他还没有什么实感，就快要回阿斯加德了。</p><p>耶梦加得的前后孕期一共是六年，所以一蹦出来就是会跑会跳会叫他爸爸的，洛基疼爱女儿却实在照顾不来，小孩子总是麻烦的千奇百怪。</p><p>洛基想出了招聘，他的要求极多，他想要一个神经大条的年轻人，还想做饭好吃会带小孩，最好还能是会乐器的。</p><p>为了这些条件，洛基开出了一个很不错的薪资，他的家里还有间客房，可以包住。</p><p>误会就是从此开始。</p><p>那天有人敲门，洛基打开门，他看着门外索尔笑着对他鞠了一躬，满脸黑线，冷声说：“你跑来做什么？居然把胡子刮了？”</p><p>“啊，我，我没留过胡子啊，先生你好，我是来应聘的，应聘那个，保姆！”</p><p>洛基心惊肉跳，索尔知道他生孩子了！！？？</p><p>耶梦加得长得特别像索尔，有一头漂亮灿烂的金发——索尔会把耶梦加得带走么？！</p><p>不要！他不要啊！他可是好不容易才有了一个小女儿的陪伴，他不想在孤零零的，也不想这个时候来应对索尔……</p><p>“先生，你看起来脸色很差。”索尔伸手想要摸摸洛基的体温，却被狠狠打开，洛基喊到：“你别碰我！”</p><p>索尔喃喃道：“对不起……”</p><p>对不起！雷神居然会和他说对不起？！洛基一愣，不敢置信，这又是在玩什么花招，想怎么骗他，改变了他的生理结构还想来享用他么！？</p><p>“爸爸，你在门口干什么呢？”耶梦加得探出头来，“哇，门外的哥哥好帅！哥哥你是来应聘的么？”</p><p>索尔面露难色，这家男主人为何初见面就对他如此大的敌意？<br/>但他是个善良的小伙子，他看着洛基真诚的笑着说：“您是低血糖么？我先扶您进去喝杯水吧。应聘的事情可以一会儿谈。”</p><p>洛基心中警铃大作！<br/>索尔在玩什么花样！在玩什么花样！装作不认识他么，要偷偷带走女儿么！要玩怀柔攻势么！到底又打了什么坏算盘！</p><p>索尔扶着洛基进屋，洛基浑身都僵硬。</p><p>“我去给你们做点好吃的。”<br/>这个男主人好奇怪，做完这顿饭他就走吧……实在是觉得诡异。</p><p>他做了两份简单的煮挂面，这个时候在这个家里，索尔也不敢乱动乱碰。</p><p>洛基看着面前两碗飘着葱花的面点，砰的就打翻全洒在索尔的衣服上！<br/>他恨不得撕破脸皮扇一巴掌索尔！大骂一句：“你到底有什么病！”</p><p>“先生！你干嘛啊！”<br/>索尔临近毕业，衣服就是套买的通勤西装，烫脏了袖口，只好脱到一边。“不行，这您得赔我啊，我就这一件衣服……”</p><p>“您真的感觉不怎么好。”索尔摸摸洛基的头，“不烧啊，小朋友，你爸爸平时也这样吗？”</p><p>“不哥哥……我爸爸从不这样。爸爸，你到底怎么了？”</p><p>洛基打开索尔的手，“索尔，你别装了，你还想从我身上想要走什么？除了女儿，除了耶梦加得我什么都可以给你，放过我。”<br/>洛基绝望的捂住脸，“放过我很难么……”</p><p>“先生你在说什么啊，我们第一次见面吧。”<br/>索尔越来越迷茫，“先生你在说什么胡话，我连您叫什么都不知道。”</p><p>“别装了……”<br/>“我装什么啊，您别胡言胡语！难道您认识我？您知道我叫索尔，您是怎么知道的？”<br/>“爸爸……你认识哥哥么？”</p><p>“索尔·奥丁森，你有完么？”</p><p>“谁啊？！”索尔猛地站起来鞠躬：“我叫索尔·乔德森，是北欧来华留学生，现在是实习期，今年下半年毕业，这是我的学生证，我真的不认识您说的索尔·奥丁森。我在一家酒吧做驻唱，不能按时回校住，就想找一份包住相对宽松的兼职，每晚九点到十一点出去，我会唱歌弹吉他，做饭也还不错，我看您标注外籍，就想来您这里应聘试试。”</p><p>“您就算不愿意要我，您也得赔我西服……我真的就那一件，还是八折从学长手里买的，我妈说毕业以后都不管我的生活费了，我很穷，先生。”</p><p>洛基傻傻的问：“你叫什么……？”<br/>索尔答：“索尔·乔德森，是乔德森！”</p><p>洛基愣了一会儿后说：“我有个认识的人，叫索尔·奥丁森，还和你很像。”</p><p>索尔道：“巧合吧，长的一模一样么？”<br/>洛基看着索尔，打量了半天：“并不……他胡子很多，看起来很凶。”<br/>索尔指指自己：“那我呢？”<br/>洛基突然傻傻道：“很可爱。”</p><p>洛基瞪大眼睛盯着索尔：“你……和他不一样。”</p><p>“当然不一样！我说您何必对我一个陌生人这么凶！”</p><p>索尔撅撅嘴，洛基第一次觉得这张脸竟然看的顺眼极了，蓝色的眼睛，深邃又明亮，金色的头发梳拢在脑后扎了个小啾啾，整齐又礼貌，穿着沾了一块儿油渍的衬衫，可怜巴巴的看着洛基说：“先生，您您您先给我个干洗钱吧……我这个月都弹尽粮绝了。还得去下一家应聘呢。”</p><p>“耶梦加得，你尝一口，喜欢么？”<br/>“喜欢！”耶梦加得端起小碗，“爸爸，你留下这个哥哥试用吧！刚刚爸爸突然发神经，他都没有害怕！”</p><p>“你啊！”洛基点点耶梦加得的脑袋，看着一边眼巴巴的索尔，笑了一声：“刚刚有些误会，薪资的话好说，先留下试用吧。”</p><p>洛基甚至有去摸摸那个脑袋的欲望，那眼巴巴的可爱的，就像一只，怎么说呢，一只大型犬。</p><p>索尔突然跳起来“耶”的一声，“您中午想吃什么，您慢慢想，我收拾一下桌子上地上这些！”</p><p>索尔干活利索，勤快，偶尔还会弹吉他给洛基父女两人听，洛基对这个大男孩满意极了，有时候他会觉得，这张脸果然是看着帅气完美，难怪，难怪他之前那么久都没想过踹了那个混球雷神——长的可真好看啊。</p><p>“索尔追求者应该很多吧。”洛基用小叉子叉起一块儿果冻，那个小叉子后面有一个圆圆的草莓，看着就很可爱温馨。</p><p>本来只是给耶梦加得聘一个做饭打扫的保姆，没想到连带着自己开始每天都有各式各样的零食，带院子的老房子里甚至被侍弄种了好多花草，变得干净整洁。</p><p>索尔正在浇花，脸红红的说，“您怎么想起来八卦我这些啦？”<br/>洛基吃掉零食，看着索尔完美的后背线条和那朵照顾出花骨朵的鲜花，感叹到：“娶你当老婆一定很幸福。”</p><p>“您是怎么知道的！”<br/>洛基不解的盯着索尔，那个大男孩扭扭捏捏的说：“您不歧视gay吧……我从小吧，身边就不缺女孩，但是吧……我好像只对男的有感觉。”</p><p>洛基：“噗——”<br/>“我不是那个意思，哈哈哈哈哈哈，你个傻小孩自曝，我就是觉得你贴心小棉袄应该是个不错的对象哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>“您您您您！洛基先生这不是欺负人呢！”索尔小铲子一丢，“烦人精！”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈没事！我也和男性做过，不介意这个。”</p><p>“洛基先生也？！”索尔眼睛亮亮的盯着洛基，啊，心动啊——</p><p>“你就别打探我啦，小人精。”洛基眨眨眼，“今天晚上吃什么啊？”</p><p>“啊，对不起，先生，那个，那个，今晚可以邀请你和耶梦加得去我的驻唱酒吧吃晚饭吗？”索尔面露难色，“我今晚是主唱——要是有人能去，能去听就好啦。”</p><p>“我不想让耶梦加得去那样的地方，她在长身体，要早睡。”</p><p>索尔垂下头，“好……好的……”</p><p>“主唱是不是要早去做准备？”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“那你去吧，我晚上随便弄点什么。”<br/>“对……对不起……”</p><p>“洛，洛基先生！我做好便当放在冰箱里，你别动手了，我现在弄就行，不耽误时间。”索尔放下小铲子，他种了不少小西红柿，摘了几颗，洗了洗，“有机小西红柿，你尝尝。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>主唱啊。<br/>洛基思索了下最近的事情。</p><p>半月前，索尔的母亲死于空难，且欠下了一笔债务，那孩子颓废了好一阵子，不敢再回北欧，毕业论文不写，天天就在家里窝着，又不敢回学校，还不努力去认真找工作，整个人又怕又怂，除了给自己和耶梦加得做点吃的，就郁郁寡欢的跑去唱歌。</p><p>小孩，怪可怜的。<br/>看在西红柿这么好吃的份儿上，洛基叹气的叫住索尔。</p><p>“索尔，晚饭做一份就好。耶梦加得吃完晚饭，我就去听你唱歌。”洛基看着索尔的表情从沮丧疑惑变成狂喜，那就像一只傻狗，有趣的不行，索尔的表情就像要扑过来用大舌头舔舔他似的。</p><p>洛基到那家酒吧时，才发现这是家音乐轻吧，点心做的也不错，索尔说他的点心技术都是和这里主厨学的，果然味道有些相似。</p><p>在海底世界一般的小地方坐着，等着索尔唱歌。</p><p>那个大男孩站在舞台上就好像全世界的眼光都应该注视他，他大概就是完美的艺术品，洛基端起他的花茶，听见索尔在哪里调试他的耳麦。</p><p>“那个，大家好，我是好久没有上台的主唱乔德森。”</p><p>嗯？<br/>索尔不是说……他今天第一天做主唱？</p><p>“我这段日子，极其颓废，幸亏有一个人一直陪在我的身边，我今天才能又有勇气站回这里。”<br/>“谢谢他今晚愿意来听我唱歌。”</p><p>洛基一愣……是，是说他么？</p><p>但是他，也没做什么吧<br/>不过是普通的安慰了下，照顾了下？</p><p>大概是同样有很重要的朋友在场吧，洛基并没有太在意，突然有个人拍了拍他，“洛基？”</p><p>故友。<br/>洛基惊愕的看着范达尔。</p><p>“你在这里生活吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“我以为你会去纽约或是伦敦，索尔不是说你可以去找他的朋友？”</p><p>明明正在思考小孩索尔的事情，两个名字撞到一起，可真是让人头疼。</p><p>“雷神的朋友和我有什么关系呢？”洛基笑笑，“你来米斯嘉德做什么？”</p><p>“嗐，能有什么事，无非是来找些宝石的下落，对了，给你提个醒，我上次看见索尔和海拉达姆混在一起，多半是打探你的。”<br/>“打探去呗，我又不可能管住大王子。不过，他要是像你问？”<br/>“我不告诉他。”范达尔气的头发翘高，“臭傻逼。”</p><p>“其实我挺好奇你为什么突然变得讨厌他了？”音乐已经开始了，洛基转转小勺子，含进去一小块儿蛋糕：“唱的还挺好听的。”</p><p>“这家主唱，长的是不是很像雷神。”洛基冲范达尔笑笑，“我还蛮喜欢这小孩的，可能这就叫命运？”</p><p>范达尔点了点头，“你和我出去一下？我和你解释下那个臭傻逼做什么了。”</p><p>洛基点了点头，跟着范达尔出去。</p><p>音乐完毕，索尔抬头看着门外，失望的在舞台上说，“我，本来想和那个陪我的人表白的，可是他出去了好久啊。”<br/>“你们说那首老情歌，我还唱不唱啊？”<br/>“好好好，送给大家，晚上我在唱给他一个人听。”</p><p>那是一曲清唱的情歌，结束的时候，洛基仍然没回到他的位置，玫瑰花茶的颜色已经不好看了。</p><p>索尔回家的时候，没想到洛基靠在门外等他。他的洛基先生拿着一支烟，缓慢的抽着。</p><p>这是索尔第一次看见洛基吸烟。</p><p>“洛基先生！！”<br/>“嗯？回来了，回家吧。”</p><p>洛基甩掉那颗烟蒂踩了踩，“没有什么用啊。”</p><p>“烟么？”<br/>“嗯。”</p><p>“您还是不抽的好，对身体没有好处的。”<br/>“嗯。”</p><p>“您知道我刚刚唱的什么么，一首老情歌，里面有一句叫：我心爱的情人，我想牵起你的手。”索尔偷偷的想去拉洛基的手。</p><p>洛基不着声色的躲开，轻轻“嗯。”了一声。</p><p>“先生，你想不想听啊？你是不是不开心，不高兴？你看你看，我准备了一大束的花！”</p><p>洛基不想搭理小孩。</p><p>洛基看着索尔，那张一模一样的脸让他烦躁，他想起范达尔的话，更加烦躁，雷神，就是和这个小破孩一模一样那张脸的雷神，范达尔说，雷神取出了一只眼睛，顺便和范达尔的医官女友亲切拥抱，被他亲眼撞破。</p><p>洛基还记得，索尔取出一只眼睛的当晚，来找他，给他灌了一杯魔药。<br/>令他经历痛苦，令他生不如死的一晚。</p><p>就是那个也拥有这张漂亮脸蛋的雷神做出过的事！一个，九界最最最恶心的家伙！<br/>洛基走进家，院子里有辆他买给耶梦加得的小推车，车把上系着粉红色的丝带。</p><p>洛基猛地吐了出来！</p><p>他不确定自己是不是恨过爱过，但他清清楚楚的知道，他恶心索尔·奥丁森，他的身体会因为痛苦永远铭记这份心情，他想起这五个字就觉得自己反胃！</p><p>“洛基先生，你怎么了！”男孩急坏了，怎么回事，怎么回事，洛基不舒服么，吃坏东西了么，是怎么了！？</p><p>洛基一秒钟都不想听见他的大男孩说话，真是疯了，留一个和索尔如此相似，脸，声音，连名字都相似的人在身边，他真是有病！</p><p>洛基猛推开乔德森靠上来的身体，吼道：“别碰我！”</p><p>他看都没有看就推掉了索尔那束花，洛基心里有一丝丝的愧疚，他的大男孩又没有做错什么，那可能是索尔的粉丝送他的？可是洛基知道，自己实在是一分钟也无法忍受。</p><p>洛基用了几秒钟平复。</p><p>“抱歉。”<br/>“但别吵我了，乔德森，演出挺好的，我要休息了。”</p><p>洛基撞上门，心烦意乱。</p><p>索尔看了看地上的花束，那里面塞了一张贺卡，上面写着：“谢谢洛基先生，我爱您。”</p><p>他错失了表白机会，连花都没送出去。</p><p> </p><p>第三章</p><p>索尔·乔德森仗着自己长了一副天生的好皮相，人生向来顺风顺水，快快乐乐。</p><p>他想恋爱的人就没有失败过，他想做的事也九成九能成功。</p><p>洛基先生是他快乐人生里的一个转折点和突破口。他的母亲突然发难不再给他生活费，讲实话他的成绩也拿不到太多奖学金，高消费的世界级大城市害的他很快荷包空空。</p><p>于是他去找工作，做保姆，一个大男孩去做保姆。本来他一直都是在酒吧唱歌，那地方工资并不少，但是他总也不能按时返校，一晚一晚的在店里凑活睡，自然是不舒服的。</p><p>洛基开出的条件，可以说是为他量身定制，外籍，课外时间照看儿童，打扫，包住，高薪。</p><p>索尔看见洛基的第一眼，就有一种不同的感觉，怎么去形容那种心脏被抓着被勾引的感觉呢？</p><p>洛基一开始对他的态度极其诡异，他本应该转身就走，可是啊……<br/>他的全部神经都好像被抓着一样，每一个细胞都迫不及待的希望能留在这个人身边一样。</p><p>洛基是个很好说话的人，他甚至很快摸清了洛基的脾气，放松高兴的时候会喊他索尔，大男孩；有心事不开心的时候叫他乔德森。</p><p>喜欢吃的东西多数是甜品，鸡蛋布丁，草莓蛋糕，水果偏爱葡萄，全是糖分超标的，但洛基先生还是那么瘦。</p><p>或许是因为不好好吃饭？洛基先生还不如耶梦加得，正餐时间，他几乎什么都不吃。</p><p>索尔非常相信一见钟情论，他觉得能爆发出爱情的人一定会在段时间内对对方产生好感，如果日积月累都没有发展成什么不应该的关系，那肯定不会发展成爱情。</p><p>所以大男孩坚信自己对洛基有不一样的情愫，在短暂的两月相处时间中，索尔更为肯定这个结论。</p><p>洛基先生对他真好。<br/>母亲过世的那几日，他那么颓废，连着好几天不打扫不做饭，洛基先生只是雇佣者不用讲什么人情，却那几天什么都没有说，帮他做作业，带他吃好吃的，拉他去逛街去玩，还给他买新衣服，就连今天也还在鼓励他去找工作。</p><p>而且，索尔觉得，洛基先生也是喜欢他的。</p><p>他们去钓鱼那次，拉着耶梦加得，另一只偷偷去拉洛基的手，洛基先生并没有拒绝。</p><p>那种感觉就像一家三口。</p><p>算上刚刚，还陪他，去看他的演出。洛基先生刚刚那么大脾气，一定不开心了，还等他回家。</p><p>洛基先生对隔壁的李太太可没有这么宽容，索尔坚信自己是被爱着的。</p><p>他超勇的。</p><p>洛基的房间里传来砸东西的声音，索尔热了一杯牛奶，捧着推开了洛基的门。</p><p>迎面就是一本厚书砸了过来！</p><p>索尔猛地一躲，书是没有砸到，人却狠狠摔在地上，牛奶洒了一头，屁股蹲在地板上，嚎了一嗓子：“嗷！”</p><p>痛痛痛！</p><p>洛基恢复理智猛地扑过来，“索尔？！”<br/>“你还好吗？”<br/>洛基心疼的抱抱大男孩，“有没有伤到哪里？”</p><p>洛基看着索尔红了的眼眶，在心里大骂自己。冷静！你要冷静，洛基·奥丁森你必须冷静！你的好素养都给你吃了？！</p><p>不要因为索尔·奥丁森的事情如此烦躁，洛基咬咬牙，你并不该这么在乎那个臭不要脸的雷神，眼前的大男孩没有做错任何事，不要把气撒在他人身上，是没有任何意义的。</p><p>洛基把他的大男孩扶去床上，拿湿毛巾帮索尔擦头发，抱怨的问：“不是让你别来打扰我？”</p><p>“可你不开心。”</p><p>索尔委屈的抬头，“可你在不开心啊。我想安慰你，都很晚了，你明天还要工作，我给你热了牛奶，想你睡的舒服一点。”</p><p>他擦擦眼泪，“没想到摔了个大屁股墩，疼死了。”</p><p>洛基又气却又很想笑。心里也有一种莫名其妙的暖意。男孩非要进来挨这一下痛，是因为他不开心吗？</p><p>没有人会希望自己，在他人心中不重要。</p><p>“小孩，要你多管闲事！”洛基摸了摸索尔的屁股，找到位置后，轻柔开始按压舒缓，忽略了那个部位是否稍有尴尬。</p><p>“你不用太关心我的。”洛基叹气道，“总是这么贴心，想逾界呢？”</p><p>索尔一愣，什么，什么，他这是被拒绝了？他人生第一次被拒绝！甚至，他都还没有表白就被拒绝了！明明这个家伙还在帮他揉屁股，却要拒绝他的追求么？！</p><p>“你别这样啊！”索尔急了，“你至少等我告白在堂堂正正拒绝我，你这样就是在勾着我逗我玩一点都不大气！”</p><p>“什么啊，你是不是觉得我就是一只逗逗挺有意思的小狗？！洛基先生我喜欢你，你不能一边勾引我又一边拒绝我！不公平！”</p><p>洛基傻在原地，他确实知道索尔对自己好像有些不一样的情感，但这个突如其来的告白，果然还是吓到他了……</p><p>“你，喜欢我？”</p><p>洛基突然觉得特别爽也特别羞愧，当这张脸看着他说刚刚那句话的时候，他的心砰的激动了一下。</p><p>他……也太不耻了吧，他居然，他居然如此开心，因这个雷神一般的面孔对他说喜欢么？</p><p>洛基发抖的抱着索尔。</p><p>“洛基先生，你在打哆嗦。”索尔拿着被子裹住洛基，“你很冷么？”</p><p>“怎么了？您怎么了，一直打哆嗦，生病了？摸着不烧啊。”</p><p>索尔总是这样，不论什么情况下，好像总得把他放在第一位，洛基看着这张脸，突然有一种巨大的挫败感。</p><p>原来并不是，完完全全的无欲无求。</p><p>他本以为自己和雷神的感情仅仅是打发闲时间的互惠互利，实际上……居然是想要的……</p><p>会因为范达尔提起他的花边烦躁，会因为同样面孔的小孩心动。</p><p>你可真差劲啊。</p><p>很久很久，大概几百年前，可能，是真的希望雷神是喜欢自己，才满心期待开始的啊。</p><p>有些事情，已经久到自己都忘记了。</p><p>在金碧辉煌的宫殿下，洛基在郁金花旁边读一本书，他优雅却冷淡，不喜欢和满身泥土脏脏乎乎的战士混在一起，他更愿意给花朵中的精灵讲一个故事。</p><p>他的哥哥突然出现，抱住他转了一个圈，亲切的问他，“洛基，你在做什么啊？新魔咒可以给哥哥看看么？”</p><p>他就那样轻易的被圈住。</p><p>洛基恍惚的想起旧事，发现现在，自己已被索尔·乔德森圈在怀里，亲吻着发梢。</p><p>“洛基先生，请深呼吸。”<br/>索尔担忧的看着洛基，“你在憋着，眼睛都憋红了，大不了哭出来，哭啊，有些事情哭出来就舒服了。”</p><p>洛基愣愣，“不是什么值得落泪的事情。”</p><p>“那，你别害怕，您可以不喜欢我……你是不是不喜欢我挨这么近啊，对不起对不起！”</p><p>“没有。”洛基更用力的拥抱了一下索尔：“你说你喜欢我？”</p><p>“是啊！我喜欢你！喜欢你洛基先生！”</p><p>洛基抓住索尔的手，“那，你认认真真告白给我听？”</p><p>索尔砰的跳到床下。</p><p>“第一次见面就觉得您很不一样，感觉到被吸引。我从小就总是别人先对我示好，和您度过的每一天，总让我觉得像陷入恋爱一般悸动。”</p><p>“您总对我很好，生活上学习上，在我最彷徨的时候，您甚至填满了我内心的空洞，所以我甚至会有误会，觉得您也是喜欢我的。所以我想大大方方的和您表白。”</p><p>“洛基先生，我喜欢您，我爱您，或许您会觉得搞笑，觉得我自不量力，但我很喜欢你，很感谢你，愿意在我困难无助的时候陪着我。我希望洛基先生可以做我的爱人，我的男朋友。”</p><p>索尔鞠了个躬，“您可以同意，也拒绝我，若您也没有答案，我会追你，追到你有答案。”</p><p>洛基听到那句爱人，男朋友，心脏砰砰砰的跳着。<br/>好……好开心。</p><p>他抓住了大男孩的手。</p><p>他一定鬼迷心窍了。</p><p> </p><p>第四章</p><p>明天是和索尔·乔德森的第一次约会。</p><p>约会。<br/>这感觉别别扭扭的，洛基因此坐如针毡。</p><p>他并没很明确的答应大男孩，其实他从来不知道恋爱是什么滋味。雷神给他的上百年体验都是不太好的。</p><p>他问索尔，他可以尝试一天什么叫恋爱么？也许这个答案太过傻气，害的男孩哈哈哈的笑了一会儿，索尔眼睛亮亮的说，“那我们明天去尝试约会吧？我送耶梦加得上学，回家接你，我们去公园玩？”</p><p>洛基很期待。<br/>在他年少时分，他一定是盼望过的，希望那个九界明星一样的雷神，能拉着他的手，告诉他，我们去约会吧。</p><p>没有人会乐意自己同情人的每次见面，都是为了上床这一件事。</p><p>他马上，很快，就可以牵着那个人的手，在街上一起做一些，故事里才有的亲昵动作？</p><p>约会？<br/>洛基坐在沙发上傻傻笑着，约，约会啊，还是第一次和人约会，好兴奋，好激动啊。</p><p>就是，其实，总感觉不是很对得住那个大男孩，索尔·乔德森，那孩子长了一张一模一样的脸，还有一模一样的声音，昨晚，那个孩子，用那种他听过无数遍，低沉的嗓音，给他唱了很久的情歌，直到他迷迷糊糊的睡着。</p><p>他并没有体验过这种超好的待遇。以至于他馋的不行，偷偷幻想了一下是雷神为他唱歌，他居然心脏里怦怦的一塌糊涂——太糟糕了。</p><p>可是洛基又那么清楚，他这样做多不好，男孩的温柔，是给他的，是索尔·乔德森给他的，他是在糟蹋男孩对他的好意，他可真坏。</p><p>那就这样坏一天吧，就这样坏一次，让他放纵的享受一下。今天晚上他会把实话全告诉男孩。</p><p>他会好好道歉的。</p><p>生气，亦或是索赔，他都是可以承担的。</p><p>就在这个时候门响了。洛基蹑手蹑脚地打开门，索尔捧着一束巨大的，更漂亮的玫瑰花，献到他眼前。</p><p>“早上好洛基先生！”索尔笑的非常开心，“有好好吃早饭么？”</p><p>他绅士的伸手，“没有也没关系，我不会让洛基先生饿肚子的啦！”</p><p>“约会要，要怎么做……？”洛基接过花束，手足无措的站着。</p><p>“怎么，要先来个kiss么！”<br/>索尔大笑着捧起洛基的脸蛋，却小心翼翼的亲了洛基的脸蛋一下。</p><p>洛基觉得自己半边脸都开始发烫。<br/>他捂着脸开始冒泡，好半天憋出一句：“好怪啊……”</p><p>索尔看着洛基和平日里大相径庭的反应愣了半天，感觉自己浑身都是被洛基刺激的抓挠，怎么回事，洛基先生，反常的太可爱了！</p><p>洛基先生平日里总是那么认真，厉害，成熟。只是一个吻或一句约会，就傻傻的像个没经验的小孩一样，可爱可爱萌的没边了！糟糕！这，太有欺诈性了，你明明可是有一个6岁大女儿的洛基先生啊！</p><p>索尔觉得自己在洛基面前唯一讨不着好的男人气概也要被娇惯出来了，本来他也不介意一辈子在洛基面前撒娇卖萌。可是洛基的可爱样子，又甜又可口，索尔恨不得把人抱在怀里吸一口。</p><p>可当真是奇怪，他这幅好皮相，年轻漂亮多金的男孩女孩都喜欢往他枕边贴，怎么想也不应该对“大叔”有什么兴趣。</p><p>可是真当他稀罕上一个大叔的时候，他就看洛基怎么看怎么好，觉着这是在岁月磨砺中依旧有独特的男人味道，帅气又不油腻，明明有个六七岁的女儿，却看着那么年轻，还能让他特有安全感。</p><p>索尔本来觉得自己是栽到洛基这个什么都做的特好的叔叔身上了，可是洛基抓着玫瑰花不知道怎么办，被偷亲后更是一副冒烟的傻样子，真是可爱的没边了。让索尔满心满意的春心泛滥。</p><p>“约……约会，去哪里？”洛基慌慌张张的把玫瑰放好，“你早上吃饭了吗？要不我陪你去吃东西？”</p><p>索尔噗的笑出来，“洛基先生，你的早饭都是我做的，我怎么可能没吃过？”</p><p>“你紧张起来像个小孩似的，洛基先生，您真的有三十一岁么？”索尔伸出手帮洛基挑出了领结，调戏道：“摘掉领带，又不是叫你去上课。”</p><p>洛基又急急忙忙的扯领带，心里吐槽到我都快一千三百岁了——他突然恍惚，一千三百岁大概只是个年轻的神祇，大概，也就是个二十一二岁的人类。</p><p>索尔今年二十四岁了。<br/>难道他还要喊大男孩一句哥哥么？</p><p>洛基被自己的想法有些逗笑，脱掉了拘谨的西装，黑色的衬衫包裹在帅气的躯体上，肌肉线条隆起的弧度让索尔口水都快流出来了。</p><p>“别，别换了，天不冷，就这样出去玩吧。”索尔拉住洛基的胳膊，“您可真帅。”</p><p>准备出门的时候索尔却突然拉住洛基，套了外套上去，“还是穿上吧，还是有点冷。”</p><p>“没事。”洛基的身体并不会生病，觉得没必要，索尔却硬是套了衣服在洛基身上。</p><p>索尔嘟嘴：“你这么好看，我才不舍得叫别人看。”</p><p>索尔这幅护食的样子，突然让洛基心里一下抽疼。</p><p>索尔·乔德森肯定是真的很喜欢自己。</p><p>奥丁森永远不会这么对他，无论是鲜花，还是甜言蜜语。关心他的身体，猜测他的需求。他并不是没有接吻经验，可他是第一次被亲发梢，第一次被亲脸蛋儿。</p><p>雷神的话，只会在做爽了时抱着他的脖子在他浑身上下乱啃一气。明明知道他第二天有重要的事情，偏要给所有人炫耀。</p><p>那是洛基对接吻和占有欲的全部记忆。</p><p>并不温柔，是有些讨厌的。</p><p>但索尔·乔德森对他很温柔，洛基不可置否的在心里承认，被这么对待的时候，他很舒服。</p><p>哪怕不是雷神，想到是这么一个帅气亲切，又满心满眼都是他的男孩在这么贴心疼爱他，就舒服的不得了。洛基觉得自己特别开心，他拉着索尔的手，半天都没有撒开。</p><p>很大的一只手。<br/>和雷神一摸一样的配置，可是是第一次知道，原来这只手可以把自己的手捂的热热乎乎，一点都不冷了。</p><p>洛基研究过约顿一族的特征，永远温凉的皮肤就是其中一项，但是从身边传来的热度，源源不断，让洛基感觉得到，可真暖和啊。</p><p>各种意义上来说，洛基都挺喜欢这个大男孩的。</p><p>但是他不能沉溺在这份感情里，他是个神，而可爱的大男孩是个人类，他总归是要有那么一天，回到阿斯加德，面对那个永远不会对他好，但他却逃不掉的雷神。</p><p>洛基隐瞒着心情，默默喝掉索尔递到手里的咖啡。</p><p>“好苦啊。”</p><p>索尔默默的向洛基的杯子里加牛奶和方糖。接话道：“成熟有魅力的男性都会标榜自己喜欢苦咖啡。”</p><p>“而洛基先生总喜欢吃甜品，身上也总香香的，像小孩一样，特别可爱。”</p><p>“用可爱形容我好奇怪。”<br/>“是啊，几个小时前我也觉得这个词和你格格不入。但是现在，我觉得你越来越可爱，越来越迷人，我觉得恋爱后我需要重新认识一下我的洛基先生了。”</p><p>“油嘴滑舌。”</p><p>在看电影的时候，洛基不自觉的把脑袋放在了索尔的肩上，这个老套路的电影对神来说或许太没有新意了，他感觉疲惫，今天一天去了很多地方，两个人珍惜时间的到处去创造回忆，洛基累的瘫在电影院的椅子上打瞌睡，迷迷糊糊的想着，这几年的身体素质确实没有在阿斯加德的时候好了。</p><p>他就靠在索尔的肩上睡了很久，幻想着这一摸一样的身体，是哥哥在阳光揉碎的金色廊柱下，将坚实的肩膀借给他依靠。他可以在读累那本魔法概要后，看着自己精心照顾的花园，晒着暖洋洋的阳光，舒服的小憩。</p><p>索尔低下头，借着电影院大屏幕发出的灯光，看着在暗处里迷迷糊糊睡着的洛基，定了情侣座真是今天最正确的决定，洛基先生在笑，睡着后乖的像个男孩，他的脸上甚至看不到应该留下的岁月痕迹，索尔想，他甚至可以邀请洛基先生下次约会时穿一下高中生制服。</p><p>大男孩悄咪咪的拉过洛基先生的手，那个慢节奏的电影里，云很高很美，男女主去公益照顾儿童，前往北极看极光，许下两人的心愿。<br/>好好啊。<br/>索尔握紧洛基的手，如果能和洛基先生在一起，他希望也能去极光下，在神圣的见证下获得幸福。</p><p>索尔从未觉得会有恋爱令自己如此心神荡漾，他一部电影没看进去多少，满心满眼都是靠在身边的洛基先生，在心里恨不得能永远描摹这一分钟，他偷偷的，轻轻的，亲吻了一下洛基先生的额头。</p><p>他可太喜欢洛基了。</p><p>希望洛基能给他一个充满甜蜜的回答，他们一会儿要去接耶梦加得放学回家，然后去一家新开的网红店吃甜品火锅，索尔订的粉红色房间，那是小丫头最喜欢的颜色。</p><p>吃很多的甜甜的东西，洛基先生就会变得更甜了。</p><p>在耶梦加得睡下后，索尔收拾完屋子，准备好大小姐明天的书包，僵硬的坐在沙发上等着洛基审判。</p><p>他深呼吸，他会得到一个甜蜜的回答么？其实体验一把追爱也不错，讨好洛基先生并把他追到手一定非常具有挑战性又幸福！不管怎么说，他今天可真是开开开开心的不得了！</p><p>洛基盯着沙发上一脸期待看他的索尔，就知道自己逃不过这一劫。</p><p>他活该，干么非要利用大男孩的善意来满足自己心底那点微不足道的龌龊！</p><p>洛基攥攥拳，必须得告诉索尔，他不能老这样欺负这孩子，也太不是一回事了。</p><p>“索尔。”<br/>“嗯嗯！先生吃水果吗！”索尔端坐在沙发上，像一个一年级小朋友，推了推面前的果盘。满眼都是星星在眨。</p><p>洛基重重的吞了一口唾沫。</p><p>他要怎么才能说出口？！</p><p>“索尔，对不起，我——”<br/>男孩拿起一颗草莓塞在洛基嘴里，“有什么好对不起的？没关系的洛基先生，我追你，从现在开始，我就是你的头号追求者！”</p><p>“我不是那个意思……”<br/>“那您是什么意思？该不是追您的机会都不给我……吧……”</p><p>洛基站在索尔面前，此刻他是真的觉得自己不是东西了。</p><p>“索尔，你还记得我和你说过，你很像一个人，和你一样的名字，叫索尔·奥丁森。那是我初恋，我，对不起……”<br/>洛基一股脑的说出来，他实在不知道该怎么办了！</p><p>索尔愣着看洛基，他抬头又低头，好半天憋出一句：“你，你把我当你白月光？”</p><p>“白，白月光是，是什么啊？”洛基迷茫的看着索尔，他的眼睛红红的，索尔难受了一下，洛基先生又在憋着，总这样，憋着自己的感情。</p><p>索尔打了下沙发，凭什么啊！洛基，洛基先生怎么能这样，他生气的不行，吼道：“洛基先生真搞笑，你把我当成你初恋，玩我都不带这么玩的吧！”</p><p>“对不起……”洛基低头鞠了个躬，“对不起……”</p><p>“第一次，第一次有人这么糟践我的感情。”</p><p>索尔气的直捶桌子，“你这样真的特别不好！你是不是有病啊，我对你好是他妈的我喜欢你，不是你那个索尔要对你好！你可真讨厌！”</p><p>“对不起，”洛基感觉自己的头都要抬不起来了，“对不起，我拿你做代替品，非常对不起，你需要钱么，我可以赔偿你。”</p><p>“你要侮辱我到什么时候！”</p><p>索尔猛地推了下桌子，那盘切好的水果撒了一桌，“洛基你太过分了吧！”</p><p>他眼睛都气红了，死死盯着洛基，他的洛基先生，正站在他的面前，看起来孤零零的，看起来——很单薄。</p><p>他看起来，就是那种从来都没人疼过的模样。看起来，特别的凄凉。</p><p>索尔感觉自己整个人都慌了。</p><p>他在干嘛？冲着洛基大喊大叫大吵发脾气？</p><p>这还是他么？</p><p>耶梦加得悄悄打开一条门缝，老房子的门“吱哑”一声，小女孩害怕的露出脑袋，问了一句：“爸爸，索尔哥哥，你们吵架了么？”</p><p>索尔很快反应过来，笑着看小女孩说，“没有，耶梦加得快去睡觉，早睡才是好女孩。”<br/>洛基满脸苦笑说：“乖，听话。”</p><p>当耶梦加得回去房间，索尔站起来一步一步的朝洛基走过来，他每走一步，都好像踩在洛基的心口上，洛基突然特别恨自己。</p><p>他对索尔，就像雷神对他，他才是施暴者，还过分的多。<br/>毕竟，大男孩那么直白的告诉他，他喜欢他。</p><p>索尔在极短暂的这一刻决定了一件事。他正经的喊：</p><p>“洛基先生。”</p><p>洛基感觉自己发抖了一下。<br/>但他咬住下唇，“嗯。”了一声，转而故作轻松道：“对不起，我太直白了，如果能帮你什么地方，你提就好。”</p><p>“没有什么好对不起的。”索尔搂住洛基的腰，把头抵在洛基的肩膀上。</p><p>“你说你把我当成你的初恋，但他一定对你不好，不然就不会有我能陪你的今天。这么想想，那个不珍惜你的混蛋，可能是神为安排我们相遇的草稿本。”</p><p>“你在等的那个人就是我，我才是对的！”索尔勒定的说，转了个圈，盯着洛基的眼睛。</p><p>“我刚刚失态了。我不应该对你这么凶，我还骂你了，我太糟糕了，对不起。请您原谅我，这是我的请求。”</p><p>索尔抓紧洛基，郑重的说：“然后，我要做你的男朋友。”</p><p>“我要你把自己赔给我。”</p><p>在洛基惊愕的眼神中，索尔已经抓紧他，吻住他的嘴唇，他的吻技很好，而洛基先生生涩极了，他含着洛基的嘴唇，突然狠狠咬了一下，贴在洛基的耳边训斥：“这是惩罚，再也不准把我当成别人，我是索尔·乔德森。好好记住，我是索尔·乔德森！是你的男朋友，是你的，而你，是我的！”</p><p> </p><p>小狼崽子——洛基被亲的迷迷糊糊中脑子里全是这四个字。</p><p>披着羊皮带着奶味儿的小狼，正睁着他的绿眼睛充满狼性的标记领地。</p><p>洛基觉得自己被吻得快要缺氧，他在被亲的头晕转向的时候听见了一句让自己心神荡漾的话——</p><p>“洛基，我要代替那个人，替换掉他在你心里的全部记忆。从此以后，你眼里只能有我，只能是我。”</p><p>洛基很久没觉得自己被这样讨好过，他觉得自己特别傻，既然有人想让自己这么幸福，这么快乐，他何必要记得一个令自己恶心的人。</p><p>他的男孩，正这么可爱的等他去喜欢。洛基翘起嘴角，嗤笑一声，拉着索尔的领口，扑上去主动亲了起来。</p><p>“那你可要加油，乔德森同学。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第五章-第六章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那你可要加油呀，乔德森同学。”</p><p>第五章</p><p>很重，超沉。</p><p>索尔睁开眼睛，洛基正趴在他的身上，压着他的胸口，睡的正香。他叹气一声，轻轻把洛基从自己身上搬下去一点。</p><p>毕竟是成年男性，压力真的不容小窥，索尔做了两个深呼吸，揉了揉洛基细软的头发，打算继续呼呼睡。</p><p>“索尔？”洛基打了个哈欠，“几点了，我头好疼。”</p><p>索尔伸手臂过来，帮洛基挡住眼前的视线，“天很亮了，你习惯一下在睁眼。”<br/>“嗯。”洛基翻了个身，抱怨到：“我不想起。”<br/>“那就接着睡。”索尔拍拍洛基的身侧，“我们明明什么都没做，累的跟纵欲过度似的。”</p><p>继昨晚充满狼性的激烈表白后，两人互不认输的亲吻，洛基开了三瓶酒，里面还有一瓶是从阿斯加德带来的，那东西的劲头对洛基可要比人类的烟强多了，喝的两人都醉醺醺的，又是哭又是吐的好好发泄了一番。</p><p>“洛基先生。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“其实昨晚，我就是生气——那个，你真的愿意做我男朋友么？”<br/>洛基向索尔怀里蹭蹭，半天没说话，他都能感觉到索尔都快要哭出来了，才笑着说：“愿意。”</p><p>索尔猛地反应过来，掐了一把洛基的胸口，娇嗔道：“嘿，你个坏大叔！”</p><p>洛基一腿甩到索尔腰上，树袋熊一样抱紧索尔，脚尖突然蹭到鼓鼓囊囊的一团，瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>洛基惊愕的拿脚尖点点：“我说……你这就……不是吧？”<br/>索尔夹紧腿：“我就是。”他躲开洛基的性骚扰，“先生，现在是大早晨，我很精神。”</p><p>“哼，死鸭子嘴硬的小孩。”洛基一个翻身抓紧索尔，猛地伸手抓住那里，熟练的上上下下撸动。</p><p>“洛基先生！？”<br/>“行了，乖，让洛基叔叔伺候你打飞机。”</p><p>洛基显然玩的挺开心的，索尔在他怀里发抖，本是被动，后面却也上进的自己抽动腰肢，这小狼崽的模样把洛基稀罕的不得了。</p><p>他感觉索尔就快到了，耶梦得“呯”的打开屋门喊到：“爸爸，我今天不上课么！”</p><p>索尔吓得惊得，也“呯”的喷了他一手。</p><p>耶梦加得看看索尔，“哥哥，你为什么在我爸爸的被窝里？”小女孩往被子上一趴，“爸爸只有在我做噩梦才和我一起睡。”</p><p>索尔的脸涨成一个番茄，他身上趴着的是纯洁无瑕的耶梦加得，可洛基先生的手上还沾着他的东西，滑滑腻腻的玩他已经软下来的**啊！</p><p>他满脸都是不好意思，心里又委屈的想要搞洛基一下，眨着眼睛和耶梦加得解释，“昨晚是你爸爸做噩梦了。哥哥来陪爸爸睡觉。”</p><p>“那爸爸为什么不找耶梦加得？”<br/>“耶梦加得还没有写作业呢吧。”</p><p>“哼，哥哥真讨厌，对了哥哥，我今天不上课么？”耶梦加得看了看墙上的表，已经快十一点了，“中午吃什么呀哥哥？”</p><p>已经十一点了。<br/>洛基一脸黑线。</p><p>“索尔·乔德森！！！”洛基狠狠给大男孩的大腿上来了一巴掌，今天是星期一，洛基老师和耶梦加得同学都逃课了，唯有毕业在家的索尔哈哈大笑，扑在洛基身上抓着洛基的脸蛋胡闹。</p><p>其实这样闹一闹很开心。<br/>有家的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>洛基在考虑离职，孩子也出生了，他的身份已经不需要他在继续努力继续攒钱，毕竟已经是第七年，他收拾收拾就要回阿斯加德了，可是突然冒出来的小男友，害的他又要开始考虑给索尔的工资问题。</p><p>啧，得赶紧让小男友学会自立啊。洛基在办公桌上准备今天的教案，或许他可以去找个神仙帮忙？……还是别胡闹了，他和索尔的感情，怎么也不可能超过三年，虽然有点对不起小孩，不过还是先不要解释。</p><p>没准到不了三年，索尔就对他不感兴趣了呢？男人的激情总是来得快走得也快。当初雷神对他的虚情假意好像连三个月都没吧。洛基心烦意乱的抓来一沓卷子，烦死了，还不如想想今天晚上吃什么。</p><p>嗐，怎么也轮不到他想今天晚上吃什么，他真是被惯坏了，之前自己省事什么也不吃，本来身体也不怎么需要吃饭，现在倒是好，一日三餐小甜点真是一顿都不少了。</p><p>“洛基老师？洛基老师笑得好开心啊，怎么了，陷入热恋了？”一边的女老师凑过来，“换节课？洛基老师笑的和花似的，什么开心事啊？”</p><p>洛基一愣，“我笑的很开心么？”他扯了下自己的脸蛋，“开心的这么明显？”</p><p>“可不是么，一上午都嘴角翘的老高，看着特别开心，遇上什么好事了？我们都传你是不是恋爱了？”</p><p>洛基眨眨眼，“回答正确。”</p><p>“？？你恋爱了？？！！？？”</p><p>“对，我有了恋人。”<br/>“不敢相信，你居然恋爱了。”<br/>“有什么不敢相信的啊。”<br/>“你那么有人气，我们都觉得很难有人能抓住你啊！什么样的什么样的！”</p><p>“哈哈哈，别那么夸张，前阵子和我表白的孩子，比我小一些岁数，刚刚毕业，做饭挺好吃。”洛基笑眯眯的看着桌子上的文件，想起来索尔说中国比较在意伦理，就没有多说，打发到，“你别打探我啦，让我金屋藏娇？”</p><p>“好吧好吧，洛基老师中午去吃饭么？”<br/>“不去，你们去吧，我歇一会儿。正好和你调课，这周我就没什么事了。”</p><p>办公室没有人后，洛基靠在桌子上，捏着一张卷子，拿笔幸福的勾画了一个小狗，边上写了一个“汪汪”，觉得特别可爱。</p><p>原来这就是恋爱的感觉么，好甜蜜啊。</p><p>洛基美滋滋的，如果在米斯加德最后的这三年是这样开心，那么时间都不会那么难熬，接下来的每一天，一定都会特别幸福，这时，洛基笑意盈盈的接了索尔打来的电话。</p><p>“洛基先生，回头。”</p><p>？？？<br/>！！！</p><p>索尔提着一个便当包，敲了敲门框，高喊了一声：“报告！”</p><p>“你怎么来了？！”<br/>索尔撇他一眼，“因为洛基老师呕心沥血为事业，从不给我好好吃饭，我这个可怜的小保姆就是追到学校也要给你塞进嘴里。”</p><p>索尔轻车熟路的坐在洛基身边，打开精心准备的便当盒，小叉子扎在小香肠上，喂到洛基面前。</p><p>“天天就知道做这些，快去给我找工作你这坏小子！”洛基嚼着香肠，“索尔，你好亏哦，我这个月可不给你发工资了。”</p><p>索尔扎起一块儿玉子烧，“快吃，吃饭都塞不住您的嘴。”</p><p>“哎，其实你也不赔，现在租房吃饭这么贵，都是我在养着你，哎，你这个没用的小王八蛋。”洛基抓着索尔的脑袋，玩男孩的头发。索尔讨厌的不得了，挣扎着和他闹，两人撕扯胶着在一起，皮筋“啪唧”断掉，金色的头发散在肩上，被洛基抓着扯着，叫索尔漂亮的小姑娘，耶梦加得都没有你头发长。</p><p>可索尔不生气，索尔太宠他了。索尔喜欢洛基这么“特殊对待”他，洛基先生果然和恋爱前不大一样的，他发现了洛基不同的面，令他着迷。</p><p>这几天堪称深深陷入热恋，洛基在阿斯加德不爱说话，可他并不是不健谈，他拥有丰富的知识，本应该是风趣幽默的，但神界崇尚武力，他总也没有个能贴心说话的人。</p><p>索尔纵着他对他好，无论他闹还是撒娇，或者是训斥小孩的思想幼稚，总是能得到十分的尊重，那让洛基很舒服，他最近和同事的关系也越来越好，都是索尔带给他的。</p><p>这就是恋爱么？可真幸福呀。</p><p>“说真的，你必须给我去找工作，兼职都可以。”洛基一边写教案一边念叨，“现在不是几年前了，有张外国人的脸就能任教，不过你学历挺好的，有机会我就介绍你来这里上班。”</p><p>索尔正在吃洛基的剩饭，口齿不清的念叨，“办公室恋情？洛基先生太会了。”</p><p>“什么办公室整公室的！”洛基砸了索尔脑袋一下，“吃完快滚蛋。”</p><p>他总不能说，怕自己突然离开后，这小孩连照顾自己都做不到吧！毕竟只有三年……他不希望三年后，会很难看。</p><p>索尔收拾干净就走了，走前还帮他检查了学生作业，洛基满脑子都是，这可怎么办，索尔能去哪工作，总不能一辈子卖唱，整个脑子乱糟糟的，一下午都是索尔的事情，他回家路过一个不小的商场，玻璃橱柜展示着当季新品，洛基看着那双球鞋，突然想起，索尔很久没有买新衣服了吧。</p><p>他就那么干脆的进去，在想码数的时候，才想起自己没问过，顺带想了下雷神的大小，毕竟上千年的兄弟，码数他还是知道的，索尔应该大小差不多，毕竟连那个都大小手感一个样，轻轻松松买完了这份惊喜礼物。提着鞋盒沾沾自喜，他可真是太聪明了！索尔看见一定会特别开心，那个大男孩一定摇着尾巴的在自己面前眨眼睛。</p><p>洛基开开心心的准备回家，出来的时候看见了一个人，总觉得有些像海拉达姆，洛基恍惚，是错觉吧。</p><p>他一愣，他已经很久，没有想过阿斯加德，没想过雷神的事情了。</p><p>他的整颗心脏都被索尔填的满满当当，优先考虑索尔，想着索尔，如果不是买鞋想码数，都要忘掉还有一个叫索尔·奥丁森的雷神哥哥了！</p><p>洛基突然更开心了！</p><p>他那些有关索尔的记忆，大概真的被换掉了。</p><p>洛基拉开门，家里有一股饭香。走进厨房，看着正穿着围裙，和女儿有说有笑的索尔，他的大男孩正在和女儿比赛谁挤得奶油花更好看，索尔看着他，眨眨眼睛，开心道：“你回来啦！”</p><p>耶梦加得大声喊：“爸爸回来啦！”</p><p>洛基笑着，心里想，幸亏有记得给耶梦加得买巧克力。</p><p>他举起手中的礼物盒，看着他的爱人和女儿：“surprise～”</p><p>第六章</p><p>“洛基先生，洛基先生，给你看这个。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“情侣约会必做的五十件小事！”索尔蹭蹭洛基的脖子，“明天耶梦加得要去上学，你没有课，而我也不需要演出。”</p><p>“所以？”<br/>“所以要陪我去约会啊！”<br/>“一天不可能能做五十件事。”</p><p>“那我们就一件件做好么？慢慢做，直到做完，不过你看，一起旅游，一起做饭吃饭，这些都做过啦，不多的！陪我玩么！”</p><p>“好好好。”</p><p>洛基总拿黏人的索尔毫无办法，再说，他们确定恋爱关系后，还确实没有一次货真价实的约会。</p><p>“那么你随便安排，明天的时间都是你的。”<br/>“洛基先生万岁！！”</p><p>索尔抱住洛基的头猛亲一口，“爱你！我现在就去做计划表！”<br/>洛基藏不住笑意的摆摆手，索尔猛地回头，“坏蛋，快把你的牛奶喝了，别以为我没看见你想倒掉！”</p><p>“可是我真的不饿……”洛基端起杯子轻呡一口，“为什么你总想喂我吃各种东西，最近还突然要求我喝牛奶？”</p><p>“你太瘦啦，而且，”索尔撅撅嘴，“上次一起睡发现你晚上睡的不好，牛奶安神，你能睡的舒服些。”</p><p>“你左思右想，就想出个让我喝牛奶？”洛基舔舔嘴唇，看起来极其诱人，索尔想，如果现在吻上去，会是一个牛奶味儿的香吻。</p><p>“索尔……已经二十四岁了。”洛基舔舔嘴角的奶渍，起身轻啄了下男孩的嘴角，他说：“来陪我一起睡，用成人的办法哄我睡。”</p><p>索尔回味了下嘴边的味道——牛奶味儿的，他想明天的下午茶可能要准备牛奶小方，椰蓉沾着冰凉的牛奶冻，柔软的像嘴唇一样。</p><p>洛基少见的邀请，让索尔欢天喜地，他恨不得帮着洛基先生洗澡，不敢轻举妄动的男孩躺在床上甚至不敢动手摸摸他的追求对象。</p><p>洛基先生接过了他的玫瑰花，也同意和他一起拥抱亲吻入睡，甚至还帮他纾解……可索尔从不敢提那两个字。</p><p>等待洛基先生洗澡的时间里，索尔满脑子都是，他想和洛基先生做爱。</p><p>这份澎拜，已经愈演愈烈，锁不住了。</p><p>当散发着沐浴露香味的洛基从浴室出来时，索尔还没来得及欣赏洛基身上的大T恤，脱口而出：“来做爱吧！”</p><p>“噗。”洛基笑出声来，“索尔，你看这件衣服是什么？”<br/>“我的……上衣？”<br/>“男友T恤。”洛基坦诚的回答，“我的小男朋友终于忍不住想邀请我做爱了，我还在想你到底要忍到什么时候。”<br/>洛基趴在索尔身上，摸了摸索尔的阴茎，“我早就想来点其他的牛奶了。”</p><p>索尔羞红了脸。<br/>“您今天……好不一样……”<br/>“毕竟我小男友这么乖，我得奖励他啊。”</p><p>“先生……”索尔抱住脸：“您可，您可太，啊，你这反差萌真的，太勾人了……”</p><p>“噗，好啦。”洛基拍拍索尔的脸，“坐好，我给你口。”</p><p>洛基“咚”的跪爬到床下面去。</p><p>索尔猛地抓住洛基：“洛基先生，你做什么？”<br/>洛基看着他：“帮你口啊，放心，会让你舒服的。”</p><p>男孩脸红的挠挠头，“不是，你怎么用那个姿势，干嘛那么跪着爬下去……快起来我都听见声音了，膝盖有没有伤到啊。”</p><p>索尔把洛基一把捞进怀里，着急的看着膝盖的状况：“让我给你吹吹，怎么回事啊弄红这么一大片！你这样我可不干，躺下躺下，我给你口，你不要闹。”</p><p>“不用，跪的么？”洛基迷茫的抬头，在他的印象里，前戏总是对他要求多一些，雷神会让他跪着舔，有时甚至扽着他的头发插进他的喉咙，射在其中，做的时候还喜欢把他摆成跪姿插，导致他膝盖总是红红肿肿有着伤的。</p><p>他刚刚，就没太在意这个。</p><p>但，被索尔在意的感觉……怪怪的，却很舒服，很满足。洛基按按胸口，可真奇怪呢。</p><p>索尔捏捏洛基的阴茎，“那个姿势是相对来说舒服一点？我没试过，不过偶尔一次两次玩玩情趣还行，哎呀这可是我们之间的第一次，玩什么乱七八糟play啊，那个姿势一点都不好！再说了你想用那个姿势也不要跪着爬下去啊，你看你膝盖红了那么大一片，我很心疼诶！”</p><p>洛基愣了愣，轻声说：“腿不疼，我给你做吧。”</p><p>索尔趴在洛基两腿之间，亲亲洛基，“好啦，你躺着吧，这种事情有什么的，下次你在帮我。”</p><p>洛基看着那张他极其喜欢的脸，再舔他的阴茎。很舒服，温热的口腔，极好的技巧，男孩笑着问他，“洛基先生，你舒服么？”</p><p>舒服，当然舒服，他从来没有这么舒服过。</p><p>他好歹有上百年的床事经验，可是那都算什么经验？！雷神那个变态狂，他总把他绑起来，让他跪着，把奇怪的玩具塞进他身体里，挨各种巴掌，捆住他的阴茎不让他射，喂他很多水，把他玩到虚弱时看他失禁，可悲，他在哪些虐待中也高潮过。</p><p>他何曾在这种温暖的拥抱里被精心对待过？！</p><p>他从来不知道被口交是这种滋味，不知道被轻柔的抚摸是战栗的快感。</p><p>他捂住脸，突然哭了，是什么时候忘记的呢？</p><p>他想做爱，从不是他贱，他欠操，他有什么受虐倾向，只是他想在这种温柔的氛围里被精心对待，体验高潮的快乐，享受心中的满足幸福。</p><p>他之前的那些，是什么时候变质的？</p><p>这是他第一次知道，原来这才叫“情爱”。</p><p>只是他太寂寞太懦弱，就随着雷神那种欺负似的陪伴，上百年，甚至还生下一个女儿。</p><p>他真是疯了，真是疯了。</p><p>“你怎么哭了？”<br/>这是索尔第一次看见洛基落泪，他慌张极了。索尔捧起洛基的脸蛋，擦擦嘴角的白浊，“别哭，别哭。”</p><p>索尔看着洛基停不下的眼泪着急，“不哭了不哭了！洛基乖乖，洛基宝宝不哭了！”他着急的胡乱亲着那些泪珠，“好啦好啦，有这么舒服么，都感动的哭成这样了？”</p><p>他抽过纸给洛基擦鼻涕，笑着说，“鼻涕泡泡都哭出来了，怎么了，想起不开心的事情了？”</p><p>洛基直直的看着索尔，红红的眼眶泪珠还没有擦干净，却眼含笑意的说：“太舒服了。”</p><p>男孩一下子脸通红，羞得说不出话。<br/>洛基抱住他：“真的很舒服，我从不知道做爱是可以这么舒服的。是因为和索尔做爱的原因么？”</p><p>“一定是，”洛基眨眨眼，笑道：“好舒服，我还想要，你多教教我好么。”</p><p>男孩抱住洛基，窝在颈间一阵猛吸的大喊道：“犯规！犯规！洛基先生的话太犯规了！”</p><p>他看着洛基，捧住洛基的脸，用力的亲吻上去，嘟嘟囔囔的说：“表情也好犯规……”</p><p>“洛基先生不要难过哦。”索尔总是个细腻的孩子，“做爱是很舒服的，我会一直让你舒服，如果有什么不好的记忆，都忘掉，都换成我的。”</p><p>“我会好好爱你的。”索尔慢慢轻柔的帮洛基放松，探向后穴道：“这里，是第一次么？”</p><p>索尔没抱什么第一次这种想法，毕竟洛基先生有曾经的男性恋爱对象……</p><p>“是第一次。”洛基捂住眼：“我没用过哪里。”</p><p>“第一次？！”索尔兴奋的眼里发光，“所以说，我将是洛基先生的第一个男人！”</p><p>“嗯。”洛基难为情点点头，他没和天宫那位用过后面，雷神只操前面。后面？不可能。别说给他放松了，连前面也总是横冲直撞。小孩不知道他曾经的身体特征，才这样兴奋吧。</p><p>索尔塞进去两指轻轻摇晃，用口舌去探进去轻舔。<br/>洛基猛地向后缩：“很脏！”</p><p>又怎么会脏呢？神的身体总是圣洁的，但洛基的第一反应，他的身体记忆，他不配被舔，不配被弄舒服那里，他是“脏的”。</p><p>索尔皱眉用两指深顶下去按了下洛基的前列腺，嘴里叼着避孕套，面露凶色故作姿态的训斥到，“不准说自己脏！”</p><p>洛基因为那新鲜奇异的快感双腿颤抖，索尔换上笑意的为自己戴上套子，用食指轻佻的点过洛基的小腹，摩擦那条狰狞的伤疤。</p><p>“这里，是怎么伤的啊？”<br/>“一些旧事……”<br/>索尔睁着那双无辜的大眼，水波粼粼的问：“疼么？”</p><p>怎么可能不疼呢？</p><p>洛基笑着说：“已经不疼了。”<br/>索尔亲亲那条伤疤：“傻瓜，疼是要说出来的。”</p><p>他的吻一路向下，手也轻抚洛基的会阴，抚摸洛基又一次硬起来的阴茎。</p><p>“洛基先生的身体很美。”索尔顶身进去，紧致温热的穴道包裹住他的阴茎，舒服的他深吸一口气，缓慢抽插着瘫在洛基身上，“先生的体内，好紧好热，好舒服。”</p><p>他满眼笑意，拿开洛基挡住脸的手，甜甜的冲着洛基笑，亲在洛基的额头上。</p><p>“我好喜欢您。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第七章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第七章</p><p>首次做爱的第二天并没有成功约会。<br/>因为洛基下不来床，他走路会磨痛，其实他本人并不在意，但索尔心疼。</p><p>约会延后，莫名奇妙就耽误了。然后就被忘记了。</p><p>于是突然有一天醒来，索尔亲亲他脸颊：“今天去约会吧？”</p><p>约会。<br/>又要去约会了。</p><p>虽然，说实话，确定恋爱关系后的每一天都像极了约会，可是洛基还是期待，毕竟现在两人的关系更进一步，他们可是当之无愧的情侣了。</p><p>所以为什么不呢？<br/>洛基答：“好啊，去约会。”</p><p>他禁欲的时间真的够久了，七年多了，和小男孩的夜晚非但不觉得累，这几天来他总是比索尔还要馋性爱，毕竟，可太舒服了。</p><p>以前是真不馋，那时候哪知道这么舒服啊？索尔亲他的时候会照顾到每一寸皮肤，从耳尖亲到脚趾，他都不知道自己的后腰那么敏感，一吻上去整个人都要软。</p><p>洛基馋的像个小孩，近日里甜蜜升温，恨不得黏着索尔难舍难分，他第一次开始学着玩花样，本来以为穿男友T恤会是这辈子做的最大胆的事，仅仅这个星期，他都开始穿女仆装了，这种时刻真的相当喜爱自己的半神之躯，怎么玩也不出什么问题。</p><p>啊……倒也不是怎么玩都不出问题，像以前雷神那种做法就动不动会伤到他，嘁，雷神就是个垃圾。</p><p>洛基窝在索尔的怀抱里，洛基看电视，索尔没心没肺的玩着洛基的头发，小心翼翼的提议：“我觉得得把我们的关系告诉耶梦加得。单这个星期她已经抓到四次我们在一个房间了。”</p><p>索尔说的特别小心，他现在就是个刚刚被承认的男朋友，真的是超级害怕，洛基先生是超级在意女儿的身心发展，会不会给他一口回绝？</p><p>虎头铡下，如履薄冰。</p><p>索尔脑子都混乱的瞎用成语了，呜呜呜呜呜洛基先生可真是他的心肝宝贝甜蜜饯，他是欺负不得说不得，只能眼巴巴的等着指示，什么都必须听必须做，不能有意见。</p><p>好了，索尔·乔德森，就是天塌下来也必须必的要听洛基先生的话，如果只能做地下情人就打好长久地道战，等到小屁孩念高中在和洛基先生双宿双飞！</p><p>胡思乱想，胡思乱想。<br/>洛基若还是神，探知到这些乱七八糟的想法一定会开心的大笑一会儿，可是他现在可听不见，只能看到索尔满脸的期待。</p><p>“告诉她呗，耶梦加得多半早猜到了。”洛基捏捏索尔的脸，“你长胡子了。”</p><p>“帮我刮了？”索尔突然想起，“五十件事里还有这个呢，洛基先生来帮我刮胡子~”</p><p>“那你帮我什么？”洛基蹭了蹭他，“你看我就几乎不长。”<br/>“洛基先生可真是太年轻了，娃娃脸娃娃身。”索尔贱贱的凑过来啄了一口洛基的脸蛋，“可还是个大叔。”</p><p>洛基上去就是一拳，“叫爷爷！小王八蛋——”<br/>“洛基叔叔~别生气呀~”索尔完全的抱住洛基，“生气的话就打索尔宝宝好了！索尔宝宝不哭哭！”</p><p>“小德行。”</p><p>洛基本想佯装生气不搭理索尔，却不知何时已经满脸笑意。</p><p>“我们几点出门啊，给耶梦加得买点东西，我把她哄开心了，她就不介意我抢她爸爸了。”</p><p>“你倒是学的精明。”洛基抬手捏捏索尔的脸，“你怀里好舒服，暖呼呼的，我都不想动了。”<br/>“这么喜欢我抱着你啊。”<br/>“喜欢，舒服的事为什么要不喜欢？”<br/>“洛基先生有时候真是率真的太可爱了！”</p><p>洛基稍侧侧身笑道，“明明索尔更可爱啊。”手边捏着索尔的胸肌玩，大男孩的肌肉摸着手感相当不错，洛基喊道：“索尔，你胸好大！给我抖一下看看。”<br/>“老变态！”<br/>洛基捏住索尔的奶头，“快抖！”<br/>“你性骚扰！”<br/>“抖完陪你上街。”洛基靠在索尔的耳边，“让你骚扰我，好不好。”</p><p>小狼崽的眼睛，叮的就亮了。</p><p>洛基满脸通红的抓着索尔的手臂，生怕自己一不小心的叫出声音来，眼眶红红捏索尔的胳膊，用力之大，掐出好几块儿青紫。</p><p>“洛基先生掐了好几次了，在掐，我就调高等级。”索尔搂着洛基的肩膀轻飘飘的落下来一句，叼着他的珍珠奶茶，让人看不出端倪。</p><p>上街前，这个坏小子在他身体里塞了玩具，他真是自己挖坑自己跳，偏偏答应了随便折腾，搞得现在混身痒痒的，像是要发情似的，摊在索尔身上走不动路。</p><p>“关，关一会儿……”洛基抬起满是水雾的眼睛，趴在索尔的胸口求着，委屈的撒娇：“都要走不了路了。”</p><p>那又委屈又可怜的模样，勾引的索尔心里直痒痒，洛基先生还非要往他身上爬，又软又黏，浑身还散发着一股好闻的味道，简直了，在邀请谁把他吃掉似的。</p><p>索尔坏心眼的又拨高一个等级，洛基突然瞪大眼睛，混身颤栗的弹了一下，在咖啡厅的小小沙发上发抖，好在现在没有什么人，这地方安静，太安静也不是什么好事，洛基都能听见那个玩具在自己身体里的嗡嗡声！</p><p>太尴尬了不行，洛基抓着索尔就向着卫生间冲进去，双腿发抖的一脚把索尔踹进隔间，谢天谢地他有一副好躯体，不然他怕是早就该被折磨的走不动了。</p><p>洛基站在索尔面前，浑身上下的乱摸，“小混蛋……啊哈……你把遥控器藏在那了？”洛基红着眼睛，“快点停下，我会射出来的……”</p><p>索尔猛地扽下洛基的裤子，张嘴含住洛基先生的阴茎，手指轻车熟路的探向后穴，抓住那根绳子使劲一扯，还在震动的跳蛋在柔软的肠壁里震动着磨过所有的敏感点。</p><p>“索尔！”<br/>洛基腰软的向前狠顶，干着索尔的嘴巴，猛地射了出来，大骂一句：“你个大混蛋！”</p><p>他跌坐在索尔身上，用力的粗声喘气。</p><p>索尔含着那些白浊，咕咚一声的吞到肚子里，扯出那个跳蛋，关掉丢在旁边的垃圾桶里。</p><p>“哈哈哈，洛基先生害羞的表情也好可爱。”索尔吧咋吧咋嘴，“天啊，我嘴里都有味儿了，待会可怎么和洛基先生亲嘴儿啊。”</p><p>洛基气冲冲的骂：“你今天想都别想！”</p><p>“别么——洛基先生明明爽到了，还翻脸不认人。”索尔搂住洛基的腰，在他脸蛋上亲了一口，“叔叔给我买水。”</p><p>“哼，索尔才是坏蛋，谁让你在外面玩的？”洛基皱皱眉，“快出去，不敢相信，我居然有一天会和人在厕所做爱。”</p><p>“叔叔不喜欢啊。”<br/>“废话，当然不喜欢！”<br/>“我还以为洛基先生肯定会喜欢这些刺激的玩法。”索尔的手拢上洛基的腰，“在外面时用玩具，和男友在厕所做爱，看电影的时候含我的东西。”</p><p>“我以为你会享受呢。”索尔色眯眯的亲洛基的脖颈，“洛基先生看着正经，实际上是个大闷骚。”</p><p>洛基脸通红着出来买了瓶水，回到厕所的时候，大男孩正洗脸，水珠沾到前襟，看起来一点也不干净，给洛基好一顿数落，索尔呜噜噜的漱口，一副你随便骂我一句也不听的臭模样。</p><p>洛基猛地抓住索尔的耳朵，骂道：“臭小子。”</p><p> </p><p>做为一个插曲，现在两个人反而玩的劲头更大了，抓娃娃的时候，索尔指了指说：“我超级擅长玩那个。”<br/>洛基看了一眼：“是吗，那我要那只小狗。”</p><p>“小狗？那个？你确定？黑不拉几的，一点都不可爱。”<br/>“我就要那个小狗。”<br/>“为什么呀？”<br/>“因为……”洛基看了眼索尔，你就特像只小狗，忠诚的天天向主人摇尾巴，有时候又像只小狼，小黑狗多合适啊。</p><p>洛基噗嗤笑出来，索尔看出端倪想要逼问答案，瘙痒洛基，洛基笑的眼泪都流出来了，却死不开口。</p><p>“哇哦，乔德森？和人来玩？”<br/>一个吊儿郎当的男人向他们打招呼，“男朋友？”<br/>索尔一愣，把洛基往身后拉拉，“就是普通朋友。”</p><p>洛基站在索尔身后，普通朋友？</p><p>“啧，先生先生，给你张我的名片。”那个男人递了张卡片过来，“哇，您是混血儿吧，这个身材不错，考不考虑来我这里做模特？”<br/>“模特？”</p><p>“洛基先生，走了。”</p><p>还没等洛基多说什么，索尔就一脸不悦的拉开洛基，“看电影的时间快到了，走了先生。”</p><p>“怎么了？你不开心？”<br/>“嗯，不开心。”<br/>“嗯？你还不开心？早上还求我和女儿说清关系，当着你朋友的面就说我是普通朋友？”</p><p>索尔拉住洛基的手，“你不高兴啦？”<br/>洛基甩开他，“不行么？我难道还要给你卖笑？”</p><p>“别生气～”索尔抱住洛基，“先生，我和你好好解释，那个人是我之前想签约的经济公司，我和那个人有过节，他是个坏蛋，好久以前他女朋友看上我了，我也好好拒绝了，这混蛋偏偏觉得我是死基佬勾搭女人，最后没签成。”</p><p>索尔亲亲洛基的手背，“他才不是叫你做模特，他想撬我墙角。”</p><p>洛基感觉手背上那个吻麻麻烫烫的。</p><p>“好啦，先生有没有开心一点？”索尔眼巴巴的看着洛基，洛基存心逗小孩，甩开索尔的手，狠狠拍了一下索尔的脑门儿。</p><p>“洛基先生！！”索尔撅撅嘴，“我好讨厌那个人！”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“那您能不能不生我气，我好害怕你生我气，你别不看我，我可害怕把你弄丢了，我太喜欢你了。”</p><p>“洛基先生，在遇上您之前，我从不知道原来爱情是这样的。我从没想过，会有一天，因为您不看我都委屈……”索尔愣在原地，一边说一边都流眼泪了，眼眶红红的大闹，“呜呜，洛——基——先——生——”</p><p>“别当街哭啊，你啊，像什么样子？嗯？”洛基不怒反笑，拉住索尔的手，“走啦，你可真是个大男孩。”</p><p>“先生真的不生我气我才走。”<br/>“本来就不生气，今天不是约会么？你要和我哭着过啊？”</p><p>索尔吸吸鼻涕擦干眼泪，“没人看见吧，我刚刚可真丢人。”<br/>洛基捏捏他脸，“你就是装可怜呢，你个小坏蛋。”<br/>索尔笑道：“兵不厌诈。”</p><p>洛基冷笑一声，拉着他的男孩走进电影院。</p><p>又是一个老剧本老电影。<br/>洛基嚼着爆米花，他们订的角落里的情侣座，他闲闲散散的窝在索尔的怀里，突然想起了男孩刚刚大言不惭的性幻想发言。<br/>其实说实话，他并不是完全没兴趣，索尔因为刚刚的小风波，彻底蔫巴巴的乖乖待在座位里，连抱着他都不太敢抱了。</p><p>洛基轻手轻脚的躺倒，索尔惊呼，却被捂住嘴巴，洛基猫一样的窝在他耳边：“嘘。”<br/>他低下头，动作很轻，叼开索尔的裤链，用牙微微扯开内裤，含住男孩涨起的那物。</p><p>他上上下下的摆弄，深吸舔弄，当他吞下那些白浊后，利索的收拾干净索尔的衣服。</p><p>“怎么样？我的小男朋友？”洛基擦擦嘴角，拿过索尔手里的矿泉水喝了几口，压了压嘴里的味道。</p><p>“含着男朋友的东西，然后吃下去。”洛基盯着大屏幕，完全不顾已经死死黏在他身上的索尔混身散发甜蜜味道，轻声失笑，“还满意么？我的男孩？”</p><p>“索尔，在遇上你之前，我也没想过，看到对方满足的表情，原来是这么幸福一件事。”</p><p>洛基亲亲索尔的脸颊，“谢谢我的小爱人。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第八章—第十二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第八章</p><p>仙宫，阿斯加德。</p><p>“嘿，老朋友。”<br/>索尔举着一杯酒挨到海拉达姆身边，“我这次可真是去了好久，诶，这段日子没事吧。”</p><p>“天宫能有什么事，收服一群泥石头野蛮人足足用了快四年，你不应该这么弱吧。”海拉达姆盯着索尔，“眼睛的原因？”</p><p>“有一些，快回来了，就借出去十年。”索尔躲躲闪闪的说，“说做那什么魔咒研究，我也不懂。”</p><p>“一只眼睛都愿意借出去，”海拉达姆瞥索尔一眼，“那个女官不是范达尔的女朋友么，你可真情根深种。”</p><p>“哎，别提这个了，对了，洛基。”索尔偷偷低声问，“洛基，他没事吧。”</p><p>海拉达姆觉得笑容扭曲，呦，索尔还记得洛基？洛基差点死在米斯嘉德，你他妈为了讨好一个其他女孩借出去一只眼睛。</p><p>多讽刺，还关心个什么劲儿啊。</p><p>“你这表情就等于他有事，别看着我笑得这么诡异。”索尔皱紧眉头，“他怎么了？”<br/>“没怎么，关心你自己去看看？”<br/>“我最近压了很多公务。靠，洛基那些事也都堆给我干，累死了。”</p><p>“那你问个屁？”</p><p>“总也得关心一下啊，那是我弟！”索尔敲敲桌子，“行吧，过阵子我自己去看，他在哪啊？”</p><p>“中国。”<br/>“中国？！”<br/>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我明明就在纽约给他买了房子，钥匙都给他了，就知道他不可能去，我靠，不去就不去呗，还得跑那么远，都快在米斯嘉德画条对角线了。”</p><p>“你怎么遇上他的啊？”索尔撅撅嘴。<br/>“对他好的都不听，那么远，也没人照顾他。”</p><p>海拉达姆乐道：“你这装的有点深情啊大王子。”</p><p>“去去去别打趣我，我看看，半年左右吧，我去看看他，应该也出不了什么事……”<br/>索尔在心里喃喃道，连麻烦的守护灵都安排了，总也不会有什么问题吧。</p><p>“上次去找时空宝石的碎片看见他了，看起来过的还不错，挺开心的。”</p><p>“嗯嗯，谢谢。”</p><p>回闪电宫的时候，索尔路过了一大片的郁金香花园。</p><p>那是洛基的花园，他的弟弟很喜欢花，就像几百年前他们给他取得外号，大家喜欢叫洛基"高岭之花"，洛基是个高冷美人，天宫向来民风开放，可从没人同洛基恋爱，谁都跃跃欲试，可谁也泡不到手。</p><p>索尔是仙宫有名的花花公子，他不喜欢弟弟的风头盖过自己。于是他想了个怪坏的法子，他打赌，他一定会泡到自己的弟弟。</p><p>这一开始的想法确实不单纯，索尔拿来那个水壶，谁明白为什么魔法师会喜欢亲自动手浇花？他只好慢慢的帮洛基浇着。</p><p>如果可以的话，等弟弟回来，所有的花都开的漂漂亮亮，大概会难得为他展露笑颜，那可真是太好了。</p><p>索尔浇完花，就在那个花园中的庭院里喝茶。</p><p>他一点都不喜欢喝茶，可手里的花茶，是洛基种的玫瑰，一朵朵摘下，晒干，切成细丝，加上冰糖，仙宫炼制的少量灵糖，晒干的草药，包在好看的茶包里，索尔可以想起来，洛基在做这些事情时，总是嘴角带着笑的。</p><p>很温柔的，那孩子很温柔。</p><p>尽管所有人对洛基的印象都是孤僻高冷的，索尔却很清楚，洛基喜欢一个人时，总是温柔的。</p><p>所以后来，总是感觉很抱歉。</p><p>他抱着不好的心思去欺负洛基，他并不对，但是那样比较开心，不知不觉中已经把洛基推的很远，后来，他就再也得不到了。</p><p>他在这个庭院中，这个花园里，无数次的拥抱过弟弟，占有他，侵犯他，但是索尔非常清楚，他从未得到过洛基的真心。</p><p>洛基，一开始理解错了他们的关系。那时索尔也很骄傲，便想洋洋自得的炫耀，于是，洛基那冷面冷心的家伙，就彻底不给他好脸色了。</p><p>也怪他没有说清。</p><p>去米斯嘉德也是被他害的。<br/>他知道为什么洛基会想去偷冰棺，大概就是因为他一直讥讽洛基是个霜巨人。</p><p>洛基一直以为自己是半神，只是有一半霜巨人的血统，可是索尔知道，他的弟弟就是个霜巨人。</p><p>洛基会因为这些难堪，他想证明，能为他证明的，便是远古冬棺。他就怂恿洛基，你去试试啊，你这个低贱的约顿双性。</p><p>早知道，就不刺激洛基了，甚至还不如他去偷过来给洛基试，也不用后面的一系列的麻烦。</p><p>用眼睛和三分之一的神力，去给洛基做了一个守护灵。</p><p>这是个禁术，也是个秘密。<br/>索尔为此付出了很多，取得战斧的资格也跟着推迟，他很清楚，洛基那个冷血家伙才不会为他感动，他其实在恍惚间有些爱上洛基了，但他不打算承认。</p><p>反正洛基也不会喜欢他，他能掌握洛基的身体已经很够劲了。</p><p>但他从不知道，他的浇花方法害死了大片的郁金香，就像他不知道，洛基曾有多期盼他能给予一丝温情。</p><p>洛基是爱过的，大概是爱过的吧。</p><p>洛基希望有个人陪他说话，他对性的朦胧认知略晚一些，高高的心房城墙害怕放别人进来，索尔，恰好是最合适的时间里，最合适的那个人。</p><p>他对自己的身体是羞愧的，他自小就知道了，自己有什么地方不太一样。<br/>可这样的身体，也是希望能被好好注视的。</p><p>他的引路人只有索尔，于是，受到了不公的待遇，也是很晚才认识到。</p><p>被鞭责，掌掴，接受控制，大概是他在情爱中的家常便饭，因为索尔喜欢，那是索尔那个花花公子喜欢的做爱方式。</p><p>洛基的第一次，生涩的为索尔舔完，他难受的咳出来，那腥臊的气味儿，他根本不可能咽的下去。</p><p>索尔踩着他，让他跪在地上，告诉他，要吃下去。</p><p>索尔要求他舔干净。<br/>洛基难堪的说：“真的要这么做么？我不想……我不喜欢那个味道。”</p><p>于是索尔允许了，然后告诉他，那么要他用其他的来换，他的第一次极其痛苦，他坐在索尔身上，除了忍受初次的不适，索尔好奇的打量，这个本就要求经验的体位更是害的他冷汗连连。</p><p>他不会开拓，不懂适应，第一次流了很多的血。他还记得自己很疼，本能的去搂索尔的脖子，在一个根本不爱自己的人怀中撒娇，妄想能被温柔对待。</p><p>他那时还会提要求，还会觉得疼，还会说他不愿意。</p><p>后来，他就不会了。</p><p>因为在性爱上忤逆兄长并不明智，他会被惩罚，而他那时候甚至认识不到那叫做“惩罚”。</p><p>他认为他被爱着，被索尔用那种独特的感情爱着。<br/>可那些仅仅是性。</p><p>他得到的那些，从来都不是简单的性，是控制，代表着臣服、拥有，可以说那是一种暴力。</p><p>只不过，这种“暴力”并不会为他带来伤口，它摧残的，是意志。</p><p>和爱情没有任何关系，只是侵犯。<br/>是彻头彻尾的伤害。</p><p>洛基是在很久以后才想通，那个时候，他已经身陷囚笼。</p><p>他想忤逆索尔·奥丁森时，被威胁，会让他是个约顿双性的事情无人不知，会把他们的床事录像带供他人观赏，洛基很怕，他太怕了。</p><p>索尔贴在他的耳边说，“让全阿斯加德都看看，高冷的洛基殿下，高潮时的那张脸有多骚。”</p><p>“你想让全天宫的战士都来尝尝你这个怪物？”</p><p>那是他第一次奋力反抗索尔，他得到的结果是，输的一塌糊涂，为了让索尔原谅他，他放低姿态同意了更过分的事情，他同意跟着索尔征战，而他不是做为战士，而是床伴。</p><p>这是莫大的侮辱。<br/>很多好事的神仙都知道了，二王子殿下，做为一个床奴去战场。</p><p>什么身份，才会做军旅床奴呢？<br/>犯过滔天罪恶后被俘虏的种族里，最低贱的一些娼妓。</p><p>可他是阿斯加德的王子啊。</p><p>索尔靠在他耳边：“你是约顿霜巨人，而双性，好像就是霜巨人里最低贱的一类。”<br/>“床奴很合适你，不是吗？”</p><p>他明明做了近千年之的阿斯加德王子，和索尔平起平坐，是天宫最优秀的法师，却要忍受这种侮辱。</p><p>一位养尊处优的王子，穿着床奴的饰物，在粗制滥造的临时军用帐篷里陪睡，那时以为，他跟来是个秘密，只有索尔知道。</p><p>而索尔把他推到了众人眼前，因为有一位魔法师病了，索尔要求他像战士一般奉献。</p><p>他当时甚至没有一件正常的上衣，满身遍布爱欲吻痕，青紫相交，没人看不出来。洛基穿了一件索尔的衣服，他要脸面，绝不光着，却没料到，这是将两人的关系清清楚楚告知天下。</p><p>那之后，就再也不会有什么事情让他疼了。</p><p>洛基回来后再也没有主动找过索尔，一次都没有，可他们的床上关系，还是持续了百年之久。</p><p>洛基以为，他没有爱过索尔。<br/>洛基怀孕了，他只是觉得，生下来得了，他不认为这是什么所谓的爱。</p><p>他不求了。</p><p> </p><p>洛基在深夜里哭着，他哭喊：“我不是……不……”</p><p>索尔·乔德森猛地翻身起来，拍拍洛基的脸，“洛基先生！醒醒！醒醒！你怎么了！怎么了！做噩梦了！？”</p><p>“为什么哭的这么伤心啊，看着我，看我，洛基先生，不哭不哭啦。”索尔笑笑，“宝宝，喝水么，温的，我给你倒好啦。”</p><p>洛基带着眼泪看眼前的男孩。</p><p>他不是，他不爱雷神。<br/>眼前这个人，才是他的爱人。</p><p>洛基的眼泪停不住的掉，他抱住索尔，趴在索尔的胸膛上哭着，一抽一抽的诉说：“我做了个噩梦，一个特别可怕的噩梦。”</p><p>“别哭，别哭。梦见什么了，别怕了……”<br/>“我梦见你……你，你居然不爱我……”</p><p>洛基大哭着，压在索尔身上：“不准不给我，不准不爱我。”</p><p>索尔难得得到洛基这般撒娇，他甚至高兴起来了，认真的承诺到：“我永远爱你。”</p><p>洛基已经差不多擦干净眼泪儿，索尔笑着喂他水，问他，到底梦见什么，哭成这个模样。</p><p>“我梦见你欺负我。”<br/>“怎么欺负你？”</p><p>“不给我。”</p><p>洛基摸摸索尔的腿间，索尔正满脸笑意的盯着他，洛基感觉自己浑身都犯痒，他夹夹索尔的腰，催促道：“就像现在，不准欺负人，快给我。”</p><p> </p><p>洛基跨坐在索尔身上，吻上索尔的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>洛基跨坐在索尔身上，吻上索尔的脸颊。<br/>第九章</p><p>这是他们在一起的第二年。</p><p>大男孩索尔在同洛基先生在一起后，彻底变成了没有上进心的懒鬼。</p><p>当然，这只是洛基先生的想法。</p><p>自恋爱后索尔不再向洛基伸手要生活费，现在主要靠着自己的好身段做做平面模特，好在嗓子也不错，偶尔组合被邀请去演唱，他负责全家的吃饭开销，是个闲人，但也算能挣钱养家。</p><p>洛基已经离职了，还有最后一年，他就要回去阿斯加德，最后这一年，他只想和自己的宝贝恋人舒舒服服的度过。</p><p>他要思考的事情也很多，比如如何给男孩一个好的交待。</p><p>干脆给索尔灌上一整杯的失忆魔药？<br/>还要帮男孩找好归宿，洛基清楚，索尔之所以留在家里不愿意去找份正经工作，或者是在自己的音乐事业上更努力，一部分原因，就是现在的环境太过养尊处优。</p><p>洛基很心疼索尔，他早年很省钱，又有几套其他星球的产业，暗中变换财产也并不是一件难事。他有不少的存款，两人有住处有车，每次给索尔包礼物包红包时都很大方，男孩认识不到，如果有一天他不在了，自己将面对什么样的社会挑战。</p><p>正在蜜罐里被娇惯的男孩自然就是想不到的，他现在除了怎么讨好洛基先生，剩下的就是另一件，筹谋很久，却不好意思又不大敢行动的大事。</p><p>他想求婚。</p><p>求婚戒指是专门请朋友设计的，洛基先生那枚有一排闪耀的钻外加六枚小型钻石在每边各三颗，环夹着一颗品相极好较大的蓝宝石，单这颗石头设计师淘了很久，那是很华丽一枚戒指，花掉了索尔近两年的积蓄，戴上甚至不方便做很多事。</p><p>但就应该这样，索尔想，洛基先生的手只要偶尔翻翻书页，点点他的脑袋就足够了，他的洛基先生本来就不用做什么麻烦事情，总也轮不到洛基先生给谁端茶倒水。</p><p>索尔那枚没有钻石，只是一个素环，但镶嵌了颗不大的绿宝石。和洛基先生那枚切割类似，但小很多，本以为价格应该也不怎么贵，但实际上宝石的价位实属让人肉疼，索尔觉得这是他们彼此眼睛的颜色，洛基先生的眼睛不愧是洛基先生，一小块儿碎石也造价极高。</p><p>这对戒指花了他很多钱，马上到他们的两周年纪念日，索尔满脑子要怎么准备他们的纪念日，去年是一起去了毛里求斯，壮观的海下瀑布，两个人特意给耶梦加得报了十五天的少儿夏令营，度过了第一次的“蜜月之旅”。</p><p>但是今年可不好甩掉小公主，今年索尔打算求婚，他希望耶梦加得这位小公主能承认他做一位“新爸爸”，也希望可以真正的去和洛基先生度蜜月。</p><p>想像第一次约会时的电影一样，去北极去看极光，在神秘的宇宙奇景下得到诛神的祝福。</p><p>但当他回到家的时候，那天好像很不一样。</p><p>在那个平时总是吵吵闹闹的房子里，他那天回到家时，好像过于安静了。<br/>他的口袋里装着打算用来求婚的戒指，索尔那一刻甚至是有些庆幸的。</p><p>他悄悄的把自己准备好的戒指塞到小盒子里，然后开始准备晚饭。直到天色变暗，索尔一愣，为什么耶梦加得还没有回家。</p><p>他去小姐的房间，那屋子里还有一个掉在地上的布娃娃，他猛然想起，今天中午离开家时，耶梦加得就坐在这里玩！他给女孩削的苹果，已经氧化变黄了。</p><p>孩子呢！？</p><p>洛基先生也没有回家！一起出去了？索尔确认自己的消息，没有，什么都没有，是怎么回事！？</p><p>难道他突然被抛弃？索尔瞬间觉得自己特别搞笑，拿着电话打给洛基先生确认。</p><p>“喂？”<br/>“先生！你在哪里，赶紧回家，家里出事了！”<br/>“什么事——你没事就行。”洛基回头看了一眼正在等他的那些经纪人：“啊，亲爱的，我晚上不回家吃饭，拜拜。”</p><p>“先生，你那边很吵——你在做什么！？”索尔听到对面不该有的劝酒声音，“你出去喝酒？赶紧回来！我找不到耶梦加得了，你快点回来！”</p><p>回答他的，是电话“滴——”的盲音。</p><p>索尔狠狠把手机摔到沙发上！搞什么？！</p><p>他穿上外套，把想象到的地方全找了一遍，很晚都一无所获，而洛基先生的电话却打不通了。</p><p>等看到醉醺醺的洛基先生在家门前，索尔猛的冲过来。</p><p>“洛基先生！”<br/>“啊，索尔，索尔我和你说……我帮你联系好了……”</p><p>“耶梦加得不见了！”<br/>“你干嘛去了！”<br/>“为什么不接电话！”</p><p>洛基看了一眼院子花丛中那条老实躺着的巨蟒，应付到，“耶梦加得去她妈妈那里了。”</p><p>“诶？”<br/>“她有妈妈，接她去别的国家一段时间，别担心。”<br/>“嗷……”</p><p>索尔委屈巴巴的撅撅嘴，“你为什么不告诉我啊,知道我多着急么？我都要跑去警察局报警了！”</p><p>“没什么事，”洛基抱抱索尔，“对不起，应该先告诉你的，先回家吧。”</p><p>“找不到你我很但心”索尔抽过洛基的手机，“为什么把实时定位关了？”<br/>“啊……”洛基打哈哈，“我不知道，那是什么啊？”</p><p>他今天去的地方索尔知道了多半要生气，他就关掉了，再说，谁也不愿意带个跟踪器在自己身上啊。</p><p>“别给我装傻。”索尔拉着洛基坐好，“一身酒味，干什么了，给我老实交待！”<br/>“我又没有醉……”<br/>“是重点么？给我说重点！在这样信不信我罚你洗碗！”<br/>“家里有洗碗机啊。”</p><p>索尔瞬间火冒三丈，掐住洛基的脸，“还胡闹！？”<br/>“不接电话，不听我说话，还敢有事情瞒着我！”索尔埋在洛基脖颈上，“我真的哭给你看，知道不，你快把我气哭了，你个坏大叔！”</p><p>“我去找了你的公司……”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“我感觉你事业还有很大上升空间，找了一些朋友一起吃了个饭……”</p><p>索尔越听眼睛瞪的越大，嚎了一声：“你想什么呢！”</p><p>“你为什么要掺和那些事！”<br/>“我觉得……”<br/>“你觉得，你觉得！你就是觉得我没用！”索尔打断洛基，“你发什么疯，该做的不做，平时骂我觉得我没用就得了，你不至于这样没完没了吧！”</p><p>“你就这么看不起我啊！”</p><p>洛基生气的问：“你觉得我做这些是看不起你？！”<br/>索尔咬牙切齿：“那是什么原因，先生……你太欺负人了。”</p><p>“我没有看不起你！我只是想让你好一点，想让你过的好一点！”<br/>“那你就老实一点让我看得到你找得到你知道你在我身边！别总胡闹，害的我都想把你关起来！”</p><p>洛基一愣：“你想把我关起来？”</p><p>“索尔，我对你太好，把你哄的不知道天高地厚了么？”洛基一步步走到索尔面前，“想把我关起来？”</p><p>这句话让洛基莫名的心疼。<br/>他十年前，那上百年，遭受因性而囚禁般的日子，只要一点刺激，就罗列在眼前，那些百年之久刻在骨子里难忘的伤口，被大男孩一句话就血淋淋的撕开。</p><p>又做错什么了，是又做错什么了？做错什么了导致这种下场，导致又一次沦落到这种下场！？</p><p>“滚出去！”洛基指着门，“出去，我现在不想看见你。”<br/>“出去就出去！”索尔连外套都没有穿，砰的撞上门。</p><p>洛基感觉自己浑身都发麻，他趴在沙发上，眼眶红红的掉了几滴眼泪，他苦笑一下，明明平时不管怎样都是先来哄他。</p><p>洛基擦擦眼泪，看着那个沙发上的小狗玩具，使劲打过去了一拳，“坏蛋！”</p><p>他都没有以前那么坚强了。如果是以前，他听见这种话，连眉头都不会皱一下，可现在不一样了，他习惯了无论什么事都是索尔哄他惯着他听他的，怎么能凶他？哪怕是他也有不对的地方，也不能凶他！</p><p>他蹂躏着那个毛绒娃娃越想越生气，一边又想着，索尔什么时候才能回来。他有一点想吃布丁，如果索尔买回来，他就原谅那个口不择言的坏小子。</p><p>他正想着，一条巨蟒爬到自己身边，绕着他的小腿爬上来，蛇头蹭了蹭他的下巴。</p><p>“宝宝的兽化期提前了啊。”洛基亲了亲耶梦加得的额头，“你身体中是有魔力的，尝试一下，你要开始发育了。”<br/>“尝试一下说话，试试和爸爸说话，你可以的，你可不是普通的蛇妖。”</p><p>“pa……爸爸……”耶梦加得尝试性开口，然后瞪大她圆圆的蛇眼睛，“我真的可以说话！”</p><p>“耶梦加得是神族巨蛇，当然可以啦。”<br/>“巨蛇？”<br/>“嗯，只是现在还很小，会越来越大的，过了前二十年就会长大啦。”<br/>“我要长二十年才能重新穿裙子？！”<br/>“不是不是，吓到宝宝了，是阶段性的，也就三五年，等初期过去，我会好好教你。”洛基比划比划，“在次化人形就是一个漂亮的大姑娘了，给耶梦加得买好看的新衣服。”</p><p>“那爸爸什么时候去找索尔哥哥。”<br/>“为什么要我去找他？啊，你就喜欢粘着他，他要是知道你现在这个样在吓得晕过去。”<br/>“索尔哥哥找了我一下午，爸爸，外面要下大雨了。”</p><p>……</p><p>“索尔，会回来么？”<br/>“爸爸，偶尔你也应该主动去哄哥哥一次吧。”<br/>“不要。”<br/>“为什么啊？索尔哥哥应该会很难受，爸爸骂他骂得那么凶。”<br/>“我那里有骂他？你这个就知道偏袒他的小姑娘？”</p><p>洛基帮耶梦加得准备好合适舒服的垫子时，外面打了一个惊雷，轰轰隆隆的雷声，耶梦加得一愣，“爸爸，下雨了，很大。”</p><p>索尔连外套都没有穿，虽然已经回暖，但入夜后天气依然干冷，一场春雨，是带着寒风的。</p><p>洛基拿着毛巾外套和雨伞，希望，小傻瓜知道自己找个地方避雨。</p><p>雨噼里啪啦的，洛基突然觉得很抱歉，索尔找不到自己的时候，大概也很焦躁吧。</p><p>可洛基打开门，索尔就在门口蹲坐着，他坐在洛基的家门口，浑身都湿透了，金色的头发已经淋湿成一缕一缕脏乎乎的，贴在脸颊上。</p><p>像一只忠心耿耿却被主人抛弃了的大型犬。</p><p>洛基把伞打开，为他忠诚的骑士挡雨，洛基擦了擦索尔脸上的雨水，他的男孩早就哭红了眼眶。却蹲在地上，说什么也不回家。不愿意站起来，不愿踏进没有三米远的家里。</p><p>洛基抱抱他，“回家，我们回家。”</p><p>“你让我滚出去。”<br/>“现在我让你滚回来，”洛基拿毛巾擦擦索尔的头发，“你不听话了么？”</p><p>索尔勾勾洛基的手指，“我才不挨淋呢。”</p><p>索尔回到家里，衣服全都脏乎乎的不能看了，洛基找出睡衣，催促着索尔赶紧脱下脏衣服不要着凉，一盒布丁突然递到他眼前。</p><p>“我给你买了这个。”</p><p>索尔怒气冲冲的出门，自己平静，自己反省，自己走到街口的西点屋，他打包了洛基最喜欢的焦糖布丁，抱在怀里，溜达回家，却蹲在门口，不敢敲门。</p><p>委屈又害怕。</p><p>雨下的很大，外面的包装袋完全淋湿了，但索尔一直护在怀里，里面的布丁装在塑料盒子里，看起来并不糟糕，焦糖的味道诱人甜蜜。</p><p>洛基接过那盒布丁，他给大男孩一个笑容，帮男孩脱掉外套。<br/>他问：“要一起洗澡么？然后一起吃布丁。”</p><p>第十章</p><p>洛基醒来后感觉自己手上有什么东西。</p><p>一枚很大很闪的戒指。<br/>他把手举起来，迎着光，钻石很闪，蓝宝石上有一条美丽的星线。</p><p>昨晚小奶狗上床后就变成讨要报酬的狼崽子，抱着他不知疲惫的闹着做了一晚上。手臂上还有吻痕，手指上那个漂亮的戒指——好大一颗。</p><p>他去扒索尔的胳膊，男孩什么都没带。</p><p>洛基拍拍索尔的脸蛋，“起来，起来！家里进贼啦！”<br/>“啊啊！！！！”</p><p>索尔看看天花板，又看看身边的洛基先生，“哪来的贼？”</p><p>“喏。”洛基伸手，“不知道哪来的贼给我带的戒指。”<br/>“嘁，”索尔搂住洛基的腰，“哪个贼，我这个贼呗，偷了你的人，还你颗戒指。”</p><p>索尔把头埋在洛基怀里：“喜欢么？”<br/>“有点大，挺好看的，不便宜吧。”<br/>“嗯……贵的那叫一个肉疼，最近都得做小白脸靠金主爸爸养活了。”</p><p>“嘿，果然是个贼。”洛基推推索尔的脑袋，“你那枚呢？”<br/>“你想看么？”<br/>“不让我看么？”<br/>“洛基，我给你戴戒指了，就圈住你了。如果你不想，摘下还给我就好。”</p><p>他半跪在洛基面前，拿起小小的戒指盒，他的那枚正老老实实的立在里面。</p><p>“你可以放进来，也可以选择拿出另一枚。”索尔郑重的看着洛基的眼睛，“这是我向您的求婚，希望您愿意圈住我。”</p><p>洛基取出另一枚戒指，他拉过大男生的手，在索尔期望的眼神里为他戴上。</p><p>“我以为，哪怕没有这枚戒指，我也早就圈住你了。”<br/>洛基低头，轻轻亲在索尔的手背上，他还是第一次这么做，他能听见自己的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>他的男孩，他的恋人，他的丈夫。<br/>洛基看着那个漂亮的戒指。</p><p>“从此以后，洛基先生就是我的爱人，你必须得我听话一点。”<br/>“嗯？刚刚有点地位就想蹬鼻子上脸？”<br/>“嗯呢，我好高骛远。叫声老公来听听。”<br/>“好高骛远不是这么用的，傻小子。”</p><p>“诶，不对么，好高骛远，我查查，意思是，脱离实际地追求不可能实现的过高、过远的目标，不对么？”<br/>洛基看着索尔这副傻样，噗的笑出来，“不对。”<br/>“不对？”索尔挠头：“为什么啊……”</p><p>洛基没想到自己有一天还要教这种东西，他扳起索尔的脸蛋，亲了一口，“老公，这个词真不合适。”</p><p>！！！</p><p>“你喊我什么！”索尔猛的把洛基扑在身下，“啊啊啊啊！洛基先生，洛基先生在叫一声啊啊啊，洛基先生我爱你么么么么么么！”</p><p>“起来吧，小傻瓜。”<br/>“在叫一声么……”索尔眼巴巴的盯着洛基，“求你啦……”</p><p>洛基捏着索尔的下巴，“那你汪汪叫给我听。”<br/>索尔：“汪汪。”</p><p>洛基搓搓索尔的脑袋，“你给我做小狼狗，我就做你的爱人。”</p><p>“呀，人兽，洛基先生好色。”<br/>洛基满脸通红：“快闭嘴，小坏蛋！”</p><p>索尔捏捏自己的脸，“你真是我的了？”<br/>洛基咬咬他，“疼么，老公？”<br/>索尔捂着脸，“疼，但还是觉得自己像做梦。”<br/>“可你没在做梦，你就是不习惯。”洛基掐掐索尔的脸，“会让你习惯的，毕竟以后就是我的人了。”</p><p>“洛基先生，我觉得我真的要飘飘然了。”<br/>“那就对了。”</p><p> </p><p>几天后洛基抱了一个巨大的定做玻璃箱子，他跟乔德森说，他养了一条很大，长得很吓人的蛇。索尔眼里只有他的高额钻戒在玻璃箱上摩擦，心疼肉疼的急忙抢过箱子。</p><p>“不要自己做重活，戒指，戒指贵。”<br/>“你为什么不给我个和你那个一样的？这个不方便做很多事。”<br/>“开什么玩笑，给你买那么好的就是不让你做事。”<br/>“你那个也好看啊——”<br/>“呸，我这是银，你那可是铂金，活放着我来做。我妈小时候教我，爱一个人就得给他买颗大钻戒，那才叫男人。”<br/>洛基噗的笑出来：“你个小屁孩。”</p><p>索尔放好箱子，看着说明书麻麻烦烦的整理着，“你到底要养什么啊……洛基先生，你的蛇过检疫了吧，不会违法吧。”</p><p>洛基满脸笑意。“没事。”</p><p>“真没事假没事啊——洛基先生，你养个猫啊狗啊不行么？”<br/>“不行。”洛基揪揪索尔的耳朵，“我已经有你这么一只小狼狗了。”<br/>“哎呀，你愿意养什么养什么，”索尔脸一红，“我去演出，你陪我么？”<br/>“不陪，我今天去接宝宝。”<br/>“宝宝？耶梦加得要回来了？”<br/>洛基猛的改口：“蛇宝宝！”</p><p>“哼，这小臭蛇，还没进家门就跟我抢人——”</p><p>索尔走后，耶梦加得从柜子里爬出来，绕到爸爸身上。<br/>“他居然敢说我臭！”<br/>“好啦好啦，他又不知道宝宝是宝宝。”洛基搓搓那个小蛇脑袋，“给爸爸亲亲，嗯，我宝贝女儿真香香真可爱，他在的时候一定不能暴露身份，记住哦。”<br/>“那爸爸，你不告诉索尔哥哥我们是神仙，那他老了可怎么办啊。”</p><p>“啊……我明年，就该带你回阿斯加德了。”<br/>“爸爸，索尔哥哥刚和你求婚。你们不是准备结婚了么？”耶梦加得在洛基身上蹭蹭，“爸爸不负责，是臭渣男。”</p><p>“有这么说自己爸爸的么！”洛基敲敲蛇头，“我……要不不回去了，陪他过完一生，用魔法化形增长年龄。”</p><p>“魔法还可以这样啊！爸爸好厉害，我只能隐个身，爸爸你看！我可以隐身了！”<br/>“耶梦加得真棒，不愧是我的宝贝儿。”洛基点点耶梦加得，“还不是很熟练，尾巴露出来一截。”<br/>“爸爸给我演示！”<br/>“我……”洛基眼里一阵落寞，“我做不了。”</p><p>“为什么啊？”</p><p>为什么一个阿斯加德有名的法师连最基础的隐身术都做不了？</p><p>洛基苦笑，“在过一年，就能教你了。”</p><p>“爸爸，我总觉得，你很多事情不告诉我。”<br/>“小大人，你以后，会慢慢都知道的。”</p><p>知道你的好爸爸在天宫有最烂的名声，知道你有一个万人敬仰的生理上的父亲，知道你实际上是神界的曾公主，知道……人类同神终归殊途，索尔永远成为不了他们一生的家人。</p><p>那些还不应该是年仅9岁的女孩所应考虑的事情。</p><p>索尔回到家的时候，洛基正靠在巨大的玻璃箱子外，一边喂一条大蛇吃草莓，一边亲切的喊：“宝宝～”</p><p>索尔满脸惊恐：“先生，蛇，蛇不能吃草莓吧。”<br/>“你养了个啥……？”索尔不想上前，“蛇，是食肉动物……你喂草莓，小心它把你吃喽。”</p><p>耶梦加得发白眼，她才不会吃自己的爸爸，亏她刚刚还为索尔说话。</p><p>洛基横了一眼洛基，“快给我宝宝道歉，我们宝宝真可爱！”<br/>索尔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，看了眼蛇蛇，恭维道：“宝宝确实是蛇里长的漂亮的。”</p><p>洛基环住索尔的腰：“晚上吃什么？”<br/>索尔低身亲亲洛基：“吃好吃的，想吃什么做什么。”</p><p>要睡前，洛基在索尔怀里找了个舒服姿势，“老公。”</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！？？”<br/>“看你这样。”</p><p>“不习惯啊，你可是洛基先生，嘿嘿，洛基先生居然喊我老公。”<br/>“那你就给我习惯。”</p><p>“那我们来练习，”索尔抱住洛基，“我叫你老公。”</p><p>“老公。”<br/>“老公！”<br/>“老公～”<br/>“老公QvQ”<br/>“老公——耶！洛基先生是我的啦——”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，”洛基开心的不行，狠拍一下索尔的脑袋，“你这臭小子！”</p><p>“不过说真的，索尔，我们去哪里结婚？”洛基侧身看着索尔，这是他最喜欢的姿势，倦在大男孩的怀里，身体里暖洋洋的。</p><p>“去北极好不好，我以前的家，来一场环球旅行度蜜月，还记得我们第一次约会么，那个电影里，去北极看极光，很美很浪漫的。”<br/>“那次我睡着了吧。”<br/>“嗯，你睡着了，我也没好好看，我净看你了。”<br/>“那我们现在看？”<br/>“现在看呗。”</p><p>“是个很浪漫的电影啊。”<br/>“对啊，慢节奏，很浪漫。”<br/>“都两年了。”<br/>“可不是么，时间可真快啊。”</p><p>“极光是挺漂亮的。”<br/>“真的要漂亮多了，你一定得看看。”</p><p>“这电影错位假亲。”<br/>“他们这没意思，亲个嘴儿亲这么半天根本都亲不上。”索尔双腿一盘，把洛基向上一抱，低头“啵”的一声，“这才叫亲。”</p><p>洛基扭身抱住索尔的脑袋，舌头钻进索尔的嘴里，来了个激情火辣热烈的舌吻，笑道：“这也叫亲。”</p><p>“亲亲就够了？”<br/>索尔咬咬嘴唇，“想的美。”他把洛基压在床上，“撩完还想跑？”<br/>洛基答：“我本来就没有想跑。”</p><p>清晨。<br/>洛基睡的很深，甜甜的梦呓，“去，去北极……”<br/>索尔准备好早饭，亲亲洛基的脸颊，“去北极。”</p><p>索尔的事业蒸蒸日上，那次虽然吵架，但最近他幕后工作增多，养家能力增强，他算着自己的小金库，他要攒一笔钱去度蜜月，在星河下，宇宙的见证下，亲吻他独一无二的爱人！</p><p>签证办下来，机票酒店统统订好，两个人庆祝一般来了场情趣，洛基先生穿了件女高中生制服裙，攀在索尔耳边说，只有象牙塔里的小女孩，才会这么容易被你的钻戒把戏和蜜月极光骗到手。<br/>索尔回答他，“那您就是我象牙塔中的公主殿下。”</p><p>两人腻歪在床上吃外卖，咬耳朵说着彼此最亲密的情话。</p><p>“那个布丁，没外卖的那个，你没给我买。”<br/>“诶呀，明天都要出发了，一盒六个，吃不完就坏了。”<br/>“可我想吃！”</p><p>“行行行，那，我去买你爱吃的那个布丁，你等我回来。”<br/>“嗯，快点回来。”</p><p>索尔关上门，洛基跑到耶梦加得的玻璃箱子前说，“爸爸明天就去度蜜月啦。”<br/>“行了行了，知道了，爸爸玩得开心，真是，你们两个最近恩爱的闪瞎蛇眼，快换衣服，爸爸穿什么裙子，你考虑下女儿的身心健康啊。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，乖，等爸爸回来，自己能看家吧。”</p><p>“能，爸爸，你想好了么？不走了？我们陪索尔哥哥过完人类的一生？”<br/>“嗯，耶梦加得允许么？”洛基坚定的点点头，“我不常做这种出乎意料的决定，但，几十年对神很短暂，我想陪他。”</p><p>“爸爸真的很喜欢哥哥啊——”<br/>洛基笑着说：“嗯，很喜欢。”</p><p>他眼里的笑意直达眼底，那个温馨的卧室里突然闯进一道惊雷，年幼的巨蛇高声尖叫，洛基还没来及转身，就被击晕在地。<br/>那个蛇用温箱瞬间震碎，耶梦加得眼睁睁看着，父亲被提着衣领，粗暴的拖走，她想去阻拦，被狠狠摔在地上。</p><p> </p><p>索尔回到家的时候，手中的布丁摔在地上，破碎的窗户，地板，温箱，他的家，看起来像遭了强盗。</p><p>“洛基先生？洛基先生？！洛基先生你答应我一声！！”<br/>“洛基！洛基！！”</p><p>这怎么回事？！<br/>耶梦加得刚刚清醒，费力的爬到索尔身边，索尔踢开蛇，骂道：“操！你主人呢？该不是你把他吃了吧！”</p><p>这个家是怎么了？！</p><p>爸爸说过，绝对不能暴露身份给索尔哥哥。</p><p>耶梦加得破口大骂：“你是不是有病！我爸爸被抓走了！我爸被人抓走了！”索尔一愣，看着地上那条蛇，一条蛇在说话，天啊一条蛇在说话！</p><p>“我一定是做梦呢。”索尔拍拍头，“做梦呢，傻了傻了，做梦呢。”</p><p>“白痴你没做梦！我爸，洛基，洛基被抓走了！”<br/>耶梦加得咬着索尔的衣服角，“去找他！他被抓走了！”</p><p>索尔看着自己跌坐在地上，手上磨破的小口子，正在流血，很疼，他猛的抬头，看看那只成精的蛇，看看四周，浑身堕入惊恐和刺痛！</p><p>他的洛基先生不见了！</p><p>第十一章</p><p>疼……<br/>好疼……</p><p>洛基揉揉脑袋用哭腔抱怨：“索尔——我脑袋好疼啊，我要喝水。”</p><p>一杯水递过来，洛基眯着眼睛糊糊涂涂的喝了一口，就立马递出去，嘟哝道：“凉……也没加蜂蜜……”</p><p>水，“啪”的就浇了他一头。</p><p>洛基惊恐的抬头，绿色的雾蒙蒙的眼睛，满脸的水，委屈的叫，“你干嘛呀！”看清面前的人，猛的向后缩了一下，洛基尖叫道：“索尔·奥丁森！？”</p><p>雷神盯着他，冷哼一声，“九年多不见，礼貌都没了。”</p><p>洛基感觉浑身发凉，为什么为什么为什么会出现在这里！！！洛基向后猛退，撞在床头的木质床板上，他发觉自己还穿着条短裙，想扯过什么东西遮挡一下，却发现身边连条被子都没有，这是个只有床垫的床，很硬，他身上也很冷。</p><p>他并起双腿，妄想遮挡，看着雷神，十分难堪，不知从何开口。</p><p>“也算好久不见了，哥哥都不会喊了？”</p><p>洛基防备的说：“你来……做什么？”</p><p>索尔单手拎过洛基的身子，他上下打量洛基，脸蛋圆了些，头发长了些，被浇湿，看起来很楚楚可怜，让人有侵犯的欲望。</p><p>“来看看你这个小婊子卖的爽不爽，这裙子挺好看么，里面连内裤都不穿？”<br/>索尔伸手捏捏洛基的大腿，“呦，挺滑的，看来滋养的挺不错啊。”</p><p>“我还怕你在米斯加德受什么苦，连脸蛋都肉了一圈，也不错，屁股居然翘了。”索尔顺手就重重拍上去两巴掌，洛基死死咬住嘴唇不痛呼出声，好疼，好疼！</p><p>“手感不错啊。”索尔捏住洛基的脸，用力极大，怒道：“你他妈到米斯加德来挨操！屁眼没给人操烂啊？我不屑碰你屁眼也不代表什么鸡巴都能操，你脏不脏啊！”<br/>“我和你说过没！管住你自己那操蛋的下半身！”</p><p>索尔狠狠一甩，洛基就叽里咕噜的给他丢在地上，在地上滚了小半圈，又被索尔一脚踩住。</p><p>“看看你这个贱德性。”索尔扯着洛基的衣服角，“裙子，你他妈穿裙子给男人操！诶，我说你那贞洁呢，你那冷淡呢，每次让你穿个开裆裤都他妈跟侮辱你要你命似的不愿意，现在呢，光个屁股蛋子卖骚上赶着想挨操了是吧！”</p><p>索尔骂骂咧咧，气的头疼，又重重踹了洛基一脚。<br/>操操操！<br/>加班了十天十夜，累的想死，准备了一堆洛基喜欢的东西，刚来就看见洛基和别人穿裙子啪啪啪，真他妈脏了他的眼！</p><p>他下去就要在踩一脚，洛基猛的躲开，好半天才爬起上半身，咳嗽两下，差点吐出一口血来。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森为什么会出现在这里！</p><p>他攥紧拳头，亏他一开始还误以为男孩是雷神，雷神怎么可能对他温柔！他们之间不就是这种关系！见面就恨不得弄死对方的关系！</p><p>好疼——怎么办！怎么办！</p><p>他怎么可能能打的过索尔，现在的状态，岂不是自寻死路！</p><p>洛基从地上爬起来，很艰难的爬起来，他扶着墙壁，身上很疼，咬着牙站起来。</p><p>索尔的拳头直接就上去了。</p><p>洛基根本来不及躲避，他做了个格挡的动作，屁用不顶，脑袋狠狠的摔在地上，那一下撞的他头晕眼花，额头立刻肿起巨大一片，胸口栽在板凳上，刚刚强忍着，现在直接一口血嗑了出来。</p><p>那位高高在上的雷神瞬间就手足无措了，索尔看看自己的手，他，他有用这么大力气么？</p><p>他慌了，不是吧，怎么，怎么就见血了呢？</p><p>在床上外，好歹是多年的挚友，好歹是一起在战场上作战的战士，平日里也经常切磋，偶尔两人都会受些皮外伤，但，他居然，居然把洛基打的吐血？！</p><p>这怎么可能？！</p><p>洛基只是擦擦嘴边的血，咳嗽着站直说：“我穿什么，关你屁事？”</p><p>他和男孩的情趣凭什么被雷神用来侮辱他？洛基扶着身边的墙，“如果找我就是为了来打架，你爽了么？我打不过，我要回家了。”</p><p>洛基猛地被摁在床上，索尔抽出一瓶治伤药，那是从赫尔海姆买来的治愈药，死之国最擅长的莫过于治伤，他想洛基一定会喜欢。本来就是打算送给洛基的礼物，还捆了深绿色的蝴蝶结。</p><p>他打开那瓶药，直接灌进洛基的嗓子里，洛基被他压在床上，那瓶珍贵的药水，洛基呛着喝下去了大半。</p><p>“咳咳——”洛基揍过去一拳，“你有什么毛病！”</p><p>索尔撇嘴，这个力量，倒不如说是被只兔子打了一拳似的，怎么回事，洛基有这么虚弱？可能……是因为那瓶封了洛基巨人之相的魔药？</p><p>他没想到洛基这么弱，强者面对强者会想征讨，面对弱者时却总会想施舍，充满高高在上的高傲感，令人发指。</p><p>他变得温柔了不少，把洛基从床上扶起来，摸着怪凉的，可在柜子里翻了半天，也没找到任何能让洛基暖和一点的东西。</p><p>约顿一族就是天生皮肤冰凉的，应该……是正常的吧。</p><p>索尔在心里骗骗自己，安慰到自己，不是我的错，他就是这样的，他就是这样的。啊！糟糕的奥丁森！他没有那些特征了，操，为什么这个房间里连条像样的毯子都没有！</p><p>“阿嚏！”洛基十分不想打这个喷嚏，他擦擦自己的鼻涕，实在是太丢人了，但是很冷，身上那两件情趣内衣薄的透光，他晾了一晚上，冷的浑身发抖。</p><p>真不想在索尔·奥丁森面前这么丢脸，但是，但是——“阿嚏！”</p><p>他可真的是太冷了。<br/>洛基吸吸鼻涕，果然遇上雷神就什么好事都没。</p><p>索尔当然听的见，他还在翻箱倒柜，他买这个房子怎么一点人用的东西都没！他皱皱眉，摘了自己的披风想先给洛基披上。</p><p>洛基摘了窗帘裹在自己身上。</p><p>虽然很脏，但他冷的不得了。洛基把自己缩在窗帘布里，索尔一下子就觉得心里不是滋味。</p><p>“我很冷。”洛基盯着索尔，“这是哪？”<br/>“纽约。”<br/>“纽约？！”<br/>洛基呛的咳嗽，咬牙切齿的问：“你怎么带我来的？”</p><p>“飞。”<br/>索尔把脸撇在一边，他不应该有这种对不起一个人的心思，但是他还是有了，他把洛基扛在肩膀上，像扛一袋大米似的，在三万米往上的天空，用阿萨神族战斗机的速度，从中国飞到美国。</p><p>洛基没想到这么劲爆的回答，他表情僵硬，冷笑了一下，“没让你弄死，看来我身体还真不错。”</p><p>洛基想想，这么折腾，又挨了顿揍，只是打喷嚏，他身体可真的是扛造。</p><p>“刚刚给你喝的赫尔海姆买的治伤药，一会儿就生效了，你不会生病的。”<br/>索尔面色难看的蹲在洛基面前，扯掉那条脏乎乎的窗帘，把自己的披风披到洛基身上。</p><p>“我出去弄点生活用品，这破房子真空。”索尔关上门，“你老实点，想你这个模样，也不会自己跑出去吧。”</p><p>索尔出门后，洛基猛地从床上跳起来！必须要自救！<br/>他打开门，冲着对面敲门，一定要有人住一定要有人住！</p><p>开门的是个小伙子，他看洛基浑身摔出些伤，明明是身材欣长健硕的男人却穿着一身短裙，感觉这人疯疯癫癫的。</p><p>“先生，求您借我用下您的手机，或者帮我报警！可以么！求求您！”</p><p>洛基完全不顾形象了，他的男孩得多担心他！他必须要告诉乔德森，必须要告诉他的爱人！</p><p>洛基拿到手机，现在洛基无比庆幸索尔撒娇要求他背手机号，他急急忙忙的拨打电话，却一个也打不通，跨国电话，这手机打不出去！怎么办怎么办怎么办？？！！</p><p>“洛基！！”<br/>洛基傻在原地，雷神的声音从身后传来，男人大步走来，扽住他的衣领，把他凌空踮起，摔在肩上。</p><p>“这是我弟弟，他脑子有一些问题，他和你说什么了。”<br/>“呃……”一个普通的邻居显然不想招惹这个人，他老实答道：“没有什么，他借我手机打电话。”</p><p>“但是我手机欠费了，没有拨通。”</p><p>索尔夺过手机，随意翻看，发现确实有两条未拨通通话记录。<br/>安全起见，索尔删去了两条号码，递回给邻居。</p><p>“谢谢你配合，让你被打扰了。”索尔捏了捏洛基的腰，“我会好好教育我家这个小疯子。”</p><p>邻居挠挠头，他明明记得，刚交了话费。</p><p>索尔回到房间，他提着一大袋的生活用品，全是为了洛基去准备的东西，他现在气的已经不知道自己到底是图什么了！</p><p>居然敢穿成这样出门——</p><p>“可真是小看你了啊，洛基。”索尔捏起洛基的脸。<br/>“本来给你买了件体面的睡衣，但现在我决定了，”索尔用力撕开洛基下身那半遮半掩的遮羞布。</p><p>“你就这么光着屁股站着吧。”索尔在口袋里上下翻找着，“你知道这个是什么么？让你身体恢复原来那样的，有阴道的那个解药。”</p><p>索尔抓起洛基的脸塞了进去。<br/>洛基立刻疼的滚在地上，失去是是撕裂的痛，没想到回来竟然更疼！</p><p>索尔却在他痛成那样的时候，冷哼一声，然后，他觉得他足够轻柔的抱起了洛基，放在了床上。</p><p>洛基睁大了眼睛，痛苦稍减，但他没想到这么快就要用他……？</p><p>“你别那么看我，我不操你。”<br/>雷神拿出毛巾，洗了洗帮洛基擦着两腿之间流出的各种东西，因为特殊的药性，洛基会有生理性失禁，他轻轻的擦洗着。</p><p>索尔说：“很疼吧。”<br/>洛基并不去去看雷神，他现在甚至想一头撞死在这里。</p><p>索尔帮他擦干净，轻轻叹气：“没办法的。”</p><p>“给我光着屁股家里呆着，不准在跑出去。”索尔看着洛基，他还穿着打了蝴蝶结的水手领上衣，薄的能看见胸前的奶头，和腹部那条疤。</p><p>“怎么……弄得？”索尔摩擦那条疤，“以前没有，人间不会有器械伤你成这样，怎么回事？”</p><p>洛基苦笑：“没办法的。”</p><p>“哼，我们果然不适合聊天。”<br/>“你想关我多久？”<br/>“怎么，急着回去和小鸭子做爱？”</p><p>洛基冷笑一声，举起左手，露出他那颗华丽，漂亮，完美的钻戒。</p><p>他好像又变成那个高贵的二王子殿下，他轻佻的说：“你错了，我的白痴哥哥，他是我丈夫。”</p><p>索尔说：“别挑衅我。”<br/>洛基冷哼一声，亲了亲他的戒指。</p><p> </p><p>**<br/>与此同时，索尔·乔德森坐在飞往美国纽约的航班上。</p><p>他带上眼罩，已经一夜没有闭眼。<br/>十三小时后，他会夺回他的丈夫。</p><p> </p><p>第十二章</p><p>索尔·乔德森懂得爱人给他的求救信号。</p><p>那两个连续的未接来电来自纽约，洛基先生有谈过在哪里还有一套房产，但因为某些原因拒绝深入谈起。</p><p>他那时候就知道，那多半是那个操蛋前男友送给洛基先生的。</p><p>爱人仅用一晚被从东半球绑架到西半球并非不可能，毕竟连蛇都能说话，还有什么不能相信的。</p><p>就是关于神之蛇蛇耶梦加得的事情，索尔·乔德森认为洛基先生需要给他一个解释。</p><p>他带上眼罩，已经一夜没有闭眼。<br/>十三小时后，他会夺回他的丈夫。</p><p> </p><p>**<br/>洛基是在一阵热意中醒来的。<br/>他身边是雷神，他被绑在床上，被抱着，身上的被子也很厚，就有些热。</p><p>已经入秋的天气微凉，这样倒是舒服些。洛基想在床上翻身，发现果然还是被绑着呢。</p><p>昨天的挑衅自然是成功的，但大概是可怜他的屁股刚刚遭受剧痛，雷神只是把他绑起来训话。</p><p>洛基厌恶怜悯，憎恨软弱，他宁愿咬着牙吐血和索尔打上一架，也不愿意遭受这种侮辱。</p><p>他被捆着了。无力反抗，索尔只是捏捏他的胸捏捏他下面，弄得他难堪，却难得的并不粗暴。</p><p>“别碰我。”<br/>“碰又怎么了。”雷神捏捏洛基的脸，笑笑：“其实你现在这样，胖点好看，以前太瘦了。”<br/>洛基摇头甩开那只手，翻白眼：“又不是你养胖的，沾沾自喜个屁啊。”</p><p>*<br/>乔德森到达公寓的时候，眼尖的注意到了那个出来扔垃圾的男性，同他身型类似，金色短发微微发黑，乔德森尾随在他身后，看着门牌号，戴上口罩。</p><p>雷神皱皱眉，感觉，很奇怪……<br/>守护灵通常是动物植物，幽灵等等，就算他硬是塞了三分之一的神力，也不应该……</p><p>门在那个时候被敲响。</p><p>索尔知道门外是刚刚尾随过来的小东西，他还是不悦的开门，问：“你是谁？”<br/>这个问题丝毫没有任何意义，索尔在看见那个男孩第一眼，心里大骂一句：操。</p><p>果然出问题了，他就知道为什么会有这种感觉，这个男孩，那天看见以为就是个长得像的普通人类，当和洛基说话的那只蛇才是守护灵。等等，如果这个傻小子是他创造的，那，那条蛇是什么？！</p><p>“洛基先生！”索尔·乔德森已经赶着这个空隙，冲进了房间。<br/>“索尔？！”洛基盯着他的男孩，他实在是不能做什么太大的动作，眨眨眼睛，笑着说，“果然，你会来。”</p><p>“我就知道你在这里！”男孩眼眶湿润，他满眼都是红血丝，抱住洛基先生的胳膊，“你怎么了，为什么不动，你身上有伤么……”索尔扑在洛基身上，“他绑你？！”</p><p>索尔被凌空掂起，雷神把小男孩举到空中，洛基的眼中满是惊慌，那表情对雷神来说，可真是太刺激了。</p><p>他开口喊道：“别——”<br/>“他就是你那小对象？”<br/>“关你什么事，等等！你别！”洛基能听见他的男孩被掐着脖子，吱吱艰难的喘气，洛基晃着身子喊：“放他下来，你放他下来！”</p><p>“你是不是瞎啊洛基！”雷神掐着乔德森的脖子，“长这么个模样，你都不知道他是个什么东西！？”</p><p>“他不是东西！你快把他放下！”</p><p>雷神抓起手边的一块儿软布，那是洛基被撕烂的裙子，他团吧团吧塞进洛基的嘴里，“吵死了！”</p><p>他抓了把头发，把索尔丢在地上，轻轻踢了一脚：“诶，你就是他嘴里那个小丈夫？”<br/>“关你什么事啊！你个前男友有病吧，松开我，松开！”</p><p>“呵，关我什么事，你们可真一对儿啊，关我什么事，小破玩意儿！”索尔狠狠揍过来一拳，洛基在床上大声呜呜的发泄不满，引起两人的注意。</p><p>“呵，小屁孩，你知道他是个什么玩意儿么？”雷神突然充满恶意的扯开洛基身上的毯子，掰开洛基的双腿：“看看这个骚货，你知道自己操的是个双性么？”</p><p>“看着他的阴道，你还能硬起来？”</p><p>“阴阴阴……阴阴道？”乔德森瞪大眼睛看雷神，“你在胡说什么！？”</p><p>“不敢相信吗？”雷神冷哼一声，把那个跟他同样长相的小孩扔到洛基身上。</p><p>洛基的腿间什么遮挡都没有，那副生理特征完整的展露在男孩面前。</p><p>“操他啊，小屁孩。”</p><p>乔德森盯着洛基两腿中间，他已经和洛基做了两年爱了，那个长的和他一模一样但一看就不是好东西的该死前男友，让他的丈夫长出了一副……女性生殖系统？？</p><p>这什么惊天鬼话啊！不敢相信不可置信，妈的这有毛病吧！</p><p>索尔·乔德森觉得自己脑子都要蒙了，他轻轻摸了一下，艰难的开口：“洛基先生……这……真的么？”</p><p>“真的，他就是个约顿双性。”雷神在一边靠在墙上，“怎么，你还干的下去么？他被我捆在床上，随便你怎么弄都跑不了。”</p><p>雷神得意洋洋的看看那个小孩，“就你，还谈什么爱，谈什么操他？他这样的身子，你能吃下去么？”</p><p>索尔·乔德森第一次像受了蛊惑一样，他听着雷神的话，捧着洛基的大腿，想要插进那个奇怪的地方去。</p><p>洛基直直的盯着男孩，又看了一眼旁边看笑话的雷神，他仿佛能听见，雷神曾在他耳边轻笑：“我愿意操你，就感恩戴德吧”。</p><p>而这个时候，雷神也在看他，蓝色的眼睛里写满嘲笑，乔德森正努力的顶进洛基的身体里。</p><p>男孩挑衅的和雷神说：“我才不会讨厌我丈夫的身体！”他抱起洛基的屁股，猛地插进洛基的身体中。</p><p>好紧，好热！<br/>洛基的身体里永远都是这么舒服。</p><p>乔德森幸福的望着洛基。</p><p>可是洛基在哭。<br/>可是洛基在哭。</p><p>洛基害怕的摇着头，他看着乔德森使劲的摇头，他不想要这样，他看了一眼雷神，又看了看身上的乔德森，眼泪不受控制的流。</p><p>他不愿意在雷神面前哭，他从不在雷神面前哭！可是，乔德森，他温柔的大男孩，他爱上的人，不要，不要这么对他——</p><p>索尔·乔德森一下子特别心疼，他擦擦洛基的眼泪说：“别……你别哭啊。”</p><p>正在看好戏的雷神冷笑一声，就迎面吃来了一拳，凡人之力，不痛不痒。<br/>但他还是惊愕的看着揍了他一拳的男孩，那男孩和他相似的脸庞，相似的性格，还大大剌剌晾着下半身，但浑身戾气，像个男人一样的给了他一拳，怒骂道：“你给我滚出去！”</p><p>“什么？！”<br/>“滚出去！”索尔·乔德森冲着他吐了口唾沫：“你这个死人渣，我管你是个什么雷公电母！别再来烦我和我的爱人！”</p><p>爱人。<br/>这个小孩，不过就是他身体里取出的一点点的一部分，连生命都是自己给予的！居然还敢自称是洛基的爱人？！</p><p>洛基左手的戒指，让雷神皱紧了眉头，他一不留神，被一个小孩用浑身的力气推出门外，看着瞬间上锁的大门，怒骂了一句。</p><p>洛基看着他的男孩，拼命的喘气。<br/>乔德森扑过来帮他解开浑身的绳子，扔掉洛基嘴里塞的软布，眼眶红红的看着洛基，扎进洛基怀里撒娇道：“对不起，对不起对不起对不起！我不该在他面前这么对你，我失去理智了。”</p><p>“洛基先生，对不起，疼么，来，穿这个。”索尔万分庆幸拿了件衣服，早知道这样他才不叫洛基先生穿裙子！</p><p>“我们回家，我带你回家。”</p><p>洛基无助的叹气：“我不生气，你……你害怕么？”洛基都不敢看他，“我想你大概发现了。我不是人类……是半神半巨人，那种……神话中的存在……刚刚那个人，是我名义上的哥哥雷神。”</p><p>他抱起洛基，像一只大型犬似的在洛基怀中乱蹭，“果然！我就猜到啦，对了，宝贝儿那你是不是也是个什么神啊！我靠我太帅太牛逼了吧，我在和神恋爱，还把神拐到手了！”</p><p>洛基哑然失笑，揉了揉索尔的头发。他知道索尔在故意卖可爱逗他开心。他的索尔眼下一圈青黑，脸上也有点扎扎的，眼睛里全是血丝。</p><p>洛基披上衣服，低头说：“对不起……”</p><p>男孩搂住他的脖子：“有什么对不起的！洛基~这有什么好怕的！我最喜欢洛基了，这世上我就怕你生我气！要是不气的话，我要亲亲，先生亲亲我么~”</p><p>洛基笑着给他的男孩一个吻。<br/>他在心里告诉自己，索尔·乔德森和索尔·奥丁森是不一样的。</p><p>当男孩把他抱在怀中，索尔感慨了一句：“怪不得我总觉得洛基先生抱起来比看上去沉，原来是因为是神啊！”<br/>洛基点点他的额头：“坏小子！”</p><p>“谢谢你，来找我。”<br/>索尔亲吻洛基的脸颊：“我们之间，不用说这个字的。”</p><p>打开屋门，雷神就在一边站着，瞥了他们一眼，洛基居然在那小屁孩的怀里笑。</p><p>“哼，恩恩爱爱啊？小男孩，你是个男人么？这婊子给我操了几百年了。”</p><p>洛基听着这种侮辱，他本该麻木了，却还是微微抖了一下。他在男孩的怀抱里，努力的稳着身形。</p><p>索尔·乔德森觉得自己瞬间被激怒，他抱着洛基的脑袋，按在怀里，不让洛基面对这个来势汹汹的男人，走到他面前，用凶狠的眼神瞪着雷神。</p><p>“我在和你个傻逼说一遍，再敢侮辱洛基，我就是死也会先弄死你！”</p><p>乔德森感觉的到他后背在出虚汗，他就像一个妄想反抗大脑的手指，他想再给索尔一拳，又清晰的知道自己无法撼动。</p><p>雷神确信他现在就要弄死这个小鬼。他幽幽的说：“看我们谁先弄死谁？嗯？”</p><p>“不准动他。”<br/>索尔·奥丁森没想到，洛基居然会说这么一句。</p><p>洛基说：“不准动我的男孩。”</p><p>“你有什么资格命令我？”</p><p>“我还剩下半年左右就会恢复神力。”洛基抬眼盯着索尔，“你大可试试这段日子内能不能弄死我，你敢动他，我恢复力量后，只要我还有一口气，我绝对不会放过你。”<br/>“我说到做到。”</p><p>“哼，两情圣啊，一唱一和表现挺好啊。”雷神背身一脚踹飞垃圾桶，吼道：“滚！都他妈滚！”</p><p>他平复下来的时候，那个和他相似的男孩，已经抱着洛基离开了。</p><p>他一次都没那样抱过洛基，但他捏过洛基身上每一块儿肉，有软的有硬的，那抱起来该是什么手感的？</p><p>操，明明是他的，明明一直都是他的，怎么就让别人捷足先登了？</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第十三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>怎么就让别人捷足先登了！<br/>第十三章</p><p>洛基被带到酒店，索尔先是帮他洗了澡，就急急忙忙的订机票。</p><p>“不用急。”洛基在被窝里起身抱住索尔，“他要是想来找麻烦，我们在哪里都逃不掉。”</p><p>“啊？”<br/>“来都来了，干脆在这边玩一阵子吧。”洛基笑笑抱住索尔，他想，他的好日子已经快到头了，还不如趁着“死”前多舒服几天。</p><p>“你这想法不对。”索尔压在洛基身上，“我知道你想什么呢，怎么就不可撼动？我偏要你在我这里，除非弄死我，我绝不把你给他。啧，你摸着凉凉的，是冷么？”</p><p>索尔捏捏洛基胸口上的肉，“别有那种想法，你想被吃掉呢？”</p><p>洛基侧侧脸，把脸埋在手臂里，这是他们性爱前总会用的情趣话术，洛基喜欢叫索尔小狼狗，索尔说那就要把他吃干净。</p><p>洛基委屈的问，“你真的能接受么？”他捂住眼睛快要哭出来：“我这样的身体……”</p><p>“你这样的身体不是很美么。”<br/>索尔拿开洛基先生的手臂，“原来，你在介意这个。我忽略了，我以为你只是害怕那个臭屁狂。”</p><p>“宝贝儿，你为什么要因为你的身体难过啊？”索尔亲亲洛基的额头，“我靠，那个人，神，啧，那个混蛋！那个混蛋精神暴力过你，是不是？”</p><p>“精神暴力……？”<br/>“就像PUA！诋毁你让你不正视自己的好。”索尔咬咬牙，“什么玩意儿啊…”</p><p>“我才不怕那种白痴。”洛基擦擦眼泪，“我只在意你怎么看我。”</p><p>索尔都没注意到自己的笑容快绽放到眼角，高兴的亲着洛基夸奖：“做得好，我们洛基是好孩子。”</p><p>“先生真的很棒，先生不打电话，我就不可能这么快找到你。”<br/>“我没打通，你是怎么找到我的？”<br/>“耶梦加得说掳走你的人很像我，我猜到多半是你倒霉的混蛋前男友。我想你短时间肯定无法逃跑，只能小面积求救，但一定会告诉我。然后收到电话，当时我就过来了，换了电话通知那个号码中奖，要了地址说邮寄礼物，只在楼下蹲了半天就看到了那个人。”</p><p>“然后，这个给你，以后要带好。”索尔把绳子系到洛基脖子上，“这是监视器，我知道你讨厌这种东西，但是现在是特殊时期，能接受么？”</p><p>“你知道我不喜欢啊……”<br/>“我一直都知道。手机给你，手机定位也不能关，在出这种事情，必须让我短时间内找到你。对不起……”索尔攥住洛基的手：“其实，我不想让你不开心的。”</p><p>“我会带着的。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我会带着的。”<br/>“洛基先生？！”索尔抓抓洛基的手，“你能理解真是太好了。”</p><p>“谢谢洛基先生相信我。”索尔抱住洛基，“我本想说，遇上这种事要先报警，但考虑到给你找麻烦的是个神仙，下次也还是来找我。因为你的安全，对我来说是最重要的事情，别让我失去你，知道么？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>索尔玩着洛基的头发：“都记住了？”<br/>洛基蜷在他怀里撒娇：“都记住了。”</p><p>他搂住索尔的脖子：“我记住啦，你这个占有欲爆棚的小鬼——”<br/>“占有欲这次也要依着我了。”<br/>“依着你，”洛基抓着索尔的手指，“刚刚，你可太帅了，要被你迷死了，已经失去理智了，什么都依着你。”</p><p>“那现在，是不是什么都听？”<br/>“嗯，想提要求可要珍惜机会。”<br/>“那，亲我一下。”索尔指指脸颊，“快。”<br/>“这是什么要求啊。”洛基亲上去一口，“我欠你一个愿望，什么都可以答应你。”</p><p>“这是神仙的承诺，一定要想好了再告诉我。”</p><p>“好～谢谢先生，下一个问题，你的身体现在怎么样？”狼崽子扒开洛基的浴袍，抱起洛基的大腿，上下检视问道：“他碰你了？”<br/>洛基摇摇头，“没，没有。”</p><p>“你屁股上有红印。”<br/>“没做，他打的……”<br/>“他居然打你！！”索尔嚎了一嗓子，洛基吓得抖了一下，索尔便赶紧回过神来的摸摸洛基的头，给洛基顺毛。</p><p>“吓到你了，吓到你了，该死的，不怕怕。没事，没事。哎，他居然敢打你，这个臭傻逼！”</p><p>“都打的有点肿了……”索尔捏捏揉揉心里吃味，打屁股这种事，想想，怎么那么色呢，哼，那个混球真讨厌。</p><p>“这里，”索尔抬高洛基的腿，轻轻抚摸了一下洛基的小穴，“他以前用过这里，是么？”</p><p>洛基点点头：“嗯……”<br/>“啧，真一老傻逼。”</p><p>索尔摸摸哪里，翻开洛基的阴唇，两指并起来插进去揉着。洛基突然颤抖着蹬腿，他十年没用前面做过，敏感的不行，甚至体验到一股从未有过的快感，两条腿并拢的夹紧索尔的手，难以抑制的呻吟出声，那声音格外不同，是一声带着撒娇和甜蜜味儿的娇喘。</p><p>“啊哈，索尔，呜，索尔！”</p><p>“洛基先生，我变成弯的前和女性也做过，我床技很好的~”索尔拉开洛基的腿，手指换着力的打圈轻磨，“虽然过了很久了，我会伺候好你，要好好享受。”</p><p>“哈！”洛基猛地弹高腿，挂在索尔的脖子上，腰部忍不住的抽动，攀着索尔的脖子高声叫了一声，从股间涌出大片的淫水。</p><p>好快……<br/>索尔轻轻用手指搔弄两下，只是手淫，洛基先生到的也太快了，可真可爱。洛基刚刚高潮的身体敏感的不得了，两腿一抽一抽的，却也不敢并住，虚虚的挂在索尔的肩上：“好……好舒服。”</p><p>“你真的，用过前面么？”索尔摸摸洛基的腿间，“很快。”<br/>洛基红着脸说：“是因为是你。”</p><p>是因为是他。</p><p>索尔抱住洛基的双腿，俯身亲吻上去，温热的口腔害的洛基刚刚高潮的身体不住颤抖，他看着窗外——</p><p>很害怕。<br/>哪怕在索尔怀里，也很害怕。</p><p>害怕失去索尔，害怕的不行，他脑海中回荡着雷神的那句话，“长成这个模样，你真不知道他是什么么？”</p><p>这几年来他为了蒙蔽自己到底犯什么傻，他当然知道，不会有人类和神用同样的一张脸，同样的一副身躯，见鬼的！见鬼的！索尔到底是什么啊！到底是个什么啊，难道这么久都是雷神在耍他，在看着他这副模样玩弄他的心脏？</p><p>洛基抓紧床单，手指上的感触那样清楚，已经送了戒指给他的索尔，难道是该死的雷神故意要看他的笑话？可小孩子把戏一样的定情信物，是真的让他开心了那么久。</p><p>还说要去北极，那里有极光，他会向他求婚……他的婚礼还没有开始，他的幸福明明在眼前，他宁愿骗自己，他不想失去。</p><p>“洛基先生！！！”<br/>索尔抱高洛基的脸颊，“哭什么呢？哭什么呢？”</p><p>洛基才发现自己落眼泪了，可真是奇怪啊，明明不会在雷神面前落泪，明明觉得自己足够坚强，却总在索尔面前忍不住脆弱，他抱着索尔抽泣，把眼泪鼻涕都擦在索尔的睡袍上，解释道：“不是，不是不舒服……”</p><p>“我知道你不是不舒服！”索尔擦干净洛基满脸的眼泪，“你是为什么哭你以为我看不出来？”</p><p>“你在难受，在害怕，是那个坏蛋吓得么？我给你唱歌听？”</p><p>索尔气道：“真是的，我就是太急了，都忽略您现在满心都是委屈小脾气了，来和我说说，说出来就不难受了。跟伤口一样，受伤了是要说出来的，难过了就要哭出来，总会过去的，太阳总会再次升起。等明早，我们去玩，去看自由女神？庆祝我们的自由恋爱？或者去大都会？你不是挺喜欢逛展览的么。”</p><p>“索尔。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你真的是索尔吧？”</p><p>小傻瓜说什么呢。索尔叹气默默洛基的脑袋，把洛基抱到腿间，抱到怀里，用洛基先生最喜欢的姿势，轻轻的帮洛基按头。</p><p>“洛基先生，你以为，人为什么要相爱呢？”<br/>索尔帮他按着，“你是神，耶梦加得说，你会活的很久。”</p><p>“因为人需要一个人陪伴。”索尔低头亲着洛基的头发，“我想，我非常幸运，您可以陪我到最后，而我却做不到。”</p><p>“但我在的每一天，你得是我的，你得在我身边，你得多陪陪我，你得开心。”索尔揉揉洛基的脸：“好！我想好了！刚刚你答应我一个愿望，对不对！”</p><p>洛基玩着索尔的手指，他被哄的心里发暖，轻声问“你，要许什么？多不可能的事情都能满足你。”</p><p>“多不可能都能？”<br/>“能。”<br/>“那洛基先生要不给我也生一个孩子吧！”索尔把洛基翻身压在身下，他摩擦着洛基小腹上的伤口：“耶梦加得是从这里出生的？对么？”</p><p>“你……？”<br/>“我，我怎么知道的？我不光知道，还知道蛇蛇是宝宝，还知道是那个臭屁狂的吧？老实交代，坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”</p><p>“我大概……并不能孕育了……”洛基低低头，“是他的，但是如果先遇上你，我一定会爱上你，一定会想要和你的孩子！”<br/>索尔噗的笑出来，“傻瓜！谁叫你当真的！我不要，难道再让你留一道疤？多疼啊。”</p><p>“但是洛基先生讨我开心了。”索尔亲亲洛基的头发，“你还记得咱们在中国看的电视剧么？人都有下辈子，那下辈子我就投胎做女孩，你一定得找到我，我给你做小媳妇，给你做老婆，给你生一堆小孩！你不是喜欢大胸脯么，下辈子我要努力长个F杯！”</p><p>洛基笑笑，捏着索尔的大胸说：“这个就很棒了，还有下辈子呢也不要投胎做女孩，你这种的太骚了。给我长两根大鸡鸡，我才懒得操你，含泪做一累死了，伺候不舒服了我就不要你。”</p><p>索尔挤挤眼睛：“洛基先生说话越来越色！”<br/>洛基抱住索尔的脸亲了一下，“是小奶狗教的好？”</p><p>“叫我小狼狗！”索尔撅撅嘴，“你刚刚还夸我帅呢，我一点都不奶！”</p><p>洛基失笑，“已经自己觉得自己是小狗了？”<br/>“你说的，我给你做小狗，你给我做老公。”</p><p>“那我要是喜欢奶里奶气的呢？”洛基抱住索尔的脸，“那你要怎么样？”<br/>“那我就，洛基先生——你看看人家么——”索尔趴在洛基胸口，“呜汪。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈”洛基揉着索尔的脑袋，“在你身边，好像永远不会不开心。”</p><p>就像一场美梦，享受又有什么不好的呢？</p><p>“那就对了，好了洛基先生，不准胡闹了，我要许愿了。”<br/>“许愿？”<br/>“对，必须答应我，必须完成的愿望。”<br/>洛基心不在焉的玩着索尔的胸肉，想着无论是多么惊骇世俗的愿望他也会努力完成：“你说，没什么神做不到的。”</p><p>“我要你快乐。”<br/>洛基愣住了，他愣愣的看着索尔：“你在，说什么？”</p><p>“我要你快乐。”索尔用指腹蹭蹭洛基红红的眼眶，“我愿意看你哭，看你闹，看你发泄出来，看你的每一个脾气。”</p><p>“但你不要忘了，我想你，是在经历这些后，依然快乐。”</p><p>索尔抱紧他的洛基先生，“您是神仙大人，必须说到做到，要幸福快乐的活着。”</p><p>洛基的眼泪，划过脸颊。</p><p>“怎么又哭了？”索尔笑笑，轻轻蹭去那些水滴：“都成小哭包了，我知道你感动，但现在，要笑给我看。”</p><p>“洛基先生——要笑。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 十四 十五 十六章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十四章</p><p>“索尔·奥丁森，你疯了吧？”<br/>“疯了，疯了，疯了，疯了！。取出一只眼睛和三分之一的神力去供养捏造一个守护灵，你以为你是谁啊，神不能有这种东西，这他妈是禁术！”</p><p>索尔靠在桌边喝了一口酒：“行了！你不说我不说没人知道。我也没想到老头子让他去米斯嘉德啊，一天天那么忙还得打仗，我哪有时间老陪着他？”</p><p>“哥们，你不是真陷进去了吧，和洛基玩真的？你爸不敲碎你脑袋。”</p><p>“放屁！”索尔撞了下桌子，“哎，你知道个屁啊，要不是我，洛基哪能那么惨？再怎么我睡了他有好几百年，我他妈得有点良心吧。”</p><p>“不知道的以为你爱上他了。”霍根瞥了眼索尔，“说吧，您什么要求？”</p><p>“大型动物吧，像那一回事。猫啊狗啊的太小了不顶什么劲儿，总之，我给灵魂赋予的愿望就是守护住洛基，别管怎么，就十年就行，唉，我真怕他出事。”</p><p>“洛基那么聪明能出什么事啊！”霍根滴进去魔药，“你他妈就是多管闲事。”</p><p>“闭上嘴，烦死了。”索尔抓抓头发，“我和你说，洛基指不定现在背后怎么骂我恨死我呢，死小婊子，老子还挖了只眼睛，我真对他好的没话说。”</p><p>“你这也叫对人好？”<br/>“靠你别揶揄我，”索尔幽怨的瞪着洛基，“你说谁不是上赶着想陪我身边啊？这么多年都是我去求着他，就，你知道吧，他就是那种不拒绝也不主动的主儿，老让我患得患失的，床上也没情调，特别干，你知道我教了多久么？唉扯远了，再说，你别怼我，我们又不是情侣关系。”</p><p>“就是个炮友，我做的不错了。”<br/>“哼，我是没看出来人多想和你打炮，你自己热脸贴人家冷屁股，有眼的都看得出来。”</p><p>“去去去，行了。他妙着呢，你个吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸”</p><p>“那么憋屈，想和人处对象，就服个软低个头去他面前认个错讨个好呗，送个花求一求呗。”</p><p>“白痴，他可是洛基啊！”索尔闷一口酒，“你知道不，其实他性格特别差劲，有什么都憋在心里，阴森森的是真一点也看不出来，这分钟还调情呢下一分钟能提上裤子不认人。”</p><p>“那你和他睡？”<br/>“我贱，我贱行不。”索尔气忿的想，不行，去米斯嘉德看不住怎么办，绝对不能让洛基和别人睡。</p><p>“我得去找医官要个禁欲的药。给他吃了，让他阳痿。”<br/>“干嘛，你一炮友又想管挺宽，宇宙警察啊。”<br/>“去去去，我一想洛基可能和别人睡我在气死了。我真活该又倒霉，早知道我就不去招惹他了。”<br/>“你去找洛基低个头认个错哄一哄能死啊。”<br/>“你不知道，嘁，我怎么也要他先求我，说来找我来求求我才答应！”</p><p>“哼，次次都是我找他。”<br/>“得！我不管您，你爱怎么怎么。对了，你怎么想起来守护灵这出的，你可没这么细腻。”</p><p>索尔支着下巴，“洛基求我的。”<br/>“洛基能求你？”<br/>“啧，不是，就洛基想晚点去米斯嘉德，这事是太急了，我不知道父亲是想干嘛呢。”</p><p>索尔烦躁的挠挠头，“诶，我怎么管得住众神之父，洛基可能也是害怕吧才和我稍微提了一嘴，哎你知道不，就这一嘴，都是这几百年来洛基第一次提的要求。我没法满足他啊……怪窝囊的。”</p><p>“操，偏偏帮不了他。糟心。”索尔猛抓头发，“所以你帮我造个守护灵，别让洛基太孤单了。我跟你说我太懂洛基了，我和他说去纽约，我找人类朋友照顾他，他绝对不去，他得跑的远远的，真是的，总觉得我还非得害他。”</p><p>“你……索尔，你脸皮真厚。服个软能把你嘴磨破？”<br/>“闭嘴，赶紧弄，过两天我该走了，我在去看看他。”</p><p>霍根看着索尔，呸的一声骂道：“我看你就是陷进去了。”</p><p>索尔摆摆手走了。<br/>索尔猛然想起那个守护灵。</p><p>出了什么问题，变成人了？<br/>他明明要的是大型动物，硬塞那么多神力进去是因为希望智慧值高点，聪明伶俐点，别太傻把洛基气到了。</p><p>他得再去看看那个守护灵，确定一下。然后回阿斯加德抓住霍根敲打敲打，还有洛基需要吃的那个药，这趟多带一点回来吧。</p><p>洛基现在身体也忒糟心了，推两下打两下都没用力就一口血，干脆去抢金苹果，在去糟老头的宝库里偷点东西。</p><p>麻烦事可真不少。<br/>索尔很轻易的就找到了洛基休息的酒店，他气死了，他妈的这才过去多久，又要辣他眼睛！</p><p>居然又在做，气死他了！精虫上脑吧这白痴守护灵！</p><p>他隐身状态，刚想去把洛基拎起来，就听到格外好听，挠人心尖儿的一声叫。</p><p>雷神瞪大了眼。</p><p>这是索尔·奥丁森第一次看见，洛基那样的表情。</p><p>他蜷在那个守护灵的怀里，露出放松舒适的笑容，眼睛还会微微眯起来，双腿会并拢磨蹭，还会发出那种快要哭的撒娇声。</p><p>洛基和自己做爱的时候会这样么？<br/>好像以前有过吧？但后来自己总是掰开，总是给他带着分腿器，就没有这种印象了。</p><p>洛基身下有大片的湿渍，雷神不止一次把洛基玩到失禁，但是，短时间，从身体里兴奋的分泌这么多水，接连着喷水——好像，从来没有过吧。</p><p>原来是可以这么骚的？</p><p>洛基的腿被抻开，那个小破孩居然直接亲上去了，索尔吓了一跳，毕竟和自己一模一样，什么时候轮到他给别人舔？</p><p>可是，肯定是挺舒服的。看洛基的表情都知道……谁不喜欢被这么舒坦的伺候啊？他就没有对洛基这么贴心过，难怪……难怪都不稀罕他了。</p><p>他本来觉得，居然和守护灵做了……是得多寂寞多欠能才把自己给一个半身操，现在看看，其实这个守护灵吧，做挺成功的，对洛基挺好的。</p><p>啧，他不知道该开心还是该气。</p><p>索尔很懂得如何驯服一个尤物。如何把床伴调教的贴心又乖巧。</p><p>他自诩器大活好，情人又多，天宫性情开放，洛基不是他玩的第一个，甚至不是他玩的第一个处子。</p><p>处儿大多乖巧听话些，要是上来就不给甜头，就很难发现甜头。</p><p>洛基那高傲的性子肯定不懂自慰，也不会因为感觉和想象中不一样就去换个人试试。所以索尔特别放心的实验，实验怎么调教完美枕边人。</p><p>所以，索尔就第一次就很凶，他记得自己当时挺讨厌的，要求洛基口，还要求他自己坐上来。其实当时那没经验的洛基做的完全不是那回事，整的两个人都不是太舒服。</p><p>他就是聪明，等小洛基稍微能不太舒服的也学会给自己找点舒服，他就用那高出很多的技巧，让洛基迷恋住他所带来的性快感。</p><p>床伴就是要稍加调教的。<br/>洛基是他一手教出来的，因为他捏准了洛基不敢找别人，给了他大把的时间，调出一个颇合自己心意的性伴侣。</p><p>在上位时，骑乘懂得摆腰抽插，在下位时，知道爬上床来的时候自己绑住阴茎。给他口的时候，连手都不会用，如果没命令吞下去还是吐出来，就会一直好好含着，含不住了，就咽了。</p><p>特别听话。</p><p>可是好不容易养出这个脾气的，用了好多年，连不经意间勾勾手指，蹭蹭胳膊的角度，都是符合心意的，若是现在学的娇惯了更不愿意和他睡了，那可怎么办，真烦。</p><p>可早知道会变成这样，就不欺负了。<br/>索尔不想在看这两个人啪啪啪，他得回天宫一趟，烦死了，知道他付出了多少么？这该死的混蛋弟弟。</p><p>啧，呸呸呸，索尔·奥丁森！不能用该死这个词！</p><p>要不一直以来的努力，为了什么呢？</p><p>索尔不悦的转身，回了阿斯加德，准确无误的错过了洛基难过的场景，若是早些知道在爱人流泪时的正确做法，他大概也不必走那么多弯路。</p><p>阿斯加德。<br/>弗丽嘉正在看一本魔物精要，索尔蹑手蹑脚的钻进卧室。</p><p>“索尔？”<br/>啊——糟糕。<br/>“嗨，母亲。”<br/>“你父亲不在卧室里。”弗丽嘉合上书，“你自己去拿，全拿走吧，我会和你父亲说，是我不小心扔掉的。”<br/>索尔拿了药，那些小药片他本来只敢一片片的偷拿，向母亲举了个躬。</p><p>洛基的药，大概要吃两年左右，才能把身体彻底恢复。</p><p>实际上，在身体恢复前，洛基无法接受太多的神力回归。现在的情况，神力回归，轻则重伤，重则暴毙，他不会看这种事情发生。索尔知道父亲在想什，通过这次的事情，让洛基不再拥有主神能力。</p><p>索尔知道这件事的时候，才知道当初给洛基喝下去的东西，到底是什么。</p><p>所谓的，让洛基失去生理特征的药——这话听起来有多可笑呢？</p><p>洛基触碰远古冰馆，在无意中惊动了约顿海姆的君主劳菲，他认为一个霜巨人藏在阿斯加德，暗中调查，那瓶药并不是单单的独占欲，主要还是为了他的安全，是将洛基隐去巨人之相，扔去米斯加德躲藏。</p><p>但这并不公平，索尔拿着那些药，奥丁告诉他那些药并不会真的伤到洛基，直到他这个从不去怀疑父亲的人，在命运三女神那里得到了真相。</p><p>隐去只需要几分钟，在想夺回来，需要调养一到三年，才能恢复曾经的身体状态。</p><p>索尔本不相信这句话。<br/>但这次见到洛基，他就明白了，那是真的，三女神并没有说假话。</p><p>只是好不容易得来的治疗药，曾经全被父亲拿走。<br/>索尔郁闷的把所有的药放好，他费尽心思得来的这些为了洛基好的东西，到不知道要被洛基背后骂多少次！</p><p>为了这个药，他在命运之泉前做了一年的孙子！想起来他就头疼！还有守护灵，那该死的守护灵，该死的东西怎么就变成人了！？</p><p>烦死了！<br/>什么都不懂，还和守护灵恩恩爱爱，那个守护灵能是真的喜欢他么！不过是他在灵魂里赋予的资格！洛基这笨蛋笨蛋大笨蛋！</p><p>索尔抓住霍根，“呦，过来，给我解释点事。”</p><p>“呀，索尔大王子啊，您没去矮人国拿战斧啊？”索尔捏捏他这死党的脖子，“闭嘴，你又不是不知道为什么！”</p><p>“我去看洛基了，他那守护灵，怎么回事，是个人。”<br/>“你还好意思说？”霍根斜了一眼索尔，“你当时说，给灵魂赋予愿望了，是吧？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“你造神了。”霍根摔一本书在索尔脸上，“神本来就不回会守护灵，你还硬用了神力，用身体做躯体，这就够了，偏偏予了灵魂。”</p><p>“那成你的半身了，你在无意中造神，快十年了吧，这个书给你，早点收回来，要是被众神之父发现，我们都得死。”</p><p>“造神……？”<br/>“嗯，很扯皮吧，当时安排了十年，你现在要暴力回收呢也不麻烦，弄死就行了，不过等等吧，省力。”</p><p>“我弄了个神……给洛基……？”<br/>“可不，”霍根白他一眼，“考虑到意义，应该叫洛基守护神。”</p><p>“感人爱情。”</p><p>“闭嘴！”索尔很挫，感觉自己特别的挫。他抓着自己的头发，“洛基跟那破玩意儿谈对象了！谈对象了！烦死了，烦死了，烦死了！”</p><p>“真的假的？”<br/>“我拿这么丢脸的事和你开玩笑？”<br/>“厉害啊！”</p><p>索尔一拳砸了过去。</p><p>怎么搞的！<br/>他气忿的回到自己的小房间，一页页书一点点看，看的自己越来越头疼，趴在地上狠狠揪自己头发。</p><p>可真好，这下可真好，他给自己造情敌，他怎么这么蠢啊，那小屁孩能干什？能帮洛基干活？能帮洛基赎罪？能去给命运三女神做牛做马要治疗药？能为了他和众神之父叫板？</p><p>凭什么啊，凭什么啊，索尔捏着给洛基准备的礼物之一，又想起了那小男孩的笑，想起那小屁孩送给洛基的戒指！他们那关系说白就是不太纯洁的兄弟，做挺多次的炮友，他准备了好多好多的礼物，有衣服，有洛基喜欢的花种，有书，甚至有一大堆的零食。</p><p>可他连花都不敢送！不敢！<br/>他怕洛基用一副，我就知道你喜欢我你管不住我你输掉了的表情看他，他不愿意先开那个在一起吧的口，怎么就突然失去竞争资格了呢？</p><p>明明之前就没人敢和他争，那双眼睛本就应该看他自己。</p><p>不是守护灵的话——那就是相爱了，太搞笑了吧，他用自己的身体，能力，神力，灵魂，去造了个是他又不是他的神去跟洛基谈恋爱！</p><p>其实，他也想送戒指，但他哪有那个资格……他用什么名义送啊。</p><p>委屈死了，羡慕死了。                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  </p><p>洛基根本就不懂，根本什么都不知道！他是对不起洛基，可是他做了好多好多好多事情来弥补了！为什么眼里没有他呢？哪怕尝试对他好，哪怕已经知道错了，哪怕已经在努力的改了！</p><p>就是再也不愿意对他笑一下，洛基甚至可以对一个不成功的守护灵笑都不愿意再给他一次好脸色！几百年了，如果不是他硬要缠上去，洛基连看他一眼都不会看他！</p><p>他就是不想承认，可他又知道，那双眼睛里，早就没有过他了。</p><p>凭什么啊——好歹睡了那么那么那么久，就真的一点感情都没有？</p><p>如果只有伤害才能让洛基记他最深，那他不介意做童话故事里的反派。</p><p>和一个他的半身，他喂养的半神甜甜蜜蜜，哼，该死的，想都别想！<br/>想都别想！！！</p><p> </p><p>第十五章</p><p>索尔·奥丁森从来都知道自己有多强。</p><p>他有胆量把所有自己该负责的事情都扛在肩上。就不怕别人的眼光，唯独不敢直视洛基，这感觉特别讨厌。</p><p>总觉得自己欠了他些什么。<br/>虽然就是欠了，但能还清的。索尔冷笑，又一次来到了米德加尔特，远远就看见，洛基拉着小破玩意的手，慢慢溜达，甚至还当街亲了起来。</p><p>操，看不见他么？<br/>……<br/>四下无人，他隐藏着，现在的洛基还真看不见他。</p><p>可以说，是眼看他们就要亲的朝着更令自己厌恶的方向下去，雷神觉得自己火冒三丈，好在洛基脸皮薄，拉着男孩急急忙忙要回房间了才能做。雷神攥攥拳，又一次去了那个酒店。</p><p>他不久前可真是在这里看了一场色香味俱全的情事现场。<br/>烦烦烦！</p><p>小男孩和洛基手拉着手就回来了，洛基捧着一束花，明明说不需要买的，索尔还是给他买了，玫瑰花火红火红，确实心情好了很多。</p><p>他的小狼崽子已经急的不行了，恨不得现在就咬着洛基吃掉，还没走到玄关就抓着洛基的脖子乱啃，洛基被他闹得痒，却又把身体瘫倒索尔身上，打算夹着男孩的腰，被抱到床上。</p><p>雷神就坐在那张床上。<br/>他满头都是气出的青筋！</p><p>几次了这第几次了，在他看不见的时候做不行！？<br/>操！他也要在那臭小子面前操洛基，让那小破玩意儿尝尝这算什么滋味！气死了！气死了！气死了！雷神一拳过去，把他看不顺眼的小男孩砸进墙里。</p><p>洛基瞪大眼睛，他急急忙忙着急的跑去他的男孩身边，“索尔，索尔？！”<br/>他抬起头，格外凶狠的剜了雷神一眼。</p><p>“你是不是有什么毛病，又过来干什么？”<br/>“干什么？干你！你知道你在做什么吗？你他妈别在我面前恶心我！”</p><p>“恶心你……？”洛基冷笑一声，“你来搞笑的？我上次已经告诉你了，你对他出手，我不会放过你。”</p><p>“他算个屁！”<br/>“他是我的！”</p><p>索尔看着洛基眼里的坚定，洛基瞧那小孩撞昏脑袋后的心疼，心里刺痛着。</p><p>反正他早就失去资格。<br/>那还不如像以前一样，单纯找些快乐。</p><p>“你的，是你的？是我的！”雷神掂起乔德森，“洛基，别装傻，你不想强迫自己想，我就告诉你，他是我用神力帮你捏造的守护灵。”</p><p>洛基咬牙，“别瞎扯，神没有守护灵。”<br/>雷神把小孩扔在一边，大大方方的坐在床上：“说起这个，你是不是应该好好谢谢哥哥？”</p><p>“你胡扯什么？”<br/>“我用神力给你做的守护灵，怎么样，小玩具用的还算舒服？”</p><p>“住嘴！”<br/>“别骗自己了洛基！”索尔凌空抓出一个圆圆的球体，“灵核，他不是个人类！你真以为普通的人类挨我摔一下还能活着？！”</p><p>地上的乔德森恰巧刚刚清醒，揉着头疼的脑袋低沉的哼了两声。<br/>“索尔！”洛基揉揉他的头，“宝贝儿，疼么？”</p><p>“忽略我啊，洛基，我不喜欢你这副装傻不乖的样。”<br/>“他才不用你喜欢！”乔德森费力的站起来，“关你屁事，老傻逼！”</p><p>雷神用力掐了一下手中小玻璃球似的东西，乔德森瞬间就跪在了地上——浑身无力！就像被绑在了原地！</p><p>“你不听我说，我们就来直接实践？”雷神转转手里的灵核，“反正我最近很闲，现在就收他回来怎么样？连血都不会有，直接就死掉。”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森就那样漫不经心的看着他的兄弟。<br/>“看你了，我亲爱的弟弟。”</p><p>“如果我开心的话，我可以让他多活一阵子，至少让他活够十年？怎么样，还是蛮划算？”</p><p>洛基喃喃道：“开什么玩笑……”</p><p>守护灵……其实他知道这东西的意义……所以……并不是爱他……</p><p>雷神那上百年都没有开窍的恋爱白痴笨脑瓜显然看不出洛基在心慌，明明表情都不对了，却沾沾自喜的觉得是威胁有了效果，接话道：“我可没有和你开玩笑，想让他活就给我学聪明点……我也没有那么介意他上你，洛基，他不过是我身体的一部分。”</p><p>“洛基，你一直都是我，别以为你有本事滚到别人床上！”雷神想起来就觉得自己像个皮球气的要爆炸，拍了把桌子恨不得撕了洛基。</p><p>“讨好我，要不就看着他死，我给你一分钟的时间听他说遗言。”<br/>“别——”</p><p>洛基慌了，他就像以前那样，开始有了一丝丝软下去的味道，请求一般说：“别——”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森一点也不开心，因为这句别，居然是为了别的男人。</p><p>他烦躁死了。</p><p>支着脑袋轻浮的说：“你知道怎么做，滚过来给我舔。”雷神攥紧拳头，“不准用手，只不过九年没做，没忘干净吧。”</p><p>洛基咬了咬下唇，明明只有几步远，却走的艰难极了。</p><p>索尔乔德森就是那个时候脑子清醒了些，他动不了，浑身也非常疼。</p><p>“洛基先生不要！”<br/>“洛基先生不要！洛基先生不可以不准你那么做！绝对不行！绝对不行！”</p><p>洛基难堪的走到索尔·奥丁森的面前，然后缓缓地跪在男人腿间。</p><p>“说点什么好听的，别像个哑巴似的。”洛基不回话，雷神捏了捏他的下巴，啧了一声嫌道：“你聋了还是哑了？比以前还干。”</p><p>洛基痛苦极了，每说一个字都好像要将自己凌迟一样，他什么也不想说，雷神要听什么，无非是那些好听的尊敬的词汇，可是他，他现在满脑子都是，若是十年前，他才不怕索尔的威胁，他可以一刀插进索尔的喉咙，告诉他闭上这张臭嘴。</p><p>可现在不是以前，他没有神力，他只是个身体状况比人类强不了多少的没用的家伙，连自己的爱人都救不了！</p><p>只能，又一次，用这种方法？</p><p>洛基机械一般，难受的开口，他需要叫“哥哥”，索尔喜欢他那么叫，可他只是张嘴，并没有发出声音 。他已经快十年没有这么喊过了，跟在这个亲密称呼后的事情，永远是残暴的。</p><p>他记得怎么做，可他的男孩，他的索尔，在不远的地方大叫：“不准这么做！不准你这么做！”</p><p>可他不做，就要失去男孩了。<br/>失去他好不容易有过的温暖。</p><p>洛基重重叹气，极轻却足够让人听见的喊了一声：“哥。”</p><p>索尔看着腿间跪着的洛基，终于心中舒服些的：“嗯。”的答应了一声。</p><p>洛基眼里全是痛苦，他熟悉这具躯体，他知道怎么做会让索尔开心，舒服，甚至，比对他自己的身体都要熟悉。<br/>他也清楚，雷神答应后，就是他的惩罚时间。</p><p>洛基低下头，用牙齿咬着索尔的裤链，向下一拉，他伸出脸去蹭雷神的阴茎，他知道他的丈夫就在他的背后，可他只能这么做，他无法撼动雷神，至少现在，他还做不到。</p><p>很快，在刺激下那根阴茎半勃，他的男孩在他身后骂着脏话，洛基隔着内裤，轻轻含住哪里。</p><p>他知道，他会做的很好，他很熟练，他会跪着，含着，用自己的喉咙服侍雷神，然后咽下去那些白浊，他连咳嗽皱眉都不会有一下。</p><p>“洛基！洛基！”</p><p>“你不能这么对我！洛基·奥丁森你他妈有病么 你在做什么！”乔德森撕心裂肺的喊着：“你是我的丈夫！你是我的丈夫！让我看着你给别人口交还不如让我去死！”</p><p>“洛基！你要是真敢给他含，就算我活着也要自己弄死自己！”乔德森发了疯的挣扎，“别这么侮辱我洛基！不准！我不许你这么做，我不许！”</p><p>洛基的脸蹭着雷神的阴茎，他迟迟张不开嘴，他应该咬下雷神的内裤——他真的做不到。</p><p>他的男孩在骂他，在训他，不准他这么做。<br/>他的男孩总爱笑，总喜欢和他撒娇，总说，他开心才是最重要的。</p><p>他愣住了。</p><p>洛基发呆的时间很长。<br/>他迟迟不愿意面对，他跪在索尔的腿间，脸压在上面，羞愧的抬不起头。</p><p>他到底在做什么啊！</p><p>而雷神显然有足够的兴趣和他耗着，可他突然得到了一些消息，出现在他的脑海里，他得离开。可是他还什么都没有享受到，那个小破孩还在一边叫唤！</p><p>于是他狠狠的在洛基腰侧扇下去一巴掌，猛捏住他的脸，“迟早有一天，让你求着我操你。”</p><p>他不悦的站起，解开了乔德森身上的禁咒，他冷哼一声：“都给我等着。”</p><p>他必须得走，但这之后应该能闲上一阵子。<br/>到时候再来找洛基算账。</p><p>索尔·乔德森急急忙忙冲到洛基身边，他不开心，身上也很痛，但他知道，此刻最痛苦的人，一定是洛基。<br/>洛基说：“疼。”<br/>索尔想到刚刚那一巴掌，猛地掀开洛基的上衣，腰侧到背上是巨大一块儿掌印，已经扇肿了，四根手指的地方隆起红肿的肉条，中心还冒着血点。</p><p>“疯子！！”<br/>索尔高声尖叫，一巴掌是怎么把人打出这种伤口的！要有多狠才能这么揍下来！？男孩眼眶更红了，抱着洛基，眼泪停都停不下来。</p><p>洛基疲惫的安慰，“别哭了。”</p><p>“好啦好啦，怎么了？很严重？给我找个镜子看看？”<br/>“呜……别看了呜呜，……别，很疼吧……我给你擦擦药，擦擦药就不疼了。”</p><p>“没事，别哭啦宝贝，我不疼。”洛基抱抱他的男孩，“没用的，他在我身上留下的伤，人类的药，是治不好的。”</p><p>“帮我吹吹？”洛基笑着看他的男孩，“你帮我吹吹就不痛啦。”<br/>“嗯……”乔德森废力的吸着鼻涕，“吹……吹就不疼了。”他突然脸垮掉，“怎么可能不疼啊！”</p><p>“我不是白痴，洛基先生！你不是擦了皮那样，他弄伤你了弄伤你了！”<br/>“你别这样，洛基先生你别这样，别忍着了，他怎么能这么对你！你哭出来吧洛基先生，我陪着你，我陪着你！”</p><p>“守护灵……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“原来，乔德森是我的守护灵啊。”</p><p>真是可笑，给他最多伤害的人，创造了他的守护灵，创造了他的爱人。</p><p>洛基感慨道，他终于可以说真话了。<br/>当雷神在面前的时候，他连暴露真心的抱怨，都下意识的不愿。</p><p>洛基捂住眼睛，委屈的说：“所以……我根本就不配被爱么？”</p><p>洛基流泪出来，跪在地上，他还以为他能逃掉名为索尔·奥丁森的禁锢，他找了一个小男友，开始了一段新生活，然而可笑的是，这他妈的是索尔创造的守护灵，是依靠本能来找他守护他的守护灵，根本就没人爱他！根本就没人愿意爱他！</p><p>“不是！！！”<br/>索尔抱住洛基，很好，现在他们两个都是一脸眼泪了。</p><p>“我爱你……我爱你……我才不是什么守护灵，我就是单纯的爱你！”<br/>“你别要我了！你不准要我了，”索尔疯癫的晃着洛基，“我们上次吵架是为什么来着，因为我那个傻逼经纪人想泡你对不对！那他也肯定是喜欢你才想泡你啊！”</p><p>“洛基先生！我会消失的，我迟早有一天要死的，我不要看着你因为我被那个混蛋伤害，我一头撞死在这里都不要！”索尔抱紧洛基，“我总说，你是我的，你必须对我忠诚，但洛基先生，你记住，你是你自己的，你属于你自己，你可以选择接受任何人的爱意，也可以拒绝任何人。”</p><p>“我只是很爱你，但你不属于我……你永远都属于你自己。”索尔的眼泪顺这流湿洛基的前襟，颤抖的说：“您可以不要我，随时都可以不要我。”</p><p>洛基抱着他的大男孩，揉揉索尔的头发，他的男孩彻底哭成一个小泪人，好像犯了天大错的人是他似的，洛基突然笑笑，谁能比他的男孩还贴心，他想什么，痛苦什么，索尔永远都知道，永远都会爱他。</p><p>他捧起小泪人的脸蛋，亲了亲那双哭肿的眼睛，笑着说：“别搞得和交待遗言似的，不准闹了，不准自己离开，不准动自杀的念头。再敢说要离开我，我就罚你睡一个月的地板。”</p><p>“因为我只想要你，你得乖乖的好好的我才要你。”</p><p>洛基吻去那些眼泪，像他的男孩曾经待他那般温柔。他轻声说：“你教我的，要笑。”</p><p> </p><p>**<br/>索尔·奥丁森走在阿斯加德的长廊上，懊悔的盯着自己的手。<br/>蠢蛋！你个大蠢蛋！<br/>用力那么大，一定又弄伤他了。</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p>第十六章</p><p>大王子正兴奋的给洛基挑礼物。<br/>他想好了，他要搬到洛基哪里常住。</p><p>就在刚刚，他和奥丁大吵了一架。<br/>他偷走了那些药，其实所有人，他的父亲和他都明白母亲说的是谎话，那些药就是他拿走的。</p><p>毕竟在洛基的事情上，早就不止一次和奥丁叫板。</p><p>十年之约马上就过去了，约顿海姆已经放弃了暗中的探查，他要把洛基接回家。</p><p>老奥丁觉得他的儿子又蠢又笨，众神之父从来都思考自己的既得利益，洛基太过强大会抢了索尔的荣光。</p><p>既然能够通过这件事情利用洛基，何乐不为？</p><p>他给约顿海姆的交待，是冒失的王子殿下在无意中触碰远古冰棺，那次触碰惊醒了七只凶猛恶毒的巨兽，那对约顿海姆造成了巨大的影响，劳菲提出的要求，要那个冒失的王子，每冒出一只便去宰杀一只。</p><p>直到七只毒兽全部死掉，持续七十年的诅咒不再发生，用十一年的时间在约顿海姆修缮。巨人一族便不再追究。</p><p>让洛基赎罪。<br/>哪怕是索尔拿走了那些药，他的身体仍然是要调养很久的。</p><p>在七十年不停的征战下，再来上十一年的流放，是再也恢复不到能和索尔比肩的高度。这是老奥丁愿意看见的，他要洛基掩去光辉，天宫新生代最强的法师？这听起来一点也不讨喜，老奥丁更喜欢不理世事的火神，没什么权利也不管事，最好一直是个没用家伙，他打算等洛基回来就这么给他的养子安一个名号。</p><p>可奥丁没算到，他给大儿子精心准备的后路让索尔·奥丁森啜之以鼻,甚至还和他吵了一架，之前怎么没看出他这个大儿子对兄弟这么上心？</p><p>一个完全没成熟起来的大男孩冲着父亲嚎了一声，“之后的事情我替他承担！”就觉得自己是对人多好似的，就觉得洛基应该给他亲亲抱抱似的，他现在可把给了洛基一巴掌揍出红印子的事情忘得干干净净了。</p><p>洛基就得听他的，看在他高兴的份上，他可以让男孩多活一阵子，反正是自己的半身，一起操洛基想想也是蛮让人期待。</p><p>他那不清醒的脑瓜，在又一次来到美国纽约后，被浇了一盆冷水。</p><p>那个酒店房间里欢声笑语，索尔本能的隐去身型。</p><p>又是这样，和前天的高度重合。<br/>他只能在他们看不见的地方，默默的看着。</p><p>洛基穿着一件婚纱，雷神至少是知道那是婚纱，谁知道这又是他们玩的什么情趣？他能听见洛基在低低的，猫一样的叫着。</p><p>他不知道那纱裙下是怎样一副美景，但他大概能猜到，洛基自然不会穿内裤，一定早湿的一塌糊涂，他看见那个半身的手正在他的弟弟的裙子里，他看见那个小孩把洛基抱起来，看见小孩钻到洛基的裙子里，看到小孩不停的让洛基舒服。</p><p>其实，他也挺喜欢让洛基舒服的，他有一次把洛基操射了4次，潮吹两次，然后尿了一床。但是洛基太快倒下，他的欲望没得到抒解，就在下一次恶趣味的捆住洛基的阴茎，来帮没经验的弟弟控制。</p><p>现在想想，他虽然开了头，但也没要求洛基必须自己捆住……什么啊，又不是他要求的，如今想起来，倒像是欺负似的。</p><p>索尔就坐在一边听着两人的欢好声音，无助的低下头来。</p><p>他从父亲那里得到了有关洛基的秘密。</p><p>洛基是约顿海姆名正言顺的王子殿下，如果不是父亲偷出这个孩子，他们应该会在国家交流会见面？然后再国情影响下，成为一对儿看彼此不爽的仇人？</p><p>如果不是他和父亲的帮助，洛基大概已经回到巨人一族，索尔曾听母亲说，双性的约顿巨人，非但不像谣言里低贱，而因为人数过少，天生美艳，又是上好的孕育温床，会得到最高级的祝愿。尤其是王族，双性会被崇拜，更容易夺权。</p><p>他们天生是魔力的象征，所以，那些奇怪的魔法，洛基总能轻易的弄懂。</p><p>几百年过去，劳菲都妄想他这个小儿子不是死了而是遗失。</p><p>父亲把洛基偷走的原因之一，竟是要让约顿巨人一族失去继承人。</p><p>这些王权的事情，从来没在索尔的脑袋里考虑过，他义正严辞的拒绝父亲毁掉洛基的提议。</p><p>他指着奥丁说，“我来负责洛基七十年的责任。”</p><p>“他躲了十年了，我一定要带他回家。他应该拥有的，我一样不会让他少。”</p><p>奥丁问他：“那洛基应尽的责任呢？”</p><p>“我替他承担。”</p><p>他们不欢而散，但索尔，确确实实承下了七场战斗，和十一年的流放。他不只做了这些，他求了一年的三女神来争取疗养的魔药，用了神力，灵魂，一部分躯体捏造守护神，为此，他放弃了暴风战斧。</p><p>不完整的神，不配得到，他暂时失去了资格。</p><p>他承担痛苦，他承担责任，他承担所有洛基需要的东西，他看着他的半身得到洛基的信赖，笑容，他就像个傻逼一样坐在这里听两个人的现场，他要是能忍下来，他就不叫索尔·奥丁森了！</p><p>索尔知道要怎么下手，从谁下手。</p><p>从他的半身。</p><p>他的宝贝弟弟平时比谁都变通，可犟起来时就像个牛，不撞的头破血流绝不认输，继续威胁洛基，十有八九弄的更难看。</p><p>从守护灵下手就不同了，他不告诉那个小破孩，那个小玩意认识不到自己是半身，而本质上那什么都要为了洛基好的那种愿望，会很难拒绝他的要求。</p><p>洛基身体调理的药在他的手里。</p><p>洛基或许并不在意，而小孩呢？<br/>除了三人行的刺激，也许还能挑拨离间？</p><p>这简直太好了。</p><p>索尔·乔德森对自己即将面对的事情浑然不知，他有安排好耶梦加得的住处，本以为夺回洛基先生回是一场持久战，没想到，也没有想象中那么困难，甚至可以拉着洛基先生去时代广场压马路。</p><p>他还并不知道，夺回洛基先生，将是他人生的持久战。</p><p>当洛基先生无缘无故被奇怪的人包围时，索尔突然意识到情况不对。</p><p>奇怪，这群人看起来，就像一群神经病，穿得奇怪表情也奇怪，身材更是怪异，乔德森把洛基先生护在怀里，“先生……这些人很奇怪。”</p><p>洛基的心思全在手里那杯冰淇淋上，听到男孩的话才抬起头，他看着那几个人，那是……阿斯加德，众神之父喜欢的把戏。</p><p>怎么回事？<br/>守护灵，禁术？难不成是男孩被发现？！难不成是索尔·奥丁森？！</p><p>洛基下意识的把男孩拽在身边，变成他护着索尔的姿势，总不应该搞这么一出，雷神再不靠谱，多少也知道事理，不会这么做。</p><p>他们被逼进一个角落，洛基的头上滴下冷汗——</p><p>这是一群影灵，除了完成命令什么都不会说，洛基连交谈都做不到，怎么办！怎么办！怎么办！明明再过半年，他就能保护好他的男孩！</p><p>雷神就是那个时候出现的，他带着妙尔尼尔砸出一道惊雷，站在洛基面前，挽起弟弟的头发。</p><p>“奥丁要抓你回去。他们还会来的。”</p><p>洛基猛的打开索尔·奥丁森，“别假惺惺的！怎么回事！”</p><p>把他流放中庭十年，如今抓他回去，不搞笑么？！</p><p>“你以为你十年后真的能恢复神力？”索尔钳住洛基的下巴，“现在带你回阿斯加德，你只是比凡人强不了多少的躯体，你自己想想那会是什么下场，洛基，父亲想毁掉你。”</p><p>“为什么？！”<br/>雷神叹气道：“洛基，你不是神，你是冰霜巨人啊。”</p><p>他不想提这个话题，毕竟刚刚耍完帅，能在洛基这里讨到一份好，谁能愿意提这些一定会伤到对方的伤心事。</p><p>“至少请我喝杯茶？”索尔摸摸洛基的腰，“上次伤到你了吧，抱歉，我有给你带药。”</p><p>洛基嫌恶的甩开索尔的手。他下意识自己向前走，没有去牵他的男孩。</p><p>乔德森嗡的就觉得大事不好，他急急忙忙走到洛基先生身边，拉住洛基的手，就像要急着证明什么一样。</p><p>他确实是想急着证明一些。</p><p>可是洛基先生并没有拦着雷神进入他们住的地方，乔德森想拦，却又觉得自己插不上话，他害怕的不行，就好像，就好像他要被洛基先生抛弃了一样？</p><p>雷神，这个和他长得一模一样，创造了他的人，是洛基以前的情人。</p><p>他的洛基先生和他解释，只是情人，并非恋人，讨好一般在他耳边轻喘：“我没爱过他，乔德森才是我的初恋。”</p><p>可是当雷神真的出现在身边，男孩怕的不行，那认识了上百年，熟悉的一对兄弟，他融不进去！他在这里就像一个奇怪又尴尬的东西，哪怕没有什么好的回忆，那两人的羁绊，令索尔觉得，撕不开，破不了。</p><p>他不想！</p><p>他拉住洛基先生的手，他的先生带着他给的戒指！是他的先生！</p><p>洛基猛然意识到，男孩的那份不安，他蹭蹭索尔的手心，十指相扣。冲着男孩笑了一下。</p><p>这能给他的男孩力量。</p><p>洛基转身进房间的时候，雷神拉住他的半身，靠在小孩的身上说：“今天的事情还会重演，你真的能保护他？”</p><p>索尔·乔德森瞬间就明白自己因何心慌。</p><p>他猛地抬头，而那个混蛋，已经大摇大摆的踏进他和洛基先生的家。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第十七章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十七章<br/>雷神想要洽谈的对象显然不是洛基。</p><p>不过他可不敢怎么打击洛基，却有十成的把握拿捏住小孩。</p><p>于是这混蛋笑面虎美滋滋的拉着小男孩想在门外谈事情。但是很明显，现在情况不允许。</p><p>雷神看了看前厅的沙发，他来过这个酒店包间三次了，终于可以正正经经踏进这里，爽啊。</p><p>他指望洛基帮他倒杯水，好让他有时间和小孩博弈，可事情不如他所愿，他想喝点东西的话刚说出口，小孩就端了水来。</p><p>洛基的热茶和索尔·奥丁森的凉水。</p><p>对比煞是好看，雷神的脸色也五彩缤纷，格外有趣。</p><p>洛基问：“你想和我说什么？”<br/>索尔答：“今天的事情还会发生的。”</p><p>“是父亲？”洛基苦笑道，“我到底怎么了阿萨神族？”<br/>“你若是对我还有点兄弟情义，倒不如让我从神界死掉，在中庭的十年，我才发现我并不喜欢那里。”</p><p>“别犯傻。”索尔不悦道，“我的弟弟不是那种甘于软弱的烂柿子。”</p><p>“他就是。”洛基自嘲笑笑。</p><p>很累，他到底做错了什么？要接受这样的事情？阿萨神族最讲究公正，那为什么发生在他身上的每一件事，都是那样不公不正？</p><p>他犯了错，他接受了惩罚。他理所应当的来中庭，就该理所应当的回家，理所应当的拿回自己的力量，理所应当的坐在阿斯加德二王子的位置上。</p><p>真是，令人发指。</p><p>“送他走。”洛基指了指索尔，看着他的男孩，“我要去睡一会儿。”</p><p>洛基身上一股低气压，乔德森很想抱抱洛基。他看着雷神说，“今天的事情谢谢，但是请离开吧。”就准备去看看洛基。</p><p>“等等。”雷神突然开口。<br/>“有些事情我要和你这个守护灵谈。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你应该知道自己是个什么东西，但是我现在发现你守护不住他。再遇上今天的这种事情？你想过怎么办吗？”</p><p>“你到底想说什么？”<br/>“你想保护他么？”<br/>“我会保护他。”<br/>“别说大话，小屁孩儿，你能怎么做？喏，你知道这些是什么吗？”</p><p>索尔把给洛基准备的药摆了一桌子，“这是让洛基恢复身体的药，大概分量是三年左右的。你最近有没有发现他体温忽冷忽热？”</p><p>“我上次给他吃了一粒。他正常的身体状况，皮肤应该总是温凉的。”</p><p>“今天的事情随时还会重演。你是他的守护神，但面对那些敌人，你只是一个脆弱的小东西，你保护不了他。”</p><p>乔德森愣住，问雷神，“你到底想说什么？”<br/>索尔·奥丁森笑眯眯的说：“多简单，邀请我和你们一起生活。”</p><p>“我会给他对他身体好的东西。还给他他最重要的力量。满足他的愿望，也在最后这段日子保护他绝对安全。”</p><p>“因为你只是个守护灵。小破东西，你不会拒绝我。”</p><p>“别自诩爱他！不过是个被愿望操使的家伙！”索尔把水泼在男孩的头上，“脑子清醒点，别被你那点傻逼似的占有欲昏头，把他分我一半！我不计较让你舒服的活过最后这段日子，想不明白我送你们两个一起死！”</p><p>“我觉得你今天晚上能想清楚，明天上午我过来，想好怎么和你的洛基先生说。”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森离开后，嘴巴快笑到天上去，哼，跟他斗？绿他？明天他就要把洛基操哭。</p><p>这方法其实有些阴损。</p><p>但一定好用。</p><p>索尔·乔德森红着眼眶进了卧室。</p><p>洛基看着他，温柔的问，“宝贝，头发怎么湿了？”<br/>“刚刚……洗了……”</p><p>男孩儿看起来很不开心。<br/>洛基咬咬嘴唇，刚刚有一些些忽略了他的小爱人，怕是在吃醋闹脾气。</p><p>“老公，过来给我个抱抱！”洛基张开双臂，给索尔一个笑脸，“我要亲亲。”</p><p>索尔·乔德森抱住洛基，他窝在洛基的怀里，他要做错事了，他一定要做错事了，但是洛基先生，好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢！不想把先生分享给任何人，想把他的洛基锁起来只有自己能看见！！</p><p>但是一定不能。</p><p>他留在这个世界上，存在在这个世界上的意义——就是洛基。</p><p>洛基必须安全，必须幸福，必须完整，必须是耀目夺人的存在。</p><p>他挣扎到了极限——那神的意图多明显。</p><p>他想去死。</p><p>他窝在洛基的怀里，一言不发。</p><p>“你怎么了？”<br/>洛基亲亲乔德森的眼眶，“是被刺激到了？”</p><p>“索尔·乔德森，我是个男人，不是你看到的这样，我很强，非常强，特别强。我拿回神力，我们就再也不怕那些危险。”</p><p>“先生，神力，很重要吗？”<br/>“重要。”<br/>“您都能做什么啊？”<br/>“我无所不能——”</p><p>洛基先生的眼睛是亮的。</p><p>索尔·乔德森落寞的抓抓洛基的衣服角，“洛基先生，你身上香香的。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我想要您，我害怕，我要您用身体安慰我——”</p><p>洛基亲亲索尔的脸蛋，“好呀。”</p><p>说着是安慰索尔，洛基却舒服的尖叫出声，他被照顾的太好了，索尔·乔德森，他患得患失的男孩拼命地让他舒服，就好像是不甘心，在卖力的表现他的优点，洛基只是这么想的，他兴奋地回应着男孩，看着索尔的每个动作，都像在奋力的叙述爱意。</p><p>他不知道，索尔在想，这也许是最后一次和洛基先生单独做爱。<br/>他只是希望，洛基先生的回忆起时，是幸福的。</p><p>他肯定活不了那么久，不要纠结了——让洛基先生得到那些他不懂不明白的力量，洛基先生会在未来忘记他。</p><p>而先生是他的全部，他不要什么奇怪的占有欲了。他可以，他能，他……他一点都不愿意！！！！</p><p>但是没有他选择的机会。</p><p>洛基在他耳边娇喘出声，搂着他的脖子说，“索尔，我爱你。”</p><p>他满足了。</p><p>**</p><p>索尔·奥丁森赴约前来。<br/>他看笑话一样，看着小孩把他领进屋里。</p><p>小孩在打开门前，提了一个要求：“要爱他，不准让他难过。”</p><p>雷神轻笑着进门。</p><p>“呀！早上好弟弟！”他抱着手里的不少东西，“我带了不少东西，不过没什么行李，都是送给你的。”</p><p>洛基皱眉看着雷神。<br/>“你来干什么？”</p><p>“他没有和你说？小孩，来，和你的情人说说我来干什么？”</p><p>洛基皱眉盯着他的男孩。</p><p>“先生……以后，以后就，就……”<br/>“就三个人一起生活啦！”雷神利索的接话，“你的小男友同意了，”他摸了一把洛基的屁股，“我来干你，宝贝儿，我想死你的味道了。”</p><p>“你在说什么？”洛基瞪大眼睛看着索尔，又看看他的男孩。</p><p>乔德森点了点头，说：“为了您的身体……那个……”</p><p>洛基傻在原地。</p><p>“行啦洛基！”雷神扯着弟弟的袖口，“让我看看你的伤，我前两天弄伤你了吧。”</p><p>“滚。”</p><p>“我给你拿了药，擦上就好。我还给你准备了你喜欢的花茶，你别气，那个，我忘了你身体状况，哎呀，你原谅我呗，你好好吃药，身体呢，也不用担心，几年就好了。”</p><p>“滚蛋。”洛基突然吼到，“都给我滚蛋！”</p><p>雷神叹气的把药塞进小孩手中，命令道：“去给他擦。”</p><p>乔德森拿着那瓶药，颤巍巍的凑在洛基面前，被狠狠一巴掌掀飞。“离我远一点！我现在不想看见你们，都、滚、开！”</p><p>什么叫，以后三个人一起生活，什么话，什么话！<br/>索尔·乔德森疯了么！疯了么！混蛋！死混蛋小孩！</p><p>洛基起身摔门，他这下真的是气坏了，气的脑袋嗡嗡的，靠在门框上，脸上全是不满，什么啊！</p><p>为什么不和他商量？<br/>他洛基，是这两个混球的私有物品？商量好了就能给他切开一人一半？</p><p>索尔·奥丁森是坏蛋就算了，他又不喜欢他！可乔德森也！守护灵么，这就是倒霉的守护灵！？</p><p>乔德森明明说绝对不允许，不会让人插进一脚的——<br/>现在，为什么？</p><p>洛基猛然想到，因为他么？！难不成是因为他？！</p><p>他躺在床上生闷气的时候，房间外的雷神把药罐狠狠砸在男孩头上，索尔疼的叫了一嗓子。</p><p>“就知道你这白痴小孩的办法没用！”<br/>“靠，你就得跟我学，小垃圾，就你那撒娇的两把刷子治的了他？”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森气忿，抓着小孩的耳朵，“接下来，都听我的，看我不操死他。”</p><p>男孩警觉的挡住雷神，“我们说好了，不能伤到他，不能让他不开心。”</p><p>“你是白痴？”索尔揪着男孩的耳朵，“你哪只眼睛能看到他开心，我告诉你，你把我领进来起，他就不可能在开心。”</p><p>“怎么，他不开心你就不做了？”索尔冷哼一声，“他才没那么软，不过是哄你，你想管住他就得先给他管服了。”</p><p>“你说什么鬼话。”<br/>“不是什么鬼话，我要操他，你拦不住我，你可以选和我一起操，也可以选听着声，自己缩在墙角撸。”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森说完这句话就闯进房间，男孩在他身后跟着。洛基正趴在床上，摆弄手里的狗狗娃娃。</p><p>他以为只是玩笑，他并不了解这两个索尔是要做什么，他在闹脾气，撅起嘴说：“快出去！不想看见你们两个——”</p><p>他还带着笑意呢，他在对男孩生气，但不至于欺负，伸出手想要拉住男孩的衣服，他想，他要一个解释，还需要一个安抚的吻，就像那个大男孩经常惯用的撒娇伎俩。</p><p>他的手被索尔箍住，他不知道为什么，那个阳光的孩子会这么做。</p><p>洛基疑惑的盯着乔德森，他挣了两下，居然是蛮大的力气，挣脱不开。洛基突然一慌，他的腿被身后的另一个索尔提起，整个人被摔在躺在床上。</p><p>“你们——呜呜——？！”</p><p>雷神捂住了他的嘴巴，洛基瞪大了眼，他还在状况外，但是却能听见，心脏，咚咚，咚咚的跳着。</p><p>“三个人一起生活，迟早要面对这个。”索尔并不理会洛基的挣扎，而是手快的为洛基戴上了一具皮质口枷，洛基看看雷神，又看看他的男孩，猛一下甚至不知道该摆出什么表情。</p><p>乔德森握住了他的手，男孩看起来满脸难堪，结结巴巴的说：“先生……会，会舒服的，别，别难过……”</p><p>洛基完全懵了。<br/>他挥着四肢，拒绝被两个索尔这么对待，雷神压他很结实，反抗不来，他动不了。</p><p>洛基清楚自己要面对什么，都已经开始撕他衣服了，他就是傻也知道要做什么！</p><p>不，不行!</p><p>他不要!他才不想，才不要，绝对不可以，绝对不能这么做!洛基猛地挣开，突然爆发的力量甚至有些些惊讶到雷神。</p><p>"宝贝儿~!"雷神尽量不让自己太粗暴，扭过洛基的胳膊，把人擒在床上，欺身压上去:"还是别太挣扎会更舒服。"</p><p>"呜呜……"洛基可怜极了的哼了一句，他甚至自己也不知道自己在喊谁。两个索尔都看着他，一个兴致勃勃压着他解他的扣子，一个正帮凶，脱掉上衣去拿润滑剂了。</p><p>洛基觉得自己浑身陷入冰窖——可为什么，这两人，抱着却都是暖的?</p><p>他的上半身被大男孩扯进怀里，那双总是让他很舒服的手，正摸着他的敏感点，帮他的身体进入状态。</p><p>他的后背，臀腿，加入了另一个人，那种感觉太过怪异了，有四只手，两张嘴，在他的眼前，触碰他，抚摸他，亲吻他，不断的，下流的，向该死的情况发展!</p><p>洛基呜咽了一声，在束具下连话都说不出来。他妄想咬自己的嘴唇，来看看到底是不是不清醒，双臂被向后扯去，他能感觉到一个人已经骑在他的身上，抚摸着他的屁股跃跃欲试。</p><p>而另一个，正趴在他的胸口，用手摩擦他的阴茎，用牙啃咬他的乳尖，洛基觉得自己就像一个奇怪的布娃娃，奇怪，他几分钟前，好像就在玩弄一个无力反抗的娃娃。</p><p>洛基眼神空洞的盯着那个已经被三人挤到床边上的小狗娃娃。</p><p>一只小猎犬，忠心耿耿的跟在主人身边。</p><p>他的小猎犬，正用手捏着他的阴蒂，他没有办法的眯起眼睛，那是他熟悉的手指，他喜欢的位置，连插进去开拓时，都是不轻不重让他那么舒服。</p><p>而也有一个人在碰他的屁股，干脆却不温柔的捅进两根手指，向左右两边慢慢的开拓。</p><p>洛基看着他的男孩，在他面前的人，大概，是他那只忠心耿耿，听话又可爱的小狼狗。</p><p>他为什么看不清?觉得这只总要把猎物叼到他眼前求夸奖的男孩，和记忆里找他的把柄，侮辱他让他做床奴的雷神要重合在一起呢？！</p><p>还是说他从来没有过爱人呢?</p><p>大概，是因为，果然不该，疯狂的，盲目的，轻易的爱上一个，童话故事一样的人啊。</p><p>因为他是霜巨人，不是卖火柴的小女孩。<br/>哈哈，或许，他就是在冰天雪地里卖火柴的小女孩，火柴燃尽后，连灵魂都得不到救赎。</p><p>他真可笑。</p><p>洛基盯着索尔，好奇怪啊，他居然不想哭了。</p><p>他的眼泪永远没必要为不必要的人滴落，他不喜欢哭的，但是啊，他只是很喜欢在索尔的怀里哭，舒服了要哭，不舒服了要哭，委屈了要哭，生气了要哭，因为会被抱在怀里，会被亲着脸蛋，会被一遍遍的抚摸，会听见很多幸福的情话，然后暖洋洋的。</p><p>可是，多讽刺啊。<br/>太好笑了，无论是他，还是那个叫唤着要去死也不愿和其他人分享他的男孩。</p><p>索尔注意到了洛基的眼神，他抽出手指，他开始慌乱，他一瞬间就猛然认识到了自己到底干了什么蠢事！！<br/>洛基先生！他不是！</p><p>他不想和任何人分享洛基，他有着要命的独占欲，他抓紧洛基的肩膀，他到底都干了什么啊！脑子呢，脑子呢？！疯了，疯了！你做事不过脑子么索尔·乔德森！</p><p>他委屈的开口：“不——先生，不是——我——”</p><p>洛基只是抬头，涨红了眼睛，轻蔑的盯着索尔，他看见男孩慌神，害怕，可他却无助的低头，他不想哄了。</p><p>他不想哄了。</p><p>这就是他的大男孩——可真讽刺啊。</p><p>索尔彻底哭成了泪人，他个混蛋！洛基先生用这么恨他的眼神盯着他，洛基先生的眼睛又憋红了，他不想看见这样的洛基先生！他不要！</p><p>索尔伸出手去解开洛基的口枷，雷神重重插进洛基的身体，他还是第一次用洛基的后门，嗯……有点奇怪，但还可以。他看到索尔的动作，雷神皱眉骂道：“别犯贱，你摘下来也听不见什么好话，这次就让他闭嘴，你就欠他骂你？”</p><p>索尔根本听不见那个破坏他们幸福的人说什么，他哭着解开那个口枷，抱着洛基的脖子大闹，“先生，别憋着，你可以哭的……对不起对不起对不起都怪我！骂我打我咬我都怎么可以！怎么都可以，求你别这样……别这样看着我……”</p><p>洛基什么都没说。</p><p>他只是轻笑，发出一声无力又悲哀，杂糅着痛苦与快感的呻吟。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 十八 + 十九 + 二十章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十八章<br/>醒来的时候，脑子浑浑噩噩，不知到底发生了什么。</p><p>身体却什么都记得。</p><p>索尔·乔德森正趴在自己身前，一幅担忧的模样，眼圈也是红红的。</p><p>“滚开。”洛基哑声说：“滚。”<br/>“先生……对不起……”索尔·乔德森半跪在洛基身边：“真的很对不起。”</p><p>雷神抬起头，看了一眼扰了他美梦的小屁孩，把洛基往怀里拉了拉抱住，骂：“你道歉个屁。做都做了，昨天插的时候没见你磕头，怂包。”</p><p>男孩大喊：“你闭嘴！”</p><p>“行了——”洛基把头埋进枕头，“比起他，我现在更不想看到你，乔德森。”</p><p>“洛，洛基……洛基先生？”</p><p>“出去。”<br/>“我……我去给你买好吃的……”<br/>“我不吃。”洛基抬头冷眼瞪着索尔，“出去，现在别让我看见你。”<br/>“对不起……”索尔擦擦眼泪，默默的关住房门，坐在外厅的小沙发上抱成一个球。</p><p>要是，没有奥丁森出现就好了，反正他十年后都要死，那十年后洛基先生身体什么样和他才没关系！</p><p>和他……才没关系……</p><p>他不可能不担心，他被拿捏好弱点，被利用，害的洛基先生伤心了。</p><p>对不起。</p><p>“你生气呢吧。”索尔·奥丁森抱抱怀里的洛基，“哎呀，看来还是更喜欢哥哥啊~”</p><p>“闭嘴。”洛基把索尔的胳膊从身上拿下，“你，用有关我的事威胁他。”<br/>“诶呀，弟弟真聪明！”<br/>“垃圾。”<br/>索尔笑了笑，他餍足后总是心情愉快，搂着洛基谈：“好啦好啦，我就是大垃圾。你别这么闷闷不乐，我送你个礼物。”</p><p>“你能送什么？”洛基呸了一声，“你不恶心我就是最好的礼物。”</p><p>“洛基，你本来就是我的。”<br/>索尔·奥丁森把人抱的死死的，“和我一起也不亏，你昨晚那么不爽不也射了好几次么，慢慢就习惯喜欢了。那小孩，他只能活十年，你接受我，接受我多好，能保护你，能爽。这样吧，我在给你那小孩一年的神力供养，本来你们只剩下半年相亲相爱了，现在还有一年半，这样怎么样？给哥哥笑一个？”</p><p>“不要。”洛基挥手给了索尔一拳，“他昨晚敢做这种事，我凭什么答应你！我恨不得现在就弄死他！”</p><p>“少装蒜，你不喜欢他？你不喜欢他就不叫他滚蛋了，我还不知道你。”索尔不爽的掐着洛基的胳膊，“你怎么偏偏喜欢上一个守护灵，就看不着我这正主呢。”</p><p>洛基气的翻白眼：“你少往自己脸上贴金。”</p><p>“哎，那小孩一定自责死。”索尔用脚尖去挠洛基的脚心，“我们好歹做了有五六百年吧，也不在这多一次少一次的，真是年轻的小破孩啊——”</p><p>“十年好快啊。”索尔咬咬洛基的耳朵，这只雄狮标记领地后，就像个巨大的黏人包，他好歹十年没闻过洛基的味儿，想的不得了，“但是对那小屁孩来说，十年就是他的全部，之前的人生，不过是神力杜撰给他的。”</p><p>洛基窝在索尔的怀里并不挣扎，细细品味着索尔的每一句话。</p><p>“五年。”<br/>洛基突然开口道，“五年，我要五年。”</p><p>“洛基，贪心不足蛇吞象。”</p><p>“五年。”洛基掐住索尔的胳膊，“少一天都不行。”</p><p>“一年零四十八天。”索尔道：“有一只魔兽，那天出现，我已经请缨了，考虑恢复期，最晚一年。洛基，我对你想要的从来很客气。”</p><p>洛基摇了摇头，“太短。”</p><p>“行吧……五年的话。”索尔搂住洛基，“一年后，你也恢复了一部分神力，陪我去杀魔兽，除此之外，你必须接受三个人一起做，我和你单独做，还有，我要抱你睡觉。”</p><p>“可笑，这些事你会征得我同意？”<br/>“你又不是一直没神力。”<br/>“最充沛的时候也没见你收敛。”<br/>“喂——别把人搞的那么坏，你情我愿的事，我可没欺负过你。”</p><p>洛基摩擦了下肚子上的伤疤，是啊，隐瞒着怀上炮友的孩子，生下来受苦，又不说，他凭什么埋怨啊。</p><p>只是他从一开始没有看清。<br/>他总是看不清。</p><p>洛基难堪的推开索尔：“别抱这么紧，五年。”<br/>他笑了笑，“我答应你。”</p><p>他果然，还是放心不下他的小猎犬。<br/>哪怕现在，明明失望，却还是想蒙蔽自己。</p><p>但雷神得到了什么惊天大甜头一样，他搂住洛基的脖子，嗅着洛基脖颈上的香味，捏着洛基的屁股。</p><p>“宝贝儿，欢迎回家。”</p><p>他把手探进洛基的小穴，一阵黏腻，上下摁了两下，这不是他射的，昨晚他用的后面，也没有射在洛基身体里。<br/>他道：“昨晚小屁孩的精液还没有引出来。”</p><p>“别说废话。”</p><p>“你是含着打算给他做老婆呢吧。”<br/>“我还想给他生孩子呢。”<br/>“操——真骚。”</p><p>索尔掰开洛基两腿，顺着就插了进去。<br/>“wow，果然还是这里更对。”<br/>他靠在洛基耳边：“你的小穴要比你的屁眼松软的多，湿，还很有弹性。”</p><p>“我像你形容她的时候，她很高兴的在和我做回应。在吸我，”索尔摸了摸两人交合的地方，在洛基眼前拉出一条长长的银丝，“你看，好多水，她在开心吗？她好兴奋。”</p><p>“说点好听的，宝贝儿，怎么回事啊？”索尔揉着洛基的屁股，不悦道：“我教了你很多遍。”</p><p>洛基攀着索尔的脖子，他被顶的上上下下，好半天憋出一句：“好快。”</p><p>雷神抱着洛基的背：“靠！全白交！”他发狠的顶了几下，“那小孩还真是对你没要求。”</p><p>洛基说：“乔德森只关心我舒不舒服。”<br/>雷神啧的一声，拎起洛基的一条腿，狠狠的顶进去，他恶意的顶到深处，顶着内壁，磨红浅浅的穴口。</p><p>“你干嘛！？”<br/>“操你的骚逼啊——”</p><p>“喂，你！”洛基向来听不了这种下流话，而索尔，在记忆里其实并不是这样的。</p><p>明明？<br/>明明大多时候是尊重着他的。</p><p>为什么……突然……</p><p>吃醋？<br/>吃醋么？</p><p>索尔·奥丁森怎么会吃他的醋，这个人是占有欲的另一种写法，酸了就直接解决对手，不给洛基留下任何念想。</p><p>所以说，真是个烦人的讨厌鬼啊。</p><p>洛基主动的抬抬腰，“和讨厌鬼做爱好麻烦。”</p><p>“讨厌鬼？我？”<br/>“你。”</p><p>“洛基……其实你可以不说话。安静要比说错话更好。”索尔抱高洛基的屁股，重重的顶进去！</p><p>索尔顶的太坏，洛基颠的更不舒服了，疼。<br/>其实昨晚三人做，本就弄的他很疲惫。若是让他舒服还好，此刻刻意的欺负，一下子让所有的痛楚放大。</p><p>那根该死的硬鸡巴在他的身体里发狠的一阵乱搅，就好像谁用跟棒子恨不得劈开他那样似的，做爱怎么能这么疼！</p><p>洛基痛的眉头皱了起来——<br/>怎么突然？</p><p>他抓着索尔的肩膀，被顶的脸都涨红，他提着两腿恨不得把索尔蹬出去，“太快——疼，好疼！”</p><p>他一点也不舒服了，越不想那根东西往哪里捅就往哪里捅，他疼的呲牙咧嘴的，抬起手臂，猛地使劲捏住索尔的脸！</p><p>“我说疼！”<br/>雷神慢半拍似的顶了最后一下，这一下点燃了洛基这个火药桶。</p><p>他盯着索尔，“你在干嘛？！你有病么索尔·奥丁森！！”</p><p>“抽出去！抽出去！”洛基踹开抓着他腿的手，他要逃开雷神这儿，在猛烈的翻身中摔在地上，那根阴茎从他身体里抽出时候还带了一滩水。</p><p>摔在地上发出“嘭”的一声，索尔·乔德森就立马冲了进来。</p><p>洛基摔在地上，他没了被子的遮掩，身上满是青一块紫一块的痕迹，那是昨晚被两个索尔一同留下的。</p><p>他的腿间还很湿润，却无力爬起来，只是瘫在地上喘息。</p><p>他看起来像被暴打。<br/>而他不过是贪恋肉欲，留下满身情事的痕迹。</p><p>乔德森抱起洛基，心疼的揉揉洛基摔到的肩膀脑袋。<br/>他看的出来，他们刚刚做了，显然洛基先生因为什么事情不高兴吵起来，他盯着雷神质问，“你做了什么？”</p><p>但雷神不理他，索尔·奥丁森一言不发的掰开洛基的腿，这个动作把在场的另外两位都吓到了。</p><p>总不该，是还要做？<br/>就是瞎子也该知道，现在绝不是做爱的时候。</p><p>乔德森咬牙做好决一死战的准备。</p><p>索尔只是用大拇指的指腹摩擦了一下洛基的穴口，那里肿了，红的像一朵糜烂的花。<br/>“难怪反应这么大？”索尔去桌上摸了支药膏，挠挠头：“啧，昨晚折腾太晚了，你也是，解释一下很难？都这样了你能不疼么？”</p><p>洛基被乔德森抱在怀里，那个混蛋，居然怪起他不解释？</p><p>索尔·奥丁森指挥着小孩，“走，抱他去洗澡。”</p><p>清干净下体乱七八糟的体液，在温暖的水里，洛基舒服的冒泡，他靠在边上，男孩轻手轻脚的帮他洗头发，而雷神，居然在帮他捏腿。</p><p>那么一瞬间，洛基甚至觉得，他感觉到了幸福。</p><p>他们三个人都冲洗差不多干净后，奥丁森用一块儿巨大的浴巾裹住洛基，把人抱到床上，他搓热手指，把药膏融化在手尖，轻轻的，一下一下的帮洛基擦着。</p><p>“下次这样了记得说。”<br/>“你会听？”<br/>“嗯……多数不会。”<br/>“那有意义么？”</p><p>索尔突然下手捏住洛基的阴唇，眯起眼睛说：“至少不会弄的更疼。”<br/>他在洛基恶狠狠的眼神里挨了重重一脚。</p><p>雷神大笑着揉揉洛基的头发。指了指肩膀说：“笑一下，可以给你踢一百脚。”</p><p>洛基掀起枕头丢在索尔·奥丁森的脸上。<br/>雷神用脸接住枕头，搂着洛基问，“还疼吗？”</p><p>“还好。”<br/>“那是！原来你抹这个就特有用，我这次来专门准备好多。”</p><p>雷神躺在洛基的腿间，蹭蹭小洛基，“小洛基真嫩。”<br/>洛基敲敲索尔的脑袋：“你恶不恶心？”<br/>索尔姿势正好，抬头亲亲，念到：“才不恶心呢。”</p><p>乔德森正正好好进来，侧面看见，就好像雷神在靠在洛基先生的腿间，两人亲昵的说笑。他捏着一支刚买来的药膏，默默的，关上了门。</p><p>洛基用余光瞄到，然后一脚蹬开趴在他腿间的索尔。</p><p>“诶，刺激完小破孩儿就翻脸不认人。”<br/>索尔熊抱住洛基，“你对他可真上心啊，对我就不这样。”</p><p>“你都没向我这么闹过脾气。”<br/>索尔瘪瘪嘴，“你还真那么喜欢他啊。”</p><p>洛基反抗不了这个拥抱，他半推半就的也躺在索尔怀里说：“我不想被你打。”</p><p>索尔郁闷道：“嘿什么叫不想挨打！我什么时候打过你！你总不能把平时切磋都算进去吧，你也没少打我算计我！我可没记较过！”</p><p>洛基盯着索尔。<br/>他什么都没说，一言不发的盯着索尔，盯的雷神头皮发麻。</p><p>他死鸭子嘴硬的挣扎：“我没……明明就没……”<br/>洛基揪住索尔的脑袋，压在腰侧，那里一片紫青，是雷神上次造访留下的好手比。</p><p>“这不能算吧！我不习惯你这么容易受伤！”索尔搂紧洛基，“以前，以前用这么大力气，就不会有事。你不能拿着这个怪我……我……”</p><p>“我……我以后小心。”</p><p>洛基突然就觉得自己就是个白痴，他居然妄想用奥丁森去气乔德森，分明这两个东西，最后都会一起孜孜不倦的创造麻烦气死他。</p><p>他下床了，乔德森正缩成一个团躲在沙发的角落里。<br/>雷神还跟在身后念叨，念叨，我明明没让你受过伤。</p><p>洛基冷哼一声，拿着那个小狗玩具仍在乔德森的脑袋上，没有好气的骂：“什么样，滚起来，订机票，我要回家，给我倒杯水去。”</p><p>索尔·乔德森如获大赦的屁颠屁颠起来给洛基倒水，削好一碗水果，一边看机票，一边狗腿子的帮洛基捏肩。</p><p>他最怕洛基先生，和那个雷神，然后就，就再也不理他了。</p><p>还没有十年呢，至少，想在洛基先生的记忆里多活一阵子。</p><p>雷神突然出声问：“那我怎么办？”</p><p>索尔·乔德森订机票，斜了一眼雷神，这个大块头——没有任何证件。说实话，他也不想管这个傻帽，他默默订了他和洛基先生的。</p><p>他当然有很聪明的把洛基先生的证件装来。</p><p>洛基看着索尔·奥丁森。<br/>“你？我管你？你是怎么带我来的，就怎么回去！”</p><p>洛基叉起一块儿苹果，思索道：“或许，你会比更我早一些到？”</p><p>他漫不经心的命令：“到的早了，就去给我买块儿蛋糕。”</p><p>第十九章</p><p>索尔·奥丁森心烦意乱的踢开一个小石头，他看着洛基和小男孩登机，然后自己飞上了三万米的高空，并且准时的，早了三个小时就到了洛基的家门口。</p><p>小屁孩给他画了一张示意图，还给了他四十块零钱，告诉他到的早了就去西点屋排队给洛基买每日限量的提拉米苏，回去那一天正好是活动日，连会员账户都告诉他了。</p><p>于是他满脑子洛基，就排了个把小时的队买来了，他溜达回洛基的家门口前，才突然不开心起来。</p><p>怎么回事！怎么回事！<br/>什么时候轮到，轮到他听洛基的话，随意派遣了！？</p><p>不过要是一会儿洛基可以冲他笑一下，那也挺好的，洛基都好久没有冲他笑过了。</p><p>他这么想反倒又美滋滋的了。<br/>就这样快快乐乐的跑进洛基家里了。</p><p>啊，又是不好的回忆，他就是在这里被气了个半死，看见他的东西被别人碰。</p><p>对了，有条小蛇来着？他还挺喜欢蛇的。</p><p>他在家里乱晃，哇，那套瓷器可真漂亮，洛基喜欢上这种东西了？还有乐器，洛基不会这些东西吧？来这边学的？他东摸摸西摸摸，突然，眼神凝视在那条小蛇上。</p><p>保温箱里的小蛇？<br/>小孩？神族小孩？</p><p>该死……是错觉吧……不可能啊……</p><p>索尔·奥丁森就坐在他们家里的那个小沙发上，盯着那条蛇，冷冷的盯着，冷汗淋淋。</p><p>并不是不可能。</p><p>耶梦加得觉得有一把尖刀架在脖子上，她不敢动，低身趴在温箱里。雷神大步流星的走过去，抓出那条蛇，耶梦加得张开嘴想狠狠咬上去，被雷神捏着嘴巴，失手扔在地上。</p><p>是真的。</p><p>他知道这条蛇，是个什么模样。<br/>就像父亲说的，神会知晓子嗣。</p><p>一个孩子。</p><p>这是一个孩子！一个留着他的血的孩子！</p><p>索尔双手颤抖……那条疤……</p><p>洛基的家里，有一个孩子，有一个他血脉下的孩子！</p><p>他的孩子。</p><p>他做爸爸了！？洛基给他生孩子了！？</p><p>索尔捡起地上的耶梦加得，他并不是有意摔得，只是一下子惊的没有拿稳，他搂起那条蛇，开始努力的辨认，确定着。</p><p>这次他甚至没有去管这条臭脾气的小蛇在他的肩上咬了一口。</p><p> </p><p>所以……那个时候……</p><p>他的回忆一下回到很久以前，那个时候，洛基在那个花园里，抱着他的手臂。<br/>他少见的主动，小心翼翼的说：“哥哥，我不想，那么早去米德加尔特。”</p><p>他是怎么回答的？</p><p>“你在动冰棺的时候到底想什么！？”<br/>“你做事不考虑后果！？”<br/>“这是父亲的决定，我管不了。”</p><p>他甚至记得自己骂完后，洛基少见的没有立刻安静，只是拉着他，诚恳极了的说，“如果能晚三个月……如果能晚三个月就好……”</p><p>索尔的肩上被耶梦加得咬出大片的血迹，但他只觉得心痛。</p><p>他是怎么回答的？他说：“洛基，像个软蛋一样逃避惩罚的你真好笑。”</p><p>逃避惩罚的人——其实是他吧。</p><p>为什么不告诉他！为什么不告诉他！？害怕他不让他要么，为什么为什么为什么不告诉他！</p><p>是害怕他侮辱他。</p><p>索尔非常清楚原因，洛基非常害怕被他侮辱，言语上的讥讽这件事，他实在是做过太多次了，洛基不告诉他，洛基从根本上拒绝。</p><p>就压根没想过告诉他，有一个孩子。</p><p>如果他知道，如果他知道，如果他知道，他一定会陪着——<br/>他会陪着么？</p><p>他自己都没有信心，他一直都对洛基不好，他一直，都对洛基那么不好，洛基没信心信他。</p><p>阿斯加德和人界可不同，现在才到兽化期，说明……洛基过的很苦。他前几年去做什么了，你为什么不来看看洛基，你为什么不来看看洛基！</p><p>为什么来了就又是不由分说的伤害他？<br/>本来从不觉得自己不体贴有什么关系，毕竟哪怕睡上上万次，他们也没有定性的关系，他们连恋人都算不上，你情我愿的成人游戏，他没必要因为所作所为感到抱歉。</p><p>他不必感到抱歉。</p><p>可是，他现在心里全是抱歉。<br/>都怪他都怪他都怪他，你是混蛋，索尔·奥丁森你是个彻头彻尾绝绝对对的大混蛋，是这个九界最坏最该死的笨蛋！</p><p>你对不起洛基！<br/>你欠他的，在你不知道的时候，就欠下了一大笔！一笔你永远还不清的责任！</p><p>你对他太坏了！</p><p>那条疤，他不喜欢洛基身上有疤，那条他觉得丑陋破坏美感的疤，原来是他一手创造的。</p><p>几年前，他还因为不愿意让洛基知道他关心他，硬要闹别扭，小屁孩一样，不愿意被嘲笑，告诉洛基，他是要“上锁”，洛基，洛基做错了什么被他这么轻贱！</p><p>就是他，对不起洛基。</p><p>他怎么能那样呢？</p><p>就为了，为了那所谓的他要脸面，如果告诉洛基，如果低头，如果说一句“其实，我真的很关心你，想你好好的。”</p><p>如今可能什么都不一样，洛基满心满眼笑着看的人，可能永远都是他。</p><p>可是再也不会是他了。</p><p>洛基有多坚强，明明他手握最好的，咬死自己的砝码，他可以用他的腹中的孩子要挟奥丁收回命令，可以用这个孩子让自己心甘情愿的肝脑涂地。</p><p>可洛基什么都没说。</p><p>神的子嗣——一个主神的子嗣！</p><p>那珍贵到应该被千万人热爱，收获宇神众生的祝福，现在，他的子嗣躺在一个保温箱里，而他就是让他的孩子和伴侣受到不公待遇的始作俑者！</p><p>雷神甚至没发现，他就在那一瞬间，洛基已不再是“玩伴”，而是他心中的伴侣，要携手走到最后的亲人。</p><p>他到米德加尔特来做了什么呢？才看见洛基又一次幸福，就自我高潮的觉得被对不起被辜负被抢走了贴心好情人，然后威胁逼迫，只为了在洛基的身体上得到肉欲。</p><p>他都干了些什么混蛋事？</p><p>其实在那些算不上完美的记忆里，有那么一段时间，他们是那样亲密无间。</p><p> </p><p>是他亲手把洛基，越推越远。</p><p> </p><p>你个举世无敌的傻逼，但凡是想要一颗真心，要先拿真诚和心脏去换啊。</p><p>为什么连这种事情都没有弄懂？</p><p>耶梦加得连咬了五口，索尔半个肩膀的血，却都没有动。</p><p>很半天，索尔说了句：“对不起。”</p><p>他搂着那条小蛇，他没心情管自己一身的血，站在客厅，不知道要说什么。</p><p>他没有听见落锁的声音。<br/>不知为何，进来的只有洛基，那个男孩没有回来。</p><p>“你，放下她！”</p><p>洛基跑过来，抓住耶梦加得，那小蛇极快的缠在洛基身上，大叫：“爸爸，有神经病！”</p><p>洛基看着索尔，索尔也看着他。</p><p>洛基怕的想往后退。<br/>被知道了。<br/>迟早会有这一天，但，为什么来的这么快？要被夺走了么？</p><p>他搂住身上的蛇蛇，冲着雷神摇头，看起来像要哭了，他说：“我不会告诉任何人。”<br/>“我不会告诉任何人，请你不要伤害她。”</p><p>因为他是“母亲”，他承载了世间最伟大的称呼。<br/>因为他是诞下子嗣的人。<br/>这是他的孩子，他一定要保护好。</p><p>洛基第一次用那种渴求的眼神看着索尔。</p><p>他会被怎么对待？带上枷锁拉回神界被审判？他的女儿呢？被嘲笑是异种是怪物是该去死的肮脏产物？</p><p>洛基并不是不害怕，但他会挡在女儿的身前。<br/>任何人，都不能伤害他的孩子。</p><p>除非踏着他的血肉，踩过他的尸体。</p><p>而想象中的血腥场景并没有出现，索尔把洛基扯进怀里：“对不起。”</p><p>“对不起对不起对不起——”</p><p>洛基盯着索尔，这是雷神第一次向他道歉。<br/>雷神从不说对不起。</p><p>无论什么事，总是嬉皮笑脸的，轻浮又高高在上的，打着哈欠开开玩笑一样过去。</p><p>这是他第一次听见索尔说对不起。</p><p>洛基愣住了。</p><p>索尔捧着洛基的脸，冲着脑门重重亲了一口。然后趴在洛基肩上，抱紧他。<br/>“对不起，对不起，我会对你好的，会补偿你的，我错了，洛基，对不起。”</p><p>“我是混蛋，我不求你原谅我！”索尔抱紧洛基，“我会对你好的，会对你好。”他手边凉凉的，拉起自己的衣服搭在洛基身上，“你好凉啊，多穿一点，多穿一点。”</p><p>他蹩脚极了，他忘了洛基摸着就是凉的，他不知道怎么对洛基好，他怎么这么差劲！他都不知道怎么爱洛基！他还不如那个糟糕的守护灵呢！他都没试过讨洛基的开心！</p><p>说点什么，做点什么啊你！</p><p>但想表达想诉说的，实在是太多太无措了。他抱着洛基，像一个大白痴——他要怎么让洛基不害怕，让洛基知道他想珍惜他？</p><p>很半天，雷神憋出一句：“谢谢你还在这里。”</p><p>他好像哭了一样，搂着洛基说：“我真是世界上最可恨的坏蛋。”</p><p>对不起对不起。</p><p>他抱了洛基很久，直到洛基觉得脖子上凉凉的，他不相信雷神会有眼泪，倒不如说是雷神乱叫喷在他身上的口水可信度更高。</p><p>可是，索尔·奥丁森，就像抱着一件珍宝一样，死死的抱着他。</p><p>雷神好半天才缓过来，他上上下下的打量洛基，吸吸鼻涕说，“我给你买了蛋糕，你吃一点吧。”他去拎起那个小袋子，盯着洛基肩上的小蛇问：“可以让我抱抱女儿么？”</p><p>耶梦加得缠紧洛基的胳膊：“爸爸——”</p><p>“她怕生。”洛基冷脸拒绝。</p><p>几句没用的对不起完全没办法让洛基·奥丁森放下戒心，索尔却还是伸出手。</p><p>哼，就知道，问自己难道有什么意义？雷神想做的事情，什么时候不是用尽手段也要满足。洛基向后仰，一脸防备。</p><p>索尔并没有夺走耶梦加得。<br/>他伸出手，把洛基和女儿都牢牢抱在怀里。</p><p>索尔抬头点点耶梦加得的蛇头，“我，我是另一个爸爸。”他结结巴巴的问，“那个，你，你叫，什么啊？”</p><p>耶梦加得这次一口咬在索尔的鼻子上，大骂一句：“松开我爸你个神经病！我就只有一个爸爸！”</p><p>索尔捂住鼻子，洛基噗的笑了一声。</p><p>大概是洛基很久没有在雷神面前发出这种笑声，索尔只是温柔的盯着洛基，揉了揉他的鼻子，那动作滑稽的让洛基笑的停不下来，索尔也勾起了嘴角。</p><p>在冲他笑，好可爱。</p><p>他冲着小蛇呲牙，“告诉你这个小家伙！你就是咬我1000口也改变不了我是你爹的事实！”<br/>耶梦加得又一口，咬在索尔的手上：“那我就我要咬你10000口！起来，别用你带血的脏手碰我爸爸！”</p><p>小蛇费力的咳咳咳半天吐出一个小火球，还在索尔面前就被雷神伸手捏灭了。</p><p>“哎呀，这就是神力不纯。”索尔捏住那个蛇头，“让爸爸摸摸没坏处，爸爸教你怎么做大火球！”</p><p>洛基抱着耶梦加得，突然觉得恍惚。</p><p>也许在他很久以前的梦里，曾期望过这种如家庭一般的感觉。<br/>而第一个给他家庭感的人，是被他丢去其他地方反省的那只小狼狗，从某种意义上，也是另一个索尔。</p><p>洛基靠在沙发上，轻轻地叹气。<br/>莫名其妙的难过。</p><p>索尔盯着洛基，他捧着洛基的脸：“怎么了？你，你不开心么？”</p><p>“有什么好开心的？”</p><p>索尔被问住了。</p><p>“难道让我开心一下你找到了我们的女儿？”洛基笑笑，“你是不是要自我感动一下说这是爱的结晶？需要我帮你回忆一下是怎样怀上的么！！”</p><p>他吼完更气了。</p><p>洛基把耶梦加得扔在温箱里，小蛇盘着他的手臂问：“爸爸，索尔哥哥怎么没有回来？”</p><p>雷神盯着洛基，“是因为他没回来，所以你生气么？”他抱起洛基，“你别，别生气，我，我也能哄你，我试试……”</p><p>他手足无措，洛基掀开他撞开门回到卧室。</p><p>他都不知道他怎么了。</p><p>索尔跟了进来，拿着那块儿小蛋糕，雷神不知道有什么哄好洛基的好方法，他拿了蛋糕却连叉子都没有记得要。</p><p>发现自己是真蠢的雷神，干脆直接的拉着洛基上床了。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森轻柔的舔吻过弟弟的全身。当舔到那条伤疤，他是缓慢亲过。他的手掌极具性感的抚摸，确保自己的每一下触碰都是会让洛基得到快乐的。</p><p>洛基不习惯这样的雷神。<br/>哥哥在性上，带给他的感觉向来是痛苦的，尽管过程会充斥快感，但大多时候，只和侮辱，粗暴，疼痛，之类词语挂钩。</p><p>在乔德森前，他甚至都不太了解性爱的快乐。只觉这么疼痛难过的事情，为何总有人趋之若鹜？</p><p>但当那个总对他的感受不屑的雷神，刻意的想让他体验到全世界最舒服的快乐时，他轻易的溺毙其中。</p><p>他很快就在那些爱抚下放松，必须承认，他是喜欢被这么对待的。尤其是，当那个对他从不好的奥丁森这样小心对待他时，他没有任何抵抗力。</p><p>或许谁都可以，他只是想被珍惜罢了。</p><p>在发泄后，他浑身瘫软的化在索尔怀里，甜腻的像一块儿快要融化的奶油蛋糕。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森破天荒头一遭的直接搂着他睡了，无关情欲，单纯的抱在一起睡觉，这个家伙或许意识到自己太不是东西，格外的贴心，他问洛基想要么？洛基答累，这货干脆连撸都不撸的就抱着他睡觉了。</p><p>洛基不否定这个怀抱多温暖。他浑身都是舒适放松的，就这样沉沉的睡过去，梦里是他在阿斯加德的花园，那里种着大片的郁金香，他喜欢坐在花园里读书，虽然他是个聪明的学生，但他讨厌去上课，也不喜欢做作业。</p><p>索尔摸摸洛基的脸颊。<br/>好温暖的笑容。</p><p>洛基还在这里。<br/>感谢万物。<br/>第二十章</p><p>索尔·乔德森和洛基登上飞机的时候，男孩尾巴都夹起来了。</p><p>他脑子里有三个大字：“火葬场。”</p><p>洛基先生现在就是把他一头柔软的头发剃秃在把他扔在地上臭揍一顿打到吐胆汁都不过分，他干了那么过分的事情，背叛了先生的信任和爱，他该下十八层地狱，该浸猪笼，反正就是该死！</p><p>他整个头皮都是麻的，可怜巴巴的做人体桌子帮洛基举着苏打水。</p><p>“先生……”</p><p>他可怜的奶音让隔壁包间的富婆想过来要个微信。</p><p>“你在发出这种奇怪的奶音，我就直接把你丢出去。”洛基接过他的水，“你把我对你的感动用一晚就打消殆尽，挺厉害的，回去后分手吧。”</p><p>“别！”</p><p>“这么想想你还不如那个混蛋，至少别人是混蛋，也承认自己是混蛋。混蛋的有头有尾的，你呢，一边标榜自己，一边，哼。”</p><p>“洛基先生——！”索尔搂住洛基的胳膊：“您不许这么说我！我不是混蛋！”</p><p>“嗯，我没说你是混蛋，你是双标大善人。”洛基笑笑，“有什么关系，”洛基看了看手上的大钻戒，摘下来道：“多卖点钱，租个好房子住。”</p><p>“别别别！”<br/>索尔急忙套在洛基手指上，“您把戒指戴上！戴上！我是大混蛋，你打死我好不好？你别这样，我委屈！”</p><p>“你委屈我就应该哄你！？乔德森！你是个彻头彻尾的傻憨货吧！我现在才是应该委屈的人，我现在恨不得把你从飞机上扔下去！”</p><p>“我知道你不高兴，呜，先生，你别不高兴……对不起对不起对不起……我感觉我说再多的对不起也没用，但，但其实是有原因的……”</p><p>“我知道你有原因，你知道我生气什么！”</p><p>现在这样了，敢瞒着把人带到家里的时候倒是不怂。洛基气的狠狠抽了索尔脑袋一巴掌。</p><p>“嗯，我知道您生气什么呢。”索尔拉拉洛基的胳膊，“我知道我错哪了。”</p><p>“你有什么错，你怎么可能错？都是为了我，都他妈是为了我，你能有什么错啊？怎么，我还得谢谢你是不是？”</p><p>索尔吸吸鼻涕。<br/>“第一，刚刚说错话了。第二，不应该不和你商量，然后把你逼进难为的境地。第三，不主动承认错误，妄想靠撒娇扮可爱求原谅。”<br/>“我应该先和你商量的，如果和你商量的话，也许我们会有更好的方法，使我太独断专行了，我被诱惑了，我立场不坚定，我思想过于幼稚。”</p><p>“嗯，但没说到点上。”</p><p>“我不该跟他一起那啥！”</p><p>洛基笑了笑：“哪啥？”<br/>索尔嘟嘟嘴：“那啥你。”</p><p>洛基冷哼一声。</p><p>“我不敢相信，乔德森居然能忍受我和别人做？”洛基捏捏下巴，“其实我也没什么，我只要舒服就好了，下次我和他一起做的时候，你可以在旁边录小电影。”</p><p>索尔傻掉。</p><p>“他喜欢揉我的屁股，咬我的后颈，其实我挺喜欢的，不是很舒服么？他床技相当不错。”</p><p>“先生……？”</p><p>“哎，原来你不介意的啊，早知道你有这方面的爱好，当时为什么要拒绝我和那个经纪人来往？四P安排一下？那个雷神不会拒绝，他只要能玩我就好。”</p><p>“你别这么说……”</p><p>洛基眨眨眼：“我说什么了？宝宝？”</p><p>“您别欺负我了……求求您……”<br/>“不分手……分不了手了的洛基先生，我，又，不，是，人。”</p><p>索尔眼眶红红，“我只能活，不到半年了。或许，或许那个雷神是会继续保护你的。”</p><p>“我还没有和你去北极结婚。”<br/>“我已经不配了，对不对，我已经不配了。”</p><p>洛基猛然想起，他的男孩，从来当自己是个人类。他是个人类，普普通通的人类，他的男孩没有那么伟大，那么聪明，也……很拼命。甚至还不算个人类……</p><p>哪怕知道自己必死无疑，渺小，却拼命。</p><p>已经为了他，无数次的，做出了惊人的举动。<br/>他没办法恨乔德森。</p><p>如果是这样，洛基笑了笑，他甚至没办法生气。<br/>真是一只轻易叼走他真心的小狼崽。</p><p>但他不生气不代表要原谅，他非要敲打敲打。</p><p>洛基转转那枚戒指开口道：“对，我不想和你结婚了。”</p><p>“五天前你来找我，把我护在怀里，告诉我我不是怪物，告诉我我要笑的时候，我真的很开心。”洛基不自觉就带上了哭腔——</p><p>“你不是我的小男孩。”</p><p>洛基的眼泪掉下来，就像打在索尔的心上。</p><p>“我的小男孩心疼我，他是个任性的小孩，绝不会舍得把我推给别人。”</p><p>“我的小男孩——很喜欢我，很喜欢我。”</p><p>洛基擦擦眼泪，“我讨厌哭。”<br/>“我只是经常在他面前落眼泪。”</p><p>“我不喜欢你。”</p><p>乔德森握住洛基的手，“别哭，你答应我的，要笑。”<br/>“我才不履行骗子的愿望！”</p><p>“我不是骗子！”索尔咬咬牙，“我绝对不是个骗子。”</p><p>“洛基先生我超难受！还不是怪你！你前男友是大疯子吧——他说不让他抱你就把我们两个都弄死，我害怕你出事我才傻的呜呜呜——”</p><p>路过的空姐走过来：“先生，需要帮您报警么？”</p><p>洛基笑出声，拉上帘子：“麻烦了，但别管他，我家的小二傻子。”洛基伸手搓搓那颗狗头，“你个轻易被威胁的笨蛋，雷神不会伤害我。”</p><p>“诶？”<br/>“哪有那么多杀啊死啊的，他对我多少还算可以。”</p><p>索尔却突然皱眉，捏住洛基的脸：“我的洛基先生，你别一脸笑模样的说这种话，他怎么不会伤害你？他没伤害你？他对你哪只眼睛也看不出可以来。”</p><p>“你是不是傻啊？他哪个行为不是在伤你？”</p><p>索尔瞪大眼：“洛基先生，我来的时候，你正几乎全裸的给他捆在床上，浑身是伤。他把你的屁股打肿，又在你腰侧留下一巴掌，今天那块儿淤青还在，你不想他还要逼你做这做那，这叫不伤害你？！”</p><p>洛基傻傻的说：“那些……比较像我们正常的交往方式……”</p><p>“正常？正常个屁！三人也是他提的！我根本不想答应！他分明就只是个……”索尔皱眉瞪着洛基：“洛基先生，你和他的第一次是怎么做的？”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“我突然想起你和我的第一次。”<br/>索尔捏住拳头，“你要去跪在地上，要帮我口。”</p><p>“他以前是怎么对你的？”</p><p>“我，我……他让我帮他口，然后，坐到他身上……然后……”<br/>“还然后！”索尔猛地打断洛基，“你确定那是你的第一次？”</p><p>洛基：“嗯。”</p><p>“操，谁他妈第一次在上面！充气娃娃第一次都不在上面！”</p><p>索尔第二次被外面路过的空姐侧目。<br/>洛基脸红透的说：“你干什么……别大喊大叫……”</p><p>“我，我，我服了——”<br/>索尔揉着脑袋：“这叫不伤害你？这叫人事么？我的先生你是憨么？”</p><p>“我说，第一次做这种事的时候，有经验的一方去引导，带给无经验的一方享受和快乐，这难道不是天经地义的么？”</p><p>“你跟他，你真的舒服过么？”</p><p>“啊，其实……其实并没有很放松过……和你的时候比较舒服。”</p><p>洛基低头，他是真的不明白这些事。</p><p>“也高潮过很多次，也有很多次就没，都不是什么太好的记忆，是给他做床奴……”</p><p>“床奴？……？”</p><p>“很多渊源。”洛基不高兴道：“我并不想回忆。”</p><p>“你很敏感。为什么会有时候连高潮都没？”</p><p>“哦那个啊，就，我很敏感，很容易就……他觉得不好就有让我捆住，有的时候会忘记帮我解开，虽然很不舒服，但大多睡醒就软了忘了。”</p><p>索尔傻掉的瞪着洛基。</p><p>洛基叹气：“先睡吧，索尔，我很累。”</p><p>“他有病吗？”<br/>索尔握住洛基的手，“先生！你怕不是个傻子吧！”</p><p>“嗯……？”</p><p>“有的人，会要求伴侣控制，是因为身体原因发泄过后会从舒适亢奋转变成排斥，但你不属于那一类，你敏感且很容易短时间内再次获得快感。”</p><p>“你明白我说什么呢么？”</p><p>“其实……不太明白……”<br/>“我说怎么有人这么傻逼的控制你，你还什么都不懂！”</p><p>靠靠靠！<br/>他快要伺候到天上去的先生，每天恨不得把最好的东西都给他的先生，他喜欢洛基失神的表情，他不敢想象，那个以前的，他不认识的，别人床上的洛基，过着什么样的生活。</p><p>索尔愣愣：“对了，你为什么会给他做床奴啊？床奴？听着和旧社会似的，这种也太奇怪了吧……”<br/>“啊，那个啊，只是一阵子，是个惩罚。”</p><p>“惩罚？他凭什么惩罚你？！你叫他哥哥，他是你的大家长么？”<br/>“倒也不是，我们的年龄差的并不是太多，七八岁那样。”</p><p>“我怎么可能给他罚？只是给他威胁了。我当时很小，大概，也就是人类十七八九的性格，很脆弱，阿斯加德的魔法学课开得很晚，我是个很优秀的初级法师，但讲实话我当时真打不过他，我的法术很厉害，但不是那时，不然我肯定把他揍成猪头。后来……后来也就习惯了，淡然了。”</p><p>“为什么，要有这么一茬？”<br/>“因为，我大概不是那么白痴了，觉得和他做也没那么舒服。我找了一个新朋友，但是才发展到拉手，就被他威胁。”</p><p>“你疯了？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你还给他生了孩子……”</p><p>洛基皱眉：“什么叫给他生？我一生可能只拥有一个自己诞下的子嗣，那是我的孩子。”<br/>“我没有那么白痴，我不会为了谁，我仅仅是为了自己。”</p><p>索尔·乔德森眼眶红红的哭了。<br/>“你……总是这样不计较这些么……”</p><p>“你！”索尔拉住洛基的手：“洛基先生你给我记住！你是我的！”他抱住洛基的脸蛋，一字一句恶狠狠的说：“和雷神做爱只是为了你的神力，你为了你自己，你想清楚，他不值得被爱，你绝不准爱他！”</p><p>洛基诧异的问：“别哭，怎么了？”</p><p>“操！我他妈真是该死！”</p><p>乔德森猛地踹了一脚，“看着人模狗样的，我居然还觉得能照顾你，我真是脑子里是狗屎！我被屎糊了眼睛了！”</p><p>“操操操！”<br/>“我现在想弄死我！我想弄死我！”<br/>“什么傻逼，什么傻逼！你怎么不告诉我世界上有这种傻逼！”<br/>“打我几巴掌！洛基先生你照脸扇我几巴掌！”</p><p>洛基皱眉：“你怎么了？”<br/>索尔咬牙：“你也是！你是受虐狂么？！”</p><p>“怎么了？”<br/>“怎么了？怎么了？你跟他在一起的时候总是一副放不下的表情——谁他妈知道你被那么对待！他是人么，哦他还真不是人，我们都不是人啊，但就显他没人性！”</p><p>“索尔，你到底想说什么？”<br/>“我说什么，我什么也不说！恶心人的东西！洛基你个傻帽，你个举世无敌的大傻帽！”</p><p>索尔抽起洛基的手，狠狠揍了自己一巴掌！<br/>啪！<br/>洛基猛地抽手，“你做什么？”<br/>他的手还被索尔攥在手里。</p><p>索尔小心翼翼的吹了吹洛基的手，“没有弄疼吧。”</p><p>他抬起头，脸上一个清晰的巴掌印，却搓搓洛基的手。</p><p>“我捧在手心放在心尖的人……居然被这么轻贱……”</p><p>索尔用洛基的手捂住自己的头：“提醒我自己别再傻逼。”</p><p>“他对你很不好。”索尔冷哼：“你或许不懂？洛基先生，我不想解释的你太难受。”</p><p>“就，很少有人第一次在上面。也不会有人……”</p><p>“算了！我不想和你讲！你也别回忆了！你就记住，我对你的方式才是正常人，你就是以后我没了你和别人恋爱也找我这种正常人，别再和那个傻逼扯不干净了！”</p><p>“睡吧，睡醒了，就什么都忘了。”索尔握住洛基的手，傻笑道：“有床的飞机，不睡一会儿多糟蹋票钱呢？一晚上一栋房。”<br/>“你干嘛买这么贵的？”<br/>“我又不是人，以后不存钱了，都给你花，只要你舒服就行。”</p><p>“小讨人喜欢。”洛基捏了捏索尔的鼻子，“没事，可劲造白，先生给你发零花钱。”</p><p>“刚刚还说让我滚蛋。”<br/>“不会不要你的，”洛基笑了笑，拉住索尔，“抱我睡觉？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>索尔·乔德森靠在洛基身边，整夜无眠。</p><p>他一闭上眼睛，就有一个眼眶红红的洛基，看起来像个少年，他跪在床头，被奸淫，他为那种不知道是痛苦还是快感的滋味所折磨的失神，他的身体很白净，却又有一块块被欲虐的痕迹。</p><p>在使用他的人发泄过后，他被扔在床的角落，也许是身上太痛了，他翻身，却不小心掉了下去，但并不会被在意。<br/>他太疲惫了，甚至使不上力气，在地上，缩成一团，困倦的睡去，在黎明到来太阳升起前，他冷淡的爬起来，穿好衣服，孤单的离去。</p><p>不会有人在意，他是不是冷，或者是委屈，亦或是舒不舒服，连他自己都不在意。</p><p>索尔很想抱抱那个男孩。</p><p>很卑微，他不是那个可以去行动，又正是那个可以去行动而却没行动的雷神。</p><p>该死的雷神。</p><p>洛基向他的怀里蹭了蹭，熟睡中的洛基先生梦呓：“不……不……”</p><p>洛基先生总在梦中拒绝，事实上他不会拒绝任何，他就像一个真正的神，无论是爱，恨，信仰，唾骂，所有的喜怒哀乐，嗔怨痴愁，他的先生就那样淡然的接受所有，所有的幸运和所有的不公。</p><p>索尔不知道那是神的必修课。</p><p>如果成为一位真神要如此痛苦，那他希望洛基先生无可救药的自私阴险，狡诈狠毒。</p><p>也许那样的先生会更幸福。</p><p>“得去表演，我要不要送你回家？”<br/>“不用。”<br/>“可是那个臭屁雷神在家……”<br/>“噗，不会，他不是你，从不在意和我的约定。”<br/>“那行——那我自己去演出，你回家吧，你确定他不会去我们家？我放心不下。”<br/>“放心。”</p><p>洛基亲了亲小狼狗的脸颊，“去吧。不用担心我。”</p><p>“你真的不用我送？我今天表演完就退掉，我再也不去了，就半年了，我要陪在你身边。他不会吧？他真不会回来？万一他回来了呢，他会不会欺负你？”</p><p>洛基摇了摇头：“雷神不会来。再说欺负我我难道有办法么？我打不过他。等我恢复好打的过了，我帮你报仇揍他。”<br/>索尔气冲冲的骂：“呿！一个把你当玩具的人能允诺什么！该打死他！”</p><p>“要是他真在，你不能和他上床，绝对不行！蠢事不能做了！我在犯蠢你就咬死我！有些事我们商量着来，我不在的时候，不准和他发生任何关系，听见没！”</p><p>“说好了！”</p><p>“绝对不准哦！”</p><p>洛基被他的小狼狗讨好到了。<br/>像个小神经病，超级小傻瓜。</p><p>但是很可爱。<br/>真的很可爱。</p><p>他不自觉的嘴角勾起来，但没有想到，回家，看见雷神，一身血的抱着他的女儿。</p><p>一切都乱套了。</p><p>**<br/>乔德森看着睡在床上，睡在雷神怀里睡的正香的洛基，嫉妒和躁郁攻上心头，他狠狠的敲门，铛铛的两声后，扯起正揉眼睛的洛基，抱在怀里，咬牙切齿的喊：“洛、基、先、生、早、安。”</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p>彩蛋：</p><p>索尔·乔德森的搜索引擎记录：</p><p>不太直男的道歉礼物<br/>女朋友前男友来了<br/>怎么把女朋友从前男友手里抢回来<br/>送男朋友比较特别的礼物<br/>怎么把男朋友从前女友手里抢走<br/>怎样挽回出轨的男人<br/>什么情况下叫做小三<br/>三人行<br/>三人行必有我师焉<br/>一对一设定分离小三男友夺回方案<br/>网红牛轧糖<br/>零失误草莓牛轧糖的做法</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 二十一章 二十二章 二十三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“洛、基、先、生、早、安。”</p><p> </p><p>第二十一章</p><p>乔德森对他眼前的景象无法相信也不敢相信。<br/>他的洛基先生，他千叮咛万嘱咐一定要他离索尔·奥丁森远一点，结果回家看见洛基先生窝在雷神怀里，从各种意义上都十分不好受。</p><p>先生，你在做什么？<br/>你这大笨蛋。</p><p>男孩重重的敲门弄醒两个人，如果真说有什么顺心的，大概是洛基先生揉揉眼睛后会下意识的找他。</p><p>索尔窝在洛基的耳边：“洛基先生，我怎么说的？”<br/>“这样我要欺负你的，你这个不乖的坏叔叔。”</p><p>“索尔……”</p><p>雷神听着那声好听的索尔，睁开了眼睛，他的洛基居然会这么甜蜜的喊他？他摸了摸怀里，洛基已经被扯到床边，头靠在大男孩索尔·乔德森的胸膛上。</p><p>“演出顺利么？”<br/>“顺利，给你带了演出那边很有名的小吃。”<br/>大男孩将耶梦加得搂在自己身上，“好久不见，宝宝。“<br/>耶梦加得蹭了蹭大男孩的脖子，这个亲呢的动作和他父亲的习惯如出一辙。</p><p>雷神在一边看着，他甚至不像一个电灯泡，因为他连亮都亮不起来。</p><p>如果乔德森有意要把洛基护在自己身边，并且洛基不配合要气那个大男孩，雷神就完全讨不到好。仅仅两年，索尔甚至疑惑，为何那两人之间那般亲呢。</p><p>大男孩正在帮洛基揉肩膀，他开玩笑的问腰酸不酸，要不要捏捏。<br/>洛基答：“不酸。”</p><p>男孩笑着点点头，然后抚弄在洛基腰间，亲切的说，“还是按一下更好。”</p><p>看来是没有做。<br/>索尔·乔德森稍微舒心，亲亲洛基的脸颊。</p><p>这大概就是那微妙的区别，雷神实在学不会把爱意融在生活对话里的每一个角落，他只会抓着洛基的头发问你是不是和别人做了，他在一边看着，一边觉得自己或许有必要反思？</p><p>如果洛基睡着时滚到地上，索尔·奥丁森大概会坐在床上哈哈大笑感叹一句厉害，在洛基说他摔疼了，爬回床上要他看看伤口，这人大概才能收起嬉皮笑脸。</p><p>他有一些被自己想的例子笑到，不过从各个角度反思，自己貌似，相处方法并不太对。</p><p>但如果是这个男孩呢？<br/>雷神非常想知道，这个男孩会怎么做。</p><p>于是他决定来一遍他的设想试试。</p><p>他看了看表：“现在是凌晨三点四十，你的凡人之躯，确定不用睡觉？”</p><p>索尔·乔德森放下他的先生，亲了亲耶梦加得：“先生，我洗个澡……要陪我去我屋睡么？”<br/>雷神拍了拍身边：“这个床大概睡四个人也没问题，被窝暖暖的，你难道现在抱他去给你暖床？啧啧。”</p><p>大男孩咬牙切齿的极快冲了个澡，然后把洛基抱在怀里，睡在了雷神和洛基先生的中间。</p><p>雷神想，这可真是如他所料。</p><p>真烦，挨着一个，挨着一个另一个自己，可真是奇怪又神经。</p><p>大概在20分钟左右，索尔·奥丁森睁开了眼睛，然后轻手轻脚的越过小破孩把洛基推到地上。</p><p>“啊！”洛基在床沿惊呼一声，乔德森睁眼，但明显已经来不及了，他下意识去抱洛基，两人都摔在地上。</p><p>梆！</p><p>“痛痛痛痛……”<br/>乔德森揉揉脑袋，“先生真是的，怎么这么不小心，有没有磕疼哪里？”</p><p>洛基趴在索尔身上，他揉揉男孩的脑袋，乔德森给他做小肉盾，他当然没伤到，心疼的给男孩揉腰。</p><p>“你没伤到吧。”<br/>“我皮糙肉厚的，先生没事就行。”</p><p>雷神在床上看着，低头“呿”了一声。</p><p>“你让他睡中间，不就不会掉下去。”雷神忿忿去抱洛基，撅撅嘴，看着男孩也爬上来硬要抱住他的弟弟。</p><p>索尔就不想理烦心事，开始再也睡不着了。<br/>他大概——就是不太，不太好。</p><p>索尔·乔德森累了一天一夜，很快就又响起了轻轻的鼾声，雷神听着更是烦躁，干脆翻身不想再理。</p><p>只是，洛基突然伸出手，他极快，极狠的，拧了一把雷神的耳朵。</p><p>“你——”<br/>“你真当我不知道么？安静，他睡了。”</p><p>洛基靠在男孩的怀抱里，狠狠剜了雷神一眼。</p><p>那巨大的挫败感和懊悔的滋味，奇奇怪怪的涌在索尔·奥丁森的心口。</p><p>他刚刚，又都做了什么啊。</p><p>他不觉得从床上滚下去会给洛基造成什么伤害，本来就不会造成任何伤害，把洛基推下去，最多不过是个有趣的玩笑罢了。</p><p>但小男孩不是。</p><p>于是在小破孩的对比下，他更像个奇怪的混蛋了。</p><p>因为那是一个很恶劣的玩笑。<br/>一个无关轻重，就是单纯恶劣的行为。</p><p>只是对神来说，这种行为太不齿了。</p><p>这滋味可真是叫人不好受。</p><p>更不好受的事情，大概是接下来发生的事。</p><p>关于为什么这个小屁孩能讨到洛基的好？索尔满心都是疑惑。他跟在小男孩的身后观察，从早上起来，这个勤快的男孩就没有停下。</p><p>洗衣收拾擦地种花，给耶梦加得把保温箱收拾的干干净净，玩具和垫子也会拿出来洗，雷神自然不知道小男孩一开始做保姆，他的记忆里洛基绝不是生活废人，大可不必这样照顾，甚至，洛基是个偶尔会照顾他的。</p><p>洛基很会泡茶，他去洛基那边做时，多少会有一杯热茶喝。</p><p>索尔尝试和耶梦加得交流，小丫头压根不理他，或者是咬他的耳朵或是手指，大有一副一定要咬一万口的架势。</p><p>而洛基，洛基一副事不关己的状态，他拿着一本书，正靠在沙发上休息。</p><p>“索尔——”</p><p>雷神看了一眼，很遗憾，并不是喊他。</p><p>“中午，想吃火锅。”<br/>“嗯？出去吃在家吃？我做还是外卖？”<br/>“外卖吧，你一个上午都在干活。”洛基起身搂住男孩的腰：“要吃虾滑。还要吃——”</p><p>“番茄汤底”索尔抱抱洛基，“好啦，我知道你爱吃什么。”</p><p>雷神在不远处观望。</p><p>他悻悻开口：“诶，你不吃东西也能活吧？”</p><p>难怪圆了这么一圈，这么难长胖的神族，非要和人类一般进食，自然会长些肉。</p><p>洛基白他一眼：“你不用吃，我要。”</p><p>男孩索尔便也白他一眼：“你这个人，帮不上忙就去一边呆着，干嘛赖在别人家不走。”</p><p>索尔奥丁森冷笑两声，这都什么破事？他是为了舒心来找洛基做爱的，也是为了保护最后这短暂几个月里洛基的安全，才硬要跟着洛基回来住上一段时间，这倒好，天天气他吧。</p><p>“出去吧。”<br/>洛基突然开口，“不管这个雷神，我们提上耶梦加得出去。”</p><p>“那样一半以上的店都会不欢迎您。蛇蛇会给其他人带来影响。”</p><p>“我帮你们。”<br/>雷神凑在洛基身边，可怜巴巴的拽住洛基的衣服角，“我帮你们，带我一起去。”</p><p>耶梦加得在雷神充沛的神力帮助下拥有了两到三天的化形时间，小女孩长大了很多，抱着洛基的脖子闹了好一会儿。</p><p>她甜腻腻撒娇的喊着爸爸，在洛基怀里一阵腻歪，却又在一个空档里面无表情的看了一眼雷神。</p><p>她已经能确认自己的生父是那个不知道哪里冒出的讨厌鬼，不论是熟悉的感觉，还是其他。</p><p>长相都像极了，除了一双绿眼睛，连骨相都是像雷神。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森偏偏想来凑耶梦加得，他刚想开玩笑说，“宝宝是可以做女武神的。”就看着耶梦加得搂住男孩的胳膊。</p><p>“索尔哥哥！你看！我长高了！”<br/>“嗯，宝宝是大姑娘了。”<br/>“我要吃牛扎糖——变成蛇的时候好多东西不能吃不能嚼，我难受死了！”</p><p>雷神在一边撅嘴，怎么回事，就好像他不叫索尔似的，那明明是他的名字。</p><p>吃饭的时候，洛基压根没有看菜单说一句话，点的全是洛基和孩子爱吃的，雷神甚至不知道洛基喜欢这种口味，他甚至嘲讽了句：“这味道真奇怪。”</p><p>洛基说他：“爱吃不吃。”</p><p>去商场的时候，电梯里，男孩很自然的把洛基和宝宝与人隔开，那个动作已经熟练到连洛基和耶梦加得都发现不了。</p><p>但是雷神能看见，他开始感慨自己分出去的守护神简直是个，满分答卷。</p><p>高兴又不高兴。<br/>高兴自己不在的时候洛基应该也被照顾的很好，不高兴自己被自己创造的东西比了下去。</p><p>那天晚上回家后，洛基坐在床上，仿佛在思考什么，索尔·奥丁森坐上去搂住洛基，被忽略了整整一天的雷神委屈的想要一点安慰。</p><p>洛基说：“躺下。”</p><p>“嗯？”<br/>“躺下。”</p><p>“哦……”</p><p>索尔费解的躺下，他看着不远处的小屁孩在准备晚饭，心里稍稍得意，洛基到底还是躺在他身边。</p><p>哼。</p><p>然后，他被一脚蹬下了床。</p><p>索尔瞪大眼睛想要发作，他想起身的时候，发现自己居然是动不了的。</p><p>洛基尖叫了一声：“耶！”然后重重一脚踩在索尔奥丁森的肩膀上，鞋都没有穿噔噔噔的跑到了厨房。</p><p>“索尔！我恢复了！”洛基高兴的跳起来抱住男孩的脖子，“我恢复了！我变星星给你看！我可以用神力了！”</p><p>男孩哭笑不得的搂着洛基：“倒是穿鞋啊。”</p><p>洛基打了个响指：“看星星！”<br/>他的身边绽放几朵火星似的花，洛基搂住索尔的腰：“厉不厉害。”</p><p>男孩低头亲了亲洛基的脖颈：“太厉害啦。”</p><p>“一点点……就一点点，但是提前恢复了，我好开心！”</p><p>雷神已经从地上爬起来，他走过来讽刺道：“我给你的药本来就是恢复身体的。你不该谢谢我么？”</p><p>“哦，算了吧，我拿回本就属于我的东西，凭什么要谢谢你？”</p><p>雷神一天都被打压，他不爽的捏着洛基的领子，两人突然扭在一起，洛基身体初步恢复，甚至没有反应过来就被摔在了地上。</p><p>“……？”</p><p>洛基磕到了手臂，但不是很疼，抬头看了一眼索尔·奥丁森，突然觉得特别的陌生和害怕。</p><p>他向后缩了一下。</p><p>索尔·乔德森冲在前面揪起雷神的领子骂道：“你什么毛病！”</p><p>洛基自己站了起来。<br/>他拉住乔德森说：“没事。”</p><p>很久前他从不触碰雷神的逆鳞，后来他习惯了和索尔旗鼓相当，于是他永远学不会在雷神面前唯唯诺诺。</p><p>他向来骄傲，前阵子过于虚弱不敢拿奥丁森怎样，但是，其实，雷神对他多少比以前还好了些。</p><p>他怎么能因那轻飘飘的一句“我会对你好”就掉以轻心？</p><p>他一个刚刚恢复一点，虚弱，脆弱的边缘神，谁给了他勇气去和一个主神叫板？！他还有求与他，他需要，他还希望自己的小男孩活着。他就应该低头？</p><p>或许他已经因为纠葛，把期盼索尔·奥丁森对他无限的宽容爱护当做一种本能，在恍惚间忘记了，自己明明早就是，厌恶，单纯的厌恶。</p><p>明明，他讨厌死这个混蛋了。<br/>真恶心。</p><p>洛基把乔德森护在身后，咬牙说：“谢谢哥哥啊。”<br/>乔德森大喊一句：“洛基先生！”<br/>洛基剜他一眼，男孩踢了下桌子，转身回了厨房。</p><p>“对不起。”<br/>“您没有什么对不起我的。”<br/>“洛基——我——”<br/>“谢谢，真的很谢谢，谢谢帮我延续乔德森的生命，谢谢帮我恢复神力，谢谢您。”</p><p>“我不是——，我不是故意的，我真的没有想摔你，对不起，对不起你别怪我啊，我……”<br/>“我没有怪你。”</p><p>洛基甩开索尔·奥丁森。</p><p>雷神讨不到好，气冲冲的一脚踏进厨房，想要发脾气在那个小鬼身上。</p><p>“出去你这个神经病！”<br/>男孩破口大骂：“真恶心！”</p><p>雷神抬眼：“你信不信我现在就弄死你。”</p><p>“弄啊！弄死我！一想和你这样的人呼吸一样的空气还不够恶心么！”乔德森愤恨的拍烂手里的黄瓜！</p><p>不能保护自己的爱人——奇耻大辱！</p><p>他要和这么个人渣分享洛基先生！他活着干嘛！他宁愿一头撞死！他真是没有用！</p><p>“你不怕死，你信不信我把洛基——”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，看看这故作姿态的傻逼，你能把洛基先生怎么样？！真是有意思，无所谓的事情，你去啊！”</p><p>“别在这里装模作样了，你就是个偷灯油的臭老鼠！”</p><p>“我又不能活多久，我活一天，他就是我丈夫一天。你就酸去吧，我还就真不信了，”大男孩靠在窗边：“你还真敢把洛基先生怎样不成？”</p><p>“你不是总说我不过是你身体里的一部分，是你创造给洛基先生的守护灵？我也真是蠢，能被你威胁，你以为一个当我会上两次？我不在意我自己的命，这世界上除了我，只有你绝不会让他出任何事吧。”</p><p>索尔乔德森冷笑着猛打鸡蛋，趁鸡蛋黄不备打完蛋清，下锅煎蛋。</p><p>索尔奥丁森觉得自己就像那个蛋黄，身边还是蛋清，明明什么都没变，却什么都变了。</p><p>打发了。</p><p>那个男孩喊他的女儿和伴侣吃饭，亲昵的像一家三口。还给了他一个大白眼。</p><p>桌上是三副碗筷，就像没有他的位置一样——其实本来就没有他的位置。</p><p>在洛基把他从床上踹下去前，和他道谢前，他就没有任何位置。</p><p>这是个完整的家，而他在这里可恨又突兀。</p><p> </p><p>第二十二章</p><p>洛基理所当然的和乔德森一起睡。</p><p>雷神闯进这个家，又半夜黯然的守着一个大房间。</p><p>如果他没有给予神力他还可以看看温箱里的女儿，但是耶梦加得选择了她的公主房，并且锁上了门，还在门上贴了禁止打扰。</p><p>防谁一目了然。</p><p>洛基窝在乔德森的床上，他还一次都没有在这里过夜，和大男孩确定关系后，索尔自然是赖到他的床上，哪怕偶尔犯错被批评，也死死赖在他身边。</p><p>男孩洗澡的时候，洛基蜷缩在被子里，这些床单上有男孩的味道，他闻着，心想，这只暗恋他的小狼狗，是否在这个被窝里，曾想着他撸的满手呢？</p><p>有些可爱啊。</p><p>“洛基先生，偷笑什么呢？”<br/>“在想——在想我的小狗，有没有想着我搞一被单？”</p><p>“有啊，还会偷你的衣服，意淫着射的你全身都是。”</p><p>洛基看着乔德森满脸的郑重，脸红透的把头埋在被子里——<br/>“大色狼！”</p><p>“先生，要不要试试衣服？”<br/>乔德森擦着头发，从衣柜取出一套中式礼服。</p><p>“我想，结婚时，穿的衣服。”</p><p>“中式古装？”<br/>“嗯，纪念一下，我们在这里相爱。”<br/>小狼狗抱住洛基的腰：“先生，我不在的那晚，你和雷神做什么了？”</p><p>洛基偏过头：“我没……”</p><p>“说实话。”<br/>“只是亲吻抚摸和拥抱，并没有别的。”</p><p>“好的，我知道了，您没有做别的。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“但现在，我要您和我做些事情。”</p><p>洛基抬头，麻利的解扣子，他没有任何迟疑，因为他的男孩要和他做爱。</p><p>然而索尔·乔德森制止了他。</p><p>“我今天要教您很重要的事情。”索尔清了清嗓子，“您看似熟悉性爱，实际上生涩又羞怯。”</p><p>“很重要的事——我要教您自慰。”</p><p>索尔拉住洛基的手，慢慢滑向胸口，“你的左边总是比右边更先硬起来，哪怕是触摸右边，左边也会很快立起。”</p><p>索尔低头在洛基胸口，将洛基的衬衣咬开，在腰侧亲吻逐渐向下。</p><p>“你的腰际是你的敏感带——肚脐也是，”索尔轻轻伸出手指蹭动，“如果是你快高潮时，蹭蹭戳戳这里你就会潮喷。就好像先生身上的每个洞都欠操一样。”</p><p>“索尔！”<br/>洛基羞红脸推他的男孩，那个坏小子返抱住他：“不必害羞，您很可爱，这样的您，我最喜欢了。”</p><p>索尔抱高洛基的腿，扛在肩上：“洛基先生，现在，玩你的小穴给我看。”</p><p>“把你的阴蒂揉大，您喜欢的。”索尔抓住洛基的手，食指插进大阴唇间，那枚蓝宝石戒指正好卡在洛基的阴蒂上，金属的触感害得洛基低叫。</p><p>“索尔……索尔……好奇怪……”<br/>“不奇怪。”</p><p>男孩低下头含住洛基两腿间的嫩肉，他伸出舌头浅浅刺入，洛基夹住他的脑袋，“进……进来。”</p><p>索尔换上了手指操进洛基的阴道。<br/>他温柔的按着内壁，却说出毫不温柔的命令：“先生靠自慰高潮一次给我看。”</p><p>“不然今晚我都不满足你。”<br/>“坏小子！”</p><p>“我就很坏。”<br/>索尔轻笑，“快操自己，你个笨蛋。”</p><p>洛基抖着双腿，开始一下下的照着索尔的命令抠弄，他脚趾已经蜷缩起来，难堪的低叫：“呜，呼——”</p><p>好舒服，从来没有这样过。</p><p>好像抠弄了有五六十下，他就已经浑身发热，索尔猛地摩擦他的龟头，洛基极快的用小穴喷出一股水来。</p><p>索尔亲亲洛基：“做得好。”</p><p>“来，接下来，学着怎么抚慰后方。”索尔找了一枚医用按摩器，轻轻推入洛基的身体里，紧窄的甬道吸咬着那个奇形怪状的物品。<br/>“呜——好奇怪，拿出去，好奇怪索尔！”</p><p>索尔牵着洛基的手，“你自己尝试一下。”</p><p>洛基握住那个东西，顺势就要抽出来，索尔按住了他的手。</p><p>“稍微试一下先生，你不是真的想拿出来吧？”<br/>洛基像受了蛊惑一样，抓住那个性玩具开始推动，他很快发现，当自己被触碰到某些地方时，真的——很舒服。</p><p>他并不是什么都不懂，甚至洛基可以叫出自己被触碰到的每个地方的学名，他只是，习惯性的不去探索。</p><p>在上百年的积压下，习惯性的放弃了权利。</p><p>事实上，他从不用将自己委身与谁。</p><p>洛基已经不自觉的握住了自己的阴茎，他涨的不行，雌穴的高潮害的他浑身战栗，他想撸动自己的那一根，本能的就想把这股情潮全发泄出来。</p><p>他上上下下的撸动，眼里含着水雾的看着索尔，大男孩给了他各位赞赏的眼神，他能听见，索尔在告诉他，他的爱人在告诉他，“对，先生，你做的很对。”</p><p>洛基喷在手中，他伸出手，没心思管自己满手精液，祈求一般想被拥抱的伸出手。</p><p>索尔抱住了他。<br/>一个坚定，坚实，温暖的怀抱。</p><p>“您做的非常好。”</p><p>洛基正在一边发抖的一边哭，他把乔德森搂的死死的，哭的声音很大——越来越大。</p><p>在洛基的记忆里，回忆里，他永远是不配自己给予自己高潮的。<br/>和男孩的日子里，男孩格外偏宠他，他从不需要自慰。</p><p>“我，可以这么做……”</p><p>洛基知道自己可以，他一直都知道，但这是他人生中第一次靠自己的双手去获得快感，他夹紧男孩的腰，这些细微的，不过是连他自己都早已不在意的事情。</p><p>但他有一个这样的男孩，帮他在意，替他委屈。</p><p>“你可以的先生，自慰也好，舒服也好，都是你自己的权利，从不是伴侣赋予你的，和你的女儿一样，仅仅是你的。”</p><p>乔德森亲亲洛基的眼角：“不哭了。”</p><p>洛基知道索尔在做什么，他一点不愿意去深想。可是事实就这样摆在面前，索尔在想离开以后的事情。</p><p>“你别这样！”洛基大哭着抓紧索尔，他甚至把索尔攥疼了，“不要搞得和告别仪式一样。”</p><p>洛基恢复神力，索尔为他高兴，同时每分钟都活于痛苦挣扎之下。</p><p>他即将面临死亡。</p><p>洛基懊悔的抓着索尔，抓着他的大男孩：“不会的，不会的。”</p><p>对不起。还需要麻烦男孩帮自己开导浑身的问题。洛基想，这个世界上为什么会有一个人这么喜欢他？</p><p>索尔一定很害怕吧。<br/>自己有了神力，男孩就活不久，他完全没有注意到，还开开心心的展示自己恢复，他干嘛啊！</p><p>他做什么啊！</p><p>他的男孩并不是不惧怕死亡，只是在生命和自己中毫不犹豫做了选择。</p><p>“先生，我陪不了你一生。”索尔小声道：“可真是太遗憾了。”</p><p>不不不不不！</p><p>“五年……我，我问雷神要了五年……你不会死的！”</p><p>洛基抱住索尔，“我害怕他不履行约定，一直不敢告诉你……”</p><p>“什么？”<br/>“我和雷神，说好的……我陪他做，他会给你五年时间。”</p><p>“先生！”<br/>男孩抓住洛基，“你个大白痴！你疯了！”</p><p>索尔抱起洛基的腰，抽出那个玩具，重重的肏进洛基的身体里，阴囊和阴唇重力交合时发出响亮的水声。</p><p>“先生！我做这么多，不过是希望你好，我不愿意成为你的软肋！”</p><p>“我不会是世界上最爱你的那个人，还会有很多很多人爱你，把你放在手心里，舍不得你受委屈，舍不得你落泪。”</p><p>“我做这么多为了什么啊你这大傻瓜！你幸福是我存在的意义。”</p><p>索尔搂着洛基的脖子，“操死你……你这大白痴……别为我做这么多……我只要你能幸福就好……你只要，只要……”</p><p>“那个人对你不好！”<br/>索尔大叫，“他对你不好，”</p><p>“索尔，我想要你。”<br/>洛基哭笑不得，他又开始哄孩子了。</p><p>“不哭，不哭。”<br/>“好啦好啦，洛基先生最喜欢你了，喜欢你，哭的一抽一抽的，顶的我不舒服，我要你好好服务。”</p><p>索尔趴在洛基的脖颈间，留下吻痕，他轻轻咬洛基的后颈，撒娇说，“先生知道什么叫ABO么？”<br/>“什么东西……”</p><p>索尔亲亲他留下的咬痕道：“这样就等于标记你了，你属于我了，洛基先生。”</p><p>洛基抱住男孩，在乔德森的后颈也啃上一口。</p><p>“这样就是我标记你？”洛基用力夹了夹双腿，他能感觉到自己身体里那根阴茎充满侵略性的占有他，那感觉充实且安心，他狠狠的咬吸身下的男孩，夹住男孩，驰骋在男孩身上，骑乘是他最熟练的，也就习惯中变成了最喜欢的姿势，他吞的很深，眼角是哭红的模样，却笑的张扬的掐着男孩的脖子，教训道：“一个在我身下的小狼狗，胆子倒是大。”</p><p>“我胆大包天。”</p><p>索尔搂住洛基向下，抬起腰坐起狠狠肏干进洛基身体的深处，他咬着洛基的锁骨，看着身上动情的先生因为快感抬头，仰起性感脆弱的脖颈，献祭一般摆在他的眼前。</p><p>这只疯狂的小狼狗毫不犹豫的咬了上去。</p><p>“洛基先生你听好了，我要全射在你身体里，让你给我生一窝的小狗崽子！”</p><p>索尔射在洛基的身体深处时，他的先生正抱着他，发出一声满足又快乐的尖叫。</p><p>索尔·乔德森打算为睡前的洛基去温一杯牛奶，他刚刚离开房间，就被雷神抓着脖子按在墙上。</p><p>小狼狗把牙咬紧嘲笑道，“哈哈，墙角好听么？有没有自己撸啊？”</p><p>奥丁森满眼阴狠。<br/>但是几秒钟后他松开了手，如果这个时候杀掉小破孩，洛基大概会和自己拼命，他并不想承担那种级别的怒火。</p><p>男孩摔在地上呸了一声：“惺惺作态！”</p><p>他站起来，温热牛奶，端着杯子越过雷神，回到他的房间，将牛奶递给他的丈夫。</p><p>只要他还能多活一天，洛基先生就多属于他一天。<br/>他会好好帮助守护他的先生。<br/>就是他死了，那个该死的混蛋雷神也没门！</p><p>洛基小口的嘬完他的牛奶，看着男孩脖子上的指印，心疼的抚摸。</p><p>“对不起，索尔，我恢复好了一定狠狠锤他一顿，揪掉他半头头发，在你面前揍他，给你出气。”<br/>“哈哈哈好！谢谢先生！我太期待这一天了！”</p><p>洛基靠在男孩的怀里，伸手去扒索尔的睡裤。<br/>“哇——先生，虽然我超爱你主动，但是今晚在做下去你会被操肿哦。”</p><p>洛基盯着那根肉棒，回答索尔的问题，“我很困，所以不准在做了。”</p><p>“恩，那您也别动了么，我会硬……”</p><p>洛基搓硬那根阴茎，满意的舔了下手指，索尔盯着他一瞬间血脉喷张，恨不得立刻再来上一场。</p><p>“别乱闹。”洛基批评道，然后缓慢的用小穴吃掉那根大肉棒，发出一声满足的喟叹，然后是一个帅气的坏笑。</p><p>索尔脸红的任由洛基操控，他的洛基先生有很多面，每一个面都那么迷人。他抱住洛基，不自觉得想要挺腰插弄，却被洛基先生揪着头发教育。</p><p>“不准动，抱好我。”洛基捏捏小狼狗的脸，“我要插着睡。”</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>索尔·乔德森一直到凌晨都没有睡好，刚软下来就能感觉到洛基先生温热的身体包裹着他，这样的夜晚在过情色都让人略感疲惫，但他并不会抱怨。</p><p>洛基先生睡得很香。<br/>轻轻的，平稳的鼾声，希望先生今天做的是一个好梦。</p><p> </p><p>第二十三章</p><p>洛基的早上是被索尔·奥丁森从索尔·乔德森的怀抱里扯出来的。</p><p>雷神气的脑袋疼，他活了一千来岁，都没有玩过这么刺激的！这个小破孩居然操在洛基的身体里就睡了！靠靠靠！是想早上起来直接干上一场连塞进去都不用么？！</p><p>把洛基扯出来的时候，清晨晨勃的男孩其实硬着，硬分开时两人的身体发出响亮的“啵”声。</p><p>雷神一下脸就绿了。</p><p>“你他妈是疯了吧！”索尔·奥丁森大喊大叫，洛基没有穿衣服，双腿间全是水渍，滑腻的能拉出银丝。</p><p>和他做了那么多次也没见洛基有这么开放过。</p><p>洛基还在睡梦里迷迷糊糊的，他看着那个体型相貌都和自己的爱人完全类似的男人，脑子不清醒的就往雷神的身上蹭，股间泄出大股的液体，有被肏软后的淫水，还有不少是昨晚留在体内没引出的精液。</p><p>奥丁森的裤子瞬间就泌湿了一片儿，他没好气的把洛基搂在怀里，做完这种奇怪姿势其实害的洛基和男孩都没有睡好，那小屁孩没醒过来反而舒服的睡得更香。</p><p>雷神干脆在那张小床上压住洛基，这并不是主卧那张大床，睡两个人正好，此刻显得十分拥挤。</p><p>洛基睁开眼睛慢慢清醒过来，他刚想出声，猛的被雷神捂住了嘴巴！</p><p>“嘘。早安啊，屁股肿不肿疼不疼，宝贝弟弟？”<br/>雷神隔着他的手亲了一下，“我们现在这个姿势，你像不像要在丈夫身边偷情的浪货？”</p><p>洛基扭身滚下去把奥丁森按在了地上，“你做什么？！”</p><p>“你没必要也不想吵醒他吧。”雷神倒也不挣扎，全裸的洛基在身上压着自己，各种意义上是视觉享受。他的手抚摸上洛基的大腿，一直从外侧暧昧的滑过到内侧，腰际，最后色情的留在洛基的乳头上搓弄。</p><p>洛基捏紧了雷神的脖子，掐出一排紫青。<br/>“变态……”</p><p>“喂，快松手——”索尔掰开洛基的手指，“我推你一下你都要闹脾气，咳咳，掐我掐的这么狠我也没还手过。”</p><p>“难不成还要我谢谢你？”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森苦笑一下把洛基抱去床上，跪在床下讨好的盯着洛基：“我昨天，捏你领子而已，没有摔你，是那小男孩刚擦的地湿湿的，你有没有穿鞋，滑倒的。”</p><p>“还有把你从床上推下去，你也把我踹下去了，我们扯平了。”</p><p>洛基满脸五味杂陈的盯着索尔。</p><p>“如果你要为你做的每一件事都找一个理由，你大概需要解释到明年，哥哥，我并不在乎。”</p><p>洛基摇了摇头，紧接着说：“如果你需要我为你做性服务，我不会拒绝的，这是交易，我给你操，你给我喜欢的人续命，等价交换，我不介意。”</p><p>“我不是这些意思……我不想你生气，我想对你更好一点，我……”</p><p>“那我感谢您愿意对我好一些，我不喜欢跪着口爱，请你以后尽量别那么做。”洛基跳下床，“如果你现在需要的话，我们去外面。”</p><p>雷神眼神黯淡的说，“如果我说我要在他眼前操你呢？”<br/>洛基楞了一下，转而笑着说：“那你对我还真的是不太好，但是无所谓，都可以。你想要的话，可以喊醒他，我们一起做。”</p><p>“算了，没兴致，你穿衣服，我和你说些很重要的事。”</p><p>洛基看着一边的衣服，男孩准备的那件，希望可以结婚时穿的中式古装，奇奇怪怪的却套在了身上。</p><p>索尔的眉毛彻底拧成一团，看着穿着深红色袍装的洛基问：“你穿的什么东西？”</p><p>“我的结婚礼服啊。”<br/>洛基穿的别扭，却笑着反驳，“多有意思，金丝绣线。”</p><p>“一会儿换这套。”索尔丢过一套衣服，那是洛基在阿斯加德长穿的那一件。</p><p>“索尔·奥丁森，谁准你进我的卧室的？”<br/>“你关注点好奇怪啊！进你卧室怎么了，你住在我的宫殿里，我愿进就进！”<br/>“我又不回阿斯加德，我才不穿！我就愿意穿现在这套！”<br/>“我带你回去啊！”</p><p>雷神扯过洛基，“白痴！你要在米德加尔特待上一辈子？！”</p><p>他气死了气死了！</p><p>洛基的身体恢复的不错。他和老奥丁商量，等洛基恢复了就带着他回阿斯加德，父亲决定将洛基安排为火神，有了主神的位子，对洛基各种意义上都更好一些。这可是他好不容易谈下来条件，大早上就想带着洛基回家，没想到看见这么刺激的场景，从一大早两个人又开始互相呛，他们是不是就不能好好说话！</p><p>烦神！</p><p>“回……回阿斯加德？”<br/>洛基愣住：“可是还没有到十年……”</p><p>“你不是恢复神力了么。”索尔递过去一杯绿绿的药水，“这个也喝了。”</p><p>“看起来怪恶心的，什么东西？”<br/>“肯定是对你身体好的！”索尔咬牙切齿，“我害过你么？！”</p><p>洛基露出思考的表情：“还真不是没有。”</p><p>“我靠，你喝吧！你房间里放补品类魔药那排拿的，你好久没回去怕你会难受。”索尔踹了一脚沙发：“那瓶子上还有LOKI呢，你比谁都清楚那是什么！你就是成心要和我吵架！”</p><p>洛基冷笑：“拿我的东西给我，别搞得一副施舍的模样。”</p><p>“洛基先生——”<br/>索尔·乔德森在嘈杂声里爬起来，怀里的先生不见了，急急忙忙出来，看见他的洛基先生穿着那件礼服，凑够去亲亲洛基，“穿这个好可爱啊，像电视剧里的新娘子似的。”</p><p>男孩依偎在洛基耳边撒娇：“就是不好做那个。”<br/>“做哪个？”<br/>“当然是我的洛基先生喜欢的那些事。”</p><p>雷神瓦电灯泡“咳咳”两声。<br/>“该和我回家了，洛基。”</p><p>“小可爱，你可以好好看家么？陪着耶梦加得。”洛基温柔的揉揉男孩的头发，“我要去神的家园处理一些事情。”</p><p>索尔·乔德森总是会听话的说好，但今天却反常的觉得心慌，问了一句：“你可以不走么？”<br/>“不行，小屁孩，他得跟我回去，又不是不回来。”雷神扯过洛基，“别每分钟都搞得生离死别似的，我要真想把你们分开把你弄死用得着等到今天？”</p><p>“啧。”小狼狗噘嘴，“那先生好好和我撒娇，要叫老公那种，才放你走。”<br/>洛基亲亲他难得任性的小鬼：“我马上就会回家的，老~公~”</p><p>那甜腻的声音让雷神的拳头捏的嘎吱嘎吱响。</p><p>若不是为了哄洛基开心，强占的办法多到几天几夜都用不完。</p><p>不愿意让洛基那么恨他讨厌他罢了。</p><p>当索尔·奥丁森拉着洛基离开时，他感觉满脑子都是酸味的，他拉着洛基却感觉是在拉着别人的东西，越想脑子里越气，找了个空旷地方架构彩虹桥前，抓着身边一言不发的洛基道：“你能不能和我说点什么？”</p><p>“我和你有什么好说的？”<br/>“我们以前也经常聊天啊！”<br/>“基本上都是你在说，我在听罢了，我不觉得有什么话和你说。”<br/>“那我和你说，行了吧。给你讲八卦吧，范达尔和他女朋友和好了，他以为我和他女友有一腿，实际上我们是好兄弟？她帮我隐藏了拿眼睛给你做守护灵的事情。”</p><p>洛基抬头看了看索尔。<br/>范达尔的女友，原来不是……</p><p>他露出惊愕的表情，索尔显然没注意到，一瞬间就略过了。</p><p>“还有，你知道为什么我这么容易给你偷药么？这些东西在父亲那儿，那个死老头好像最近和精灵族的一个女性搞在一起，母亲最近脾气很差啊，你不要明知道还向前凑。”</p><p>洛基叹气，然后翻了个白眼：“连亲爹的事都不放过，白痴，你干脆叫八卦之神好了。”</p><p>阿斯加德。<br/>美仑美央。</p><p>但那么不习惯，明明从小在这里长大，却好像从没来过一样，那种不熟悉感很奇怪。</p><p>大概是因为，这地方已经不再是他记忆里的家了。</p><p>家是小巷子里的老房子。院里有种着小西红柿，好像还有几个半死不活的草莓苗？女儿的粉色滑板车因为太久没有动过上面落了一层灰，他总会喊大男孩把它收进房间里，但那孩子总说这样才叫有生活意趣。</p><p>洛基停在了自己的花园前，那是他的花园。和索尔同在闪电宫的二王子殿下，除了寝室最离不开的就是这个花园。这里传来阵阵香气，花园的中央有一个漂亮的凉亭，他在那里玩过很多，该玩的不该玩的。做过该做的不该做的，大胆放肆。</p><p>那里有一个小柜子，小茶桌上面有他总爱喝的花茶。</p><p>“要去看看你的花吗？”<br/>雷神蛮脸期待的看着洛基。他错误的灌溉方式弄死了不少的花苗，拜托了不少的朋友来帮忙照顾才重现生机。</p><p>洛基自然要去看看，为什么不看？这是他的地盘。</p><p>范达尔正和他的医官女友在庭院中亲吻。</p><p>洛基看了一眼脸色骤变的雷神，索尔·奥丁森急急忙忙的想解释。</p><p>洛基吹了一声口哨。</p><p>“呀，洛基！你回来了？”<br/>“嗯呢——在我地盘玩，花灵都会告诉我的。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈兄弟，原谅我啊。”</p><p>看洛基没有生气，索尔·奥丁森才按住自己心慌的小心脏。</p><p>他跟在洛基身后，疑问道：“还真有花灵么？”<br/>“有啊，你帮我浇花，浇死了一半的事情，我也知道。”</p><p>“我本质是好的么……”<br/>“但是做错事，烂的一塌糊涂。”<br/>“那你的花灵有没有告诉你，我换了个新的，柔软舒服的大床？”</p><p>在寝殿的门口，索尔把洛基压在门上亲吻，他连着一阵子看的到吃不着，心里窝囊又难受，这时候没那个讨厌的小孩在，索尔自然绝不憋着。</p><p>他的吻技向来不错，很快亲的洛基腰软，索尔一路把人吻进屋里放倒在床上，抓着手臂，亲吻从胸口一路向下。</p><p>洛基并不拒绝，没有必要，他也不用费心去做配合，但索尔显然不满意他瘫在床上装死，搂着他的腰杆，努力唤醒他的欲望。</p><p>索尔的手指探进洛基的衣摆，洛基很快发出呜咽般的声音。</p><p>当手指探入格外脆弱的后穴，洛基难耐的向后躲，哽咽的请求：“别……”</p><p>一向喜欢玩弄他小穴的雷神最近似被打开了什么开关，索尔用拇指指腹去按揉洛基的后穴口，色情，轻柔的按压，像要把那里的每一条褶皱都按软按平一样。</p><p>洛基被他按在床上，这是个极少出现在他们性爱中的体位，索尔几乎埋头在洛基的两腿之间。</p><p>他欺身压上去，揉搓着洛基已经在情欲中挺立的阴茎，玩弄着那根，搓弄粉嫩饱胀的龟头。</p><p>明明还没有被插入，就已经湿湿的，当索尔痛快的挺进，洛基那翘着的肉棒被刺激的涌出一小股淫水。</p><p>“啊——哈——”</p><p>“舒服吧。”索尔轻轻顶弄洛基的肠道内壁，以前他并不碰洛基的后穴，可没想到弟弟身上的哪个洞都天赋异禀，热情紧窄的肠道分泌肠液，如果细心去听，甚至能听见抽插时噗呲噗呲的水声。</p><p>索尔握着那根肉棒，突然坏心眼的弹了弹，在洛基的战栗里将黑手塞进前面的小穴，花穴在后穴和阴茎的刺激下已经分泌了一滩水，手指才触碰到穴口时就被身体兴奋的吸咬住，如同渴求侵犯一般。</p><p>“你变得比以前还习惯性爱了。”索尔操弄着后穴，不时抚摸着前面，“真美味，我在想是不是玩你的乳头也能让你射出来。”</p><p>“别、别说废话！”</p><p>“洛基，你知道么？如果我想，我可以让你和你的男孩对话。”</p><p>洛基一瞬间紧张起来——<br/>“你说什么胡话，根本不可能！”<br/>“怎么不可能，找个空间接个天线的事。”</p><p>洛基急忙去夺索尔手中的手机，他的手被按在床上，索尔笑意盈盈的玩他的戒指。</p><p>“宝贝，你紧张的时候里面收缩的好厉害，呲，夹的哥哥真紧啊！”</p><p>索尔重重顶了两下，“放松，小骚货，你不必害怕成这样吧，毕竟三个人都做过，我想，以后这种机会也不会少。”他拿起来电话，“呀，真巧，我有存你小男朋友的电话。播通。”</p><p>“索尔·奥丁森！”<br/>“怎么，不想和你亲爱的老公对话？”</p><p>“啊，真紧，洛基你就好像自动的在用身体为我服务。”索尔贴在他的耳边吹气，电话的忙音“滴——滴——”，洛基兴奋的浑身发抖，强烈的羞耻感害的他更加紧张，含着粗大阴茎的甬道更是忍不住的夹紧收缩。</p><p>“哥哥，哥哥——挂掉——”</p><p>如不操到受不了的模样绝不会软成一滩水的叫哥哥，索尔·奥丁森被实打实的讨好到了，他衔着一颗草莓，喂进洛基嘴中，草莓滴出的汁水顺着洛基的嘴角滴的一床都是。</p><p>“小傻瓜，你这甜腻的叫床声，我才不愿让别人听见。”</p><p>雷神舔着洛基洒出的星星点点果汁，是酸甜的，一路吻回洛基的嘴中，品尝那颗混着洛基香味的草莓。</p><p>那颗草莓很甜，洛基在接吻中品尝这奇怪的甜蜜，他懒洋洋的想到，这可真是罪恶又无法抗拒的香甜。</p><p>他在快感中爆发，迷迷糊糊疲劳的靠在坚实的臂膀里深深睡去。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森喜欢极了打量睡着后的洛基，他的弟弟有漂亮的长睫毛。</p><p>火神，加冕礼，希望洛基会高兴他的主神典礼。</p><p>可世事难料。</p><p>洛基在父亲说完，“我的儿子，你将会成为众神的领袖，掌管永恒之火的火神。”后，洛基愣在了父亲的书房里。</p><p>在场的人只有他，父亲，雷神。</p><p>这真是世界上最简陋的加冕礼。</p><p>他没有盛大的仪式，没有礼物，甚至没有诸神的祝福。所谓火神的称号不过是一块儿隐藏秘密的遮羞布——真可笑，在场的哪个人不知道他实际上是个冰霜巨人。</p><p>洛基原来一度想成为一位主神。<br/>能以最合理的姿态站在他兄弟的身边，他不希望自己永远只是附属品。可他没想到，当他得到火神这个就好似玩笑一般的称号时，他连笑笑都懒得。</p><p>拿着那个奇奇怪怪的头骨，他就是永恒之火的守护者了，这可真是，像一个笑话。</p><p>离开书房时，索尔·奥丁森都能感觉到洛基的失落，比起他成为雷神的时候，洛基的典礼寒酸的让他心疼。</p><p>甚至没有观众。</p><p>他们告别了众神之父，十年对一个神来说很短暂，好像不过就是今天和明天的区别，奥丁连一句在米德加尔特怎么样都懒得问，就让这对兄弟离开了。</p><p>“洛基。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我……我并不知道会这样打发你，父亲有些太过了。”</p><p>雷神拉住洛基，“我祝贺你成为主神，我来成为你的福音，答应你成神时可以许下的愿望。”</p><p>“凭什么你没有那个本应由诸神赠予的祝福。”索尔不悦到：“太过分了，我来，只要是我能做到的，我来替你完成。”</p><p>洛基很半天才反应过来发生了什么，他生涩的低头道：“谢谢。”</p><p>他对索尔说过很多谢谢，但是索尔·奥丁森这次格外兴奋——这句谢谢大概是真心实意的。</p><p>他看洛基的脸色终于变好了些，急忙打哈哈的开玩笑带过这个坎。</p><p>“好啦，回寝宫？乱七八糟的事情要有三五天才能处理好，小屁孩不在，我可不禁欲。”<br/>“真有趣，你禁过么？昨天还偏要来一场恶趣味？过分的家伙。”</p><p>“嚯，那我迫不及待把你操肿，留一身吻痕，然后回去后看小屁孩欺负你。”<br/>“他才不会欺负我，当谁都是你么？”<br/>“哼，不知道是谁穿裙子喊老公求着盼着还给二十来岁小屁孩玩到失禁的。”</p><p>！！！</p><p>“你个该死的臭雷神！”洛基的脸蛋红扑扑的，“你偷看我们做爱！你有病吗！”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈——”<br/>“恶趣味的白痴！”</p><p>洛基一拳打在索尔的胸口，自己大步向前，奥丁森却盯着洛基气冲冲向前走的背影失神。</p><p>生气开玩笑时勾着的嘴角，就好像在冲他笑。</p><p>不受打击，不怕议论，骄傲，不惧一切的那种样子，像极了以前的那个洛基，回到阿斯加德后的弟弟，时刻洋溢着自信。</p><p>像索尔·奥丁森当初不顾一切都要去招惹的那个，他最喜欢的洛基。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 二十四 /二十五 /二十六 /二十七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那个模样，是他最喜欢的洛基。</p><p> </p><p>第二十四章</p><p>洛基颤抖着发出一声淫叫。</p><p>如果让弟弟快乐起来的最好办法是性爱，那何乐不为？</p><p>洛基因为火神的事情郁郁寡欢，索尔心疼坏了。</p><p>他还记着自己做为雷神时拥有一场盛大的加冕仪式，他没想到父亲能做出这么敷衍的举措。</p><p>他不喜欢洛基那种发呆的表情，于是他缠了洛基整整一晚上，但睡着的洛基都是满脸的委屈。</p><p>醒来后，不太重要的仪式，甚至没有典礼，工作倒是不少，看着洛基在书桌前忙了一个上午。</p><p>他在书房半推半就的把洛基放倒在桌上，像打开一件礼物那样轻手轻脚的剥去洛基身上的衣物。他含住洛基的喉结，不知何时洛基身上的敏感点变得更多了，他的弟弟不似以前那样好操控，学会了不少让自己舒服的方法。</p><p>都是那个小孩搞得，但讲实话，索尔·奥丁森爽到了，这让他别扭又不是滋味。他那糟糕的独占欲总是想要一个更青涩的，在性事上懵懂的洛基，但当弟弟不自觉的会用他的身体去摩擦阴蒂时，那感觉奇特新奇，又充满诱惑力。</p><p>洛基正半趴在桌子上，翘高屁股对着哥哥，他的腿被索尔抱在怀里。</p><p>哥哥的手常年使用钝器，手心是带着粗糙硬茧的，明明是一样的大小，确是不一样的触感，洛基能清楚地通过那双手，意识到他不是在和他的大男孩做爱。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森正在满怀爱意的揉弄洛基的屁股，光滑的皮肤，两团柔软的半圆被他揉出一片红色，他用食指从小穴向上磨蹭，按在洛基的尾脊骨上，轻吻在腰际。</p><p>他掰开洛基的股缝，按压那个柔嫩的菊蕾，那部位隐隐约约泛着红肿，是被前两天操干留下的痕迹。</p><p>“哥哥……”洛基的手指扣住桌沿，后穴这两天被碰了太多次，让他略微有些发疼。</p><p>这该死的索尔·奥丁森不是最爱好操他的阴道，这到底怎么一回事！</p><p>雷神伸出舌头舔弄那红肿的部位，洛基难耐的向前逃跑，怪异！怪异！这感觉太奇怪了！</p><p>那双粗糙的手已经不知道什么时候抚摸他的阴茎，摩擦他的龟头，他已经又一次涨的笔直，却被坏心思的雷神用丝带系了蝴蝶结。</p><p>磨人的胡茬！洛基看着前面，明明以为看不见脸，同样的身体配置还能让他去脑补是和男孩做爱，可无论是粗糙的双手还是舔弄股沟时磨人的那些胡茬，都在提醒他，他在和索尔·奥丁森做！</p><p>洛基重重地吞了一口唾沫。<br/>好舒服……</p><p>他实在不愿意承认，自那天之后，雷神在性爱上拿出了800%的耐心和温柔，每次都会让他爽的发昏。</p><p>“趴好。”雷神捏捏他的腰，“别乱扭。”</p><p>索尔将手指含在口中，他舔过那里了，讲实话以前确实不喜欢和男孩子做就是嫌麻烦，既然弟弟天赋异禀，他也懒得帮洛基开拓。但现在他怕伤到洛基，也觉得那处有那处的美妙，一时间竟迷恋的出不来。</p><p>他轻轻将手指塞进洛基的屁眼，那里需要稍微润滑，洛基难受的撅着屁股乱晃，想要把两根手指吐出去——<br/>没这样的，两天来做了这么多次，就不能放过他的屁股！</p><p>而且，前面也想要啊。<br/>本就是用于性爱的小穴两天没有得到抚慰，最多被摸一摸按一按，根本就满足不了来自深处源源不断的痒意。</p><p>被玩屁股的时候，前面已经动情的滴出水来，滴在索尔·奥丁森的裤子上，雷神轻笑着用手背蹭去那些淫水，满脸笑意的轻轻拍打洛基的屁股。</p><p>“洛基真能流水啊，捆住小鸡鸡还会用小穴流水。”</p><p>“摸……”<br/>“嗯？什么？”<br/>“摸一摸！”洛基难耐的说出命令，“摸我！”</p><p>雷神一愣：“我在摸你啊。”</p><p>“前面……”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“我要你操前面！”</p><p>洛基从未在雷神的床上任性或胡闹过，他从不提要求，而这一句，甚至让索尔感觉受宠若惊。</p><p>他并不是要洛基什么都必须听他的，他绝对算不上个控制狂，索尔对洛基会提要求开心极了。</p><p>弟弟鲜少在床事上说什么要什么，其实索尔希望洛基能给他一些回应，不然总觉得自己在操一个怎么也不回应的性冷淡。</p><p>他不喜欢他。<br/>忘了从什么时候起，这变成了一个清楚的认知，索尔·奥丁森最讨厌的，一个一点也不想承认的事实，无论做上多少次，洛基总是一副被迫配合的样子。</p><p>索尔获得了莫大的鼓舞，如果洛基想要前面舒服，他的手毫不犹豫的塞进阴唇揉捏，他拉过洛基的肩，抱着洛基的腰改变了姿势，阴茎操过洛基的阴蒂，微小的动作瞬间改变，填满弟弟的体内。</p><p>“呼——”</p><p>洛基的阴道一定是世界上最舒服的地方没有之一，如果真的有什么能一较高下的大概是弟弟的口腔或屁眼。</p><p>洛基的前穴被填满了。那根粗大的阴茎完整的埋在他的身体里。</p><p>他舒服的小声哼了出来，狭小的地方并不适合舒服的性爱，索尔咬着洛基的耳朵，抬高弟弟的一条腿，抱在肩上，一颤一颤的向一边的卧室走去。</p><p>洛基在他的怀里尖叫出声，走路时的姿势，索尔将他抱起又落下，那根阴茎每次都是大幅度抽插，实打实的肏进深处，又带着淫液离开。阴囊和屁股撞击时发出响亮的“啪啪”拍打声，洛基却连羞耻的心思都难有，他的脑子里混混沌沌的，索尔·奥丁森做爱时的花样总是层出不穷。</p><p>他回到了自己的房间，回来后还没有进来，陪着性欲强的雷神在他的卧室滚了两天两夜。他的房间很干净，大概是那个粗糙的雷神难得细腻的找了人来收拾，那朵插在花瓶里的郁金香还在散发香味。</p><p>他在这并不远的路程里浑身紧张，虚虚勾着雷神的手臂并没有多少力气，他完全靠着索尔抱紧他屁股的双臂，和那根钳在他身体里的阴茎。</p><p>这个想法害得洛基咬的更紧。</p><p>他被顶到床上，索尔色气的搧了他屁股一巴掌，命令道：“你咬得太死了，放松。”</p><p>索尔感受到那种紧致，咬牙皱了下眉，洛基总是不听话的，难以征服的床伴，是最棒最能让人燃起征服欲的高岭之花。</p><p>他大开大合的又一次挺进身去，手抓住洛基的阴茎上下撸动，用指甲尖去描摹肉棒上的细小血管。</p><p>“唔，啊……哥……”</p><p>洛基的腰和腿都软在床上，他大幅度的前倾撞掉了一本硬皮书，洛基注意到了，那本书——大概在几十年前看过。</p><p>并不是兄长会去拜读的禁忌，造神之法。</p><p>洛基看到了那本书，他的脑子很快在懵懂中转到一些清醒。他正被操得晃晃悠悠的，他伸出手，想要去勾那本硬皮书。</p><p>他的手被雷神抓回来，索尔牵了牵他的手腕， 在在上面印下一吻说：“你想跑到哪里去？”</p><p>“我要，跑去……极乐之地。”洛基并不知道自己在回答什么，他傻傻的，被操的流了自己一胸前的口水，他的阴茎已经在索尔手中弹跳了。</p><p>雷神靠在他耳边说：“我马上带你攀登，极乐之境。”</p><p>洛基在那句低沉的呢喃中射的索尔满手都是，体内那根阴茎也突然发疯一般冲着他的内壁一阵乱搅，最后重重顶在他的宫口，猛烈的撞击。</p><p>洛基几乎是瞬间就喷出了大股的淫水，阴道高潮洇湿了大片的床单，他喷出的那股水生生让索尔退了出来，雷神舒服的叹息，离开紧窄的穴道时那股热液浇在他的龟头上，是另一种刺激。</p><p>绿色的丝绸被泌湿后看着色情暧昧。</p><p>索尔翻过洛基，想要再次插进去，洛基面露难色的夹了夹腿，不愿意再来第二次。</p><p>那根还立着的阴茎充满水光的被摆在洛基眼前，一瞬间两人甚至都有些尴尬，索尔没有射，而洛基已经彻底被干的软下去，他趴在索尔·奥丁森的腿间，看着那根阴茎，只是略微迟疑了几秒，抓住肉棒，含进龟头，从上至下的舔过柱身，然后整根深含在喉咙中。</p><p>他的口活对索尔来说相当受用，雷神猛的抓过他的头发，阴茎在柔软的口腔中横冲直撞，洛基忍不住的想干呕，可那些反逆的滋味还没涌上来就又一次被操进他的肚子里。他被按在胯间，精液顺着他的喉咙全部射进胃里。</p><p>索尔射完后捧起洛基的脑袋，拇指摩擦被他操的红肿的嘴唇，那些射进去的精液没有带出来多少，已经全被他的兄弟吞在了肚子里。洛基半张着嘴，失神的看着他，索尔·奥丁森郑重，缓慢的亲吻上去。</p><p>一个极其热烈的吻。</p><p>他们之间很少有这种情色亲切又温暖的吻，一个货真价实的亲吻。</p><p>比起这个，平日里的很多接触大概只能是算轻轻啄了一下。</p><p>他的口腔里还残留着精液的味道，混身都是被啃咬占夺后的痕迹，兄长的舌头正缠着他，要求他不断的加深这个吻，洛基闭紧眼睛，感受这个舒服，却意义不明，奇怪的，并不合适的吻。</p><p>索尔眯起眼睛盯着洛基，他的弟弟看似沉醉其中。</p><p>直到两人都气喘吁吁，索尔才松开洛基，他们都不太敢看对方，和性爱恰恰相反，吻包含了太多更旖旎的信息。</p><p>索尔回味那个亲吻，他们算什么关系？几百年来他们也从没直视过这个问题。他还在发呆，而洛基已经拖着疲惫的身子，摊在一边，勾住那本厚厚的书，抱在怀里，坐到一边翻看了起来。</p><p>他可没时间去思考奥丁森脑子里的白痴问题。</p><p>那本书，那本书上的每一页都在提醒他一个，很可能，很震惊的事实。</p><p>现在的雷神是一只被喂饱的狮子，要比任何时候都容易套出话来。</p><p>“你从不会看这种书。”洛基攀上索尔的肩，“你和我说实话，我的男孩他，不是什么守护灵吧。”</p><p>“嗯，你看见了我也不瞒了，造神之法。是禁术，一不小心为你造神了。”索尔正沉浸在舒服的高潮后，他亲亲洛基的脸蛋：“哥哥好不好？为你造神。”</p><p>“别恶心我，你是不熟练出错了吧。”</p><p>“嗯，造神要瞒着父亲，五年已经很极限了，算是吊命。凭我一个人的力量，是不可能成功的，没有异族会愿意担当媒介，但我多少能让他多陪陪你。”雷神抱住洛基，弟弟的身上总是有股香味，真奇怪，明明混身都是淫液，胸膛上脖颈间都是好闻的味道。</p><p>洛基正抓着他的头发，帮懒洋洋的狮子按摩头皮。</p><p>他小心翼翼开口：“我们都看过饲神法则。”</p><p>索尔一瞬间冷静。<br/>变成了训斥的口气。</p><p>“你别发疯。”<br/>“我知道怎么做。”洛基拉住索尔，“我可以……”</p><p>“你不可以！”索尔猛打开洛基，“别发疯，那是很大的冒险，那小屁孩也一定不愿意你这么做！你才刚刚成为火神，就要放弃神格？想让父亲把你永远流放么？”</p><p>“我不在乎！我很想，我很喜欢他。”<br/>洛基趴在索尔的怀里：“我没有求过你什么事情，把索尔给我，好么？”</p><p>“你还记得，我也叫索尔么？”</p><p>洛基只是趴在他身上，用那种听着就让人心软的声音喊：“哥哥。”</p><p>“洛基，你清醒一点，他成神后会有更强的自我思想——他会变成什么样的，我们都不知道，他可能不会再爱你，到时你用尽力量创造的神，他是未知数！”</p><p>“我知道。”<br/>“成神后他可能不爱你！”<br/>“我知道！”<br/>“就那么喜欢？你疯了，神经了？！你就那么喜欢他？！”<br/>“我喜欢啊。”</p><p>洛基抬头盯着索尔，“我很喜欢他。”</p><p>“我可以代替他，我可以学着向他一样对待你——你没有那种必要，没必要的！”</p><p>索尔着急道：“我绝不帮你，你别异想天开！”</p><p>“可是。”洛基的眼睛那么透亮，他委屈的说：“你不该把他送给我又抢走，我想要。你答应我，会听我的。会满足我你能做到的愿望，你才刚刚答应我，就又开始反悔。”</p><p>“别用你的鬼话绑架我！这根本就不是一件事！洛基！别傻了，不必要不至于！你要做枢纽……你不能做枢纽！”</p><p>“我想造神，你帮不帮我？”<br/>洛基甩开索尔，“多简单的问题，你不帮我，我就去找别人。”</p><p>“你想都别想！”</p><p>神造神需要一个枢纽。<br/>需要一位并非神却拥有魔力的种族，通过交欢，来成为两人的纽带，转换那份神力，用鲜血饲养全新的神。</p><p>洛基是冰霜巨人。<br/>洛基第一次那么庆幸自己是冰霜巨人。</p><p>“很小几率能成功。你不必要这样冒险。”<br/>索尔丧气的搂住洛基，“所以我一直瞒着怕你发现，你发疯呢洛基，一旦被父亲发现，小孩会被立刻处决，你我也都没好下场。”</p><p>“就试一下……”洛基抱着那本书，“失败了就失败了，总好过不去拼一把。”</p><p>“万一成功了呢？”洛基亲了亲戒指，“万一他依旧爱我，那我就能永远拥有他了。”</p><p>“他若不爱你了呢？”<br/>“无所谓。”</p><p>在几分钟前，索尔还在偷偷想着，他们的关系或许会变得更亲密，洛基会提要求了，会主动帮他口，还和他抱在一起亲了那么暧昧的一个吻。</p><p>或许洛基很喜欢自己？</p><p>他知道自己做错了很多，所以必须要有自知之明，一定不能轻易的沾沾自喜。但他从不觉得洛基对自己和对那个男孩能有多大的区别，他没觉得洛基有多喜欢那小孩。</p><p>可突然就不一样了。<br/>他知道自己绝对没有被这样爱过。</p><p>洛基要饲神，用力量，血肉，身躯，灵魂。用尽一切将男孩饲养成神。</p><p>索取与给予。</p><p>洛基是公平的。</p><p> </p><p>第二十五章</p><p>索尔·乔德森好像在梦里听见了叫床声。洛基先生的声音太好听了，软糯里带着股委屈，真不知道怎么看怎么硬汉的男人是怎么喘的那么动听的。</p><p>他睁开眼，已经二十多还像青春期的小男孩一样梦遗，洛基先生已经离开了四天了，他奶子和屁股大鸡鸡都在疯狂叫嚣要他的先生回来亲亲抱抱他。啊，自己一个人好孤单，前两天还有耶梦加得用人型陪他，一起做做点心打发时间，昨天蛇蛇变回了蛇蛇，索尔没意思的靠在床上不知道干啥。</p><p>他去称了个体重，先生不在后轻了两斤半，真是，先生不在害得他茶饭不思干啥啥没劲。</p><p>嘿嘿，好想洛基先生啊，索尔有个日记本，里面夹满了洛基的照片，他的本子上写着：〈和先生的无数件小事〉</p><p>他开心的翻了一会儿，又不高兴的想到，很久没和先生去约会了。</p><p>都怪那个不知道哪里冒出来的雷神，一和神话故事扯上关系就什么都不对劲了。</p><p>不知道先生哪天回家呢。</p><p>然后洛基先生出现在眼前对他说了一句：“嗨~”</p><p>“先生！”<br/>索尔乔德森跳起来抱住洛基，“你回来了！想死你了！”</p><p>“我也想你～”洛基笑意盈盈的抱住索尔，“自己看家都做了些什么？有没有乖乖的？”</p><p>“有！索尔是好孩子！有乖乖看家！”<br/>洛基微笑的回答他，“真棒。”</p><p>男孩觉得洛基先生有哪里不一样了，但他猜不出来想不透，但他从不是瞒在心里的人。</p><p>索尔搂住洛基道：“先生看起来不太一样。”</p><p>“哪儿不一样？”<br/>“感觉，您有一点点的变化我都会感到的。”<br/>“哦，我变强了。”<br/>“不是哦。”</p><p>乔德森拉着洛基的手，“您有一个瞒着我的秘密，我闻到味道了哦。”</p><p>洛基惊愕的盯着他的男孩。</p><p>“不过，既然是秘密，我会等到先生愿意告诉我的时候。”<br/>索尔揉揉洛基的头发，“先生变强了真好呢——”</p><p>“对了，那个臭屁雷神没回来？”<br/>“他也有自己的事。”洛基应付了一下，抓住索尔的手问道：“乔德森会一直在我身边吧。”</p><p>“说什么傻话？”<br/>“如果，可以呢？”<br/>“那我太开心啦！”<br/>索尔拉着洛基的手，低头亲亲洛基的手心：“谢谢先生。”</p><p>“和先生好久没过过二人世界了，去约会？”<br/>“你又想做什么？”<br/>“想吃洛基先生。不过更想和洛基先生一起去玩——”</p><p>“好啊。”<br/>洛基握住手，他的选择，一定是正确的。</p><p>他喜欢大男孩给他的笑容。</p><p>夜晚。</p><p>雷神通过心灵对话告诉他的弟弟，他马上就到。</p><p>洛基看着他的男孩说：“洗好澡了去主卧。”</p><p>索尔脸红着说：“好的先生！”</p><p>他偷偷问：“您要……一起洗么？”</p><p>那两人一起走，男孩怎么想洛基都不可能不和坏蛋雷神做爱，虽然他也很想要，可他向来优先考虑爱人的想法，本来打算今天不做呢，没想到竟是洛基先生提出来的。</p><p>那他想鸳鸯浴。</p><p>“不了，我会准备好等你的。”<br/>“啊，好！好的先生！”</p><p>他太幸福了。</p><p>索尔还不知道会经历什么。他美滋滋的洗澡，然后再主卧那张床上看见了他的洛基先生在和雷神接吻。</p><p>那场景害的小男孩一瞬间肺都要气炸了！</p><p>那个混蛋又来欺负他的先生！</p><p>可为什么今天的先生看起来并不痛苦，反而变得一副享受了呢？</p><p>这等热辣香艳的养眼场景他可消受不起。索尔想去扯开洛基，却发现那两人好像亲的更深了。雷神的手指已经探入洛基的穴口，他一抽一插的引出淫水，弄出“噗滋噗滋”的声音来。</p><p>“索尔·乔德森——我的小狼狗——”洛基诱惑极的向索尔喊到。</p><p>“上来操我，我要被两个人抱。”</p><p>乔德森杵在那傻了，什么？他没有听错吧，为什么他的先生，他小心翼翼互在怀里的先生，突然就那么主动的窝在索尔奥丁森的怀抱里！！！这！他不愿意！</p><p>洛基注意到了男孩并不太乐意，他推开雷神，冲着男孩喊道：“我不介意了，我想做？你居然不陪我？”</p><p>男孩愣住，撅着嘴爬上那张大床，柔软的床垫凹陷下去一块儿，他摸了摸，不是原来的床垫，很软，很舒服，好像就是为了滚床单准备的。</p><p>那是索尔·奥丁森换的，作为在场唯一一个清醒的人，这大概是雷神难得的温柔。他是在场最热爱性爱的人，但讲实话他一点都不想这么做爱。</p><p>为了配合洛基，他答应了的事情——</p><p>一旦造神，他还能现在抱抱洛基，如实不答应，洛基怕会翻脸不认人。雷神自觉命苦，但又认了，他前几日提了不少过分的条件，洛基都答应了。</p><p>弟弟打定主意造神，他说不动他。</p><p>索性随洛基去吧，造神的可能性那么低，陪他闹罢了。</p><p>第一次觉得和洛基上床是负担。<br/>雷神机械性的抠挖洛基的内壁，他们三个做爱，但在场根本没一个人想做爱。洛基若有更好的方法，也不会用这个。洛基低低的叫了一声，示意道：“松开我，让我先抱他。”</p><p>洛基摸出一条丝带，系在索尔的眼睛上，他的男孩委屈的问了一声：“先生，为什么不让我看你啊。”</p><p>“情趣——”</p><p>雷神翻了个白眼。<br/>他抚摸洛基的肩膀，弟弟很快在他的帮助下颤抖，洛基需要一点点的电流，来刺激身体。他爬到男孩身上，撸硬那根阴茎，用力坐了上去。</p><p>好在被扩张好的小穴并没有感到疼痛，洛基轻喘着吞下那根。</p><p>紧接在后的，变成冰霜巨人。</p><p>蓝身红眼的他，洛基将手背到身后。他不喜欢这样的自己，蓝色的皮肤，手上的尖指甲，他害怕伤到男孩。</p><p>但他到不怕伤到索尔·奥丁森，雷神狠狠的箍着他的手腕，然后手指塞进他的屁眼，洛基跪坐在乔德森身上，他的男孩搂着他的腰说：“洛基先生变得更凉了，但内壁却是火热温暖的。”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“舒服么？先生？”<br/>“舒服……”</p><p>洛基感受着男孩的阴茎，粗大的插在他的身体里，在这种硬性配置上，两个索尔是一模一样的，他夹着一根其实就能享受高潮，洛基舒服的轻喘，后穴里的手指已经在开拓，他马上又要被两个人插入。</p><p>上一次是那么痛苦，这次到能找点快感了。</p><p>雷神很好的缓慢的插入他的后穴，洛基亲了亲在身下的男孩。索尔·奥丁森觉得自己整个头皮都在发麻！他干什么要配合这么神经病的事情？！也许是太生气了，他冲着洛基的屁股狠狠招呼上去一掌。</p><p>“唔嗯——”</p><p>洛基发出一声短促的尖叫，身下的男孩顶着他，却突然愣住了。</p><p>乔德森感觉，他的先生，好像在发抖。这不正常，就像，他们第一次那次三人行。</p><p>先生在发抖。<br/>他的先生，或许是又被逼迫了。</p><p>索尔·乔德森挣扎着摘眼睛上的丝带，然后看着那个混身花纹的蓝色……蓝色小怪物。</p><p>洛基盯着索尔弄掉了丝带，他惊呆了，想起自己的模样，那个时候雷神捅进了他的后穴，洛基痛苦的捂住脸说：“别看——”</p><p>他不喜欢这样的自己，丑陋的，难看的，洛基难受的想哭，不愿意，他不愿意被男孩看见，他想自己至少要在索尔·乔德森的眼里是美好的，他不希望自己这幅模样被看到！！他不想造神后，索尔不在喜欢他！！</p><p>男孩会厌恶他这幅模样么？蓝色的，长着怪异的犄角，还，满身都是奇妙诡异的花纹，洛基的身后还被雷神肏干着，哥哥可不管他会不会被男孩看见这幅模样。</p><p>他在男孩身上颠动，身下的感觉已经那么强烈，两根肉棒在他的身体里抽插，可他却满脑子都是，索尔·乔德森会讨厌这样的他！</p><p>洛基捂住眼睛，掩耳盗铃的不去看男孩，可怜的叫：“别看我。”</p><p>完了，一定失败了，男孩会不会被他这幅模样吓到萎？索尔·乔德森会不会把他当成怪物，他们不是一起看过那种怪物的电影么，蓝皮的阿什么达，反正他就是一个诡异的生物，无论是阿斯加德人还是谁，他就是个任谁都不喜欢的冰霜巨人！</p><p>索尔·奥丁森就很厌烦他这张脸，嘲讽他是怪物，他自己都讨厌这样的自己！他已经不在意别人的看法了，只在意男孩的，只想在意他的索尔会不会讨厌……他不想被索尔讨厌。</p><p>那么喜欢他的男孩。</p><p>索尔·乔德森用了半分钟确定那个蓝皮的家伙是洛基，猛的把洛基先生从怀里抱紧，双腿夹着，滚到一边去。</p><p>“你怎么回事！”乔德森搂着洛基，“他欺负你么？你怎么变成这个样子了？”</p><p>男孩焦急的抱着洛基，“你身体好凉，怎么回事？是因为变成这样么？”他猛的抬头盯着索尔·奥丁森，“你是不是有病！他都变成这样了还，还做……你的脑子里只有鸡巴么！”</p><p>雷神冷哼一声：“那是他原本的样子，你好好看看，你爱的洛基，他就是现在那副模样，他是个冰霜巨人。”</p><p>洛基攥拳，为什么要告诉他的大男孩？！别说了，别说了，这不是他，这不是！</p><p>他的冰霜巨人形态下有很长的指甲，那些指甲弄伤了他自己的手心，男孩注意到了，牵起洛基的手问：“你干嘛呢！疼么？”</p><p>索尔舔舔洛基的手心，“是因为变成了这样才不敢让我看？何必呢，这么可爱。”</p><p>他抬起身子亲亲洛基的角，“真可爱，像精灵。”</p><p>洛基和雷神都震惊的盯着男孩，那个男孩，再夸，再夸洛基可爱。</p><p>冰霜巨人的洛基，可爱。<br/>这个词根本就搭不上边。</p><p>洛基其实并不讨厌自己，他总是自爱的，冰霜巨人的身体明明颇具异域美感，只是阿斯加德没人能看得上这种怪物，他从小做为阿斯加德的神明长大，故而他厌恶这样的自己，不接受本来的自己。</p><p>这样丑陋的，自己都不喜欢的模样，靠着雷神的电击才能强迫自己变成的怪物模样！</p><p>索尔·乔德森搂着洛基，哄着他，关心的询问：“可爱的蓝精灵，你舒不舒服啊？不舒服不要强迫自己。”</p><p>洛基钻进索尔·乔德森怀里，他就知道，他就知道！索尔怎么可能不爱他，他的小奶狗喜欢任何样子任何状态的他，他攀上男孩的脖子求吻，抱怨道：“我以为你会讨厌我！”</p><p>“我为什么要讨厌你？因为你有无数种美丽的面貌么？”</p><p>索尔·乔德森诚实的说：“您的任何样子都非常美。能感受我的阴茎在您身体里更涨了些么？”</p><p>“我干嘛要讨厌你？”乔德森搂着洛基的肩膀，“我脑子不正常了才会讨厌你，神经病才不喜欢你。”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森觉得他好像不存在一样，突然觉得好像他也要表示点什么？</p><p>表示什么，难道表示其实他也没那么讨厌冰霜巨人？啧，他就是不喜欢冰巨人，但不是讨厌洛基，洛基在他的脑子里是阿斯加德的二王子，从来都是一位神明。</p><p>只是，冰霜巨人的洛基，照镜子时脸颊鼓鼓的，他只是想欺负洛基，看洛基缩成一团，蓝色团子，更好玩了。</p><p>他从没这么诚实的夸奖过洛基的样貌，这简直，太诡异了！</p><p>索尔·奥丁森突然就意识到为什么洛基能说出造神这种话，能那么舍得，那么不管不顾。</p><p>因为他代替不了。<br/>他和那个男孩，是一个人又从来不是一个人。</p><p>昨天他还在洛基这幅模样的时候，逼着洛基照镜子，多好玩，蓝色的皮肤，身上隆起的花纹，还有小犄角，他看着洛基脸红到脸黑都以此为乐，他根本没考虑洛基在想什么。</p><p>有什么关系呢？他只是开个玩笑，他仍然为洛基寻来漂亮的织物，美丽的宝石来妆点他的弟弟，他不过是觉得很好玩，照个镜子又不会伤到洛基。</p><p>洛基很期待别人夸他这个样子美丽么？不期待吧？这不是一句很奇怪的话么？弟弟从来都和可爱美丽这些词沾不上边吧，真要夸，他也就是，蛮好看，蛮帅的。</p><p>而且这个事情很奇怪啊！</p><p>索尔·乔德森是个无时无刻都在狂热爱着洛基的家伙，一个没有理智的疯子，他脑子里只有发光的洛基先生。</p><p>雷神想他永远不可能变成这种智障，但很久以后，雷神才认识到，自己这时不爱洛基，只是觉得自己有责任成为洛基的伴侣。</p><p>他也会有一天疯了一样的追逐。</p><p>而此刻，他只是在这里，作为一个脑子清醒而理智的人，在洛基把男孩压在身下时，终于听见洛基的邀请，掰开他弟弟的屁股干进去。</p><p>紧致的，温暖的甬道，冰凉的皮肤，火热的内部，洛基，他完美的枕边人，奥丁森捏住洛基的屁股，听着弟弟漏出的呻吟。听着自己半身的轻喘，从他的角度看着弟弟满怀爱意的拥抱另一个人，明明在自己身下骚水直流。</p><p> </p><p>这见鬼的造神之法。</p><p> </p><p>第二十六章</p><p>如果没有索尔·乔德森。奥丁森从来不觉得自己该有，愧疚，纠结，良心被谴责的这些想法。</p><p>他真没想到有一天操洛基的时候是为了拯救自己的情敌，啊，气死他了。为了救洛基喜欢的人操洛基，他真是一笑话！索尔越想越气，重重的拍着洛基的屁股，他揍得用力，粗暴的进行这场性事。</p><p>反正洛基不会被操坏。</p><p>乔德森被洛基压着，只能咬牙切齿的看着雷神揍他可爱丈夫的屁股。他不知道那来的力气，把手放在洛基的屁股上护着，雷神的下一巴掌搧到男孩的手背上。</p><p>雷神的一巴掌直接打的男孩手背发紫，乔德森尖叫一声！他感觉自己直接从手背发麻到小臂。把洛基护在怀里，“疯了？他打那么重你不吭！”男孩死死护着洛基的屁股对雷神喊：“你真是有病吧！洛基要做爱，他没让你揍他！傻逼！”</p><p>洛基没想到这个，雷神也没想到，他处于震惊中。</p><p>乔德森竟也不搭理他。自顾自的帮洛基揉了起来，一边揉还一边哄小孩似的安慰：“疼么？肯定疼死了，讨厌就说啊，你个傻瓜，怎么让他打那么重啊，心疼死了，讨厌就不做啊，不做啊——”</p><p>他护住洛基的屁股，瞪着雷神：“不准你动！”<br/>“你离我先生的屁股远一点！！不准打他，不准欺负我家先生！”</p><p>雷神笑了笑，爬下床，找了条浴巾裹在腰上，喝了杯水道：“呵，讨厌就不做。他说的没错啊，洛基，讨厌就不要做。”</p><p>洛基拉住男孩道：“没事，不疼……不是被逼的，我让他陪我做……”</p><p>男孩皱着眉头，想要说什么，雷神却穿好了衣服，看着洛基说：“我不想做。”</p><p>雷神重重的撞上洛基家的大门。</p><p>很烦。</p><p>哦嚯，他就又不是东西喽！无论他做什么，洛基都会觉得，小孩真好啊，小孩真棒啊，小屁孩一定要活着啊，在阿斯加德那两天不是挺好的么，他专门腾出时间来陪洛基搞什么该死的造神之法，这就是他的下场，给人家甩开像骂变态一样撵出来。</p><p>他想找人睡觉，他往哪里一站都会有人和他睡觉，他有病非来凑这种事，他疯了啊！洛基发疯他就非要和洛基一起发疯？！</p><p>索尔直接回阿斯加德了，他还没有有病到这个地步，回到自己的房间，他的床上有套漂亮的纱衣，索尔捏着，低头狠狠一吸。</p><p>洛基的味道。</p><p>昨天还什么都好好的。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森不希望洛基造神，他拒绝了这个提议。这件事对洛基来说是会造成极大的身体伤害不说，叫奥丁发现，两个人都没好果子吃。索尔自以为自己足够坚定，但是洛基，比任何时候都要黏他。</p><p>洛基抱着他的胳膊说：“哥哥，这是我的愿望。”</p><p>他真的变了，索尔·奥丁森你一定是疯了。他不在能直白的说着过分的话去拒绝洛基，一个窝在他怀里，牵着他的手抚摸小腹的洛基。凉凉的，一条伤疤，一条永远不会消失的伤疤，不一样的触感，那是，洛基曾因他受到的伤害。他有一个子嗣，而他从没成为过父亲。</p><p>那像有一千条鞭子狠狠的责备他的良心。</p><p>洛基是故意的，他就知道，这分明就是故意的。洛基什么都不说，然后用一条伤口，无声的逼迫他，等待着他自己觉得自己愧对洛基，觉得自己不答应这件事就是错的，不满足洛基就是混蛋。</p><p>可这件事本来就不对，答应了才是错的。就因为这是洛基想的，渴望的，他就要帮着他做一件完全错误，完全不正确的事情？</p><p>这分明就很扯！</p><p>但是他答应了，答应洛基一个能做到的愿望，这件事，全靠他点头。但他不愿意，这种事情，想都别想！</p><p>可他在洛基说，“如果是冰霜巨人的状态，会不会再次拥有子嗣？”时，就突然心动的想要答应，如果洛基再次孕育，他会把自己该做的要做的所有事情补上，他可以对他特别好，他可以在洛基喜欢的花园里建一个小城堡，他可以看着他的孩子成长，他的伴侣依靠他，就好像看见了一束赎罪的光。</p><p>威逼利诱啊。</p><p>他鬼使神差，鬼迷心窍的说：“那，试一试？”</p><p>他说完的那一秒就后悔了，当即决定说不行。出尔反尔不好，但这不是这么轻易能决定的。而他刚想开口，洛基搂着他的胳膊，满眼兴奋的笑着和他说：“谢谢哥哥！”</p><p>谢谢哥哥么？<br/>谢谢……哥哥……么……</p><p>索尔根本不知道怎么拒绝这件事，洛基，洛基得有二百，不，三百年没有这样和他说过话了！诚恳的感谢他，笑的时候，眼角会弯起来一点，像得到满意礼物的小孩子，像他们关系还好的时候。</p><p>索尔捏着洛基的脸，提着洛基的嘴角。<br/>若是这个笑容，更，更长久一些，该多好啊。</p><p>洛基耸肩，抱住索尔的脸亲了一下。</p><p>做就做吧。<br/>奥丁森当即决定——</p><p>反正那成功的概率小的可怜。</p><p>洛基变不成冰霜巨人，他从心底排斥这件事。这是他们遇上的第一个难题，洛基想了个残忍的方法给自己。强大电流的刺激，在思想溃散的时候，也许能够成功。索尔心里一万个不想做这件事，但洛基要求了，当强烈的电流穿过洛基的身体那一刻，他都在后悔。</p><p>是个蓝色的……冰团子。</p><p>索尔捏捏洛基的腰，感慨道：“真凉。”</p><p>不是约顿海姆那群巨人那样丑，其实没什么太大变化，长了一对儿犄角，眼睛是红色的，没有瞳孔，身上是密密麻麻的花纹，看起来怪诡异的。索尔捏捏洛基的鼻尖：“你看起来好奇怪。”</p><p>洛基甩开他，“冰霜巨人怎么可能不奇怪。”他缩在角落里，尝试完全掌握自己每个形态的奥秘。</p><p>“小心一点，别有什么动静，被别人发现就糟了。”<br/>“我知道。”</p><p>洛基背过身不搭理索尔，索尔就坐在一边打量洛基。</p><p>“你冷不冷啊。”冰霜巨人形态的洛基是赤裸的，索尔看着缩成一团的洛基，他去找了件衣服，可是那种贴在身上的衣服，很快被洛基脱了下来。他身上的花纹好像拥有诡异的力量，普通的衣料很容易磨坏。</p><p>“疼？”<br/>“恩。”<br/>“巨人一族的双性很少，不太清楚你的情况，是衣料厚重磨到了？”<br/>“可能吧。”</p><p>索尔怕他不舒服，在柜子里翻了好几种不同材质的衣服。他看见一件纱衣，有些透，上面有好看的金属链条，那应该是洛基的衣服，放在他房间好多年了，是什么时候的已经忘了。他想着这个还不错，应当不会磨到皮肤。</p><p>索尔抱着那堆衣服。他坐在洛基身边，看着全神贯注的洛基说，“要不要试试衣服？”</p><p>“试衣服？”洛基懵懂的抬头问，“怎么，你也要玩奇迹基基？”<br/>“那是什么？”索尔·奥丁森疑惑。</p><p>洛基下意识的清醒，他在干什么啊。</p><p>是他的大男孩喜欢玩的换衣服手游，不知道为什么一个大男孩天天痴迷于给手机上的人换衣服，还总要缠着他穿各种奇奇怪怪的裙子制服和套装，美名其曰大型真人手游：奇迹基基，玩家只有索尔·乔德森独一个。</p><p>他想着就笑了出来，然后接过了那些衣服。</p><p>他试了几件，那件纱衣不会伤到他，就穿着那件了。</p><p>看来弟弟心情还不错，索尔美滋滋的以为是衣服合了洛基的心意，拎起弟弟到镜子前。</p><p>“好看么？”</p><p>洛基被这个突如其来的事情有些吓到，他是排斥看见自己这幅状态的，他做了一千年的阿斯加德人，自以为是神明了这么久，下意识排斥自己冰霜巨人的模样。</p><p>他不想照镜子，不想接受自己像怪物一样的丑陋模样，下意识就是要躲开的。而他没想到，看向镜子的时候，他感觉这衣服，熟悉的令他，颤抖。</p><p>这件衣服，半透半掩，刚刚就合身的让他觉得奇怪，他恍惚了一下，这件……</p><p>是那件衣服啊，让他彻底的讨厌雷神的那件事。在他没有能力把索尔的脑袋按在地上暴打一顿的时候，被威胁，被“邀请”以军旅床奴的身份前往战场时那件，该死的情趣纱衣。</p><p>还美名其约是给他的礼物。</p><p>洛基瞬间变脸，推开索尔，过去了这么多年，还想着侮辱他不成？！</p><p>他把索尔·奥丁森摔地上，雷神一懵，他又做什么了？<br/>照个镜子不照拉倒，为什么突然就又开始生气啊，至于么？他都没说嫌弃洛基冰霜巨人的样子，洛基自己发这么大火干嘛！什么事啊！</p><p>索尔也来了脾气，他把洛基按在镜子前，“你就长这个样子！就是你！在不想面对也是你！”</p><p>洛基气的捏着索尔的脖子，按在一边的床上，不知从哪里凝聚了冰系的魔法，索尔的手被冻住了一些。</p><p>他急急忙忙的控制，冰霜巨人的身体特性，洛基急忙修复他的魔法，这会被阿斯加德的护卫队察觉到的，索尔也意识到了，催促他，“快一点！”</p><p>洛基越急越控制不好，骂道：“你偏要招惹我！”<br/>索尔也急坏了，“你快点！要被发现绝对完蛋！”</p><p>做不到！<br/>洛基越弄越慌，慌得控制不住，他的法术突然失灵一般，冰冻的速度越来越快。天啊，他不是不想把索尔·奥丁森冻死，但是这个时候这个时间，在阿斯加德管控最严格的地方冻死王子的冰霜巨人会被送上断头台吧！！</p><p>“怎么办……”<br/>“我怎么知道怎么办！”</p><p> </p><p>叩叩。<br/>“王子殿下，护卫队的例行检查。”</p><p>洛基浑身发抖。</p><p>索尔极快的用被子盖住洛基。</p><p>索尔抱紧他，却装作轻松的问：“呦，你们来干吗？”</p><p>“有检测到异族的魔力波动。”那几个士兵不敢在索尔身上扫视，索尔算是他们的长官，但他们的大王子，在……大白天做情事么？床上，隆起高高的一团。</p><p>“来我这里查个什么劲儿？真有什么不该有的早被我收拾了，快点离开，我怀里这位害羞的很。回头她若和我闹，看我怎么操练你们。”索尔看着那群士兵，冷道：“去南边查，离我的地盘远点。”</p><p>那群士兵行礼后就离开了，索尔出了一头冷汗，贸然的抱住洛基，从手腕直接冰冻到了肩膀，他整个上半身痛的发麻，他虚弱的松开洛基。急躁到：“快点！”</p><p>洛基不再紧张，很快就掌握了要诀，修复后自己控制着恢复了神族的状态。他看着索尔靠在一边休息，胳膊上还有着冻伤的痕迹，拿了药帮索尔慢慢的擦着。</p><p>“还好么？”<br/>“不太……”</p><p>洛基有些愧疚，帮索尔敷上那些伤药。</p><p>索尔突然蹭了一点药，擦在洛基小腹的伤疤上，好像这样就能掩盖些什么似的。</p><p> </p><p>第二十七章</p><p>“洛基先生！”索尔乔德森叫唤着捏住洛基的脸，“你在我身上还敢想别人？”那个雷神有什么好想的，你该不是喜欢被打屁股吧？”</p><p>洛基低头看着男孩：“我没有，我只是……”<br/>他只是在担心造神之法的进度。</p><p>“我和你说，你要是喜欢两个人伺候你，做可以。但打你算怎么回事！？要是情色的拍打到还好，他那种我不同意。”乔德森揉着洛基的屁股，“都摸着有隆起的地方了。真心疼。”</p><p>“谢谢你。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>洛基盯着乔德森，“索尔，谢谢你。”<br/>“我有什么好谢的？该我谢先生。”<br/>“谢我？谢我什么？”<br/>“谢你让我拥有你啊。”</p><p>“就你会说话。”</p><p>索尔·乔德森讨到了甜头，和洛基甜甜蜜蜜的做完，洛基先生少见的给他端了杯喝的，紫红色浓稠的浆状，翻滚着冒泡，超大味道，还闻着一股铁锈的腥味。索尔捂着鼻子跳起来：“这是啥？先生！先生要弑夫么！”</p><p>洛基踹他一脚：“我怎么可能害你！是药，帮你延长生命的药，从神族那边弄来的。”<br/>“什么药啊闻着奇奇怪怪的。它到沸点了么，一直在翻滚，看起来和开水似的，会不会烫嘴啊。”</p><p>索尔扭扭捏捏的接过杯子，稍微凑到杯子边，那股诡异的腥臭味让他皱紧眉头告诉洛基，他喝不下。</p><p>“味道太怪了——”索尔伸出舌头舔了一点点。难受的撅起嘴巴，“味道太诡异啦，还有一点烫嘴。”</p><p>洛基脸一黑：“让你喝你就喝！”</p><p>“先生杀我，我认了！”</p><p>索尔仰头咕噔吞掉，舔舔嘴唇吐出舌头委屈的搂住洛基的腰：“好难喝——”</p><p>“烫嘴，感觉嘴起泡了，到嗓子里又变成凉的，胃里冰冰凉凉的，好难受啊先生。”索尔乔德森抱着洛基的腰撒娇，“先生，肚子疼，我要死了。”</p><p>“别瞎说话。”</p><p>“嘿嘿嘿，索尔才没有瞎说话。我真讨厌喝这个东西。不知道为什么，不单单是难喝奇怪，喝的时候，让我觉得很难过。”<br/>“感觉在失去什么一样。”乔德森迷茫的抬头，“肚子咕噜咕噜的。”</p><p>用纽带的鲜血喂养，冰霜巨人的皮肤冰凉却血液滚烫，不至于烫伤，但沸点低总是翻滚着，味道是腥辣的，喝下去却会变成冰凉的。索尔不舒服太正常了。洛基握着那个杯子，哄骗到：“对你身体好的，以后要经常喝这个。”</p><p>“洛基先生叫我干什么我就干什么。”索尔眨眨眼，看着洛基的反应说：“先生，我眨眼盯着你的时候，你会耳朵变红，好像撒谎了似的。真可爱。”</p><p>洛基猛的顿住。</p><p>“我没说谎！”</p><p>索尔笑眯眯的说，“我没说您撒谎啊——”<br/>“先生，我愿意无条件满足您一切愿望，只要是我能做到的。哪怕您说谎，您也有您自己的想法，我有权拒绝，但无权干涉。”</p><p>“和任何伴侣相处都是，先考虑自己是对的，您不需要太过让步。”<br/>“别总像交代遗言似的！”洛基拍拍索尔的腿，“我只有你一个伴侣，别教育我，你自己做好就够了。”</p><p>“先生……”</p><p>“你记住我只有你一个！”</p><p>洛基抓住索尔的手臂，“我会努力让你陪在我身边。”</p><p>“你喜欢和另一个索尔做爱么？”</p><p>这个问题把洛基问懵了，他喜欢和索尔·奥丁森做爱么？他不喜欢，或者说，他最讨厌了，他有关雷神在床上的记忆几乎全是糟糕的。不平等的情事，大多时候也都不舒服，渴望被呵护着达到高潮这种事更是奢望！那种性爱根本就不可能喜欢。</p><p>虽然最近这几次的还不错？索尔·奥丁森看在肚子上那条疤的面子上都不再难为他了，连着几次两人做的时候，都弄的他很舒服。</p><p>但刚刚，那种过分的拍打，才是他们之间更正常的方式。洛基看着关心他的男孩，他要是告诉大男孩，有段时间，那个该死的雷神，会随便拿乱七八糟的东西塞进他的身体里，用触手可及的物品充当殴打他的工具。</p><p>——男孩怕是在也不愿意三个人一起做了。</p><p>那可不好，该死的造神完成前，洛基总要和索尔·奥丁森做爱的。</p><p>于是洛基趴在索尔身上说：“还不错，去阿斯加德那几天我们也做了，我没必要瞒着你，挺舒服的，他不是总发神经。”</p><p>“你放心，是我要求的，要又是被逼，刚刚他干嘛逃走啊？”</p><p>索尔·乔德森撅撅嘴：“暂时相信先生。”</p><p>索尔·乔德森突然道，“先生，为了我去做你不喜欢的事，伤害你的事，会让我觉得自己该死又混蛋，我宁愿消失。”</p><p>“你消失我会更难过。”<br/>洛基握住索尔的手，“我想拥有你。”</p><p>“先生可真喜欢我！”</p><p>洛基亲亲他的男孩，当索尔睡下后，洛基看着窗外的黑夜，叹气离开家，关好门，前往阿斯加德。</p><p>万一雷神不配合，就什么都完了。</p><p>他无论如何也要，再次说服奥丁森站在他这一边，第一次利用了雷神对子嗣的愧疚，那这次呢？</p><p>他果然在寝室找到了索尔，那个大个子正打算睡觉，手里还抱着那件纱衣，洛基皱眉，自顾自的脱去外衣，抽出那件衣服搭话：“你很喜欢这件衣服？”</p><p>索尔本不想回答，但他看着洛基脱掉衣服，慢慢套上那件纱衣，赞赏了一句：“你穿它很美。有一种华丽的诡异的异域风情。”<br/>“别学我家小男孩说话，恶心。”<br/>“那我由衷的说一句，你穿它是挺好看的，重点是这个屋子里只有这件衣服有你的味道，小屁孩抱着你睡，我抱着衣服睡，碍着你了？”</p><p>洛基想他发现了个很好的切入点，他钻进索尔的被子，凑在雷神的身边，窝在奥丁森的怀里道，“哥哥，你想抱着我睡么？”</p><p>索尔连手都不知道该放在哪！</p><p>洛基抱过索尔的一只手臂，他极轻，但保证索尔能听见的叹气一声：“哎，你从没有，抱着我睡过。”</p><p>他盯着雷神的眼睛：“或许几百年前抱过吧，除了做，你好像都没有好好给过我一个拥抱。”</p><p>“给我一个吻？”</p><p>索尔猛的抱住洛基，冲着唇瓣撕吻，洛基气喘吁吁的推开这个急着标记领地一般，在他身上的每一处留下痕迹的大狮子，肩膀一定留下吻痕了，不知道怎么和乔德森交代。</p><p>“洛基……你是来找我……”<br/>索尔·奥丁森心知肚明，来找他回去继续那个有病的造神之法的，他却又不想承认，自己只是个工具人。紧紧的搂着洛基，不愿意说明白。</p><p>“我们都知道为什么的事情，就别说那么清楚了。”</p><p>洛基突然问：“这个衣服，你为什么还留着？”</p><p>“我不知道，柜子里发现的，但一定是你的衣服，那个柜子里除了我的只有你的，你知道，我从不带人回这里过夜。”</p><p>索尔问：“是哪次为了情趣的衣服么？”</p><p>洛基想了想说：“是啊。一场情趣。”</p><p>真是残忍啊，已经自己悄悄的忘掉了的索尔奥丁森，真是太残忍了。他仅仅因为看见这件衣服就想起当初做床奴时，那生不如死，让他恨的咬牙切齿的事情，而那对索尔来说，已经是百十年前，微不足道，一些不值得铭记的情趣。</p><p>到头来，索尔·奥丁森也没爱过他一天。</p><p>这可真挫败，洛基笑了笑，抱住雷神甜甜的说，“哥哥，摸摸我。抱我睡觉，明天陪我回米德加尔特，好不好啊——”</p><p>洛基其实很害怕。<br/>害怕他在索尔的心里没有那种分量，毕竟连伤他至深的那种事都被忘记了，他可不敢期待美人计真的好用。</p><p>然而奥丁森吃极了这一套，他对洛基的态度非常好，他搂着洛基，亲亲怀里的人说：“什么都答应你。”</p><p>“我要造神。”<br/>“我不会出尔反尔的。”</p><p>洛基闭上眼，等着索尔细密的亲吻落在脸颊，脖颈，胸前，腰际，他钻在奥丁森的怀中说：“好痒。”</p><p>索尔没法拒绝这个。</p><p>早上醒来的时候洛基在他的怀里，脸蛋是软的，身上是香的，他不自觉的凑上去轻轻的亲吻。</p><p>可真是好喜欢啊——索尔看着洛基纱衣下半透半掩的乳尖，他伸手指按着，看着洛基耳朵红，却不自觉的为了舒服把乳肉送到索尔手里。</p><p>洛基睁开眼睛盯着索尔，几秒钟后翻了个身说：“早上好，哥哥。”<br/>索尔想他大概还能拥有洛基几分钟，他抱住他：“早上好。”</p><p>雷神跟着洛基再次回到米德加尔特的时候，乔德森正在准备出门，他看见洛基开开心心的冲过来，努力的忽视一边的雷神，看到洛基脖子上的一片吻痕，不悦的在另一边也轻轻咬了一口，靠在洛基耳边问：“你去找他了？让我担心一上午，坏先生。”</p><p>“嗯……”洛基被咬的不舒服，却搂着男孩，两人的姿势亲昵极了，雷神在一边干脆不看，抓着耶梦加得玩。</p><p>乔德森黏了一会儿洛基，拉着洛基的手说，“先生随便帮我准备点晚饭好么？我下午有个排练，不会回来太晚。我给你买你喜欢的。”</p><p>“好，你想吃什么？”</p><p>“都行，先生做的都好吃。”<br/>“我根本就没做过饭……”<br/>“拜托您啦！”</p><p>索尔系好鞋带，关门离开，洛基看着厨房，猛一下不知所措。</p><p>“不是个很好的机会么？”雷神把耶梦加得顶在脑袋上，“他应该不喜欢喝冰霜巨人的血吧，你可以混进去让他吃。”</p><p>洛基觉得还不错，他忙活了一通，做了一桌堪称诡异的晚饭，当乔德森敲开家门的时候，雷神正说：“原来你也有没天赋的事。”</p><p>桌子上的东西是黑暗料理。炒糊到看不出是什么的菜，蒸的米粥一样的米，洛基扑进索尔·乔德森的怀里抱怨，“好难——”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈先生没事，先生做的很好啦，我第一次更糟糕！而且中餐本来就很难做！”乔德森揉揉洛基的脑袋坐到桌前，“都是我自己的吧，先生吃么？”</p><p>洛基摇了摇头，决定把桌子上做糊的菜全部用魔法变成色香味俱全的美味，说什么也不承认自己的黑暗料理。但索尔已经舀起一勺塞进了嘴里。</p><p>“味道很好！”</p><p>雷神在一边看的目瞪口呆。</p><p>刚刚洛基和他闹，捏着一块儿塞进他嘴里，那味道真的没法让人恭维。</p><p>男孩又吃了一口，砸吧嘴到：“世界上很少有人做的这么高级——”</p><p>洛基锤他，大男孩尖叫着求饶，索尔·乔德森笑着说：“没事，先生就是该被我伺候。”</p><p>洛基挥挥手，那道菜就看起来香喷喷的了，男孩笑出声，他搂住洛基道，“我教你来改造一下，好么？”</p><p>他搂着洛基的腰，开始煮一碗粥，两人腻味的像一对儿新婚夫妇，雷神捏着耶梦加得，满脸的不自在。</p><p>他干嘛要出现在这里？<br/>可真是烦死他，恶心死他了！他来这里为了什么，为了今天晚上也宽容的配合洛基做爱。</p><p>他彻底成什么了，几把神？<br/>又被利用了，洛基钻在他怀里他就又一次忘了，索尔·奥丁森你真是大白痴，你就是个工具，洛基根本不在乎你，你凭什么要帮着他造神！？</p><p>雷神烦的要死，他把小蛇丢在一边，眼神阴郁的瞪着厨房里的两人。他决定走，他真是发神经。</p><p>他打算走，可他走的时候路过厨房，洛基看见他，颠颠的跑过来，夹着一筷子的菜，塞进雷神嘴里。</p><p>“好吃么？”<br/>洛基眼睛亮亮的着看他问，“哥哥，怎么样，坏小孩吃什么都会说好吃，你觉得好吃么！”</p><p>索尔觉得自己根本咽不下去，好吃？一点都不好吃，但他看着洛基的脸，突然说不出的说：“好很多了。”</p><p>洛基开心的转了个圈，说了句：“还是哥哥的话可信！”才突然装作想起来什么似的问索尔：“你过来干嘛？”<br/>索尔诡异的说：“我想帮你。”</p><p>洛基说好，男孩竟让出厨房一部分位置，放雷神进来。洛基转身面无表情的拿起菜刀，索尔·奥丁森竟比他想象中还好控制。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森想自己一定是疯了。</p><p>可是他想要那个靠在他身边的洛基。</p><p>乔德森同洛基第二次准备好了他的晚餐。</p><p>那个男孩一边吃一边肚子咕噜咕噜的叫唤着。</p><p>先生是不是菜里放了什么奇奇怪怪的东西……味道很熟悉就像前几天的那个诡异的药，吃下去感觉肚子怪难受的，大男孩看了看桌子上的饭……好吧，这些东西正常人吃下去多半都会难受。</p><p>可他还是感觉哪里怪怪的。</p><p>他觉得先生和雷神越来越好。<br/>他觉得先生隐瞒了一个秘密。</p><p>那个秘密，好像和他有关，他不敢问，也惧怕去问。</p><p>害怕得到一个令他胆颤心惊的答案。勉强的对洛基先生展露笑颜。</p><p>他难受的捂着小腹，洛基看见他的表情，关切坐在他身边问：“不舒服么……？”</p><p>洛基的手放在他的小肚子上，轻轻的揉着，洛基担忧的问：“是我做的那些东西——？！”</p><p>“不！不是！”<br/>索尔忙着解释，“不是先生做的，先生做的菜很好吃，是索尔喝了冰汽水。是我不听话喝凉汽水活该！不关先生的事！”</p><p>索尔按着洛基的手揉揉小腹，撒娇到：“您帮我揉一揉就好啦。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 二十八 / 二十九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二十八章</p><p>索尔·乔德森在一天的清晨，看着身边的洛基先生，他稍作思考，抬高胳膊，然后转身，轻易的把他的先生抱了起来，这不小的动作把洛基折腾醒，他的先生憋憋嘴说：“早，你一大早上闹什么？”</p><p>“先生……我感觉手臂很有力气。”大男孩把洛基举高又放在身上，“身体有力气，很轻松就能举起您，是因为一直喝你准备那个药的原因么？”</p><p>索尔不喜欢喝那个，但一直很听话，乖乖听安排。</p><p>洛基拍拍索尔的脸：“身体没变化可就失败了。”</p><p>一切都在平稳的计划中，洛基抱住他的男孩。哥哥那边只要放下脸皮，撒撒娇求一求就会听他的，男孩更是很听话，洛基思考着，既然乔德森的身体已经有了相当的改变，造神之法多半会成功。</p><p>那他可是阿斯加德史上饲神成功的第一人，这该叫什么呢？难道要叫洛基的神明么？洛基的守护神？想想都令人觉得好笑，洛基靠在索尔身上，给了他的大男孩一个亲吻。</p><p>“哇哦，先生大早上勾引人。”索尔咬住洛基的耳朵，“要做么？很久没两人做过……”<br/>洛基推开他，“不了……我哥，他今天晚上回来……”</p><p>三个人一起。</p><p>索尔乔德森皱眉，他不喜欢三个人一起，但是他又无法拒绝洛基，不开心的撅撅嘴，把洛基翻身压进被子里，洛基装模作样挣扎两下，顺着索尔亲热了一阵。</p><p>他在床上瘫着，索尔跑下床帮他去放热水，他远远看着忙碌的索尔，疲惫的伸了个懒腰。</p><p>“先生快来洗澡，一会儿要停电了，水就不温了。”索尔揉揉洛基的腰，“我去给你做早饭。”</p><p>一边洗澡一边叹气，他倒是很喜欢和男孩亲昵，但纵欲总归不好，无奈的伸伸腿，很累，腰也软，但哥哥对三人行的态度向来是爱答不理，他难得邀请到，怎么能放过这么好的机会。</p><p>水很暖。<br/>很舒服。</p><p>恍惚中，已经快一年了，洛基勾勾嘴角，乔德森敲敲浴室门喊到：“先生，饭做好了哦！”</p><p>可真幸福啊。<br/>他相信自己会越来越好的，盘在他身上的女儿，依靠在他身边的爱人，都让他觉得幸福。</p><p>雷神到的时候，洛基和男孩正在约会。这个活动是他们最喜欢的，洛基对此独有情钟。</p><p>他喜欢和男孩约会，挽着大男孩的手臂，如果他需要的话，索尔会拿着可丽饼喂他吃，弄的他唇边都是奶油，在贴过来帮他舔掉。</p><p>他正逛得开心，捏着一个兔子胸针，突然被向后拉进怀里，惊愕的看着出现在身后的雷神。</p><p>“你喜欢这些奇奇怪怪的东西？”索尔·奥丁森靠在洛基身边，“毛茸茸的，小孩才喜欢吧。”</p><p>“他喜欢，哪奇怪了？”男孩接过手里的包装袋，他刚刚给那只兔子结账，塞到洛基手里，白眼瞟着雷神，而那个店面老板笑呵呵的说，“你们是兄弟么？双胞胎？”</p><p>雷神一愣，也笑着答：“是啊，兄弟。”</p><p>乔德森嘟着嘴把洛基扯到自己身边，不开心的嘟囔：“明明是恋人。”</p><p>洛基拿出他的小兔子别在身上，挽住乔德森，不理那个自己乱晃的雷神，笑眯眯的挽住索尔的胳膊，“好可爱，下次给你买狗狗胸针。”</p><p>“好啊！”小男孩受到鼓励，兴奋的挎住洛基，把洛基扯进自己的怀里：“你想听歌么先生？”乔德森亲亲洛基的额头，开始轻轻的唱——</p><p>I need somebody to heal<br/>[我需要有人治愈]<br/>Somebody to know<br/>[有人倾诉]<br/>Somebody to have<br/>[有人陪伴]<br/>Somebody to hold<br/>[有人相拥]</p><p>洛基蹭蹭乔德森道：“是一首有点悲伤的歌——”<br/>“不悲伤啊。”乔德森亲亲洛基的手背，“我有你治愈，有你倾诉，有你陪伴，有你相拥，你就在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>洛基突然脸红。<br/>雷神盯着他的弟弟和半身，不悦的冷哼一声。<br/>惹人厌恶。</p><p>才刚刚回到家，雷神就扽着洛基的脖子压在门板上。</p><p>男孩没跟着回来去做各种杂事，他担心这两个人单独在一起做些什么，但就是去交个电费，没太在意。</p><p>就这么一个小疏忽，洛基已经双手被束。</p><p> 一条项圈带着锁链，洛基看见了就下意识要逃，他不喜欢枷锁这些东西，雷神把他按在门上，洛基被他捏着腰，完全的掌控了他，哥哥的手掌拢住他的东西，靠在他耳边道：“白天和他做了？”</p><p>“你干什么！”洛基扭着屁股想要躲开禁锢，“放开！我和他做又怎么了！”</p><p>雷神“啧”的一声，伸手狠抽了一掌那个来回晃动的屁股，手伸下去握紧阴茎粗暴的撸动起来，洛基上半身靠在门上，闷哼，抽气，拼命压抑着欲望。他夹紧腿努力向上顶，逃避兄长的抚摸。</p><p>可他在体力上向来赢不了索尔·奥丁森，洛基咬着下唇，项圈被带在脖子和手腕上，挺立着的性器也被掌握在哥哥手中，他动了动手腕，发现硬化的绳结，让他已经不能再抚摸自己。</p><p>是索尔·奥丁森喜欢的那一类。<br/>也是洛基最恐惧的那一类。</p><p>“哥哥。”<br/>“怎么了？”</p><p>“……没什么，想喊一声罢了。”</p><p>洛基想，他已经受过这么多来自索尔·奥丁森伤害了，下意识害怕的时候，居然会喊一声“哥哥”，他在期望什么？</p><p>他难过的意识到，他曾经，是有多希望哥哥能爱他啊。</p><p>都变成下意识的习惯了。</p><p>洛基紧闭住眼睛，期待着时间能快一点渡过，但却希望他的男孩晚一点回来，他知道索尔·乔德森不喜欢看见他被玩弄，可是他又有什么办法？</p><p>雷神掌控着他的七寸，从很久前，直到今天。</p><p>只希望奥丁森能快点完事，插他的时候稍微轻一点，毕竟还有接下来的三人行，一天要被操上三场，想想都头疼。</p><p>洛基浑身微微的发抖。</p><p>奥丁森不明白这其中的意义，他揉揉洛基的屁股，拍下去后倒也不急着做了，他翻过洛基，却发现弟弟死死闭着眼睛，额头上一层薄汗，他愣住，摘掉了那堆繁复的枷锁。</p><p>“嗯？”洛基迷茫的看了看索尔，“为什么？”<br/>“感觉你不喜欢，”索尔手快的摘掉枷锁，“你喜欢么？你不喜欢吧，你为什么什么都不告诉我？什么都要我猜？”</p><p>“难道告诉你有用？”洛基打开雷神，这个人的逼问，好像跟他做错似的。</p><p>“我明明就说过很多次，我喜欢什么，讨厌什么。”洛基看着他的哥哥：“没用，我再也不会说了。”</p><p>雷神低低头，满眼是黯淡，蹭着洛基的腰说：“那你需要三个人一起么？你等他回来，我配合你。”</p><p>“你这是突然大发善心？”<br/>“你看起来不开心。”索尔·奥丁森纠结的喊道：“你不是想造神么！我做随你心意的事情，你也不喜欢？！”</p><p>“你以后……喜欢什么，就告诉我行么？我……”索尔觉得自己难以启齿，他趴在洛基的肩上，小声的嘟囔：“不会在像以前那样了。”</p><p>洛基看着前方，迷茫的盯着前方，推开了索尔，什么都没说。</p><p>他离开奥丁森的怀抱，跑去看看自己的女儿，不在搭理雷神，放他一马，求之不得，他可没上赶着挨操的习惯，抚摸着小蛇的下巴道：“下午好，耶梦加得。”</p><p>索尔·乔德森就是那时候回来的，他搂住洛基和女儿道：“宝贝们——”</p><p>雷神站在原地，觉得自己就像个不讨好的局外人。</p><p>洛基变成那副冰蓝色的模样蹭在他身上的时候，索尔·奥丁森都提不起力来，洛基把自己靠到兄长怀里，他发现了奥丁森对他提不起力，满脑子绞尽脑汁的思索着怎么挑起雷神的欲望。</p><p>大概……</p><p>洛基抓着索尔的手直直向身下滑过，停在腿间，脸红的趁着男孩不看他的时候，在索尔耳边装娇：“想，想……喜欢，喜欢被碰这里……”</p><p>洛基扎在索尔怀里：“哥哥说，要说的。”</p><p>“快摸摸——哥哥，哥哥说话不算话，”洛基使出浑身解数的蹭着索尔，靠在他耳边轻轻的叫：“索尔哥哥。”</p><p>当他被抱住时，洛基轻轻笑着，索尔·奥丁森也太过好掌控。哥哥轻轻的吻他，触碰，抚摸，他愈发知道怎样拿下奥丁森了，偏偏如今都不喜欢了，才学会了这种事情，真就像报应。他靠在床边看着镜子里的自己，伸出手去抚摸那张镜子里的脸。</p><p>很久以前，被索尔·奥丁森这样温柔的拥抱时，他总是开心的。</p><p>如今却看着，一点都不开心。</p><p>他从镜子的倒影看见男孩从浴室出来，乔德森小跑着过来亲切的蹭蹭他的腰，洛基看见自己在镜子里突然笑了。</p><p>男孩闹他，亲吻他，把他从雷神的身边抱到自己身上，洛基能感受到两个人都在他身上游走，两个人的口唇，四只手，他迷乱的低下身去含住，也不知道含的是谁的。</p><p>反正都差不多？他无奈笑笑，向后仰着，被俩人舒服的向后靠，一不小打坏了那面镜子。</p><p>碎掉的镜子上，洛基发现自己笑的很好看。他想去抓一片镜子，那个好看的笑脸，看起来幸福极了。</p><p>他的手被轻轻划了一下。</p><p>洛基不注意，乔德森却比他慌张多了，他叫道：“洛基先生没事吧！”急忙抱住他，“出血了！这么不小心，疼么？”他盯着洛基的手指，下意识含住。</p><p>很凉，但血是温热的。</p><p>男孩突然愣住，这个味道，或许太过熟悉了。</p><p>洛基猛地想起什么，抽出手指！</p><p>总让他喝的那个魔药。为什么和洛基先生血的味道，那么像呢？</p><p>洛基先生的手腕上，有几道疤，还有针孔。</p><p>索尔·乔德森脑子里盘旋着一个谜问，他对自己的答案惊慌，郁郁寡欢，拥抱着洛基，却满脑子不知道在想什么。</p><p>做爱结束，洛基会端给他一份药。</p><p>“把这个喝了。”</p><p>洛基端着一个小碗递给男孩，心脏怦怦的跳，里面是他的血，摸着不烫，沸点低，看着像一碗滚水。</p><p>这到底是什么？！</p><p>索尔推了一下：“先生——今天可以不喝么？”</p><p>“不行，快喝，别和我闹。”</p><p>“那你先告诉我这是什么啊！”<br/>“我不喝，我不喝这些东西，我不要！”索尔推开洛基的手：“你到底在想什么！？先生你到底怎么了？！”</p><p>“先生，求你了，告诉我！这到底是什么啊！你到底在做什么啊！”</p><p>洛基难受的低头，却不愿意解释。</p><p> </p><p>雷神夺过那个碗。<br/>他受够了。</p><p> </p><p>干嘛要和这种麻烦的小孩纠缠，不过一个半身！凭什么享受着洛基的偏爱还不知好歹！</p><p>“我告诉你这是什么，你猜到了吧，这是洛基的血，你以为你是怎么活着？他用血帮你吊命。”</p><p>男孩看着洛基，又看看说话的雷神，他果然猜对了，他：“我不要！先生我不用——我不需要你帮我——”</p><p>“喝了！”洛基抓着男孩儿的衣领，“我想你活着……”</p><p>“我不！！！！”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森烦躁的拉开洛基，雷神正过男孩的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“现在是，我让你喝。”<br/>索尔·奥丁森猛地揪住索尔·乔德森的衣领，他咬牙切齿的骂：<br/>“你有什么资格谈条件？说白，你不过是个我创造出来哄洛基的玩具。只要他开心，你是怎么想的，关我屁事？”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森捏开男孩的下巴，将那碗翻滚的鲜血灌下。</p><p>·<br/>·</p><p> </p><p>第二十九章</p><p>“啊……呃！！！”洛基猛地夹住腿，盘在奥丁森腰上，尖叫着飙出眼泪，抱着哥哥气喘。</p><p>哪怕被两个人一起在操弄无数次也不会习惯，洛基双目失神的发抖，前后两根给了身体太大的刺激，太满了，其中任何一根都足以让自己飘飘欲仙，两根一起进来，两人还都床技姣好，又格外要他舒服。</p><p>洛基伸手向后去够乔德森，他的男孩被哄着听话，但已经有了芥蒂，血和续命造神的事情，害的两人最近气氛微妙。让他舒服是一码事，故意吊着他是另一码事。</p><p>这坏孩子都不愿意在前面。<br/>也不单独邀请他两人做爱了，他要求三人行才会公事公办的上床。洛基碍于脸皮不愿意开口，其实心里一直搅了一团疙瘩，难受的不知怎样发泄。</p><p>这算什么啊，成了两个索尔都要他求着上赶着挨操才算，他到底为了什么？</p><p>洛基不甘心的向后仰，要抱，他才不要只是躺着被操弄，他需要性爱上的互动，他可变得娇气多了，再也不是帮他揉揉阴蒂他就会满意，他需要充满爱意的亲吻，亲切坚实的拥抱，温柔又挑逗的抚摸，仅仅塞在身体里的阴茎只能算是及格线。</p><p>洛基自己揉着奶尖，他不高兴的：“啊……”了一声，抓着男孩的手，抚摸自己的乳头，抱怨：“为什么我自己揉，没有你揉的舒服？”</p><p>乔德森被勾的猛一下反倒不知道怎么伺候那两颗深红的小肉球，洛基没想到，猛捏在他奶尖的人是索尔·奥丁森。</p><p>“啊——！！”</p><p>极快的，极微弱的电流，快速的掠过自己的胸口，发麻极端的刺激，洛基一瞬间就从阴道泄出了大股的淫水，滑的将阴茎吃的更深了些，他腰软的瘫在雷神身上，带着被刺激出的眼泪叫道：“哥——”</p><p>他趴在奥丁森的胸口，被刺激的冒出很多泪珠儿，脚尖都被难受的电的发软了，身下更是抽搐般一夹一夹的，男孩大概看不了他被欺负成这个模样，忍不住装模作样，心疼的抚摸着洛基的腰，轻轻的吻着洛基的耳朵做安抚。</p><p>可是两个人的动作都没有停下，一前一后更用力的刺激着他，洛基想，这其中刺爽又痛苦的滋味，感觉自己的两个肉洞都要被插的烂掉，又痒又麻，让人想兴奋的大叫，双神之躯，如梦似幻。</p><p>“要裂开了……要坏掉了……”<br/>洛基迷迷糊糊的浑身滴着水，小穴飙着淫液，屁眼流着肠液，嘴里忍不住的滴出口水，眼泪也兜不住的都被操了出来。在浑身冰蓝色的冰霜巨人身上，有些水珠无意间凝结成冰晶，洛基浑身泛着深红色，那颜色红的发玫发紫，连带纯红色的瞳孔，让他妖冶的更勾人。</p><p>哪怕控制抑或是不爽，也会本能的想操死这个妖精，两人想法类似，总会拿捏不好分寸。其实三人行的性爱，到底最累的是洛基。</p><p>索尔稳住洛基的肩，他一直不明白为什么难受成这样，先生也要坚持，现在他明白了，却也太心疼了。他的洛基先生，都是为了他罢了。</p><p>索尔•乔德森从未向此刻这般想要死掉，如果他从来都不存在，洛基先生就不需要这么痛苦，不需要受制于人，不需要向厌恶的人低头，他不想。</p><p>索尔•乔德森默默低下头，他再也不想做这种事情了。</p><p>他抱着洛基去洗澡，埋在洛基的怀里，洛基搓着索尔的脑袋，“别总闷闷不乐，为你做的一切都很值得。”</p><p>“我不想再喝您的血了。”</p><p>洛基有些难过的低下头，他浑身都是酸的麻的，小穴和后穴仿佛已经不是自己的，腰很酸，奶尖还残留些被啃咬捏玩的疼，浑身上下都有着性爱的疲惫感，他实在是不想听这些任性的话。他捂住索尔的嘴：“别说了——”</p><p>“别和我抱怨这些。”<br/>洛基怨恨的看了一眼浴缸，有时候他也觉得这全部都这么不可思议，戏剧性的悲惨遭遇让他觉得这冥冥间是不是有一只可恨的手正在左右操控？</p><p>他直到今天都在猜想，索尔·乔德森会不会只是来自雷神的一个肮脏计谋？他本来可以彻底离开，他已经放弃那些雷神还会爱他的幻想了，原本等到他神力恢复，就可以彻底摆脱索尔·奥丁森的禁锢。</p><p>都怪他鬼迷心窍。<br/>怪他贪图一时的享受。<br/>怪他眷恋那些小温柔。</p><p>“洛基先生，洛基先生，我给你唱歌好不好，给你讲笑话好不好？”索尔·乔德森扭扭脑袋，“我是一只小鸭子，我在水里学游泳，我是一只小鸭子，嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎～”</p><p>“噗。”<br/>“开心些，您答应我要笑。”</p><p>男孩到底不愿看见这样的洛基。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森自己一个人在餐桌上喝酒。</p><p>他自以为，帮洛基让那小男孩喝下去血，他会获得什么感谢，但实际上洛基因为男孩满脸都是委屈，心疼的一塌糊涂，他们之间仿佛有一座城墙，他已经无法踏进去。这对儿爱人不论好坏，都要把他撵出来。</p><p>很快里面那间浴室响起轻轻的歌调，嬉笑的声音。</p><p>那些声音让索尔头疼，顺手端过了酒杯。</p><p>他不知道自己这么做是为什么，前几日在阿斯加德的时候，因为暴风战斧同奥丁大吵一架。因为武器同父亲留下不小的争执已经不是第一次了，索尔的灵魂缺失，仙宫疯传他是为了一个女人，索尔为了瞒着奥丁，不否认也不面对这些流言蜚语。</p><p>一个“情人”。</p><p>呵，可真是一个时间不短的“情人”，连孩子都有了的情人。</p><p>他在瞒着。</p><p>奥丁只是面色不善的教训了索尔，只字不提洛基。</p><p>索尔其实发现了一些端倪，父亲绝没那么好骗。<br/>这个时候他还想不明白其中的边边角角。</p><p>但一切的变故都来的太快了。</p><p>又一次三人行前，洛基偷偷和雷神商量，“愿不愿意一起操进我的身体里？”</p><p>他愈发急切的加快造神的进度，索尔·乔德森的身体素质有了明显的不同，今天居然做到了将一把即将落地的叉子瞬间拾起，精彩的就像魔法一般，洛基思索着，他的男孩，多半已经开始建立神格。</p><p>于是他更加急切了，想两个人都进入他的身体，他可以以自己作为媒介，让一切都更具有突破性的进展。洛基压低声音，说，“想被一起进到一个地方。”</p><p>会效果更好。</p><p>这件事很艰难，洛基告诉雷神后，哥哥揉着他的头发欣然答应，一些放肆的玩法罢了，雷神自然不会拒绝。</p><p>洛基从未想过他的小奶狗会不乐意。</p><p>于是一直到床上，他渴求着男孩操入阴道后，按着小腹，大方的伸腿配合奥丁森将手指塞进阴道里开拓。</p><p>“你发什么疯？！”</p><p>洛基喘着粗气说：“是，是我的想法，想，想被，一起干到子宫里……”</p><p>索尔·乔德森听了那个夸张的构思突然想要跳起来，他抽出性器：“你发什么疯！我不做！”男孩疯了一样推开洛基，“你让我和这样的人一起塞到你身体里？奇不奇怪！什么东西啊！洛基先生为什么不直接叫我去死！”</p><p>“我绝对不！”</p><p>男孩拎过一件衣服，将洛基留在了雷神怀里。</p><p>一只忍受着的乔德森突然开始任性，他自己跑到屋外闷气……三人，饮血，洛基先生太过分了，这些事情为什么要发生在他身上，这一切实在是，太过分了……</p><p>雷神难得有了机会抱着浑身散发热气的洛基，他在抱着这个冰蓝色的小家伙一会儿后才突然意识到不对。</p><p>“你……吃了药……！？”</p><p>索尔奥丁森抱紧洛基，他摇摇欲坠，全身散发着热气。</p><p>“你真是疯了！！”</p><p>洛基捂住脸：“我害怕，做不到……我没有想过会这样，怎么办……”</p><p>两个索尔，同时塞进身体，怎么想都觉得害怕也做不到，于是偷偷吃了春药，浑身发软，期待今晚能舒服的渡过。</p><p>“我只是想舒服。”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森把弟弟放在床上，他脸黑的离开卧室，捏住索尔·乔德森的脖子扔在床上。</p><p>“硬起来。”雷神瞥着那一根，撩着洛基的身体，抱在怀里就直接干脆的操了进去，被药性迷的痴痴的洛基，身体内滚烫的吓人，他咬紧体内的阴茎，急喘着要更多的。</p><p>雷神拎着洛基，他一手搂着他的弟弟，洛基热的暖的让他发昏，一手按着那个小孩，以一己之力操控着三个人的性爱。</p><p>索尔·乔德森瞪大了眼睛，洛基先生的身体热的他害怕，他想去抱抱洛基，又被自己感受到的一切头皮发麻，在热紧的穴道内，他的阴茎，可以清楚的感受到另一根的压迫，他奋力的想要退出去，想要逃跑，洛基却兴奋的搂着他咬着他，漏出和平时不同的，迷醉的沉浸欲念的表情。</p><p>这不是他的先生！！！！</p><p>他不要，不要操这个人，他不想饮血，不想做爱，他不想一切变成这样，疯了一样，可怕的让人无措！</p><p>先生，你到底在犯什么傻？！</p><p>索尔·乔德森突然猛的咬住洛基的脖子，很疼，疼痛下的洛基找回了一丝清醒，反手将男孩按在身下，魔咒在男孩身下打开，洛基条件反射的自卫，手中举着一把尖锐的长刀。</p><p>他盯着索尔，他的男孩偏过头，不愿意看他。</p><p>好痛……被咬的脖子好疼。</p><p>洛基低着头，瞪大了眼睛，很半天，慢慢的丢开了刀。</p><p>一滴眼泪掉在索尔乔德森的脸上，男孩抬头，他的洛基先生就已经被别人抱起来了。</p><p>先生和那个夺走他丈夫的混蛋，先生，先生为什么用那种惊恐的眼神看他？</p><p>他无法控制自己！他对现在的生活无力又害怕，他惊慌失措，无法抑制住独占洛基的想法，在他的面前，让他看着他的丈夫被操，甚至让他参与其中，这真的，太残忍了。</p><p>索尔·乔德森落荒而逃。</p><p>雷神急急忙忙搂住洛基，药性去了一些，他忙将一杯水缓慢的喂给洛基。看着弟弟窝在他的怀里，慢慢呼吸平稳。他焦急的问：“你还好么……”</p><p>索尔奥丁森感觉他最担心的情况出现了！造神！神的独立思想！他这个该死的乌鸦嘴！</p><p>“怎么办……”</p><p>洛基愣住盯着雷神。<br/>显然，他也想到这一层了。</p><p>“如果，他不爱我的话……怎么办……”<br/>“怎么办……？”</p><p>洛基突然钻进了雷神的怀里，他现在太需要一个拥抱了，他靠在索尔的肩上，要雷神紧紧的抱住他，委屈的抱怨：“我为了什么啊！为了什么啊！”</p><p>“为什么就不能……”<br/>就不能让他拥有一点的幸运呢？！</p><p>索尔·奥丁森心疼的搂着洛基，在哄人这方面，他生涩的无从下手，手忙脚乱绞尽脑汁结巴的说：“要不，你和我，和我去斩杀巨怪？带你去玩好不好？不想那么多？先不想了？”</p><p>洛基痛苦的窝在他的怀里，声音嘶哑的问：“哥哥，我为什么要饲神？”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 三十 / 三十一 / 三十二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第三十章</p><p>斩杀巨怪，这可真不是个轻松活。<br/>前往的地方是亚夫海姆，精灵一族的地盘漂亮极了。</p><p>洛基十年待在米德加尔特，旅行让他放松了不少。</p><p>或许是男孩给他惹了太多的麻烦害得他心烦意燥，那个身为雷神的哥哥反而看着没有那么不顺眼了。因为吵架提前了这件事，索尔·奥丁森和洛基找了条有意思的风情街，打算在猎杀巨怪前散散心。</p><p>说是带他来玩，可到底不是玩。</p><p>“哥哥！那个好漂亮！”洛基兴致勃勃的指着那对精灵的翅膀，回头兴奋的笑到。</p><p>“嗯，还行吧。”索尔敷衍的回答，他错过了那个，洛基给他的笑脸，正全神贯注的盯着一边的武器，他想起了自己因为灵魂不完整失格，不能得到新的战斧，被父亲骂，被好友损，不高兴的催促到：“别逛了，我们不是来游山玩水的，你没忘了是来干什么的吧？”</p><p>洛基看着雷神，他眨了两下眼睛，慢慢放下手指，惊愕，又马上反应过来，释然。</p><p>他被雷神拉着离开，走了一段，刚刚离开那市场不远，突然喃喃道：“那个，真的很好看……”</p><p>索尔啧的一声：“喜欢你自己刚刚不知道买？几岁了，还想着我陪你倒回去！”</p><p>洛基无奈的笑笑：“无所谓，也没那么喜欢。”<br/>“没那么喜欢还念叨。”索尔哼了一声，“快走啦！”</p><p>洛基低头急忙的跟上脚步。<br/>心脏空空的，酸酸的。</p><p>毕竟还是不一样的。</p><p>“索尔！那个好漂亮！”<br/>“哇，是好好看，不愧是洛基先生的眼光啊！老板，我们要这个！”<br/>“你别又乱买东西，我不是非要不可——”<br/>“给你买怎么能算乱花钱！？”那个孩子总会装作凶他一句，然后礼貌的接过小礼物，和老板说谢谢，递到他的手里。</p><p>“我喜欢看你满足的表情。”<br/>索尔抱着洛基的脸蛋：“所以，你想要的，我能得到的，我都会捧到你面前。”</p><p>那个索尔，那个可爱的小男孩，在家呢，刚刚惹了他生气，被他惩罚看家。</p><p>不是这个。</p><p>他的小狼狗虽然最近不太乖，但依然会捧着东西摇着尾巴，所以三人一起的时间里，雷神偶尔在旁边两句的讥讽也听着并不令人厌恶了。</p><p>惹他生气的乔德森在他出门前给他准备了不少东西，少见的嘴硬不道歉，该做的一点没少，揪着洛基的衣服角，说早点回家和注意安全。</p><p>他被索尔·乔德森哄上天，被他的男孩宠的哄的无法无天难以自拔，他已经习惯了什么东西他说好看，男孩就该捧到他面前，就该满足他。他那张完美无瑕的面具，在那无微不至的照顾里，早就带不上了。</p><p>那种疼爱，只有乔德森会给他。</p><p>他享受过最好的，最完美的照顾，他也一定会让他的那个索尔，能永远陪在身边。</p><p>只是最近总惹他生气，洛基嘟了嘟嘴，一点都不开心。</p><p>不过也没有办法。造神其实是很严苛的事情——他没办法控制住神的思想，若是那个小男孩真不爱他了？他又能怎么办？<br/>但应该不会吧……</p><p>洛基本来以为自己不会在意，实际上他在意又小心眼，如果索尔·乔德森真的不再爱他、成为一个彻头彻尾的正经主神，那大概他搞不好下一步行动是弑神。</p><p>索尔·乔德森生来就该爱他，他相信自己的小狼狗不会背叛自己。</p><p>根本就不可能不爱他。</p><p>洛基不太高兴，没什么劲儿的跟在索尔·奥丁森身后，没注意到雷神已经在盯着他，洛基一头撞在他身上。</p><p>“呲——，你干什么？”洛基揉揉额头盯着索尔，却没想到劈头盖脸的就是指责。</p><p>“你心不在焉的干什么！”</p><p>索尔揪起洛基的领子。</p><p>“洛基，你哭丧着一张脸做什么啊！？我又怎么你了？！”索尔忿忿的甩开洛基的手，“操，就一个小破东西你就又跟我甩脸子？你最近怎么越来越……？行，行，走，去给你买，你他妈真是尊难伺候的大神！”</p><p>“什么玩意儿啊，你以前有这么多事么？感觉你在米德加尔特待了十年跟变性了似的。”索尔踢了脚地上的石头，烦躁的抓着洛基，在他的印象里，他的弟弟从不用哄。</p><p>谈的拢就一起玩，谈不拢也爽快的分开，他就喜欢那个帅气高傲的二王子，就是喜欢，他不喜欢哄人，麻烦死了，洛基是弟弟又不是妹妹，难道还要陪他玩过家家？</p><p>洛基打开索尔揪着他脖领的手。</p><p>“松开我。”</p><p>索尔放手，感觉自己十分不温柔，像个傻逼，悻悻道：“走吧，我们去买那个小东西。”</p><p>“不用，我不需要。”<br/>“不要？那你摆张臭脸干嘛？”索尔猛地捏住洛基的脸蛋往上提，“妈的，你倒是笑一个啊，那小子在的时候你不是笑的挺可爱的么？”</p><p>洛基被扯出一个笑脸，他的脸被揪的好疼，他不想笑。</p><p>索尔咂舌：“阴阳怪气。”</p><p> </p><p>洛基翻了个白眼，心里想到，那些真挚的笑容，自然总是给那个可爱的大男生的。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森——算个几把！</p><p> </p><p>他一拳揍在雷神的肩膀上。<br/>“神经病！”</p><p>雷神揉揉肩，不是很疼，但这样的洛基令他兴奋。对——他喜欢的是这个样子的，易怒，暴力，高高在上，不允许自己被侮辱的洛基。</p><p>征服这样的洛基会有凌虐的美感。</p><p>索尔一下子换成笑脸，他揉揉自己略微有点疼痛的肩膀，刚刚又犯蠢了，他喜欢洛基，他想讨好洛基，于是他拉着洛基的袖子说：“别生气。”</p><p>洛基擦了擦手里的刀，没说话。</p><p>原本两个人定了一间房，索尔还想着看着美丽的风景，能把洛基按在落地窗上抱，临时加了这么一出好戏，洛基头都没回的开了另一间。</p><p>他装模做样的吼：“你别想从我这里拿旅差费！”<br/>洛基白他一眼，“我一个阿斯加德的二王子，在没有您万众瞩目也不至于住不起一间旅馆。”</p><p>索尔噘着嘴说你爱怎么样无所谓，自己钻进房间，躺在那个全是私心预定的大软床上，落地窗外可以看到一片海洋。<br/>真美，他想在这里，想在所有的漂亮地方，剥去洛基的衣服，像打开一件礼物。</p><p>索尔突然从床上咕噜着爬起来。</p><p>烦死了烦死了烦死了！你个该死的笨蛋，你今天非闹那么一出干么，你个臭疯子！<br/>那个小孩在的时候，总会把礼物捧到洛基面前。他猛地揉揉自己的头发，所以说，你这大白痴！没有对比就没有伤害，一对比你算个什么东西啊！</p><p>索尔越来越恨当初去搞守护灵这么一遭，现在洛基浑身都是被惯出的臭毛病！</p><p>三人一同生活的时间里并没有太清晰的认识到，洛基的小性子全都发在男孩身上，他没什么感觉。</p><p>洛基变得娇气了，上床虽然干瘪了几天，正常后反而更可爱了，他没意识到。仔细想想，洛基分明变得更任性，他用尽手段逼着自己陪他造神，不就是这么搞笑！</p><p>这股娇巧味儿，床上讨喜，床下可烦人。</p><p>那男孩不在的时候，洛基不给他笑，也不会冲着他撒娇，只是那些已经被宠溺出的痕迹，并没有掩藏的很好。</p><p>任性倒是会任性，能让他一点办法都没。</p><p>他再也做不到用那些阴险的手段去强迫洛基些什么，他无数次用过那些下三滥的方法，强迫他，妄想控制他，可那些事情，他再也做不到了。</p><p>他不敢逼洛基了，这让索尔挫败又生气，他有什么办法！他好歹是神，不是什么混球——洛基，洛基可是为他诞下子嗣的人啊！</p><p>索尔烦的爬起来，穿好衣服，急躁的一路跑到那个集市——他对三人每一段的记忆都清楚，他知道那小孩怎么做，怎么对洛基好，怎么让洛基开心，他只是不屑学。</p><p>他找到那双精灵翅膀，又狂奔回旅馆，天色已经黑了，他提上一打啤酒，闯进洛基的房间。</p><p>洛基正在洗澡。<br/>他扯上浴袍打开门，惊慌的探头：“谁！？”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森<br/>洛基皱皱眉，“为什么不敲门？”</p><p>“有什么必要啊？我们还在意这个？我看的还少啊？”索尔拿着那个礼物盒，坐着等着催促道：“快洗，快出来——”</p><p>“来找我做什么？”</p><p>洛基疑问道：“你想和我做爱？”他翻了个白眼：“那小孩不在。你不会真以为我多喜欢和你上床吧？我没有那种心情。”</p><p>索尔把礼物摆在桌子上，“我才没满脑子那些事！我就是想来找你，想看你不行啊！”</p><p>索尔打开礼物盒，“你看，我买来了。”</p><p>洛基盯着那个小摆件，拿在手里。他捧起那个小精灵的翅膀，比了个心形，笑着说：“真的很可爱。”</p><p>索尔眼睛亮亮的问：“开心么！？你笑了，你喜欢的吧。你这么喜欢，明明就是喜欢的话，下次就告诉我好不好，我什么都答应你。”</p><p>“什么都答应我？哥——这种诺言是没有意义的，这种玩笑，也少开。你从来都做不到。”洛基放下那个小玩意，举起一瓶啤酒，撞在雷神的脑门上，他说：“干杯。”</p><p>索尔搂着他的腰嘟嘟囔囔道：“什么没意义……”</p><p>本来就是没意义的。</p><p>洛基推开索尔，擦头发，思绪混乱的飘着，他真是不喜欢放过自己，他记不太清，和索尔是怎么缠在一起的了，但是他却记得那些，零星的，让他开心过也痛苦的事。</p><p>说起来好笑，索尔·奥丁森曾为他说过无数好听的情话，深情的承诺。却什么都没有做到。</p><p>索尔抽过毛巾抱起洛基，帮他擦起头发，洛基盯着地板，靠在兄长的怀里。享受着片刻的宁静。</p><p>片刻的，零星的。</p><p>曾经的他很喜欢哥哥吧，或许只有一点，或许是比自己想象的还要多。</p><p>以前，欢愉之后，索尔偶尔会抱他洗澡，给他擦干头发，问他：“你想睡觉么？还是想看哪本书？用读给你听么？”</p><p>他们就是这样一起看过很多奇怪的书，甚至看过苹果派的一百三十种做法，可惜洛基一样也没有学会，索尔的话更不可能。索尔·乔德森倒是会，大概是看书时知识全被潜意识吃了，脑子是一点没记住。</p><p>索尔帮他擦着头发问他：“你记不记得以前，我也经常帮你擦头发。你喜欢这个姿势，我会读诗给你听。”</p><p>洛基笑着说：“记得啊，我还记得你用这个姿势让我用身体含过一个诡异的东西，几颗没有拆封的棒棒糖。我很难受，但你压着我在你怀里坐着，洗澡，吹头发，看政务，一直到深夜，哦不，第二天才让我拿出来？”</p><p>“你害的送我糖那个女孩毁容，罚你不应该么……”</p><p>“那我更乐意去地牢蹲个十几二十年。”</p><p>索尔一瞬间没了声，委屈的搂着洛基说：“我那时候就是臭傻逼，我满脑子都是浆糊。”</p><p>洛基揉揉哥哥的脑袋，突然很想把一切都说出来。</p><p>一定会很痛快。</p><p>“你的，未婚妻，相亲对象，对你示好的女孩子，总是不成功，我不止一次从中作梗，就为了你见不到她们。”</p><p>索尔慌道：“洛基……？”</p><p>“我为什么要那么做呢？”</p><p>洛基想，他终于，彻底的放下了。</p><p>他说：“我吃醋。”</p><p>“你不是一直想知道为什么，想听我说这句话么，以前，我从来都不敢告诉你。不单单是我不想对你服输。”</p><p>“我喜欢你，我要睡你，我想独占你。”</p><p>“每次你告诉我，你看上了谁，我都会难受，会想，你真的只是把我当好睡的弟弟，或者泄欲的床伴么？”洛基把玩着索尔的手，叹气道：“很久以后我才想明白，原来是真的啊。”</p><p>“我对你越好，你便对我越残忍，我就不敢喜欢你了。”</p><p>“于是随你心意，给你做床伴，反正，我也被威胁。这样我还能骗骗自己，我讨厌你，是被逼的，不是喜欢才缠着你。”</p><p>雷神急着想反驳：“我——”<br/>洛基则甩开他欢呼：“而我以后在也不用纠结这些了！”</p><p>“我爱上别人了。”洛基笑着说，“第一次见索尔·乔德森的时候，我想，你居然会来找我，他给我做了一碗面，我满脑子，这是你从哪里学的泡妞新招数？居然会用到我身上。”</p><p>“和他在一起的时候，他说，是命运为了将我和他编织在一起，才会有一个丝毫不珍惜我的你，让我有机会遇到他。”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森愣愣说：“你们……他明明和你，对着干……他可能……”<br/>“索尔，有思想不是变性，他是个诚实正直的孩子，不爱我会告诉我。”洛基玩着耳边的头发：“而且我们在一起有些年了，如果只有他能看懂我，我却一点也不懂他，算什么啊。”</p><p>“明明——！”<br/>“我们打赌？我回家，他就会求着我哄着我。”</p><p>索尔黯淡的低头，他觉得洛基说的是对的，也十分有把握。</p><p>洛基站起来看着索尔：“我是不是还要谢谢你？帮我造神，这是你送我最好的礼物。”</p><p>“希望你也早日找到那个，值得让你好好对待的人。别对人家和对我似的，你可以学学小男孩。”洛基拍拍索尔的肩膀，语重心长的嘱托。</p><p>反正，那个人不会是他。</p><p>“不能是你么！”</p><p>索尔拉住洛基，迷茫的问：“你……我，你说以前你喜欢我……是那种意义的喜欢么？”</p><p>洛基一愣，好笑的笑出了声，笑的他肚子疼，觉得面前的索尔·奥丁森就像一个大笑话，不，就是一个大笑话！！</p><p>他看着费解又憋屈的奥丁森，觉得又爽又好笑，那种意义？可不可笑？装作不知道他爱过他，可笑不可笑？</p><p>索尔抱怨到：“你干吗突然笑的这么诡异！”</p><p>“因为太可笑了。”洛基擦擦他笑出的眼泪：“不是那种意义的喜欢，是爱，非常浓烈的爱着你。别装做听不懂，太可笑了。”</p><p>索尔低下头。<br/>“爱……？”</p><p>洛基一愣。</p><p>难不成，是真不懂么？<br/>洛基突然感到前所未有的悲伤，在他自以为是的觉得自己再也不会在意，可以笑着提起这些仅仅是过去的蠢事时，感觉心口被重重割了一刀，痛的能咳出一股血来。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森，伤人不自知的东西。</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>第三十一章</p><p>洛基，喜欢他。</p><p>洛基没撵他，他就钻进洛基的被窝了，弟弟不碰他，也不搭理他，但也没推开他。</p><p>索尔偷偷瞧着洛基。</p><p>喜欢。<br/>他喜欢他，他要睡他，他想独占他。</p><p>爱。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森觉得心脏怦怦的跳，爱，多么甜蜜，动听，又可爱的字眼啊，他们之间，是可以使用这个字的么？</p><p>轻浮的阿斯加德人们善用中意，喜欢，你恰似星河这些动听的词汇，但中庭人挂在嘴边的“爱”，听起来略有写承诺和约束的滋味，那并不讨神域人的喜欢。</p><p>神的寿命太长，一生一双人的承诺太难得。</p><p>哪怕是父亲，伟大的众神之父，也并不能坦荡的向母亲诉说爱意，许下承诺。</p><p>索尔听过无数美妙的歌谣，动听的赞赏，大胆放肆的示好，却都没有洛基的话令他心动。</p><p>喜欢你，睡你，独占你，浓烈的爱着你。</p><p>索尔从未觉得自己这般心动，他第一次觉得，身边的洛基像一个奇世珍宝，他开始觉得自己不够好，还是不够好，有一股深深的自责，让他觉得自己还是做得不够。</p><p>若是早一些告诉他，他会兴奋成什么样子？</p><p>还有孩子，索尔想过，单纯的有子嗣他会想要做一个好爸爸，其次才是好的伴侣，可如果是，洛基爱他呢？那他还要成为一个好爱人，毕竟他得到了世界上最珍贵的东西，他生来被教育的正直，是要还一样的“爱”回去才公平。</p><p>从前他们是玩闹的。</p><p>要是早一点告诉他——<br/>已经晚了。</p><p>索尔不甘心的搂着洛基的腰，他的弟弟在他不知道的时候被他磨没了爱意，爱上别的人了，所有幸福的幻想，都只能在他的脑子里片刻停留，做一些睡前的美好幻想罢了。</p><p>它们之间有一道墙，隔阂的墙，洛基对他的拥抱不拒绝，却又再也不会迎合——他错过了。</p><p>亚夫海姆的地形复杂，出于安全和各方面的考虑，两个人决定去看看环境，在美丽的悬崖和山谷下面，也是遍地杂草，走起来甚至有些危险。两人一前一后的探勘，洛基不小心酿锵一下，猛的搂住索尔的小臂，哥哥却没站稳，两人一起滚到小路上，索尔发现自己摔在洛基身上，急忙爬起来，洛基揉着腰皱眉，不高兴的撇嘴。</p><p>“还好么？”<br/>“大概擦伤了，没事。”<br/>“好，没事就还是先看地形。”</p><p>“嗯。”洛基低头答应道，默默的跟在索尔身后，不开心的按了按腰，他愈发思念家里的小鬼头，说真话他确实没什么事，多半只是轻微的擦伤，可男孩永远围着他作中心，那感觉太好了。</p><p>男孩会怎么说呢？会说，“你别勉强，先让我看看，先休息一下。”如果他硬要继续逞能，坏孩子会撒娇粘人齐上阵的缠着自己休息。</p><p>洛基偷偷笑了出来，用杂草编了个狗头模样的小玩意，心脏已经被填满了，除了索尔·乔德森住不下别的人，闭住眼眼前都是他，做什么遇上什么事，也都会是想到他。</p><p>是很幸福的。</p><p>洛基多了些好心情来有力气做正事，却没走几步后疼的皱眉，索尔·奥丁森盯着已经开始冒冷汗的洛基才发现异常，蹲在他身边焦急的问：“你怎么了？”</p><p>“是刚刚伤到了吧，我看一下？”索尔扶着洛基的腰，“扭伤了？”他顺势要去扒洛基的裤子，洛基推开他说，“我没什么事。别动我——这里脏死了！”</p><p>“你哪那么矫情！”索尔把洛基抗在肩上，猛的掀开衣服拽下裤子，揉着那一小块儿：“扭到了，刚刚没感觉，泛紫了，看着还行，很疼么？一会回去帮你擦药酒。”</p><p>“还好。”洛基抓着索尔的后背，“快放我下来。”</p><p>“噢。真没事？”<br/>“没事。”</p><p>洛基整理好衣服，看着不远处的雷神嘟囔到：“总是像扛着个麻袋似的……”</p><p>索尔回头：“怎么了？”<br/>洛基讪讪：“没事。”</p><p>“要是很累，就先歇着。”索尔斜着眼瞟着洛基：“奇怪了，我记得你以前没这么娇弱啊。”</p><p>洛基一巴掌呼在索尔的脑门上：“去你的，我才不娇弱。”</p><p>他的哥哥爽朗的大笑：“哈哈哈这才是我弟弟！”</p><p>洛基收起嬉皮笑脸，没有表情，赌气一般开始做他的事情，简单了解地形后，和索尔准备了计划，设置了一些小的机关，标记出了一些怕有闪失的地方。自索尔成为雷神后，两人鲜有并肩作战的机会，单这方面，他们二人的配合总是愉快的。</p><p>没一会儿两人又开起了玩笑，索尔总是健谈的，跟他胡扯着各种好笑的趣事。</p><p>忙碌了一天后，生来幸福贵气的王子们自然要去放松，索尔在交际方面贴心又熟练，他找了家装潢不错的店，那里特色的南瓜蜜酒，很适合他的弟弟，洛基向来不喜欢喝醉。</p><p>但是那溢出酒杯的蜂蜜落到了洛基手上，那枚漂亮的蓝宝石钻戒上，可以说是一瞬间，洛基的脸色变了又变，他皱着眉洗干净自己的钻戒，用一块儿干净的软布擦干。</p><p>“你干嘛带这么一个奇怪的戒指？”索尔拧着眉头盯着洛基，“那小孩送的？可真是一点实用都不讲，一看就是小屁孩。”</p><p>“关你什么事？”</p><p>“呲——你可真凶，诶，过两天去捕猎时你可记得摘了，溅你一手血，丢了活该。”</p><p>洛基呛到：“你管的倒是不少。想那么多，可别秃了。”</p><p>当两人回到旅店的时候，洛基依然闷闷不乐。自然这枚戒指有很多不方便的地方，但他可以说浮夸，可轮不到别人教育，这可是他家小男孩精心准备的求婚礼物。</p><p>他心里可喜欢的紧呢。</p><p>两人回了同一个房间，索尔悄咪咪退了原来订的房间，偏偏要和洛基挤一起。</p><p>反正洛基不撵他。</p><p>“洛基，去收拾一下那边，然后帮我把这个苹果洗了，再接盆水呗，我帮你处理下伤口。”</p><p>洛基面无表情的看着桌上那一摊糟心的垃圾，索尔拿着苹果，“怎么了，傻愣着，傻啦？”</p><p>“我不管，你自己收拾。”<br/>洛基看了看手上的戒指，男孩送他这么大的戒指，可不是让他干活的。</p><p>他坐在床边，慢条斯理的说：“如果你想吃，就自己洗。”</p><p>索尔愣着抱着苹果，“我们一人一半？”<br/>洛基抬头，“如果你想让我吃，就削成块儿。”</p><p>“你怎么回事！？”<br/>“我不怎么回事。”洛基坐在沙发上，“我本来就不喜欢做这些。”</p><p>“你以前——”<br/>“我十年没做过。”洛基拧起眉头，“其实我以前也不喜欢，只是懒得和你吵。”</p><p>“那你别吃！”索尔自己提起那堆啤酒瓶丢出去，火速的擦了桌子，昨晚还和他好好喝酒，还说那么动听的话，今天就脾气这么臭，他今天惹他了？没有吧！</p><p>索尔洗干净苹果，削皮，切块儿，倒霉的索尔·乔德森，倒霉的守护灵，倒霉的左眼！</p><p>苹果啃着吃不就行了，削，非得削，索尔切完块儿，刀向上面一插！</p><p>操，麻烦！</p><p>他气冲冲的摔在洛基面前，“吃。”</p><p>洛基斜他一眼，“削的真丑。”拿起刀吃了一片。</p><p>“吃那么少，你猫食儿啊！？多吃点。”<br/>洛基放下刀，“你叫什么，吵死了，出去，我要休息。”</p><p>“我退了！我不喜欢那个屋子，我就喜欢这个！”索尔往床上一座，“我今天就要睡你这里了！”</p><p>“嗯，行吧，那你就睡那儿吧，我再去找一家。”</p><p>“别别别别，”索尔拉住洛基，“你个死心眼！我想和你在一块儿住，行了么？！”索尔叹气的走到洛基面前，捏捏洛基的衣服角，委屈的开腔：“刚刚你不是伤到腰了吗，我给你擦药。”</p><p>他压低声音撒娇的时候，听起来和小孩一模一样。</p><p>洛基有一丝恍惚，又很快镇定下笑着说：“真有那个好心，你就少给我找事。”</p><p>索尔抱着洛基丢去床上，“赶紧过来吧您！”<br/>他扯开洛基的上衣，“都看了几万次了，你难不成还害羞啊？”</p><p>洛基瞥他一眼，“行，”他把裤子往下拉拉，腰边有一块淤青，索尔搓热药酒，慢慢给洛基揉着。</p><p>“疼么？”<br/>“不疼。”</p><p>“这个力气，舒服吧？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“我会看你的表情，我知道你舒不舒服。”</p><p>这句话说的轻浮又暧昧，洛基笑着推开他的哥哥：“你闭嘴吧——”</p><p>索尔嬉笑道：“我就是知道。”</p><p>他看的见那条小腹上的疤，就是那条疤，索尔觉得自己特别难堪。</p><p>“这个，我记得我还有一瓶那个消疤痕的药，每天揉揉，就该没了。”</p><p>“不用，我有那种东西。”洛基摸摸那条疤，“我总要给自己留些痕迹来刻骨铭心，不然，十年很容易就会被忘的干干净净。”</p><p>“洛基，你恨我么？”索尔揉着洛基的腰，“为什么我觉得……你好像很讨厌我啊。”</p><p>“是很讨厌，不至于恨你。”洛基舒服的摇摇小腿，“我何必恨你，我们当初，本就没有什么感情可言。”</p><p>“如果你早点告诉我——”</p><p>“会被你更敷衍吧。”洛基翻了个身背对索尔，“你不是一向不喜欢麻烦的情人么，我既然选择暗恋，就会顺着你的心态瞒着。”</p><p>“我才不会！我一定会特别特别喜欢你！都是你不告诉我的错，根本不全是我的错！你自己选什么都不说，就别摆出现在这种兴师问罪的样子！”</p><p>索尔下手按着洛基，抱住洛基，“你个——你个傻蛋！你为什么把我想的那么坏啊？”</p><p>洛基突然遭受了这无端的指责。明明他才是这个故事里最无辜的人，凭什么要被问这些问题？！</p><p>他表情复杂的问：“你对我，不坏么？”</p><p>居然敢说是他的错？居然把他说成兴师问罪？索尔·奥丁森脸不疼么？</p><p> </p><p>索尔一愣，他害怕洛基遇到什么危险，才去制做违禁的守护神，他觉得洛基会不甘心失去能力，去三女神那里求来魔药，他害怕父亲暗中出手，小心翼翼的违护着洛基，承下七十年的责罚。绝没有自嗣的原因，他根本就不知道自己会有个孩子。他只是单纯的想保护他。</p><p>坏？<br/>坏。</p><p>他对他确实不好，从来都不好。他在洛基正身体虚弱的时候把人揍晕抗在肩上带着满世界到处飞。他害的洛基被打的吐血，强迫洛基在他的丈夫面前为他口交，用计谋联合半身强奸他。但其实这些事情他甚至没有感觉到有多过分多抱歉，因为很久很久以前，他做过更过分的。</p><p>他一时语塞，抱住洛基，问道：“我已经在学着对你好了，如果开始变好，能稍微原谅我一些么？”</p><p>“有些事情永远不可能被原谅。”</p><p>索尔失望的咬牙骂道：“我对你最坏，我一点都不是个东西！行了么！行了么！”</p><p>“你干嘛？”洛基奇怪的望着索尔，“反常的奇怪。”</p><p>我想对你好。<br/>这句话堵在他的嘴边却说不出来。他比任何人都过分，但此刻，他太想证明自己是想要去变好的了。</p><p>“求你……以后，别再这么看我，就好。”</p><p>“真奇怪，我怎么看你了？”洛基冷笑：“什么叫要我怎么做，我怎么看，你自己做过什么事你自己心里没点逼数？！你跟我瞎扯什么呢？！”</p><p>瞎扯。</p><p>索尔在床上揪着床单，他才没有瞎扯，他只是想以后，洛基在想到他的时候，是会觉得幸福的。</p><p>“我没和你说胡话，你不是喜欢我吗。”他爬到床上，在洛基身侧躺下。</p><p>“别总觉得自己是喜欢一个烂人啊。要是你总对我的记忆都是个坏蛋，那你何必喜欢——”</p><p> </p><p>“我他妈早就不稀罕你了！”</p><p>“傻逼！”</p><p>洛基第一次觉得自己居然想骂满嘴的脏话，啊？他昨天晚上是在告白么？他是让那个现在谁都能看出来想追他想泡他的雷神殿下断了那些个该死的念想！</p><p>“我告诉你，我看见你甚至都觉得恶心，我不喜欢你，我讨厌你，你不是爱玩么，你不就喜欢百花丛中、情人万千么？！你想要什么样的生活就去找什么样的生活，别来招惹我了！我不想要，我不喜欢！”</p><p>索尔忙着辩解：“我知道你说了你现在不是爱上小孩了么，那么我也可以爱你啊，你还可以继续喜欢我爱我啊——”</p><p>他说道爱字时，突然笑了一下。</p><p>洛基看着满脸笑容的索尔，惊叹的问：“你没病吧……”</p><p>“我，我没病啊。”</p><p>“你有病，你就是有病，没有脑子，就他妈你也做雷神，你到底在想什么啊！”洛基捏着索尔的脸，“事到如今，你在做什么啊！？”</p><p>他在做什么啊。<br/>他想对洛基特别好，想给女儿补上完美的童年，想洛基也会对他笑，想那个意气风发的二王子，想洛基继续喜欢他。</p><p>他这些想法，难道有什么不对的么？他想和洛基互相的喜欢，再也不伤到他，想两人向白天时那样一边开玩笑一边并肩作战。</p><p>喜欢，爱，是这么令人苦恼的么，难怪洛基会不喜欢，会不再想要他了。</p><p>“我觉得，我喜欢你，可你不要我了。”他越说反倒自己越委屈，低着头说：“感觉你很生气，跟要揍我一样……”</p><p>听听这都说的什么胡话，洛基翻了个大白眼，最后一句倒是清醒，他确实想揍。</p><p>他攥攥拳头：“你非要打一架也不是不行。”洛基摘掉戒指放进口袋，跳下床活动了活动筋骨，“正好让我感受下最近身体调理的怎么样。”</p><p>他站在法阵中央，攥攥拳头，冲着索尔·奥丁森道：“我现在非常想一拳把你脑壳打飞。”</p><p> </p><p>第三十二章</p><p>疼。</p><p>“洛基·奥丁森你个疯子！”索尔怒吼一句：“臭弟弟你是不是有什么毛病！这两天还要捕猎呢！猎个鸡！”</p><p>“索尔奥丁森你才是个臭傻逼！欠揍的脑壳里面有屎吧！没把你脑子揍干净！我看你整个脑袋都想被剃秃！”</p><p>凯琳娜一边处理伤口一边看着面前的两位病人——像极了两只小学鸡互啄。</p><p>他们一位被打烂了脑袋，不得不推去两鬓的头发来缝合伤口，另一位胳膊轻微骨裂，正在打夹板。</p><p>一个姓，居然是一对兄弟打架切磋的成果，精灵界的小护士咋舌，麻利的拿起缝合线。</p><p>这就是阿斯加德人么？</p><p>“护士小姐！”那位帅气的黑发男子站起来，“让我替我哥哥来缝伤口，你去休息吧，我并不会少付钱。”</p><p>索尔瞪大眼睛：“操操操，你不要过来啊——洛基你信不信我卸掉你另一根胳膊！？”</p><p>“无所谓啊，等过几天回家了，我就是胳膊好好的，小男孩也会把我伺候成生活废人。”</p><p>“求你了弟弟！哥，哥你是我哥！你一针下来我脑浆会不会被你戳烂——我靠您别过来！”</p><p>索尔后悔的要死，他怕身体本能反应把脆弱的护士小姐一巴掌打开，专门找了东西束缚自己，他现在就是一条案板上的鱼，任人宰割！</p><p>洛基揪过索尔的头发，他的左臂骨裂，只用右手不方便极了，但他毫不犹豫的刺下去，缝了起来。</p><p>索尔大叫：“啊啊啊啊啊你轻点啊！”<br/>洛基笑笑：“真他妈矫情。”</p><p>他下手黑稳准，索尔疼的脸部肌肉都在瑟缩。</p><p>“闭嘴，不要嚎了，你是我哥么？我哥哥可没有这么娇弱！”<br/>“操你别这个时候还嘴啊！你摔一下能有我疼，你他妈把脑子给我戳穿了。”</p><p>洛基勾着嘴角，“就欠被扎穿，我应该问问有没有粗一倍的针头。”</p><p>“嘿，你真不温柔。”<br/>“我为什么要温柔，你不是总挂在嘴边么，嗯？这才是你的弟弟？”</p><p>“啧，我只是……”索尔突然不知说什么，叹气低头问：“缝好了么，我们走吧。回去休息。”</p><p>“我的胳膊大概要养上个五六天。幸亏是阿斯加德的身体，记得有个同事，伤了骨头养了一年半载。”</p><p>索尔好奇的问：“你怎么会有这么脆弱的朋友？”<br/>洛基嗤笑道：“人类啊，人是很脆弱的，并不是所有人都是你认识的那几位天才，地球上有无数更脆弱的生命。”</p><p>“那位脚趾伤到的同事，依然每天艰难的到岗，他有个得病的孩子，是个辛苦的人。他还会给所有人讲笑话，那位老师插花很好看，是个积极乐观的家伙。”洛基拨弄他的手机，“来，给你看照片。”</p><p>索尔接过手机，不知哪来的感想，感叹了一声：“真好看，如果，我陪着你就好了。”<br/>“如果你在米德加尔特时，我陪着你就好了。”</p><p>“我有男孩。”</p><p>洛基笑着说，“我有人陪。”</p><p>索尔一瞬间那么失望，他低下头，两个人之间诡异的让他浑身发麻。</p><p>留在悬崖上的装置突然有了反应，洛基瞪大眼睛：“这怎么回事？！不是说至少还有十天——？”</p><p>那只巨怪提前出现了，布置下的法阵只能撑上一会儿，他们都感受到了，糟糕！他们现在是两个病号，阿斯加德人的强健身体修养个五六天就能恢复，两人并不在意切磋时出手重些，但偏偏遇上这么个情况！</p><p>糟糕！</p><p>索尔扛起洛基，依靠着妙尔尼尔飞过去。洛基用膝盖撞索尔的肚子：“都怪你这白痴提什么打架！”<br/>“难道不是你先揍我的么？我的脑袋被你开了几个洞！快闭嘴吧，不如想想怎么弄死怪物！！”</p><p>亚夫海姆向来的美丽天空上盘旋着黑压压的气旋，悬崖边上这里仿佛不再属于这世界，索尔闯入他们之前布置好的结界，虽然他头很疼，脑子也有些发昏，但是身上多少比打着石膏的洛基方便一些。</p><p>他把弟弟放在距离那只巨怪稍远的地方，“你自己自保肯定没问题吧，我去杀那只长毛怪。”</p><p>那是一只浑身长毛看起来诡异极的怪东西。发着红光，索尔扛着锤子带着雷电砸下去，那只看起来又蠢又笨的怪物居然浑身灵活，并没有伤到它多少，反而还反击回来，索尔躲开那巴掌，沙子却糊了自己一脸。空气里的恶臭应该是毒气，他突然意识到这长毛怪东西还是挺强的，庆幸自己替洛基抗下这个责任。</p><p>哼，他明明是好哥哥。</p><p>那只长毛臭虫的反击害的索尔有些吃力，他想被这个有毒的东西真的攻击到一定会破相，本来脑袋就给洛基开了瓢，当那个必定“破颜”的巴掌呼过来时，从上方跳进来的洛基用火焰把那个毛球烧成了火球。</p><p>“Ahhhh——哥哥，你退步不少哦。”洛基掌握着自己成为火神后，主神之一的位子到底为他的魔力精纯了不少，他得意的烧着那只长毛怪，把它烧秃了后，那奇怪的毒兽额头竟有一颗红宝石，洛基情不自禁的想要，冲到前面去想用小刀割下来。</p><p>那个该死的大怪物从他背后伸出毒手，在洛基的惊呼中，索尔替他抗下了一掌，在背上，衣服瞬间破了，而血濯濯的冒出来，雷神咬紧牙砸下去，雷电让这只大怪物瘫倒在地，洛基配合着割穿了怪物脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>“你的背——！？”洛基有些慌的看着索尔背上的抓痕，用着修复的魔法帮索尔先快速止血。</p><p>“没事，一点都不疼，要是打到你身上我可心疼死了。”索尔一边嘚瑟的享受着洛基在他背上的抚摸，一边愉快的低下身子来抠出那块红宝石，递给洛基说：“你刚刚是想要这个？”</p><p>“嗯。”洛基点点头。<br/>“真漂亮。”索尔盯着洛基怕弄脏戴在脖子上的那个蓝宝石戒指，他有些吃味和不甘心：“我找矮人族的工匠帮你打一个首饰吧，你喜欢什么？让他们给你造一把新的匕首？可以把红宝石镶嵌上去。”</p><p>“不用……”洛基猛一下觉得不该说他的想法，他接过索尔手里的石头，“你先给我玩一阵子好么？”</p><p>他想送给自己的小男孩，这块宝石不大，正好可以做一枚新的领带夹送给乔德森，他的男孩很少出席正式场合，但他喜欢看乔德森穿西装，很帅气。</p><p>“你想什么呢？笑这么开心？”索尔捏捏洛基的脸蛋，“是在想我被打的背上全是伤口，所以开心么？嗯？坏弟弟？”<br/>“快住嘴吧笨蛋哥哥，对付这么个破东西居然还能受伤。”洛基抚摸着那些伤口，轻轻的把魔药倒上去按摩。</p><p>“明明是小笨蛋把后背留给敌人。”<br/>“不是有你呢，我才不担心。”</p><p>索尔一愣，随即高兴的搂着洛基说：“果然，我们小基最关心最信任哥哥啦，是不是，洛基宝贝儿，给哥哥亲亲~”<br/>洛基失笑：“你这恶心粘人包，一点都不像你。”</p><p>索尔伸了个懒腰，“洛基的魔药真厉害，怪不得在哪里都是一药难求，一点都不疼了。”<br/>他扛起弟弟，“走了，这个怪东西弄死了，我们回去洗洗澡，浑身都是这死毒兽的臭味，香香的洛基才可爱。”</p><p>洛基在他身上扭动，索尔猛的反应过来，“是不是会压到胳膊？”他把洛基放下一些抱在怀里，让洛基坐在他的胳膊上，“舒服一点么？这样好像抱小孩啊哈哈哈。”</p><p>洛基把伤到的胳膊放在索尔的脖子上，这个姿势更诡异了，但确实舒服，他刚刚剧烈运动后，确实有些疼。</p><p>伤到的胳膊不能碰水，索尔自己随便冲洗了下，拿着浴巾小心的帮洛基擦着身体，看着这样的洛基心都化成一滩水了，乖乖的坐着让他摸，经自己的手洗的干干净净香喷喷的，抱在怀里也是正好不大不小的一只，弟弟太好了，他怎么这么喜欢洛基啊。</p><p>喜欢和爱也不单单是令人苦恼的么，心脏砰咚砰咚的跳着时，感觉是期待和兴奋的，洛基扯扯他的头发说：“哥哥头上的伤口也别碰到水。”</p><p>洛基关心他！啊！他好开心！这个澡能不能在洗三个小时，不，洗三天！索尔蹭蹭洛基的脸蛋，“有什么计划么？我不急着去阿斯加德复命，要陪你在散散心么？你想去哪儿玩？”</p><p>洛基捏着那颗红宝石，他急切的想回到地球去看他的大男孩，不知道他的小忠犬自我反省的怎么样了？啊，他好想吃蓝莓蛋挞，上面用巧克力酱写着LOVE LOKI的那种。</p><p>他不知不觉的笑出来，索尔·奥丁森以为自己讨了洛基的开心，他捏捏洛基胸前的肉肉，坏笑着说，“不说去哪里玩就和哥哥在床上待两天？”</p><p>洛基捏住那双作恶惩凶的手，“哥哥快停下，嗯……我想回中庭。”为了显得自己才没有那么焦急的回去，他找理由说，“你早点会阿斯加德复命，省得父亲找借口捉你虫。”</p><p>“好。”索尔噘嘴答应，洛基捏捏索尔的脸：“哥哥干嘛突然不开心了？”</p><p>“没……”</p><p>父亲虽不说，但是他和洛基的关系，好像不知何时，已经被父亲看了去。那天在阿斯加德，冰霜巨人形态下使用魔力的弟弟多半被发现了，奥丁应该很清楚不是什么混入神界的巨人，而是他那个从小养大的小儿子，但他依然派出了侍卫，却又没有细查到底……<br/>父亲对洛基向来不好，洛基也不像以前一样喜欢在众神之父面前表现，索尔偏偏成了夹在其中最难受的。</p><p>谁知道奥丁在想什么。</p><p>洛基想，在造神成功前多少还是要把他的哥哥哄得更开心一些，“哥哥，陪我去看精灵一族的流星焰火吧，早上听那个精灵小护士说的，我们看完再回去。”</p><p>“这算，约，约会么？”<br/>洛基一愣，约会，真是暧昧的词语，在索尔·乔德森的帮助下，已经是他最喜欢的事情了。曾经他们也是因为一场约会，缠在一起，那个时候的他还把男孩当成雷神，妄想是和哥哥的约会，想起来都很好笑。如今也算梦想成真？</p><p>洛基想了想，“是啊，是约会啊。”</p><p>他们去看那场焰火晚会，售卖饮品的精灵族们大肆宣扬着他们美丽的夜空。</p><p>“我们还有半年会有极美的宇宙极光！焰火下告白，是可以收获幸福的，极光下接吻，是会被宇宙祝福的！”</p><p>洛基突然的心动，他可以带他的小男孩来这里看极光，那一定特别的美。</p><p>洛基满脑子大男孩，雷神满脑子是洛基。<br/>他偷偷的打量一整天都嘴角带笑的洛基，一边偷偷的牵过洛基的手，洛基没有推开甩开他，他在心里窃喜着。</p><p>在焰火下告白，是可以收获幸福的，不知是受了浪漫的精灵一族感染，还是彻底觉得脑袋发昏，当焰火的光亮起，索尔·奥丁森突然大喊：“洛基，我感觉，我特别喜欢你！我爱你！”</p><p>洛基愣住了。<br/>洛基觉得他的哥哥可爱又好笑。</p><p>他在焰火开始的吵闹中大声回复——</p><p>“那我告诉你吧！你就是喜欢那个意气风发的我，你这可根本不叫喜欢！”</p><p>“你只是觉得和这样一个性格的家伙做爱带劲儿罢了，你要的是旗鼓相当的对手，你渴望压制我，所以别假惺惺说那些最喜欢这样的我了这种话，听起来虚伪恶心，不像雷神，小心你的锤子不要你。”</p><p>“是不是洛基，对你来说，根本不重要！”</p><p>洛基大笑着说：“所以我要我的小男孩，我看不上你，哥哥，如果有一天我为了活着唯唯诺诺，我哭了，闹了，哪怕是娇气一下，你都会是第一个抛弃我的人。因为你喜欢的，是那个特定的我。”</p><p>“你不就是你——！”</p><p>他们的身后绽放出大片美丽的烟花，爆炸的声音，让人听不清在说什么。</p><p>“我喜欢啊！”</p><p>洛基只听见这句尾音，他质问道：“你喜欢冰霜巨人么？”洛基捏捏手中的小玩意，巨怪的额头居然有颗如此漂亮的红宝石，他要把这个好看的东西送给小男孩。</p><p>“你不吭气了？”他盯着雷神，“你不喜欢冰霜巨人，也不喜欢脆弱的，必须要小心翼翼对待才不会受伤的凡人。”洛基想了想，他是一个冰霜巨人，也作为一个凡人生活十年，他的生命中，最缥缈的，就是在阿斯加德作为什么都不知道的二王子时，那些假象。</p><p>那个是他，又不应该是他的人。</p><p> </p><p>洛基说：“我不喜欢你。”<br/>焰火，就在那时都停了下来，这场美丽的晚会在安静的夜空中落幕。</p><p> </p><p>索尔感觉非常非常的悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>“那你和我做爱？”雷神气鼓鼓的扳过洛基的下巴，“这算什么，你是标准的婊子么？”<br/>“那你以前又是为了什么和我做？嗯？伟大的雷神？”</p><p>“你是标准的享乐主义者，而我是唯利是图的疯子——当然，希望我造神成功后，要是你又能给我什么令我稀罕的甜头，我老公管的不严，或许就还可以偷情？”</p><p>“嚯，我对我自己分出去的灵魂有数，他现在都快把名字写你脸上了，要是之后还能允许你被我操，就肯定是失败品！”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈你说的可真对，那你可珍惜最后的交欢，我这么好的屁股，你以后就操不到了——”</p><p>“洛基，我还是觉得我很喜欢你。”<br/>索尔抓住洛基的衣服角：“没开玩笑。”</p><p>洛基停住了，他打开索尔的手：“你只是没想明白，你从来都不喜欢我，我说的很清楚了，你要的是最合适的人，你欣赏的是阿斯加德二王子，那不是我。”</p><p>洛基大步向前的离开。</p><p>在焰火下被拒绝的爱，还有可能幸福么？</p><p>雷神在原地喃喃：“旗鼓相当的对手，阿斯加德的二王子，我欣赏的，从来都是洛基啊。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 三十三 / 三十四 / 三十五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>三十三：主要角色（奶狗锤）死亡章节</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第三十三章</p><p>索尔·奥丁森回到神界复命的时候发现了个奇怪的事情，父亲的渡鸦一只都不在，为了众神之父探查信息的乌鸦不在，理所当然的怀疑父亲是不是又去调查一些什么。</p><p>“去矮人一族看看你的斧子。”</p><p>一直以来用矮人族磨磨蹭蹭做不完作为借口，不去取暴风战斧，索尔又一次被支出去，诺，看看他的斧头。</p><p>他跟自己的老朋友霍根一起去，知道自己眼睛真相的老友恨不得损死他。在半路的时候，索尔突然感到一阵的心慌。他到达了目的地，明明知道自己残缺的灵魂不可能提起暴风战斧，抚摸上武器时，却没有以往那种沉重感。</p><p>甚至觉得有充沛的力量在从身体里涌现，让他要抓紧那把战斧。</p><p>不对劲啊……</p><p>雷神非但没有兴奋，他有一种莫名的心慌。</p><p>奥丁的乌鸦，渡鸦，送走神明灵魂的魔鸟，探查情报的影子——</p><p>洛基！</p><p>索尔·奥丁森急急忙忙的转身前往中庭，这不好的预感！</p><p>感觉，要发生很糟糕的事情。</p><p>·</p><p>洛基回到中庭的时候心情极好，他给大男孩买了不少的礼物，他很想女儿，到了就搂着耶梦加得不停的蹭蹭，左臂还没有完全恢复，还不知道怎么和乔德森解释。</p><p>“宝宝，索尔哥哥呢？”</p><p>“没有看见索尔哥哥，他昨天早上说去买东西，晚上回来又出去了，一天都没有回家。”</p><p>很奇怪，洛基不在家的时候，小男孩总是乖乖的，老老实实的待在家等洛基回来，他总是一回家就能看见索尔，男孩总是会准备好晚餐，准备好一切迎接他回家。</p><p>夜不归宿。</p><p>这是自他们恋爱以来，男孩第一次不回家！</p><p>各种意义上，索尔·乔德森都太够格了，他做的太好，有一丝异常都会被人敏锐的感知到。洛基回家没有得到迎接，他的左臂还伤着，满脑子是小男孩和蛋挞的时候，男孩居然不回信息，不回家？！</p><p>该不是遇上什么事出什么事了吧？按理说乔德森现在身体健壮，怎么也不可能会被绑架？洛基满脑子乱糟糟的，他焦急的在房间里乱晃，最后用了原本是索尔监视他的东西，反向找到了男孩在哪，焦急的寻找。</p><p>可千万不要遇上什么危险。</p><p>很快就找到了，索尔·乔德森在一家酒吧。当初要为他唱情歌，打算给他表白的酒吧里。老板给了洛基一杯玫瑰花茶，还是两年前的味道，洛基想，他当初应该喝完那杯茶，听完那首为他告白的曲子。</p><p>那位老板送给他一大束花说：“我们的主唱小朋友经常提起您，他的爱人，平日里总不愿意带你出来让我们见，怕我们横刀夺爱。”</p><p>洛基笑着说：“我家小孩占有欲是很强。”<br/>老板想了想很久以前没有陷入恋爱的乔德森，那个孩子仗着年轻骄傲又轻浮，却突然在有一天变了性格一样再也不四处放电，感慨道：“因为喜欢您吧，那小孩，单看外貌就能知道会有一堆追求者。”</p><p>“您真的很会调教，他现在可确实是乖宝宝了。”<br/>“我没教过什么，他就很乖。”洛基笑笑：“他很喜欢我。”</p><p>“既然您也知道，多心疼他一点吧。”</p><p>洛基不懂这句话的意思，他礼貌的点头，并没有接话，他有多爱自己的大男孩？可以造神的决心，就已经足够真诚了，他希望男孩知道他有多爱他，这些幸福的小心思，并不需要别人了解。</p><p>他含笑礼貌的等待，后台慢慢挪出来一个浑身酒气，烟味，颓废的男孩。</p><p>他的大男孩。</p><p>乔德森揉着自己乱糟糟的头发，他刚刚睡醒，错过了洛基先生的信息，眼睛哭的像两颗肿核桃，他看着洛基，盯着洛基，几秒后扎进洛基的怀里，委屈极了的喊：“先生——”</p><p>怎么了？</p><p>他的男孩是被谁欺负了？洛基抓抓男孩毛茸茸的头发，一头总漂亮整齐的头发乱糟糟的像鸟窝一样，打着卷，看着特别可怜，洛基问他出什么事了，那孩子什么也不说，反倒看着他的胳膊皱眉头。</p><p>他们离开那家酒吧后，索尔不高兴的问：“你为什么又把自己弄伤了？！”</p><p>“只是和人切磋。”<br/>“和谁。”<br/>“奥丁森，雷神。”<br/>“切磋把胳膊弄断？？？”<br/>“只是轻微的骨裂。”<br/>“骨裂？？！！！”</p><p>洛基听着这些指责不悦起来<br/>“我把他也——”</p><p>“你真的太不注意了！我和你说过很多次了他不行他不行，你还非跟他出去，怎么就这么不记事啊！”</p><p>嗯？</p><p>“我就和你闹了一下！就一下！你就和他出去气我！你还把自己弄伤了，你到底想什么呢？”索尔·乔德森扽着洛基的衣服，“答应的好好的，先生什么都不听，一点都不好！先生就是大骗子！”</p><p>洛基攥着手里的东西，什么……？</p><p>“你真是训我训上瘾了！？我做什么想做什么，和谁一起，轮得到你管？！”</p><p>索尔拽着洛基的衣服：“你是不是就是稀罕他，啊？！你是不是又想贴回去了洛基！你就是把我当代替品，现在他对你不错，你就不愿意要我了！就不喜欢我了，你是不是期待着我赶紧消失呢！”</p><p>啪！！！</p><p>洛基将刚刚酒吧老板送他们的花，狠狠砸在索尔的脸上。</p><p>索尔满脸的花瓣，抽了抽鼻涕，受了天大的委屈，眼泪哇哇的冒出来。</p><p>洛基气的头疼。</p><p>“脑子清醒了么？”洛基冷冷的问，拎住索尔的耳朵，“清醒了么？”</p><p>男孩哭的像天塌了一样，他的先生，和他生气，然后就一声不吭的和雷神走了，很久以前，他就是个钻了空子的代替品，他没有自信，越来越没自信，他生怕先生被抢走，甚至他本来也就是个代替品！</p><p>那个，雷神创造的，哄洛基先生的玩具，难道他就是个可有可无，就应该面临消失，接受自己陪不到最后的命运么？</p><p>索尔吸吸流出来的鼻涕：“呜……”<br/>“只会哭吗？”</p><p>“呜——啊，先生——先生——”<br/>“行，你就哭吧，等你清醒了在给我说，为什么说胡话。”</p><p>“我……我……惹了您不高兴，我……”<br/>索尔想，他什么都不能说。他低低头，抱怨起来：“我好害怕，wuuu——先生，我好害怕！！”</p><p>“害怕什么。”<br/>“害怕失去您。”</p><p>“我好希望洛基先生不是神，是一位外语老师。我也不是神制造的守护神，只是个普通的留学生，先生，我们一定会更幸福吧。”</p><p>洛基想，他也好希望，他们不是这种身份，不是那样相遇，那大概是很幸福的。</p><p>“先生！咱们去看极光吧！”<br/>男孩跳脱的擦干眼泪喊道，“去陪我看极光吧，我们的婚礼还没有举办，你在酒店里穿婚纱根本就不能算，我们去，现在就去，我要向你求婚，你一定要答应我！”</p><p>洛基总被男孩的脑回路哄的开心，两句的吵嘴很快就会被两人丢到脑后，洛基笑着垮住他的男孩：“说到这个，亚夫海姆，精灵居住的星球，那里还有小半年会有一场很美的宇宙极光，我们一起去看，我向你求婚，好不好啊。”</p><p>他的男孩会甜甜的说好，然后他们再也不会吵架，索尔会问他，“受伤的兔子先生想吃什么？”</p><p>那他会回答蓝莓蛋挞。</p><p>“不要，先生不要，现在就去！求求您了！现在就去么！”索尔少见的不懂事起来，抓着洛基的手臂摇晃，“先生，我们去吧，我好想去。”</p><p>“你平时可不会这样腻歪人。”洛基盯着索尔：“到底怎么了？你在瞒着我什么？嗯？”</p><p>“我没有，您答应我，答应我吧，求您了，求求您……”</p><p>“你不说实话我就不理————索尔！！！！”</p><p>一只乌鸦直直的撞在索尔的身体上，那只能叼走灵魂的渡鸦活生生穿过了索尔乔德森的身体，在洛基的眼前，并没有鲜血，却直直的瘫在洛基的怀里。</p><p>大片的乌鸦飞在眼前，像无尽的阴影笼罩着两人，洛基惊慌的赶着那些渡鸦，他用着魔法驱除这些可怕的东西，却没有任何办法，记得快要哭出来，为什么为什么为什么！父亲身边的乌鸦！他到底是什么时候被发现的！</p><p>一只冰凉的手突然蹭了蹭他脸颊的眼泪。</p><p>“洛基先生，我没想到，这么快啊。”</p><p>索尔无力的抬起手臂，抹去洛基的眼泪，他要死了么？哪怕知道会有这个瞬间，还是悲伤的觉得痛苦啊。</p><p>“别哭啦，先生，在发抖呢，别哭，别哭，我不怕，你得好好幸福啊，你——”</p><p>他的男孩在他的耳边轻声用哭腔诉说，他无数次告诉乔德森不要像交代“遗言”一样说话，这下他终于要听着索尔说这些话了，他要看着索尔死在他的怀抱里，身边盘旋的渡鸦，洛基恶狠狠的盯着那些乌鸦，眼泪凶猛的落着。</p><p>“对不起，都到最后了，居然给你留了坏印象。”<br/>“别瞎说，别瞎说别瞎说！！没有，我喜欢你，别怕别怕，不会的！”</p><p>“真讨厌，要是你想起我时，最后是吵架，是讨厌我，我太逊了。”<br/>“我不讨厌你！”洛基哭着用着他脑子里的全部知识，妄想拼凑索尔的灵魂，“我最喜欢你，最爱你，别走，别走！”</p><p>洛基艰难的汇聚着那些影子，做不到，做不到，众神之父不允许这样一个神造神的出现，送葬的渡鸦正在带走他唯一的爱人。不成功的造神，没有灵魂的半神，守护灵，不同于任何的神或人，他会彻底消失，永远的泯灭。</p><p>索尔·乔德森想，他这样不完美的制造品，能曾经拥有洛基先生，已经很圆满了。</p><p>很累，但还有很多话，想告诉洛基，想说给先生，想——若能在多爱他一些多好呢？</p><p>“怎么想都，对不起……刚刚和你吵嘴……”</p><p>索尔的眼睛更红了，他的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的掉着，抽泣的念叨，说着，“没想到最后，我还惹您生气。”</p><p>“不会让索尔死的不会的！”洛基恨自己如此无力，恨奥丁的卑劣行径，恨这一切。</p><p>“我一共，陪了您四年多，其实最后这一年，是我最不开心的。我爱你，您应该是美丽强大的，我不希望您为了我东躲西藏，为了供养我变得虚弱，我只是真神的半身，我不求变成神。</p><p>如果说我有一点点成神的愿望，就是希望能永远做你的家人。能因为保护您而死，对我，是一种骄傲。</p><p>我爱你。</p><p>洛基先生，我再也不会是你的软肋了。”</p><p>他的男孩，消散在风中。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森不知何时已经站在他的面前，正消散的神造神，神力，正回归到喂养他的二人身体中，索尔慢慢睁开了左眼，适应了下光亮。他捏着一枚戒指，想了很久，半蹲在洛基面前，将那枚戒指塞到弟弟手中。</p><p>“我想……我应该还给你。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是……”洛基坐在地上嚎啕大哭着，索尔从没见过他的弟弟哭的这么伤心。他听不清洛基在说什么，甚至无从下手安慰。<br/>洛基再说：“你不是我的软肋。”</p><p>明明是他生命中的第一束光。</p><p> </p><p>第三十四章</p><p>索尔奥丁森最不敢相信的事情，是他拥有男孩的全部记忆。<br/>如他从新拥有的左眼，所有事情回到正轨，但此刻，他猛地瞪大眼睛，梳理着那些让他慌张，让他有些心痛的事情。</p><p>灵魂归位，涌现强大的力量，突然掺杂的记忆，和——过于悲伤的结局。</p><p>洛基在他的脚边，抱着那件衣服，停不下的失声痛哭，索尔不知是这悲悸哭声感染的他悲伤，还是那丝回归的灵魂，在操控他的情绪。</p><p>“别哭了。”<br/>洛基根本停不下来，索尔牵起洛基，抱在怀里，他很少如此温柔的对待洛基，可这个公主抱的动作居然那么熟悉。</p><p>是小男孩的抱法，雷神抬手揉揉洛基的额头，顺其自然的就接受了缺憾灵魂的习惯，洛基哭的他心都碎了。</p><p>他梳理着脑子里细枝末节的小零碎，亲亲洛基的额头问：“别哭了，现在想做什么？”</p><p>“想……和乔德森……好好告别……”<br/>洛基捏着那枚戒指，攥紧在手心，他为什么要和男孩争吵，为什么不答应他去看极光，他还没有反应过来，就这样随便的，轻轻的，仿佛如吹过一阵风那样轻，仿佛开玩笑一般随便，就失去了爱人。</p><p>至少，想和他好好告别啊。</p><p>想告诉他，他很爱他。<br/>想告诉他，很谢谢他。<br/>想让他知道，他的心被填的很满，再也不会悲伤了，从此以后 永远会笑。</p><p>要笑。</p><p>洛基难堪的哭了出来——他的小爱人，费劲全力，保护在他面前的小傻瓜，又一次挡在他的身前，然后死在他的怀里。</p><p>甚至让他亲眼看着，又无能为力。</p><p>何其残忍。</p><p>他绝对会让奥丁好看的，这个该死的众神之父从没把他当过一天的儿子，既然他什么都得不到，从始至终都是个棋子，逃开寻找些自己的幸福，也是错的么？</p><p>他生来就该不幸么？</p><p>甚至没有审判，没有公正，没有人带着他和索尔与雷神去接受神族的问责，简单的，干脆的，高高在上的为他的男孩宣判死刑。</p><p>他恨死这群阿斯加德人，向所有的冰霜巨人一样，恨不得神族早日破灭，他恨的连抱着他的索尔·奥丁森都让他生出一种无端的厌恶，可这是他此刻身边唯一的安慰。</p><p>一个和大男孩一模一样的人。<br/>一个正神，一个完整的雷霆之神。</p><p>“哥哥已经拥有这么多了，分一点给我又能怎么呢？”<br/>洛基趴在雷神的胸前大哭，“把乔德森还给我好么，求你了，求求你，我可以做任何事，拿什么跟你换都可以——”</p><p>索尔只能哄着洛基不要哭，他不可能“还给”洛基什么，哪怕他再次取出左眼，取出一丝灵魂，也只能编造一个新的索尔。</p><p>已经失去了。</p><p>索尔看着根本停不下泪珠儿的洛基，略加思索的叹气道：“不要异想天开。”</p><p>洛基连反驳他的力气都没有，他的弟弟哭成了断了线的泪人，不知道怎么停下眼泪，也听不见别人说什么，痛苦着，怀疑着，抽泣。</p><p>“别哭了……”索尔正想说这一点都不像你！但又猛地想起来，洛基说，他只是喜欢特定的他。<br/>他记得小男孩的回忆，男孩喜欢骄傲的洛基，喜欢自卑的哭包洛基，喜欢勇敢的帅气洛基，这个孩子，喜欢着任何一个洛基。</p><p>成功的守护神。</p><p>索尔捂住洛基的眼睛，调整声线，他说：“洛基先生，不哭了，先睡一会儿好么？”</p><p>洛基慌乱着眼泪掉的更猛，挣不开索尔的手掌，他猛一下分不清这是哥哥，还是他的男孩。</p><p>那个充满磁性好听的声音在他耳边道：“快睡。”</p><p>洛基在恍惚中听话的点了点头，他哭了很久了，疲惫和悲伤很快逼的他低头靠在索尔的怀里沉沉入睡。</p><p>这令奥丁森觉得更加伤感了。</p><p>洛基再睁开眼睛的时候，睡在他和男孩的床上，耶梦加得正倦在他的身边陪着他，索尔正在打扫房间，洛基的右手上戴着男孩的那枚银圈戒指。</p><p>“索尔……”</p><p>洛基轻轻的喊了一声，他的哥哥端着温水进来，问：“还好么？”</p><p>并没有加蜂蜜，洛基喝了点水，盯着雷神说，“我不想回阿斯加德。”</p><p>“好。”<br/>“我恨父亲。”<br/>“嗯。”</p><p>“我想一个人冷静，你去做你的事情吧，等我想清楚了，我也许——”<br/>“不行。”</p><p>索尔摸摸洛基的头，“你现在绝不是能自己一个人呆着的状态，洛基，我会陪着你。”<br/>洛基把自己埋在被子里：“你会让我想起他。”</p><p>“你总要学着习惯的。”<br/>索尔叹气的摸摸洛基的额头，“早点好起来。”</p><p>洛基把自己关进了索尔·乔德森的房间，索尔皱着眉头，想着，幸好他已经收拾过了。</p><p>洛基在角落里找到了一张纸，上面写着，洛基先生的攻略计划。<br/>那张花花绿绿的纸上写满画满了胡话，用红笔圈出一个大大的❤，边上写着，怎么办，太喜欢了，先生，先生，先生。</p><p>洛基勾勾嘴角，看着男孩的衣服，他看见了鞋盒，那是他送给他的那双球鞋，洛基惊愕的摸着，一双新鞋，上面粘着便利贴，写着，“先生给我的第一件礼物。”</p><p>明明，应该总爱穿这个，他跑出房间，打开鞋架，摆着一模一样的另一双。</p><p>舍不得穿坏洛基送他的礼物，又怕洛基误会他不喜欢，买了一模一样的总穿着，却又把宝贝的礼物放在柜子里舍不得打开，只是偶尔看见了摸摸。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森当然知道怎么回事。他毕竟拥有男孩的记忆，叹气拉起洛基说，“其实他买过两双，第一次弄坏了都不敢让你知道，他真的对你很好。”</p><p>“你又……怎么知道？”<br/>“……”索尔一愣，不小心说破嘴，并不想告诉洛基他拥有身为男孩的记忆，低头敷衍道：“明明就做的很明显，你喜欢他，便看不见罢了。”</p><p>洛基沉默着，很半天，点了点头。<br/>索尔说：“他不会想看见陷入悲伤的你。”</p><p>洛基盯着他的戒指。</p><p>他的男孩会说，要笑。</p><p>那他要笑。要笑着去面对所有令他悲伤的事情。</p><p>不枉男孩爱他一场。</p><p>··</p><p>洛基看着索尔，“我不知道去做什么，但我必须做点什么，忙碌会让我不那么悲伤。”<br/>索尔说，“陪我去拿暴风战斧？这下我也算够了资格。”</p><p>洛基皱了下眉。<br/>完整的灵魂，他轻轻叹气，“是啊，早就是你应得的荣耀。”</p><p>他们的旅途是轻松的，索尔并不强迫洛基什么，太过悲伤的气场包裹着他，仅仅是抚摸洛基时，都会感受到弟弟身上散发出的痛苦。</p><p>洛基摘掉了自己的戒指，而是带上了乔德森的那枚，洛基将戒指放在盒子里时轻轻的念叨：“以后啊……什么都要自己做，没有我的小保姆了。”</p><p>索尔就靠在不远的床边，他听得见，记得起自己脑子里，所有记忆的细枝末节。好痛苦。他明明应该开心，应该暗爽，这下洛基终于是他的了，终于不会有人和他争夺洛基了，可是一切又为什么这么不完美呢？那个经历悲伤的灵魂，竟也深深的影响着他。</p><p>索尔把洛基拥在怀里，他搂着那样脆弱的洛基，靠在洛基耳边，他很想说一句，“想听我唱歌么？”</p><p>索尔·奥丁森猛的反应过来，他狠掐自己一下，你在干什么！<br/>决不能让洛基知道，他存有那个男孩的记忆——因为，有些事情，索尔并不希望它发生。</p><p>他陪他玩了很久，走遍了洛基想去的地方。他甚至不敢从洛基身上去掠夺他一直以来最想得到的，独属他，完整的性爱。</p><p>“哥哥，你还记得亚夫海姆的宇宙极光么？”<br/>“陪我去看吧，那是我和男孩最不完美的遗憾。”洛基拉着索尔，“哥哥能穿他那套西装么？”</p><p>索尔有段日子没碰洛基，他本想拒绝，却最后要了一场并不畅快的床事，洛基来诱惑他，他做完时总是什么都容易答应的。</p><p>可他希望洛基能明白，他并不是因为性爱这个“回报”而答应，他不想洛基将自己视做一种奖励，他只是——舍不得。</p><p>在亚夫海姆美丽的宇宙极光下，洛基看着兄长的背影，轻声说：“我愿意。”</p><p>他牵住索尔，轻轻吻在哥哥的左眼上。</p><p>索尔清楚那句我愿意并不是说给他听，却又好像是说给他听。<br/>他多希望是说给他听。</p><p>·</p><p>洛基选择了回阿斯加德。</p><p>几个月后，又是阿斯加德平平稳稳，风和日丽的一天，洛基一天中午坐在他的庭院中喝茶，他已经很久没有和那些仙宫的“老朋友”们见面，范达尔闲事颇多的凑在他身边，“嘿，洛基，能不能送我点花种，我女朋友总跑来你的花圃哭哭啼啼，我头有十八个大喽。”</p><p>“我又没有说不欢迎你们。”洛基的头发长了一些，发尾甚至有些打卷，他擦拭着自己的新武器，索尔取暴风战斧时为他铸造了把精巧的匕首，镶嵌了那颗红宝石。</p><p>反正没办法再送给谁当领带夹了。</p><p>范达尔靠在洛基身边，“朋友，你最近跑去其他国度玩的暗路给我也指一条呗？”</p><p>洛基敲敲损友的脑袋，“怎么？海拉达姆会把你出去当成事？你也需要逃避众神之父的监视？我怎么不知道奥丁这么稀罕你？”</p><p>“不是——去下四界不是要打报告，多麻烦，嘿嘿，你知道我想去哪里不，我想和琳达去约顿海姆，那地方天天和我们鼻子不对眼的。”<br/>“你怎么知道我有办法去？”<br/>“你有什么不能的，别以为我不知道你天天跑出去。你跟我说怎么去，我送你个你绝对会喜欢的东西。”</p><p>“你去那干嘛？”<br/>“去和宝贝儿看雪山啊，这阿斯加德的太阳看了千八百年了，谁不烦啊。”<br/>“哼，行吧。”洛基笑笑，“想让我听听，送我什么稀罕东西？”</p><p>范达尔从怀里摸出一块儿漂亮的蓝色小石头，“这个，你还记得不？我十几年前去中庭，我们还遇上了呢，当时我去找无限宝石的下落，这是宇宙魔方的碎片。我其实捡了块儿碎片，这里面有一点能量，但我拿着没用，也没上交，你可以拿去做药引子，他太小了，这一个碎片起不到穿梭时空的能力，但你是魔法师，送你多少比在我手里有价值。”</p><p>“合着拿个没用的东西忽悠我来了？”洛基笑了笑接过那块碎片，想了想，反正他也很久没有去约顿海姆了，他笑着说：“彩虹桥不远的地方，有一座高耸的峭壁，想去的话，就在那里等我。”</p><p>洛基捏着那块儿碎片和范达尔告别，回到自己的房间，再男孩死后，同哥哥分开，回到阿斯加德前，他先去了趟约顿海姆，换成其他形象，认识了些巨人，听说了一个完全不同的故事。</p><p>被阿萨神族掠夺的双性王子。</p><p>这个故事可真是有意思极了，对他的人生来讲可真是充满了讽刺，刚刚回到阿斯加德不过三个月，就已经恢复了很多，也听说了更多的，有趣的事情。洛基打开自己的珠宝盒，戴上了那枚戒指。</p><p>“乔德森，你说，我该怎么为你报仇呢？”<br/>那枚蓝宝戒指灼灼生辉，第一次散发着耀眼的光芒，洛基看着那个熟悉的颜色，转身盯着自己随手放在桌子上的宇宙魔方碎片。</p><p>宇宙魔方！！！</p><p>洛基捏着那片碎石，靠近自己的戒指，一瞬间，融合在一起。</p><p>是宇宙魔方！！！</p><p>洛基攥住自己的戒指，瞪大眼睛不敢相信自己眼前的立方体，他捧住那个出现在手中的立方体宝石，那个不完整的碎片，两片不完美的碎片在等待相遇，汇聚成空间宝石！</p><p>洛基一瞬间冷静将宇宙魔方收入到自己编造的魔法空间，时空宝石——穿梭时空的能力！他有一枚无限宝石，甚至，他带着这枚无数人在争破脑袋寻找的无限宝石整整四年，他还说过它是一枚碍事的戒指。</p><p>天啊——</p><p>他的小奶狗送了个什么九界珍宝给他，洛基捂住嘴努力的不发出声音来，宇宙魔方，时空宝石，穿梭现实与过去，充满诱惑的巨大甜点。</p><p>洛基抓着他的戒指，仿佛能够触摸到爱人的灵魂。</p><p>或许，这次他可以好好告别。</p><p> </p><p>第三十五章</p><p>是舒服的风，面包的香味，还有儿童嬉笑的声音。</p><p>洛基睁开眼睛，他坐在一家西点屋的小沙发上，靠着窗户，这个位置在角落里，隔壁的窗户打开，温柔的风正吹进来。</p><p>这是一个视线盲区，有几个儿童在一边的幼儿区滑滑梯，洛基顺着下楼，忙碌的西点屋没有人发现这里出现了一位来自未来的旅客。</p><p>洛基指着那个蛋挞，这家西点屋在两年后已经拆掉了，那个特色蛋挞又一次能吃到，洛基要了一份，捧着他的小蛋挞离开店面。</p><p>完全无法抑制自己想见他的心情。<br/>想见他想到要疯掉，一分钟都无法冷静。</p><p>好想他的男孩抱抱他。</p><p>得到宇宙魔方的那一刻，就满脑子要见乔德森，穿梭时空不能和自己相遇，为此苦思冥想，不在索尔身边的时候，特别少，那个男孩总也陪着他。</p><p>洛基想了想，大概只有，和雷神去猎杀巨怪那个时间段，是可以完全碰不上自己。</p><p>但那时候他们吵架了，索尔会对自己温柔么？</p><p>洛基其实有些踌躇。<br/>但他还是，不假思索，没有犹豫，立刻的回到了过去的时空。</p><p>他们也没有解释清楚，没有好好告别，趁这个机会来解开误会吧。</p><p>想起来，小男孩那段日子很不开心。那段时间索尔到底遇上了什么，他回家时，会变成那样？</p><p>当洛基站在两年前的米德加尔特，他剪掉自己略长些的头发，整理身上的衬衫，带好戒指，在领子上夹好自己的小兔子胸针。</p><p>真好。</p><p>他要用笑容去见男孩最后一面，从很远的地方他看见乔德森提着两个大大大购物袋，里面满满是耶梦加得喜欢的零食。</p><p>“索尔！”洛基提高声音，“索尔·乔德森！”<br/>“洛基先生？”</p><p>索尔看见他惊讶又开心，他跑过来抱起洛基：“您回来了啊，臭屁狂没和你一起？”</p><p>他抱着洛基转了个圈圈，和洛基几天前吵架，还一不小心失手伤了先生，索尔满心都是后悔，他突然拘谨的放下洛基，九十度鞠躬道：“先生！先生对不起！”</p><p>先道歉。</p><p>洛基捏捏索尔的脸，觉得满满的是不真实。<br/>他真的没有想到，还能有一天，遇上他的男孩。</p><p>此刻，他甚至是那么的感谢奥丁，唯一一点的感谢，感谢这个糟老头子让范达尔这个不靠谱的暖男去找到了宇宙魔方的碎片，他可以考虑未来算计奥丁时让他死的不那么痛苦。</p><p>“先生，你掐人家脸掐的好疼啊——”索尔猛的把洛基的手指含在嘴里，“我有好多好多话想和洛基先生说，先生不在，我就写进信里了，先生还要看么？”</p><p>“情书？”</p><p>索尔摇摇头：“道歉的话。”</p><p>洛基接过那封信，他亲亲乔德森的额头：“我原谅你了，我最爱你。”</p><p>索尔看着他，若有所思的点点头，又亲亲洛基的脸颊。</p><p>“我从来都最喜欢你。”</p><p>“我们去约会？”洛基抬头看着索尔，他真的很想哭，又害怕被索尔看出端倪。“我想你穿那套西装，我买给你去面试的那件。”</p><p>索尔眯眯眼睛说：“很荣幸。”</p><p>洛基在那个时候打开了他的信。</p><p> </p><p>致亲爱的：</p><p>先生，你为什么会和雷神出去呢？</p><p>我好生气，很少和你任性，所以这些话说不出口。有时候会想，和您道歉的次数太多，您会不会已经不在相信。</p><p>做了很多不过大脑的事，洛基先生，好想您，您离开时，真的好委屈。但如果我的先生需要我永远爱你，骄纵你，那我会永远做您最坚强的后盾。<br/>一定会有很多人爱你，我希望自己是最炽热的那个。</p><p>我不知道要怎么解释，每次看着你和其他人走近，都有被冒犯的感觉，大概，是我太吃味了。</p><p>可我抑制不住这种感情。</p><p>我并不是故意弄伤您，对不起。但我觉得您当时并不快乐，您说过是为了我，但，我更想看见您真实的喜怒哀乐，而不是在两人身上时勉强的笑容。</p><p>我说过，要笑，但不是这种，难为的，痛苦的，比哭还难看的笑脸。</p><p>你骗不了我，我能看出来您不喜欢。</p><p>我想你无条件的只爱我一个，但我更希望你幸福。哪怕真道歉，写在信里，也不知如何书写这份心情。</p><p>洛基先生，我爱你。</p><p>                     您永远忠诚的小狼狗</p><p> </p><p>“先生，我穿这个衣服好看么？”<br/>索尔整理着袖口，洛基扑了上去搂住他的脖子。</p><p>他的守护灵，守护神，为他着想，让他永远沉浸热恋的爱人。</p><p>洛基靠在索尔的胸膛上。<br/>索尔揉揉洛基的额头：“怎么啦？”<br/>“想抱抱你。”<br/>“撒娇的先生呢。”索尔捏捏洛基的耳朵，“限定版，真好。”<br/>洛基亲了亲索尔的脸颊：“别总说奇奇怪怪的话，大可爱。”</p><p>索尔盯着洛基红红的眼眶，欲言又止。</p><p>游乐园。</p><p>索尔每次来游乐园都略微有些兴奋，洛基看着他乱晃的大男孩，弯起嘴角，他久违没这么温暖过了。</p><p>门口有情侣挑战，亲吻三分钟送了他们漂亮的粉色气球，洛基先生平时本不屑参加这种活动，今天不光兴致勃勃，拿到奖励后都不愿撒手，以往总顺手送给游乐园的小朋友，今天却死死攥着。</p><p>在拍大头贴的时候，索尔突然扯过他的衣领，亲了他一口。</p><p>很甜，像冰淇淋一样。</p><p>冰激凌流了男孩一手，洛基被蛊惑着舔掉男孩手上的奶油，一直舔到索尔的手心打圈，害的少年被他弄的浑身发麻，揪着洛基就去了最近的酒店。</p><p>洛基的后背都在发抖。两腿发软，他窝在乔德森的怀中，比以往更多时刻都更要敏感。</p><p>他已经两年没有过性生活，男孩充沛的活力让他化成一滩水融化在爱人怀里。</p><p>好舒服。</p><p>洛基舒服的哭了出来，他看着索尔的脸，不愿接受其他的体位。</p><p>他想亲吻他，抱着他，在多看看他。</p><p>他们选择了很漂亮的酒店，洛基看着满墙的星空发呆，洛基突然问男孩：“我们要不要去看极光？”</p><p>“现在的不容易看到啊。”索尔搂着他的腰腻歪，“先生，要不要再来一次？我还想要。极光我也想去看，我看看，定月末的机票吧。”</p><p>洛基欣然答应：“当然还要做。”<br/>他怀念被索尔拥抱的感觉，温柔，舒适，暖洋洋的，太温暖了，像个太阳包裹着他——</p><p>洛基拥抱着乔德森。<br/>好温暖的怀抱。</p><p>他真想时间能永远停驻。</p><p>下雨一样的眼泪打在他的背上。</p><p>“索尔！？”<br/>“怎么了！你哭什么？”</p><p>“您一定很辛苦吧。”<br/>“怎么了？”洛基搂住从他身体里滑出来，眼角还带着泪的索尔：“你，突然怎么了？哭什么？”</p><p>“有一些伤感。”<br/>索尔擦干净眼泪，“我不哭了，我只是……”</p><p>“说实话。”<br/>洛基想起满脸泪痕的男孩，怎么，他不在的这段时间里，到底发什么什么？</p><p>“我最讨厌你瞒着我了！给我说实话索尔·乔德森！别给我哭哭啼啼！”</p><p>“您是来自未来的洛基先生吧。”</p><p>“你怎么知道！？”<br/>这下变成了洛基惊愕，没了刚刚的气势，他虚虚的搂着索尔，怎么会……他那里做的不好暴露了么？</p><p>索尔亲亲洛基的脸颊，“我没有陪到最后，对么？”</p><p>洛基趴在索尔身上，他靠在他最喜欢的人怀里，委屈的，小声的：“嗯。”</p><p>他被夺走了爱人。</p><p>“是怎么失败的啊？”<br/>“不能说……”洛基捏着索尔的手臂，“你……怎么发现的？”</p><p>“您来找我是为什么？”索尔抱紧洛基，“我们在吵架，你说再也不想和我约会了，可是信也没有看就直接原谅了我，刚刚也比平时更宠我，一看就……其实……”</p><p>“其实……先生，我感觉的到，虽然很奇怪，但您有一点的不一样，我好像都能知道。我，我其实很害怕，从刚刚就非常害怕。”</p><p>“这个想法太疯狂了，而我仿佛能看见那就是真相。我……非常害怕。”</p><p>洛基咬咬下嘴唇。</p><p>因为生索尔的气，这段日子，他宁愿去和雷神一同前往征讨巨兽，都不愿意多陪陪他的男孩。</p><p>“你生我气了么？”<br/>“生啊，有很多。”<br/>“不准生我气。”<br/>“好，我听你的，都听你的。”</p><p>洛基突然问，“你恨我么？”<br/>“我为什么要恨你？我疯了么？”</p><p>因为在你为我而死的前几日，为了气你，故意和雷神亲昵，还阴阳怪气的骂你，嘲讽你，不答应你的愿望，甚至不愿意给你一个吻。</p><p>而你还是义无反顾的挡在我身前。<br/>还说，再也不是什么软肋。<br/>明明是他生命中的第一束——</p><p>索尔说：“您可是我生命中的第一束光。”<br/>洛基红着眼睛看索尔。</p><p>“现在，不，以后，洛基先生过的好么？”<br/>“还不错。”<br/>“每天都有开心吧？”<br/>“偶尔。”<br/>“臭屁雷神还会弄疼你么？”<br/>“他不敢。”<br/>“耶梦加得还听话么？”<br/>“听……你别哭了……”</p><p>“您，您没有和我好好告别吧，是来和我告别的么？”索尔哭着搂住洛基，“我，我不想，我不想死……”</p><p>“我想陪着你，我想独占你……我想拥有你……”索尔抽泣着哭着，“我以为，我能陪你到最后。”</p><p>“我不想，我不想哭，但是，我是不是已经，马上就要，失去你了……”<br/>索尔死死扑在洛基的胸口，“我不想让你用血喂养我，我也不想被雷神施舍。”</p><p>“但我想陪着你……想，想一直陪着你……”<br/>“所以，所以什么都要……什么都想要……”</p><p>“索尔，不，不哭……”<br/>“洛基先生，让我多抱抱你。”</p><p>“我该说，您忘了我，请继续幸福。”索尔委屈的呜咽。</p><p>“不准忘了我！不准忘了我！”</p><p>“凭什么你最后不是我的，凭什么！这个故事从不该有索尔·奥丁森！我才是那个爱你的索尔！我才是！明明一直是我，明明一直是我！”</p><p>“我，有时候会想，我要是没有被制造出来就好了。我就不用忍受这种痛苦！”索尔拉着洛基的手臂，把头埋得更深，眼泪打湿洛基先生的衣领。<br/>“但那样，那段日子，你一定更孤单。”</p><p>“我想要你快乐，想要你幸福……但我想要你的未来里是有我的，我想要你！”</p><p>“洛基先生……求你了，告诉我你在骗我吧。”</p><p>洛基抱着他的索尔，抱着他忠诚的骑士，他猛然想起那个雨天，那只做错了事惹他不开心的小狼狗，蹲在家门口迎接他，那孩子依然帮他挽起湿发，他烦躁的推开他。</p><p>那个时候他明明注意到了，他的男孩哭红了眼眶。</p><p>在对待这个从头到尾都属于他的索尔时，他是那个任性的坏蛋，他被纵容，宠溺，无限度的讨好，在不知不觉中被惯坏了。</p><p>然后坏小孩突然就失去了一切，才想起来最初，那个同样渴求爱意时，令人心疼的自己。</p><p>洛基亲了亲趴在他肩上大哭的索尔，他温柔的说：“你有陪着我，一直到最后，我很幸福。”</p><p>索尔哭的更大声了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>